El gris se tiñe de azul
by Mmmasip
Summary: Rabiosa, cabreada, irritada, y un sin fin de sinónimos más eran todas las cosas que Scorpius Malfoy hacía sentir a Rose Weasley. Pero triste no. Triste nunca. Porque una Weasley nunca debería sentir nada demasiado profundo por un Malfoy, ¿verdad? Al menos que, el amor, sea la única locura que les permita romper con todos los prejuicios.
1. Chapter 1

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 1

Un rayo de sol tardío entró de golpe por una de las ventanas altas de la biblioteca, reflejándose en su pelo rubio, casi blanco, bajando lentamente por sus facciones duras, pálidas, sus ojos, ajenos, concentrados en el libro que estaba leyendo. De repente, Scorpius Malfoy levantó la cabeza del libro, como si alguien le hubiese llamado en medio de aquel silencio que se extendía como una manta entre las numerosas estanterías de libros. La luz del atardecer ahora le inundaba también la mirada y era en esos momentos cuando sus ojos, de normal de un color gris frío, implacable; se teñían ligeramente de azul, de forma muy sutil, pero lo suficiente para que aquellos que le conocían bien pudiese ver en ellos el reflejo de los de su madre. Un reflejo que se abría paso entre el resto de sus facciones, las cuales eran una copia exacta de las facciones apuestas pero severas de su padre: Draco Malfoy.

Rose se dio cuenta al fin de que aquel objeto al que había estado mirando de manera curiosa e insistente durante un buen rato le devolvía ahora la mirada desde el otro lado de la larga mesa. Turbada, bajó la cabeza rápidamente. Mierda, le había pillado, y aquella podía ser la enésima vez que Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba con los ojos color azul oscuro de Rose Weasley, mirándole fijamente a través de la estancia. Notando como el color de sus orejas ascendía súbitamente hasta parecerse considerablemente a su cabello pelirrojo, Rose se limitó a recoger rápidamente sus cosas y meterlas en su cartera sin volver a levantar la vista, rezando por que el chico no se diese cuenta de la incandescencia que le subía por el cuello. Había heredado aquello de su padre. Aquella capacidad incómoda de sonrojarse hasta niveles que no se había visto nunca antes en ningún ser humano.

Con todos sus libros y pergaminos apretujados sin cuidado en la mochila, la chica corrió a salir de la biblioteca, andando eso sí, con la barbilla bien arriba, exactamente donde intentaba mantener su dignidad. Al pasar por su lado, miró de reojo al chico. Este la seguía con la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa asomó cuando la túnica negra del uniforme de Rose le rozó las rodillas al pasar con ímpetu.

Rose bufó para sí misma. Como odiaba aquella mueca de autosuficiencia y arrogancia que el Slytherin parecía llevar siempre plantada en la cara. Como odiaba su maldito pelo pálido y descolorido que le caía a veces por los ojos. Como odiaba aquel gesto altanero que usaba para quitárselo de la cara y poder mirar así con orgullosa superioridad a todo el mundo. Y como odiaba lo increíblemente atractivo que le hacían parecer todas aquellas cosas.

¡¿Atractivo?! Dios mío, se estaba volviendo loca.¿ Cómo podía estar pensando que Scorpius Malfoy era atractivo? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado casi toda la tarde mirándole embelesada en vez de poner atención a su libro de hechizos, el cual era infinitamente más interesante? Claramente se estaba volviendo loca. Era verdad que la mayor parte de la escuela pensaba que Malfoy era atractivo; pero también la mayor parte de la escuela pensaba que era un indeseable, incluida ella, así que no había forma de explicar de forma racional la incesante manía que le había entrado de repente de darle un traspiés el corazón cada vez que el chico se giraba para mirarla o se remangaba las mangas de la camisa. Él era un indeseable, obviamente, era un Malfoy, y todo el mundo sabía que los Malfoys eran unos indeseables; y además, ella era una Weasley. Un Malfoy y una Weasley jamás debían mirarse a escondidas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Los suyos eran apellidos que jamás debían, jamás podrían mezclarse de esas formas. Todo el mundo sabía eso también.

Rose volvió a bufar en su cabeza. Además de ser un indeseable, Scorpius Malfoy era un capullo caprichoso que se había atrevido a robarle su sitio en la biblioteca y mancillar con su presencia su maravilloso santuario. Porque Rose era tan Weasley como Granger, así que a su pelo pelirrojo, sus innumerables pecas y su impulsiva manera de no controlar lo que salía por su boca; también la acompañaba aquel amor incondicional por los libros; por aprender todo lo que contuviesen, por descubrir todo lo que le pudiesen contar sus páginas. Y claro, no había mejor lugar para dar rienda suelta a ese amor que la inmensa biblioteca del colegio de magia y hechicería, con sus millones de volúmenes llenos dificilísimos hechizos y contra embrujos, pociones maravillosas, biografías de magos y brujas ilustres y sus impactantes vidas...

Rose sonrió inconscientemente tras esos pensamientos, divagando mentalmente por sus recuerdos entre las estanterías de libros, entre el olor a pergamino viejo. Inconscientemente también, su mente voló al recuerdo del chico Malfoy sentado en su butaca favorita, con las pupilas brillando de lado a lado de la página de un volumen considerablemente grande sobre conjuros protectores. Y mientras su soñador recordar se acercaba peligrosamente a aquella imagen, recorriendo las facciones concentradas y entusiasmadas del chico, deslizándose por la línea suave de su cuello; la sonrisa de Rose se demoró más de lo que ella se hubiese permitido a sí misma si hubiese estado consciente.

"Tierra llamando a Rose Weasley"

Rose volvió a la realidad de repente. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el Gran Comedor y se había sentado entre Dominique y Alice sin salir siquiera un segundo de sus ensoñaciones. Sin poder evitarlo lanzó una mirada hacía la mesa de Slytherin y encontró lo que involuntariamente estaba buscando. Scorpius Malfoy, sentado al lado de su íntimo amigo Albus Potter, miraba, con una sonrisa grande y sincera, hacía la tarta de melaza que acaba de aparecerse enfrente de sus platos. A Rose, el gesto le pareció tan tierno que no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran hacía arriba. Scorpius miró hacia delante mientras se metía el primer trozo de tarta en la boca y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Rose.

"¡Mierda, he vuelto a hacerlo!" dijo Rose desviando azorada la mirada. Lo que no sabía la chica es que, de igual forma que ella se había sonrrojado otra vez, dando aquel respingo incómoda, al otro lado de la estancia, Scorpius tosía fuertemente tras atragantarse mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo porque, cuando la chica le miraba, él tenía siempre que poner algún gesto estúpido, como tragando un gran trozo de tarta.

"¿Has vuelto a hacer qué?" Le dijo Dominique

Rose la miró extrañada, no había querido decir aquello en voz alta "Nada, nada, ... me he dejado la pluma en la biblioteca" Después de aquella vaga respuesta se dedicó a mirar con repentino interés las patatas que había cogido de la fuente más cercana.

"Últimamente se te olvida todo Rosie" Contestó Dom, risueña mirando de reojo a Alice.

"Sí, estás muy despistada" Apuntó también Alice, devolviendo la mirada a Dominique con otra sonrisa pícara. Ambas sabían que lo único que se había dejado Rose era la mirada perdida sobre Scorpius Malfoy. También sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba su amiga espiando disimuladamente al chico y sabían la manera que tenía de sonreír como una estúpida hacía él cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta. Habían descubierto además que él, por su parte, la miraba de esa misma forma cuando ella bajaba la cabeza y hundía las narices en sus apuntes de clase, embelesado, como si hubiera encontrado de repente algo increíblemente hermoso y simplemente no pudiese dejar de mirarlo. Lo único que no sabían era cuando su querida amiga iba a dignarse a admitirse a sí misma que estaba totalmente y profundamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Pero de momento no les importaba que Rose intentará resolverlo todo con excusas vagas que no engañaban a nadie más que a su propia cabeza, por primera vez en los seis años que llevaban en Hogwarts, Dominique Weasley y Alice Longbottom sabían algo que Rose, la inteligente Rose, la primera de la clase Rose, la perfecta prefecta Rose Weasley no sabía. Era un buen cambio para variar.

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, Albus le daba un soberano codazo a su amigo. Y es que Albus Potter también se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius se había vuelto a quedar colgado mirándola con los ojos perdidos y una media sonrisa asomando. Para él no era ningún secreto, ya que llevaba seis años teniendo que oír una y otra vez a su mejor amigo balbuceando sobre su prima sin parar. No entendía como no se le había agotado ya aquella extraña adoración que Scorpius tenía por ella, no parecía hacer ningún progreso. Rose le odiaba. A veces, la chica intentaba en vano ser medianamente cordial con él, más que nada porque su primo se lo había pedido por favor, intentando sembrar un poco de paz entre su mejor amigo y su familia. Pero daba igual, a pesar de todos los intentos de Albus, Rose odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy. Igual que le odiaba la mitad de la escuela. Cómo no iban a odiar al vástago de Draco Malfoy, antiguo mortífago, y nieto de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los más fieles seguidores de mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. También le odiaban a él mismo, claro. Cómo no iban a odiar al traidor hijo del célebre, del héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter. Al hijo que había deshonrado a la familia acabando en Slytherin y confraternizando con el sucio Scorpius Malfoy. Pero a él le daba igual. Le daban igual los murmullos que se oían por los pasillos del colegio, los insultos que la gente decía a voz baja y cobarde cuando ellos pasaban delante. Le daba igual porque Scorpius, cualquiera que fuese su apellido, era, no solo el mejor amigo que pudiera tener, sino la mejor persona que hubiese conocido en toda su vida; y si algo le había enseñado su madre era a no ser un desagradecido prejucioso como eran todos los demás en aquella maldita escuela.

"La vas a desgastar ¿sabes?" Le dijo al fin, riendo descarado como tantas otra veces que se veía obligado a sacar a Scorpius de sus ensoñaciones para poder seguir con su conversación.

"Anda cállate" Le contestó Scorpius frotándose las costillas magulladas tras el amistoso codazo. Albus había conseguido una buena complexión de brazos después de años siendo cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Scorpius sin embargo, seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo delgado y ligero de buscador, aunque si había crecido en altura unos buenos veinte centímetros los últimos dos veranos y ahora miraba a casi todo el mundo en su curso por encima de sus cabezas. Ambos eran dos de las estrellas del equipo de su casa. No es que siempre hubiesen sido excesivamente fanáticos del deporte mágico, pero con el tiempo había descubierto que estar en el equipo les proporcionaba una buena forma de dar en las narices a todos aquellos que se burlaban de ellos por los pasillos. Y al final, habían descubierto también que además no se les daba nada mal aquello. Era lógico, al menos Albus Potter tenía los genes de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley; todo el mundo parecía pensar que era imposible que no se le diese bien el Quidditch.

"Podrías intentar ser más amable con ella" Volvió con el tema Albus, mirando a su amigo por encima del muslo de pollo que estaba engullendo en ese momento "Ya sabes, tratarla mejor" Scorpius parecía que no le escuchaba, o no quería escucharlo. "A lo mejor funciona ¿sabes?"

"No digas tonterías" Contestó Scorpius, con un deje derrotado en su voz. Con aquel chico nunca se sabía. Después de seis años de amistad, Albus no había conseguido entender como su amigo se sentía acerca de su relación con Rose. Parecía como una de esas atracciones extrañas en las que se subían los muggles y en las que no paran de subir y bajar y dar cabriolas por el aire atados a una especie de gusano gigante de metal. Unas veces parecía extasiado, creyendo que ella le había sonreído y se pasaba horas y horas hablando de lo maravilloso que será cuando por fin estuvieran juntos; y al segundo se le llenaban los ojos de una especie de sombra gris y repetía taciturno que era imposible, que Rose Weasley jamás dejaría de odiarlo. Al final, Albus había resuelto mantenerse al margen del entendimiento y simplemente dejarle hablar y hablar sin preguntarse nada. "Rose no va a dejar de odiarme porque yo sea amable con ella. Al principio yo era amable, con ella, con todo el mundo. Nunca funcionó...Además, lo único que conseguiría es que se diera cuenta de todo y entonces se reirá de mi, y... Puedo soportar la indiferencia ¿sabes? Y... y los comentarios crueles. Pero no podría soportar que se riera de mi."

Albus soltó una carcajada sonora que quería significar lo dudoso que le resultaba que su amigo fuera capaz de soportar aquello que decía que podía soportar, más teniendo en cuenta la de días que Albus había pasado intentando levantarle el ánimo después de algún sarcasmo más amargo de lo normal por parte de Rose. Cierto era que ella tampoco se cortaba un pelo. Era aquella forma suya de vomitar palabras antes de pensarlas. Albus sabía que su querida prima no pensaba la mayoría de las cosas que decía, que solo las soltaba porque estaba irritada y cuanto peor humor tenía, más difícil le resultaba controlar su incontinencia verbal. Sin embargo, después de seis años de meteduras de pata, Albus no sabía cómo seguir justificando a Rose después de otro '¡aléjate de mi, escoria Malfoy!'

"Entonces igual deberías olvidarte de ella, Scorp" Albus, a pesar de haber intentado sonar lo más casual posible, supo al momento de empezar a hablar que no había sido buena idea. Quiso además disimular el comentario metiéndose en la boca un gran trozo de pastel de calabaza, pero este se le atragantó en la garganta con la mirada fulminante que Scorpius le lanzó.

"Para ti es muy fácil ¿no?" Le espetó Scorpius "Tú cambias de novia más a menudo que el profesor Slughorn de cinturón" Albus se disponía a contestar contrariado cuando avistó con el rabillo del ojo la intensa mirada de reproche que le hacía Susan Goyle desde el final de la mesa de Slytherin. Sí, cambiaba demasiado de novia, eso no lo iba a negar. A pesar de su mal nombre, Scorpius y Albus eran unos de los chicos más apuestos de la escuela así que no podían evitar tener un pequeño club de fans formado por aquellas alumnas que pensaban que el aspecto físico era más importante que las glorias pasadas de su familia, en su mayoría, chicas de su propia casa. Albus había pasado por numerosas de ellas, la verdad, pero Scorpius había sido más selectivo, sobre todo cuando escasas semanas después les empezaba a sacar pegas estúpidas que nadie entendía pero que su mejor amigo sabía resumir en 'no son Rose Weasley'.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, para no seguir hondando en el tema 'Rose', del que Albus estaba empezando a cansarse especialmente, hasta que con un movimiento de cabeza resolvieron acabar y marcharse a su sala común.

Scorpius Malfoy volvió a desviar la mirada hacía la mesa de Gryffindor al salir del Gran Comedor junto a su amigo. Rose Weasley volvió a mirar hacía el chico y volvió a ruborizarse cuando se encontró de nuevo los ojos grises pálido de él clavados en los suyos. También volvió a enfadarse con sigo misma por aquella enajenación, pero se auto convenció, más o menos, de que si era enajenación, de seguro era transitoria y resolvió que aquella vez había sido la última en la que ella, Rose Granger-Weasley iba a dirigir la mirdada hacía él, Scorpius Hyperium Malfoy.

 _Esta es mi primera historia, espero que la disfruteis.  
_ _Agradeceré todo tipo de reviews, comentarios, pegas, ect...  
Muchas gracias por pasaros._


	2. Chapter 2

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 2

Octubre se despertó con los rugidos del viento. Días en los que el sol no se arrancaba a salir del todo y se quedaba escondido detrás de una cortina de lluvia espesa que caía sobre los amplios terrenos del colegio tamizándolo todo con una fría luz gris plomizo. A pesar del mal tiempo que amenazaba desde el cielo como un atronador malvado invisible, la vida en el colegio Hogwarts seguía su curso y aquella mañana hostil de sábado tendría lugar el primer encuentro de Quidditch

Rose observó con una mueca de desagrado el oscuro cielo que se cernía sobre ellos a través del techo encantado de Gran Comedor y maldijo la estúpida manía que tenía los magos con aquel deporte. No entendía como alguien en su sano juicio podía pensar que sería más agradable pasarse dos horas bajo la intensa lluvia, rezando porque aquel viento casi huracanado no se llevase volando las inestables gradas de madera del campo de Quidditch, en vez de sentarse junto al cálido fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor, con un gran libro abierto en el regazo, dejando que la ternura templada de las llamas subiera por las mejillas acariciándote. Bufó resignada y volvió la cabeza hacía su desayuno, intentando no pensar en lo increíblemente mojada, incómoda y congelada que estaría en apenas unos minutos.

"¿Por qué esa cara de mandrágora triste, querida prima?" Lilly Potter se sentó con un salto impetuoso en el hueco que quedaba al lado de Rose. Enérgica, resuelta, tenaz; siempre con una amplia sonrisa. A esa chica parecía que nada en la vida le costaba esfuerzo, que cada paso que daba era el mejor paso que pudiese dar en el mundo entero. Rose envidiaba su felicidad innata, natural; porque Lilly Potter, de verdad, era incapaz de dejar de ser feliz.

"Hace un día horrible Lilly..." Contestó Rose señalando vagamente hacia el techo en el cual acaba de reflejarse un monstruoso relámpago "¿Es qué no lo ves?"

"¿Un día horrible?" Respondió la chica risueña y extrañada. Era una extrañeza sincera, muy al pesar de Rose, ya que a la pequeña de los Potter le resultaba demasiado complicado entender el concepto de un día horrible; y menos en sábado. "¡Es sábado de Quidditch! ¿Cómo iba a ser un día horrible?" Siguió diciendo incrédula Lilly. Rose casi podía ver los engranajes del cerebro de su prima intentado hacer click en su cabeza para entender tanto mal genio. "¡Mira ahí están!" Gritó la chica señalando hacía las puertas de roble macizo del Gran Comedor que ahora dejaban paso a una gran masa de gente vestida de verde y plata y que entraban ruidosos haciendo que todo el mundo levantara las cabezas de sus respectivas tostadas para observarlos pasar. Entre toda aquella gente, su primo Albus y su estúpido amiguito Malfoy paseaban altaneros entre las grandes mesas del Gran Comedor, saludando a la gente y respondiendo a los vitoreos de sus compañeros de casa, con las ropas de Quidditch ya puestas y las escobas al hombro. Agg, el aumento de arrogancia que sufrían esos dos nunca dejaba de sorprenderla... Mientras la mesa de Slytherin rugía en aplausos, Lilly se puso de repente de pie en el banco abanderando en el aire una bufanda de colores verde y plateado, uniéndose al griterío de la mesa del fondo.

"¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso?" Le preguntó Rose a su prima mientras tiraba de su túnica para que volviera a sentarse, en parte porque era una prefecta y no debía tolerar esa clase de comportamiento indebido; y en parte también porque a Rose todavía le costaba no sentir vergüenza ajena de que una Potter, una Gryffindor de arriba abajo, estuviese ahí como una loca expresando su confraternidad con la casa enemiga.

"Me la regaló Al, para que lo animase en los partidos" Dijo Lilly sentándose otra vez. "¿Sabes? Hoy podríamos sentarnos con el resto de Slytherins..." Rose bufó ante semejante sugerencia. El clan Weasley-Potter tenían aquella extraña tradición de sentarse juntos en los partidos de Quidditch en los que jugaban algunos de ellos, al margen de las casas en las que estuvieran. James y Fred habían empezado aquel ritual pseudo familiar cuando Albus había entrado en el equipo de Slytherin. A James no le parecía lógico no poder animar a su querido hermano, el cual, a pesar de la diferencia de edad , de casas en Hogwarts y de las pullas e insultos recíprocos; seguía siendo su íntimo compañero de aventuras caseras. Así que, había arrastrado a el resto de la familia a congregarse en aquellas ocasiones en las que Gryffindor y Slytherin no se enfrentaban y así animarse los unos a los otros. Sus padres claramente habían estado increíblemente orgullosos de aquella idea. Sobre todo después de las tensiones familiares que habían surgido por la verde y plata sorpresa de Albus. Rose también agradecía aquella idea, el primer año había sido difícil para ella y Albus, por lo que poder animar a su primo en los partidos la redimía un poco por su mala actitud hacía él.

"¡Lilly!" Gritó Rose incrédula ante la sugerencia de que el clan Weasley-Potter se uniera, aunque fuese solo por una mañana, a la masa de indeseables de la casa rival "¡Por las barbas de Merlín, eres la buscadora de Gryffindor!"

"¿Y qué más da? " ¿Y qué más daba? "Tranquila Rose, Gryffindor ganará la copa este año, te lo aseguro. Pero no voy a esconder que quiero que mi querido hermanito y Scorpius queden segundos. Y tú tampoco deberías esconderlo" Rose movió la cabeza de lado a lado dando por perdida aquella conversación con su jovial prima, pero no pudo evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa le subiera ligeramente la comisura de los labios. Claro que quería que Albus quedara segundo. Albus había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía conciencia, y seguían siéndolo. Vale, a lo mejor, 'siempre' era decir demasiado y más dado lo mucho que se habían distanciado los primeros años de colegio. Rose se sentía muy culpable por cómo se había tomado que Albus entrara en la casa Slytherin aquel uno de septiembre, en vez de en la casa familiar. Sobre todo porque había llegado a pensar que su primo, su mejor amigo, su mayor confidente, le había rogado al sombrero seleccionador que le pusiera en aquella casa solo para fastidiarla. Sí, había sido rematadamente estúpida por pensar aquello, pero Rose se había sentido infinitamente sola los primeros días sin Albus y además, había rectificado a tiempo, había pedido perdón y ahora, ella y Al volvían a ser los mismos de siempre.

Sin embargo, nunca admitiría, al menos no en voz alta, que quería que Scorpius Malfoy quedara segundo, ni siquiera admitiría que quería que aquella mañana, el buscador cogiera la snitch lo antes posible. No lo admitiría porque en su fuero interno, no quería que el partido acabase pronto para volver a su cómoda y calentita sala común; si no porque estaba preocupada, realmente preocupada, de lo que le pudiese pasar al chico ahí arriba, bajo aquella tormenta atronadora, buscando desesperado la minúscula pelota dorada.

Al terminar de desayunar, Albus y Scorpius se habían separado un momento de la masa verde y plata que les había rodeado antes y se acercaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, justo hacía donde Lilly y Rose estaban sentadas. Las chicas no se dieron cuenta, enfrascadas en una amplia conversación sobre los nuevos dulces que comprarían en Honeydukes el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmade, hasta que Albus, con sus fuertes brazos, cogía a su hermana pequeña y la levantaba por encima de su cabeza, colocándola en sus hombros. Lilly rio por la sorpresa y volvió a agitar la bufanda esmeralda al ritmo de '¡Potter vencedor! ¡Potter vencedor!'. En la lejanía, Rose oyó al capitán de Slytherin gritar algo sobre como Albus iba a morir entre terribles sufrimientos si se lesionaba justo antes del partido. Albus no pareció importarle e ignorando el comentario siguió saltando con su hermana en los hombros, riendo a carcajadas.

"¿No vas a desearme suerte Weasley?" Rose dejó de seguir a sus primos con la mirada y giró la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con Scorpius Malfoy, de pie, mirándola. El peso en una pierna, la Saeta de Fuego 3000 sobre su hombro y una media sonrisa a modo de mueca socarrona en la cara; todo ello envolviendo su figura en un halo de increíble belleza masculina. El corazón de Rose se saltó un latido .

Recomponiéndose de la impresión de aquel tras pies en el funcionamiento de sus músculos internos, Rose puso su mejor mueca de indiferencia, cuidadosamente ensayada y contestó con el mayor desinterés posible en su voz. "¿Es qué la necesitas Malfoy?"

Había dado resultado, Scorpius soltó una carcajada sarcástica y la miró entre divertido y contrariado. Sin embargo no se rindió y de forma excesivamente lenta, se agachó, apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa de madera, hasta tener los ojos a la misma altura de los de Rose, sus caras separadas únicamente por unos escasos centímetros. "Ya sabes que no" Dijo, medio susurrando, como intentando que solo Rose le oyese. A la chica se le cortó la respiración repentinamente, incapaz ahora de desviar la mirada, fija en el gris radiante de los ojos de Scorpius que brillaban con un ligero tono azul claro que Rose jamás había visto antes, quizá porque nunca había estado tan cerca de él. La parte irracional de su cabeza estuvo a punto de obligarla a inclinarse hacía él y saciar la súbita necesidad de acabar con la escasa distancia que existía entre ellos. Sin embargo, se contuvo. "Pero me encantaría oírtelo decir..." Terminó de decir él, con un murmullo aun más bajo. Después de otro segundo, saboreando la respiración entrecortada de la chica que casi le rozaba los labios, Scorpius se incorporó y empujando a su amigo por la espalda, los condujo a él y a la carga risueña que seguía llevando en los hombros hacía la salida del Gran Comedor, ajeno al silencioso gemido de contrariedad que se había escapado involuntariamente entre la boca entreabierta de Rose cuando él había convertido esos centímetros que los separaban en infinitos pasos alejándose.

Dominique bajó apresuradamente de la torre de Gryffindor y trató de engullir una tostada rápida antes de coger a Rose y a su hermano Lois del brazo y dirigirse hacía el campo de Quidditch. Lilly y Hugo, el hermano pequeño de Rose, los esperaban a los pies de la escalera que subía al graderío. A pesar de las protestas, Lilly se salió con la suya, al menos a medias, y condujo al grupo de primos y hermanos hacía unos asientos muy cercanos a la masa enfervorecida de Slytherins que animaban sin descaso a su equipo. En escasos cinco minutos, Rose ya estaba calada hasta los huesos. Había abandonado la terrible idea de sujetar un extenso paraguas por encima de sus cabezas ya que no había podido luchar contra el intenso viento más de algunos segundos y ahora se contentaba con luchar por mantener secos sus frondosos rizos color fuego debajo de la capucha de la capa del colegio. Roxane, la hermana pequeña de Fred, que ese año pasaba a segundo, se les unió en las gradas y así completo el grupo de Weasleys que aun quedaban en la escuela después de que Fred y James hubiesen acabado su educación el año pasado.

A través del fiero rugido del viento intuyeron el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch y vieron las borrosas figuras de los jugadores elevarse en el aire. Slytherin jugaba contra Hufflepuff y aunque el equipo escarlata estaba bastante por encima de sus contrincantes, el primer partido de la temporada siempre era decisivo en cuanto a marcar como seguirían el resto del año, así que prácticamente todo el colegio estaba allí a pesar del mal tiempo.

La señora Hooch soltó las pelotas y el partido dio comienzo. Desde las gradas era casi imposible distinguir apenas los colores de los jugadores que ahora en movimiento se habían trasformado en estelas confusas e inteligibles que cruzaban veloces de lado a lado del campo. La única noción de que estaba pasando en el partido era el lejano eco de la voz de Lorcan Scamander, el comentarista, que se abría paso a través de la lluvia. Lorcan solía derivar sus comentarios hacía la nueva locura que hubiese salido ese día en el Quisquilloso, el periódico de su abuelo materno, el señor Lovedgood, por lo que era fácil que los espectadores perdieran el hilo de lo que Lorcan contaba para volver a prestar repentina atención cuando el joven volvía de nuevo al marcador y gritaba "¡Ah! ¡Albus Potter vuelve a marcar! ¡Ya van 20 a 60 para Slytherin!" La casa esmeralda rugió ante otro tanto de su cazador favorito, seguros de que aquel partido estaba seguramente ganado, aunque expectantes de que pasaría con su buscador. Scoprius era uno de los mejores buscadores que Slytherin nunca había tenido, pero lo bueno del Quidditch era eso, que nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta que esperar de un partido.

El tiempo empeoró aun más. El viento, con un sonoro grito como de ultra tumba, se levantó con más fuerza, y ahora, además de a los paraguas de los espectadores también empujaba a los jugadores, haciendo que fuese extremadamente difícil mantenerse encima de sus escobas. Los siguientes tantos fueron confusos. Hufflepuff había marcado otra vez porque David Flint, el guardián de Slytherin, había sido arrastrado por una ráfaga de aire unos veinte metros lejos de los aros de gol. Por su parte, las serpientes habían remontado otros dos goles pero Lorcan no los había podido ver y solo la mitad del graderío parecía haberse enterado de esos dos últimos tantos. Los Weasley-Potter seguían con los ojos fijos en Albus que se movía a trompicones por el aire medio arrastrado por el viento e intentado que no se desviaran sus tiros de Quaffle. Rose, sin embargo, había perdido el interés en su primo e inconscientemente miraba entre sus rizos alborotados por el viento la figura rubia del buscador de Slytherin. Scorpius sobre volaba el estadio desesperado por encontrar la maldita snitch dorada de una vez y poder acabar aquel horrible partido. Tenía el pelo totalmente pegado a la cara, calado hasta las entrañas bajo su uniforme verde esmeralda. Rose le miraba fijamente desde las gradas con la cabeza hacia arriba, por un momento llegó a pensar que el chico Malfoy la estaba mirando de vuelta, encontrándola entre el gentío, entre los gritos alborotados; pero aquello era imposible.

Scorpius sonrió ligeramente al encontrar la cabellera rojo fuego de Rose mirando hacia arriba, hacía él. ¿Le habría estado buscando por todo el estadio? ¿Estaría preocupada de lo que le pudiese pasar? De repente un ruido sordo debajo de él le saco de golpe de sus ensoñaciones. La grada rujió de desaprobación y Rose se vio obligada a dejar de mirar hacía la figura rubia de arriba y girarse para ver porque protestaban todos. Una bludger había dado de lleno en la cara a Albus, muy cerca de donde los miembros de su familia estaban sentados. Lilly y Hugo gritaban enfurecidos mientras Roxane se tapaba la cara con las manos preguntando si el primo Al estaba bien. Scorpius vio a su amigo tapándose la nariz con una mano, tratando de evitar el torrente de sangre que salía, mientras con la otra sujetaba a duras penas la quaffle e intentaba marcar otro tanto. La pelota sin embargo se le resbaló de las manos mojadas de lluvia y sangre. Scopius tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo una vez más que estaba en medio de un partido de Quidditch, y desvió su mente de la cabellera roja de Rose, castigándose por haber perdido esos segundos en ella en vez de estar buscando la condenada pelota.

Aquel partido había dejado de tener sentido. Albus no podía controlar la hemorragia nasal y la quaffle se le escapaba entre sus dedos manchados cada vez que se la pasaban, el guardián de Hufflepuff había desaparecido arrastrado por otra ráfaga de viento pero nadie conseguía marcar con aquella lluvia y con los golpeadores de ambos equipos, incapaces de controlar las bludgers que cambiaban de dirección repentinamente con los cambios de corrientes huracanadas. En medio de aquel trajín, de la continua e incansable cortina de lluvia, Scopius se lanzaba al vacio a una velocidad alarmante, como si le absorbiera un torbellino, solo que esta vez no era el viento el culpable, sino la dorada snitch que volaba a escasos metros delante de él y perdiendo distancia. El buscador del equipo contrario se había lanzado también después de Scorpius casi llegando a la par. Ambos jugadores giraban por el estadio sin observar a nada ni nadie a su alrededor, las manos extendidas esperando asir la preciada pelota. Rose se levantó del asiento ansiosa, siguiendo con la cabeza la estela que dejaba Scorpius por el aire. Por una vez, no le importó que alguien pudiese ve el gesto de preocupación que se marcaba en su semblante. Los buscadores se aproximaban peligrosamente hacía la gran estructura de madera de una de las tribunas mientras todo el graderío se aguantaba la respiración en un silencio de expectación que solo lo rompían los rugidos del viento y el caer de la lluvia.

Scorpius veía la mancha de colores que se aproximaba hacia él, o a la que él se aproximaba, consciente de que si seguía detrás de la escurridiza snitch el choque sería inminente. Pero tenía que atraparla, no había oído el marcador de tantos pero estaba más que seguro de que necesitaban los 150 puntos de la snitch para ganar el partido. Tenía que acabar ya, tenía que atraparla, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ...

Scorpius sintió como sus dedos se curvaban alrededor del frío tacto de la pelota dorada, sintió también el impacto de su brazo contra algo duro, sintió como colapsaba todo su cuerpo contra aquel amasijo de tela firme y madera, sintió dolor, y luego no sitió nada más...

"¡ Y Scorpius Malfoy ha cogido la snitch! ¡Esto le da 150 puntos a Slytherin que ganan el partido!" Gritó Lorcan desde su megáfono mágico y añadió con tono despreocupado "Pero alguien debería ir a ver si está bien, parece inconsciente"

La parte esmeralda y plateada del público rugió, entre la alarma y la alegría, mientras se precipitaban escaleras abajo. Rápidamente la señora Hooch conjuró una camilla flotante y en apenas unos minutos se llevaban a un Scorpius inconsciente flotando hacía el castillo rodeado del resto miembros de su equipo, con Albus aun sujetándose la cara, con la hemorragia aun en pleno funcionamiento, sus ropas antes de color verde, ahora casi completamente teñidas de rojo.

Rose se quedó paralizada en su sitio, en su cabeza se habían difuminado los gritos de las miles de personas de su alrededor, se habían difuminado también los truenos de la tormenta y los aullidos del viento, en su cabeza solo se podía oír una suave voz que repetía 'Por favor que esté bien, por favor que esté bien' una y otra vez. Notó como una mano tiraba de su brazo para que se moviera y se encontró conducida devuelta al castillo con Dominique a un lado y Lilly al otro. En torno a ella, la masa de alumnos que volvían hacía las puertas del castillo comentaban alegres el resultado del partido o que manjares elegirían hoy de las enormes mesas de madera del Gran Comedor; pero Rose necesitó unos minutos más de somnolencia inducida. No entendía como la imagen del cuerpo inconsciente del chico Malfoy podía haberla afectado de esa forma. A ella le daba igual que le pasara a Scorpius Malfoy. Claro que no le deseaba la muerte a nadie, pero si el chico debía pasar el resto del curso ingresado en San Mugo, tanto mejor para ella ¿no? Así no tendría que cruzarse con su indeseable arrogancia continuamente paseando por los pasillos. Con ese pensamiento, Rose consiguió reponerse de aquel estado de parálisis mental y engañarse a sí misma un poquito más, castigando a esa parte irracional de su cabeza, la cual no paraba de darle problemas últimamente. Sin embargo, Rose no pudo acallar del todo aquel nudo en el estómago que se había instalado en algún rincón de sus entrañas. Y es que, ya se sabe que una mentira siempre engaña a todos menos a nosotros mismos.

Después de la comida, Rose dejó a Dominique camino de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacía el ala de la enfermería. Le había dicho a su prima que quería ver si Albus estaba bien, aunque una parte de ella sabía que la señora Pomfrey era perfectamente capaz de acabar con una hemorragia nasal con apenas un movimiento de la varita, por lo que seguramente su primo ya haría horas que habría dejado la enfermería. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Rose esquivó aquel pensamiento y siguió andando ligera. No hacía nada malo en comprobar si Albus seguía allí, aunque supiese a ciencia cierta quién sí estaría convaleciente en la enfermería: Scorpius. Pero ella no hacía nada malo, no iba a verle a él, solo era una coincidencia. A pesar de lo convencida que estaba de sus intenciones, Rose dudó unos segundos antes de entrar, con la mano temblorosa sobre el picaporte, tratando de respirar hondo para darse el último empujón que le faltaba.

Cuando finalmente entró, supo al instante que Albus no estaba allí. La sala estaba tranquila, solamente iluminada por una tenue luz de tarde que entraba por las ventanas de los gruesos muros y solo una única cama estaba ocupada en el fondo de la habitación. Rose, inconsciente, dio unos pasos hacía Scorpius y se quedó a su lado, observando cómo respiraba acompasadamente, tranquilo, durmiendo. Rose sabía que no debía estar ahí. No debía, porque seguramente la señora Pomfrey no estaría contenta con que alguien interrumpiera la apacible serenidad de su paciente. Y no debía tampoco, porque no podría soportar la mueca pícara en la cara del chico si despertaba y la encontraba allí, creyéndose, en su inmensa soberbia, que ella había ido allí a llorar sobre su cuerpo desmayado. Pero Rose no se movió. No quería irse, porque esta vez, Scorpius no sonreía con su socarronería de siempre, si no yacía con las facciones duras suavizadas por la tranquilidad del momento. Su pelo rubio pálido apartado de la frente, los brazos, con las ropas de Quiditch todavía asomando por debajo de las sabanas, cuidadosamente apoyados en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su reposado respirar.

Rose tuvo la impulsiva necesidad de acercarse más a él, de tenderse a su lado y descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, de quedarse ahí dormida, acariciando la piel traslúcida de sus manos. No lo hizo. Obviamente no podía tumbarse sin más en su cama, cómo iba a explicar algo como eso. No obstante si se había acercado aun más y sin quererlo, bueno, sí que quería, mejor dicho, sin pensarlo fríamente, le había retirado el último mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, trazando un suave rastro, con la yema de los dedos, por su frente, por su duro pómulo marcado, por la línea de la mandíbula.

"Hola" Dijo Scorpius con un sosegado murmullo mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Rose, entre asusta y avergonzada dio un respingo hacía atrás, rápidamente escondiendo detrás de la espalda la mano con la que había estado acariciando la sedosa piel del chico, intentando en vano ocultar el crimen.

"Yo... solo... Yo... Había venido..." Balbuceaba Rose, demasiado azorada para pronunciar una frase completa, sintiendo aquel inmenso calor en las orejas y las mejillas tan característico, el cual, muy a su pesar, seguramente se traducía ya en un color rojo exuberante. " Había venido a ver a Albus" Dijo al fin casi atragantándose y chocando de espaladas con la cama que estaba al lado de la de Scorpius. Sujetándose para no caer, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacía la salida casi a trompicones, temiendo tropezar con sus propios pies de puro nerviosismo. Cuando apenas había andado un par de metros oyó la voz del chico en su espalda y se paró en seco.

"No te vayas" Dijo medio gritando Scorpius, aun con los ojos entre abiertos, cargados de la pesadez y el mareo del golpe en la cabeza al caer de la escoba. "Por favor, ..." Añadió en un leve susurro. Rose se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar temblorosa hacía él. "Me alegra de que hayas venido" Le siguió diciendo mientras se intentaba medio incorporar en la cama. No había muecas pícaras ni medias sonrisas, no había ninguna insinuación arrogante del porque estaba ella allí, ni si quiera había mencionado el hecho de que se había despertado mientras ella le acariciaba las mejillas con ternura. No. Solo había una tímida sonrisa que no parecía de burla, si no de gratitud y algo que Rose solo podía identificar como pura felicidad. Animada por aquella actitud, por la idea de que no fuese a reírse de ella o recordarle aquel gesto tan extraño que acaba de tener con él, Rose se acercó aun más y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama, colocándole los cojines detrás de la espalda, asegurándose de que estaban bastante ahuecados.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le preguntó en un tono a medio decir. "Ha sido una buena caída"

Scorpius amplió aquella tierna sonrisa aun más, cada vez, sintiéndose menos tímido. "Estoy bien, solo sigo un poco mareado. La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que mañana por la mañana podré irme." Miró a Rose, buscando ávido su mirada. Quería saber si aquella pregunta era un mero formalismo, quería saber si estaba preocupada de verdad, si... Si la idea de Rose Weasley a su lado, rozándole la cara con ternura, con cariño, no había sido una completa imaginación suya. La chica levantó los ojos al fin, dejando de mirarse las manos que se retorcían la una dentro de la otra sin saber cómo estarse quietas. También sonreía, también de pura felicidad, y es que, ese era uno de los pocos, si no el único momento en el que Scorpius y Rose habían hablado de esa forma. Con cierto afecto entre ambos, sin gritarse ni burlarse el uno del otro, sin comentarios hostiles, sin sarcasmos ni crueldades. "¿Sabes? Ha sido culpa tuya" Dijo después de unos segundos de miradas silenciosas, Rose endureció el gesto, mirándole atónita. "No me deseaste buena suerte" Siguió diciendo Scorpius levantando una ceja, ladeando la sonrisa, intentando sin éxito romper un poco la tensión del momento, volviendo a su antigua fachada de altanería aprehendida. No lo consiguió, algo había cambiado definitivamente entre ellos. La intensidad, la cercanía y la intimidad de aquel momento habían conseguido que algo cambiase dentro de sus cabezas y consiguiese que él no pareciera tan arrogantemente estúpido para ella; ni ella tan tercamente obstinada para él. La chica volvió a subir la comisura de los labios mientras hacía rodar los ojos y sacudía la cabeza "¿Vas a decirme que ha sido una locura lo que he hecho, verdad?" Preguntó él haciéndola reí r por primera vez.

"Bueno sí que ha sido una locura lanzarse así contra las gradas." Habló Rose al fin, con una carcajada. "Pero si hubieses sido el buscador de mi casa, estaría muy orgullosa de ti"

Una especie de brisa ligera y cálida pareció soplar en algún punto dentro del pecho de Scorpius y la sonrisa subió por fin a su mirada que volvió a brillar con ese tono azul cielo claro que ablandaba sus facciones haciéndole parecer aun más atractivo por ser una belleza más cercana, más amigable, más tierna. Le encantaba la idea de que Rose estuviera de alguna forma orgullosa de él. Le encantaba pensar que ella le aprobaba de esa forma, como sí creer que había hecho una buena jugada con su escoba fuese claramente el comienzo de una serie infinita de ocasiones en las que ella estaría contenta y orgullosa de lo que él hacía.

Sin que aquella felicidad extraña desapareciera de sus semblantes o de sus gestos, Rose y Scorpius siguieron hablando un rato más. Sobre la caída, sobre el partido, sobre el tiempo, sobre cualquier cosa. Porque no importaba de que hablaban o que se decían, importaba que ahora ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de él y apenas estaban separados por unos veinte centímetros y ni siquiera parecía que fuesen conscientes de semejante cercanía. Importaba que él se había medio reído cariñoso de su flamante pelo rojo mientras le colocaba un rizo detrás de la oreja, y eso no la había hecho enfadar ni un ápice, sino sonreír aun más. Importaba que ella había vuelto a ahuecarle los cojines, pasando las manos por encima de sus hombros; y él, a cambio, le había alisado sutilmente las arrugas que hacía su túnica sobre su rodilla, como si todo aquello fuese más natural entre ellos que las veces que se habían llamado 'Weasley' y 'Malfoy' con sonoro despotismo en la voz.

"Bueno, ... Será mejor que me marche" Dijo Rose después de un rato. Se levantó de la cama y de repente fue como si saliera de una especie de trance y se diera cuenta por fin de la extrañez e inverosimilitud de aquel momento vivido con Scorpius. Sin embargo, no le disgustó, ni se disgustó a sí misma, simplemente algo le hacía sentir como si durante todo el tiempo anterior a ese preciso momento en el que había entrado en la enfermería, ella hubiese sido condenadamente estúpida. Nunca antes algo le había hecho sentir así de estúpida.

Scorpius no quería dejarla marchar. Quería cogerla de la mano, tirar de ella hacía sí y estrecharla contra su pecho, fuerte, tan fuerte que nunca pudiese alejarse de él. Pero no lo hizo. Pensó que todo aquel momento maravilloso daría para alimentar sus ansiosas esperanzas durante por lo menos un año entero. Y pensó que, quizás, si pedía un poco más, aunque fuese con un leve movimiento de la mano, se rompería aquella magia increíblemente brillante y cálida que les había envuelto y nunca jamás podría recuperarla. Así que se limitó a asentir, a volver a sonreírla, ahora que parecía hasta lícito hacerlo, y a murmurar un casi imperceptible 'Hasta luego' mientras Rose se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Rose, con una mano ya en picaporte de la puerta, volvió a girarse sobre sus talones, dispuesta a despedirse una última vez, preparada para guardar aquella imagen en su cabeza para siempre. Pero en lugar de ver a Scorpius, sentado con las piernas estiradas sobre la cama, diciéndole adiós con un movimiento de la mano; Rose se fijó en la montaña de regalos, flores, tarjetas y peluches estúpidos que el chico tenía en una mesita a los pies de la cama. No se había fijado en eso antes. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en eso antes? Estaba claro que, al menos, las flores y los peluchitos de color rosa no serían de sus amigos, ni de sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch. No, todas aquellas chorradas eran de las numerosas niñatas que iban por la escuela suspirando cada vez que el apuesto, el atractivo, el magnífico Scorpius Malfoy movía un dedo. Rose sintió otra vez un calor que le subía por detrás del cuello hasta las orejas, pero esta vez poco tenía que ver con la vergüenza o la timidez. Era ira. Era una ira irracional y corrosiva que le llegaba hasta la boca del estómago y se escurría dentro como si fuese ácida bilis. Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta que para Scorpius, ella no había sido más una admiradora más que corría desesperada a descubrir si su adorado chico seguía vivo. Agg, cómo demonios, ella, Rose Weasley, la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio, se había dejado engañar por las buenas maneras y las sonrisitas estúpidas del petulante Scorpius Malfoy, el cual, no solo volvería a su estúpida sala común con los brazos cargados de regalitos de todas aquellas muchachas insufribles y descerebradas; si no que encima volvería jactándose ante sus amigos que había conseguido mentir, estafar, falsear delante de la mismísima chica Weasley.

Con una mueca de espanto en la cara Rose volvió a girar sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería dando un portazo. Scorpius, que no había visto en que se había fijado Rose al volverse y mirar hacia él, que no había llegado a ver a través de la estancia el cambio de expresión en el semblante de la chica, hizo caso omiso al excesivo ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y se quedó embelesado, mirando al techo de la enfermería con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, soñador, disfrutando en sus labios los posos de lo que había sido, oficialmente, el mejor momento de toda su vida.

 _Esta es mi primera historia, espero que la disfruteis.  
_ _Agradeceré todo tipo de reviews, comentarios, pegas, ect...  
Muchas gracias por pasaros._


	3. Chapter 3

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 3

Rose rodó sobre su cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. A través de una pequeña apertura en las cortinas escarlatas, que se había dejado abierta al echarse a dormir la noche anterior, entraba un vaporoso halo de luz desde los terrenos del colegio. No era muy intenso, ya que la masa de nubarrones grises tristes del día anterior no había pasado de largo todavía; pero sí era lo suficientemente brillante para incomodar los adormilados ojos de Rose. A regañadientes, consiguió escurrirse fuera de la cama y comenzar a vestirse. A la chica, por sorprendente que le pareciera a todo el mundo, le costaba mucho levantarse y salir de dentro de las sábanas. Lo hacía, siempre, puntual, porque era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no porque no le gustase quedarse acurrucada entre las mantas, aletargada, todavía flotando entre las imágenes de los sueños de la noche anterior.

Sin esperar a Dominique y a Alice, sus compañeras de cuarto, las cuales todavía ni siquiera habían abierto los ojos por primera vez, Rose cruzaba la sala común, aun vacía de alumnos, para bajar al gran comedor a desayunar. Algo le había dejado un extraño sabor en la boca el día anterior, un sabor que no podía identificar. A pesar del buen sentimiento que se había inflado en su interior, cómo un gran globo de aire cálido, obligándola a sonreír ligeramente, no podía evitar gustar un tenue deje de acidez cada vez que se le curvaban hacía arriba las comisuras de los labios.

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, su cabeza giró instantáneamente e involuntariamente hacía la mesa de Slytherin buscando algo. Llevaba ya un tiempo que no conseguía evitar ese movimiento automático del cuello, como si fuese un auto reflejo. A mitad de la mesa, la mirada de la chica se paró en lo que estaba escudriñando y se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy desayunando alegremente entre Albus y algún otro chico de su curso de los que Rose no tenía intención de recordar sus nombres. Instantes después de avistar aquel destello de color rubio pálido, Rose sintió un pinchazo de dolor en algún lugar del pecho y la última imagen de Scopius tendido en la cama, rodeado del montón de regalitos de sus admiradoras, se le apareció ante los ojos. De repente entendió aquel horrible sabor con el que se había despertado y volvió a sentirse como se había sentido al salir de la enfermería la tarde anterior: estúpida y rabiosa. Solo que esta vez además de estúpida y rabiosa también se sentía infinitamente triste.

Sin embargo, Rose desechó voluntaria y racionalmente aquel último sentimiento. Porque Scorpius Malfoy podía hacerla sentir estúpida, claro y también rabiosa. Rabiosa, cabreada, irritada, y un sin fin de sinónimos más eran todas las cosas que Scorpius Malfoy la hacían sentir. Pero triste no. Triste nunca. Nada de lo que él dijese, nada de lo que él hiciese, o en este caso, no hiciese, porque técnicamente, esta vez, él no había hecho la cosa en sí, nada relacionado con Scorpius Malfoy podía hacerla sentir tristeza. Eso estaba descartado.

Rose miró entonces hacía la mesa de su propia casa y vio a Lilly haciéndole señas con la mano hacía un espacio vacío a su lado. Lilly, al igual que Rose, también era una chica madrugadora, pero no lo hacía por aquel sentimiento de deber que su prima solía llevar siempre encima; si no que se levantaba simplemente porque le apetecía, porque le parecía un desperdicio pasar toda una mañana sin hacer nada en la cama. ¡La de secretos que podría descubrir del castillo, la de líos en los que podría meterse en toda una mañana! Rose se sentó junto a ella, pero seguía girando la mirada de hito en hito hacía Scorpius. Lilly, como gran observadora que era, entre vio en su prima aquella sombra taciturna y apesadumbrada y le regaló a Rose una sonrisa tenue de infinita comprensión mientras movía la mirada entre ella y Scorpius. Rose maldijo para sí como su cara era inevitablemente el maldito reflejo de sus sentimientos y como su prima Lilly siempre parecía comprenderlo todo.

Volviendo a repetirse en su cabeza aquello de que Scoprius Malfoy jamás podía infligirle ningún tipo de sentimiento compungido o apenado, consiguió que su semblante cambiara el entristecimiento por una mueca de desagrado. Lilly no dijo nada más y se limitó a servirle un poco de zumo de calabaza a Rose y acercarle la bandeja de tostadas untadas en mermelada de ciruela, su favorita. La joven de los Potter sabía muy bien cuando había que hablar y cuando callar. Había heredado aquella profunda empatía y entendimiento de su madre, Ginny Potter. Ambas sabían siempre como consolar o cuidar a los demás; cuando había que reír y hacer bromas, sacando sonrisas a cualquiera; o cuando había que dejar llorar a alguien, solamente acariciándole la espalda o las manos con ternura mientras que esperaban que las penas se perdieran con las lágrimas que caían resbalando por las mejillas. Rose agradeció aquel saber estar tan especial de su prima, y aunque le dedicó alguna sonrisa o dos, concentró todas sus energías en seguir odiando resentida a aquel chico rubio sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.

Scorpius sabía a ciencia cierta el preciso momento en el que Rose Weasley había entrado en el Gran Comedor, lo sabía porque la había estado esperando con el rabillo del ojo. Por eso habían bajado tan pronto a desayunar aquel domingo. A Albus le había convencido diciéndole que era mejor acabar con todos sus deberes de Pociones pronto por la mañana para poder pasar la tarde de domingo haciendo algo más divertido en los cómodos sillones de la sala común de Slytherin. Pero aquello no había sido más que una pequeñísima mentira piadosa. El quería ver bajar a Rose, la cual, hiciese frío o calor, fuese lunes o fin de semana, siempre empezaba temprano el día.

El chico aun recordaba aquel momento vivido en la enfermería como si acabase de pasar hacía apenas unos instantes. Había pasado todo el tiempo desde que ocurrió recordándolo una y otra vez, analizando cada gesto y cada detalle. Y aunque, en algún momento de la noche, las imágenes reales del recuerdo se habían tamizado y mezclado con la inverosimilitud del sueño, seguían intactas en su cabeza, en todo su esplendor, pero con un fuerte halo de luz dorada a su alrededor, fruto de su propia creación. El pobre, solo deseaba comprobar de alguna forma que ella también había pensando, aunque fuese por unos ínfimos instantes, en lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Scorpius también había visto por el rabillo del ojo como Rose miraba hacía donde él estaba sentado. La había medio visto mirar después hacía las señas de su prima y sentarse junto a ella. Y ahora la observaba, disimuladamente, mientras se comía tranquila una tostada. Había resulto consigo mismo que el proceder en aquella situación era el de hombre interesante y despreocupado, por lo que, con un increíble empeño y fuerza de voluntad, se había controlado a sí mismo de no mirarla directamente a los ojos, aun no, hasta que fuera el momento oportuno.

Cuando todo el mundo de su alrededor había acabado de desayunar, incluido él, y ahora solo esperaban al correo de la mañana; cuando ya no había riesgo de que alguno de sus compañeros le tirara un vaso de zumo de calabaza por encima o de que él metiera el codo en su bol de cereales sin querer; Scorpius pensó que era el momento, fuera de todo riesgo de hacer el ridículo, de establecer contacto visual; de hacer coincidir sus ojos con los de ella y sonreír para que supiera que no había olvidado la tarde de ayer. Por fin, con extremada lentitud por aquel miedo que siempre va implícito en los nervios, Scorpius giró la cabeza hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, abandonando la conversación de sus compañeros, justo hacía donde Rose estaba sentada.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Rose también le miraba, pero si las miradas matasen él habría caído víctima en aquel mismo sitio. Hacía muchos años que no le había visto mirarle de esa forma, con tanto odio y aversión en una misma mirada. Con tanto asco. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, no entendía nada de aquello. ¿Acaso aquella tregua, aquella llamada a la paz y quizás, al cariño, que parecía haberse establecido entre ellos la tarde anterior había sido solo fruto de su imaginación? No podía ser, eso no. Él la había visto sonreír, reírse con alguna tontería que él le decía. La había visto ahuecarle los cojines de detrás de su espalda con afecto, con las manos muy cerca de sus hombros, la había sentido acariciarle con ternura la cara, pasando con cuidado la suave yema de sus dedos por la piel de su mandíbula. Aquello no podía ser solo su imaginación. Se había imaginado muchos momentos con Rose, sí, a lo mejor demasiados, pero aquello había sido real...

Pero daba igual lo real, lo auténtico de aquel momento, porque ahora parecía que solo lo había sentido él. Para ella no había significado nada en absoluto, así que podía seguir despreciándolo en la distancia como siempre le había despreciado, desde el primer momento en el que le había visto, mejor dicho, desde el primer momento en el que había conocido su nombre.

Scorpius no pudo más y desvió la mirada. Le dolían demasiado aquellos ojos color azul oscuro. Intentó en vano volver a la conversación o fijar su atención en algún punto de la mesa para dejar de sentirlos, cargados de rencor y rabia, quemándole la piel. De repente, con un estruendo ya familiar y vagamente perceptible para los alumnos del castillo, un millar de lechuzas entraron volando al Gran Comedor. Scorpius suspiró con un sonoro quejido, ahora el correo de la mañana había desviado la atención y por fin sentía que Rose había dejado de intentar asesinarle en la distancia.

Notó un picotazo ligero en la mano que tenía apoyada encima de la mesa y se dio cuenta al fin que Salazar, la enorme lechuza color gris negruzco de la familia, había llegado con un sobre. Scorpius lo cogió y acariciándole las plumas de la cabeza, acercó un bol de cereales para que el animal pudiese comer algo. Tras un par de picotazos al bol, y tras beber del vaso de agua de Blase Zabinni, que estaba sentado en frente de Scorpius escondido detrás del Profeta, el enorme y majestuoso animal emprendió de nuevo el vuelo por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Scorpius lo observó marcharse con un deje de nostalgia, de morriña hacía su casa, y se volvió para ver la carta. Era de su padre:

 _Querido Scorpius:_

 _El colegio nos informó ayer de tu accidente en el partido de Quidditch. Aunque nos han asegurado que no es grave, tu madre está muy preocupada. Por favor escribe cuanto antes para asegurarle que estas bien._

 _Tu madre también me ha pedido que te diga que ese tipo de acciones están totalmente fuera de lugar y que me asegure que entiendas que un partido de Quidditch nunca es ni será tan importante como para poner en riesgo tu seguridad. Además, quiere que le prometas que nunca jamás volverás a cometer un temeridad como esa._

 _Por mi parte creo que fue una jugada brillante, hijo. Pero esto no se lo digas a tu madre. Estoy muy orgulloso, si sigues así, la copa será vuestra este año._

 _Un abrazo muy fuerte y cuídate._

 _Tus padres, que te quieren._

 _PD: Dale un abrazo de nuestra parte a Al y recuérdale que le esperamos en casa unos días durante las vacaciones de navidad_.

Scorpius dobló la carta y se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de la túnica con especial cariño y cuidado. Una oleada de gratitud hacía sus padres le inundó el pecho de repente.

Pocos conocían a su padre realmente. Para toda la comunidad mágica, Draco Malfoy no era más que el antiguo mortífago, cuya familia, sin que se supiera cómo, le había caído en gracia al héroe, a San Harry Potter, y por eso se habían librado de pasar tantos años en Azkaban como muchos otros. Pocos sabían que había sido su abuela, Narcissa Malfoy, la que había mentido al mismísimo Voldemort y así Harry había conseguido salir del bosque aun con vida. Claro que Narcissa solo lo hizo para poder ir a buscar a su hijo, pero igualmente, Harry siempre pensó que de alguna forma le debía la vida a esa mujer. El amor de una madre le había protegido cuando era un niño, y el amor de otra madre le había vuelto a salvar en la última batalla. Sin embargo, la mayoría de magos habían preferido ignorar todo aquello y seguir crucificando moralmente a los Malfoys por sus errores pasados. Parecía más fácil para todo el mundo, posicionarse en el lado de los buenos, una vez acabada la guerra, y señalar con el dedo al bando contrario. Como si aquella metafórica caza de brujas les limpiasen el nombre y hiciesen olvidar que la mayoría de ellos no habían participado en ninguna batalla, para bien o para mal. Nadie quería acercarse a aquella familia marcada, y los pocos que lo hacían, superando sus prejuicios, no veían más allá de la pose orgullosa que se habían obligado a llevar, a modo de armadura, para protegerse de la crítica social y la censura. "No te olvides de tu nombre, hijo" Le había dicho una vez su padre siendo él aun un niño "Porque los demás no lo harán. Llévalo puesto, como un escudo, y nunca más te podrán hacer daño."

Sin embargo su padre no era orgulloso, ni arrogante. Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, Draco no era la copia exacta de Lucius Malfoy, y tampoco había criado y enseñado a Scorpuis de la forma en la que le habían enseñado a él. Draco era un padre amable, cariñoso, profundamente orgulloso de su hijo. Podía parecer severo con esas facciones duras y angulosas que caracterizaban a los varones Malfoy y que Scorpius también había heredado, sí, pero nunca había sido demasiado severo con su hijo, nunca había hecho falta. Tampoco había inculcado a Scorpius los mismos prejuicios en los que él había nadado y respirado de niño. No. En la Mansion Malfoy no se había vuelto a oír la palabra 'Sangresucia' desde que Draco había ascendido y se había posicionado como el cabeza de familia. Pero eso daba igual, a los ojos del mundo, Malfoy seguiría siendo un apellido maldito, para el resto de la eternidad. Y es que, los errores, como las glorias, te persiguen para siempre a ti, y a toda tu estirpe.

Scorpius volvió a pensar en las palabras de su padre, sintiendo una pequeña brisa calidad soplando en su interior, apaliando ligeramente ese dolor que nace del odio ajeno. Pensasen lo que pensasen los demás, aunque insistiesen en castigarle entre la soledad de la incomprensión, él siempre tendría el calor del amor de su familia. Y a Al, también tendría siempre a su mejor amigo Albus Potter.

"Mis padres te mandan saludos Al" Le dijo por fin a su amigo, volviendo al fin a la realidad que le rodeaba, resulto a no dejarse amedrentar, al menos no en el exterior, por Rose Weasley y sus insufribles cambios de amor y odio. "Dicen que te esperan en casa para Navidad"

"Genial" Dijo Albus con una amplia sonrisa. Las Navidades en la casa de los Malfoy siempre eran maravillosas para Albus. Buena comida, una casa enorme que explorar llena de artilugios interesantes y un jardín gigante donde practicar Quidditch. Albus era posiblemente de las pocas personas que conocía de verdad a los Malfoys, fuera de los prejuicios de antiguos rencores y miedos. También, porque era de las pocas personas que les habían visto en la realidad de su hogar, bañados por el calor de la chimenea y el afecto mutuo. Siempre habían sido extremadamente amables y cariñosos con él, sin hacer ni una mueca ni un ínfimo gesto al oír su apellido. Eso era algo que no todo el mundo podía decir, pensaba Albus con tristeza. Su propia familia había clamado al cielo la primera vez que el pequeño Albus Potter, de apenas once años, les había hablado de su gran amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Aun recordaba como su tío Ron casi se había atragantado al oírlo, escupiendo la bebida atónito. También recordaba a sus tíos George y Percy mirando a su padre con semblante de preocupación. Y recordaba, grabado a fuego en su mente, como se graban las palabras dolorosas, dejando cicatriz en el alma, la conversación que oyó a escondidas entre sus padres. La conversación en la su padre le preguntaba compungido a su madre '¿Cómo vamos a parar eso?'.

No lo pararon. Su madre había abogado por él. Había abogado por la cordura, la simpatía y la presunción de inocencia; y sobre todo, había abogado por el perdón. Y es que, Ginny Weasley había perdonado las heridas en su familia, había perdonado la horrible muerte de su hermano Fred y había perdonado también todo el sufrimiento que ella misma había padecido en su propia piel durante la guerra, todo en favor, no solo de Albus, si no en favor de todos los niños, para que las sombras de aquel pasado oscuro que les había tocado vivir no traspasasen sus propias almas e inundasen también las de sus hijos. Nadie habría dicho que la pequeña de los Weasleys, aquella capaz de lanzar un perfecto maleficio 'mocomurciélago' a cualquiera que iba por ahí riéndose de Luna Lovedgood, sería la primera en ablandar el corazón después de la guerra. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que para Ginny, descargar el enorme peso que los errores de su padre suponían sobre la espalda de un niño de once años, no era, de ninguna forma, ablandar el corazón.

Poco a poco y tras numerosos enfrentamientos, Ginny había conseguido apaciguar la tormenta que se había desatado en su familia y había ido allanando el terreno para que Albus, también poco a poco, pudiese ir incluyendo a Scorpius en sus vidas. Al principio, el nombre del chico solo aparecía dentro de las cuatro paredes de la casa de los Potter, y solo cuando los numerosos tíos Weasley no estaban presentes. Harry había sido el primero en hacer caso a su esposa y entrar en razón. Al fin y al cabo, se había pasado gran parte de su vida tratando de huir del fantasma de su triste tragedia, ¿cómo iba entonces a lastrar a su hijo con ella?

Después del segundo año, habían permitido a Albus pasar un tiempo con la familia de su amigo. Y una vez que habían conseguido derrotar, a medias, el muro obstinado y rencoroso de la cabezonería de su tío Ron, Albus había podido traer a Scorpius a casa e incluso habían hecho compartir mesa a un Malfoy y a un par de pelirrojos pecosos sin que la cosa acabara en desgracia. Ese año, Ginny había decidido que Scorpius pasaría las navidades con ellos, en la Madriguera, y aunque nadie parecía estar ni totalmente contento ni totalmente seguro de aquella decisión, la misma característica obstinación de Ron Weasley también corría por la sangre de su hermana, así que nadie se había atrevido a contrariarla.

"Mi madre también quiere que pases unos días con nosotros" Dijo Albus distraídamente.

Scorpius le miró sorprendido. "Pensaba que pasabais las Navidades en la Madriguera"

"Ah,... sí, bueno... Quiere que vengas a la Madriguera" Albus miró a su amigo de soslayo. No sabía hasta que punto su amigo desearía pasar unos días en una casa llena de Weasleys, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno le había obsequiado con alguna palabra amable ni una vez en el tiempo en el que se conocían. Los mayores de los Weasley, que habían dejado ya el colegio, nunca se habían molestado en mediar palabra con Scorpius Malfoy. James, el hermano de Albus, había interactuado con él en las ocasiones en las que este había estado en casa de los Potter, pero en el colegio prefería mantenerse al margen. Eran los propios amigos de James y Fred los que solían amedrentarle por los pasillos, sacando del baúl del pasado antiguas palabras oscuras como 'mortífago' o 'marca tenebrosa', pero su hermano y su primo intentaban no meterse, por el bien de Albus, aunque tampoco hacían nada por ayudarle a frenar a sus amigos. Hugo no solía meterse en ningún lio y simplemente vivía y dejaba vivir, y Lilly, que era quizá la que mejor le había tratado, aparte de Albus, sencillamente era incapaz de no ser amable con alguien, así que tampoco se sabía si era Scorpius el que le inspiraba confianza o era simplemente su forma de tratar a todo ser humano. Y Rose, ... bueno Rose era un caso diferente. La animadversión que Rose había sentido por Scorpius había sido patente desde el primer instante en el que se habían visto. Por alguna razón que Albus no entendía, Rose Weasley era incapaz de tolerar a Scorpius. Parecía como si hubiese sido la encargada de continuar con la causa de su padre, heredando aquel desprecio y rechazo hacia los viejos enemigos de la familia. Y bueno,... eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Para sorpresa de Albus, Scorpius sonrió, no con esas sonrisas nerviosas que le salen a uno cuando quiere fingir que no está terriblemente asustado, si no con una sonrisa sincera. "Bueno, puede que no esté tan mal. Siempre he querido ver la Madriguera. Se lo diré a mis padres." Contestó Scorpius. Era cierto, Albus le había contado tantas cosas de ese lugar que siempre había tenido una inmensa curiosidad por la casa de los Weasley. Sin embargo, esa no era toda la verdad. Una parte muy escondida de su cabeza había comenzado a bailar y saltar de alegría con la idea de pasar las navidades bajo el mismo techo que Rose. Toda su cabeza habría estado bailando de esa forma, si no fuera porque Scorpius aun sentía las quemaduras que le había dejado la mirada asesina con la que la chica le había deleitado a través del Gran Comedor. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentir un ligero aleteo de esperanza con aquella repentina oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella.

Aquello le había animado un poco por lo que, evitando totalmente desviar los ojos hacía la mesa de Gryffindor otra vez, Scorpius siguió hablando con su amigo sobre las perspectivas de las inminentes vacaciones de Navidad. Minutos más tarde se despidieron de los demás y se encaminaron hacia la salida para coger sus libros de la sala común y mudarse a la biblioteca para terminar aquel ensayo de 50 centímetros sobre pociones curativas que tendrían que entregar la semana próxima.

Minutos más tarde entraban en la gran biblioteca del colegio de magia y hechicería. Scorpius se demoró un instante en la entrada, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Del tamaño de una inmensa catedral, la biblioteca estaba surcada por un millar de estanterías de madera oscura, muchas de las cuales llegaban casi hasta el techo abovedado. Todas y cada una de ellas repletas de un número incontable de libros, libros viejísimos de pergamino ya enmohecido y letras descoloridas. Scorpius, que había nacido en una casa de magos, estaba más que acostumbrado a las maravillas de la magia; a las habitaciones que parecen mucho más grandes por dentro que por fuera; a las puertas que se abren solas tras las palabras correctas, a los objetos que se mueven y flotan por todos los lados, limpiándose o colocándose en las repisas. Él había crecido entre todas aquellas cosas fantásticas en la gran mansión de su familia. Sin embargo, no podía evitar seguir quedándose prendado y asombrado de lugares como aquellos. Y es que, aquel inmenso castillo aun tenía ese poder sobre él, después de aquellos seis años.

Caminaron un rato entre aquellas estanterías y después de buscar algunos libros sobre ingredientes mágicos que les ayudarían con aquella redacción sobre pociones curativas, se sentaron en un par de butacas al fondo de la biblioteca. Scorpius era quien había elegido aquel lugar específico. Le gustaban esas butacas. Eran cómodas para leer o para escribir, y en uno de los rincones más alejados de la puerta por lo que siempre estaban sumidas en una suave tranquilidad silenciosa. Además, estaban situadas en la perfecta diagonal de una de las grandes ventanas que surcaban los muros por lo que, aunque el día fuese gris lluvioso, o azul de frío invierno; siempre se colaba por esa ventana un ligero halo de luz que te acariciaba las mejillas mientras trabajabas en tu butaca. Albus se había dejado arrastrar hasta allí. De alguna forma se notaba en su incomodo caminar y en su dificultad para hablar en susurros, que aquel lugar no era su medio natural.

Albus Potter era un chicho inteligente por naturaleza, diestro con la varita sin proponérselo, sin embargo, no era demasiado estudioso. Sus notas en los T.I.M.O.S del año anterior, habían sido más que aceptables, pero se había visto obligado a admitir que parte de su éxito era gracias a las insistencias y ayudas de su amigo Scorpius. Extensos resúmenes y diagramas sobre todas las materias, cuadrantes y horarios planificando las largas horas de estudio y constantes recordatorios sobre la importancia de los exámenes, todo mano de Scorpius Malfoy, habían hecho mella en Albus y habían conseguido una media aceptable en todos sus T.I.M.O.S. Pero, de todas formas, la biblioteca nunca sería un lugar en el que mirar si buscabas a Albus Potter.

A Scorpius si le gustaba aquel lugar, mucho. Pasaba largas jornadas leyendo, investigando, realizando sus deberes de manera perfeccionista y exhaustiva, casi rozando la obsesión. Lo hacía porque quería que sus padres se sintiesen orgullosos de él, de sus notas; no podía evitar tener aquel sentimiento de deuda para con ellos. Lo hacía porque aquello era una forma de demostrarle al mundo que él era mucho más que el estigma de un apellido, que podían respetarle por algo que él mismo había conseguido y no simplemente temerle por la sombra de un nombre manchado. Lo hacía también porque un parte de él disfrutaba compitiendo con Rose Weasley, disfrutaba con aquel gesto de frustración que surcaba el semblante de la chica cada vez que Scorpius contestaba más rápido que ella en clase, cada vez que alguien amenazaba con robarle su preciado título de 'perfecta prefecta'. Sin embargo, lo hacía sobre todo porque le gustaba. Porque había algo que le atraía sin remedio a intentar conocer, a intentar comprender los secretos del mundo mágico, a saber realizar cada hechizo y cada poción. Y aunque en ese algo hubiese un pequeño tinte de vanidad y altanería; también había, simple y llana curiosidad.

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra en seguida. Scorpius, porque le gustaba trabajar; Albus, porque le gustaba la idea de acabar cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la paz de aquel momento no duraría demasiado, la tormenta se acercaba en forma de melena salvaje color rojo fuego y los rugidos de un león pronto desatarían los truenos.

Rose Weasley cruzaba en ese mismo instante la entrada de la biblioteca. Tenía todos los deberes al día, como de costumbre, ya que uno de sus lemas principales era 'El domingo ya es demasiado tarde'. Sin embargo, no se veía capaz de pasar el día entero en la sala común de Gryffindor con Dominique y Alice. Seguía muy contrariada por lo que había pasado en la enfermería el día anterior, por como se había vuelto a sentir aquella mañana en el desayuno y sabía que no habría sido capaz de escondérselo a sus amigas. Rose era simplemente inútil para esconder sus emociones, las cuales solían salir a borbotones por las líneas de expresión de su cara como si gritasen a viva voz. Lilly sabía perfectamente cuando ella no quería hablar de algo y solía de dejarla tranquila cuando lo necesitaba, pero Dom y Alice eran otro cantar. Aunque lo hacían sin querer, no podían evitar ser cotillas hasta la médula y sabía que ambas insistirían e insistirían hasta que Rose explotase la verdad solo para que se callaran. Aquello no podía pasar. No podía simplemente confesar abiertamente que se había dejado engañar por las maneras encantadoras y atractivas de Scorpius Malfoy, no podía. No quería tener que decir en voz alta lo tonta que le había hecho sentir. No quería, en parte, porque seguía oyendo en su cabeza aquella cantinela de que una Weasley no debería estar sintiendo aquellas cosas por un Malfoy. Pero no quería, sobre todo, porque sí le estaba haciendo sentir todas aquellas cosas. Se sentía estúpida y triste. Se sentía tristemente estúpida de haber llegado a pensar que ella era especial para él, de haber llegado a estar feliz de ser especial para él. Se sentía estúpida, triste y confundida, porque no conseguía llegar a entender como había llegado a aquella situación de enajenación mental, como había llegado Scorpius Malfoy a meterse de esa forma en su cabeza. En su cabeza y en su corazón,...

"¡No me lo creo!" Gritó para sí misma Rose. "¡No será capaz el muy...!" La chica miraba atónita sus dos butacas favoritas, desde la esquina de la estantería más cercana. Las dos butacas que ahora ocupaban Scorpius y Albus. Sin embargo, Rose parecía haber ignorado inconscientemente la figura de su primo y ahora solo veía a el imbécil, al desconsiderado, al insufrible de Scorpius Malfoy robándole otra vez su lugar especial. "¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?!" Volvió a gritar silenciosamente dentro de sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba a zancadas contundentes hacía el lugar donde estaban sentados los dos chicos, ajenos a la furia que se les acercaba como un vendaval por el pasillo. A Rose le temblaban las manos de rabia e imperiosa ira. Había dejado de pensar racionalmente, incapaz de recapacitar y razonar que posiblemente Scorpius se había sentado precisamente ahí porque también le gustaba aquel lugar. Incapaz de no suponer obstinada que el chico lo hacía simplemente para fastidiarla, para robarle a ella algo que era claramente suyo, para seguir martirizándola, ya que la burla de la tarde de ayer no parecía haber sido suficiente.

"¡Malfoy!" Gritó esta vez ya en voz alta. Quizá demasiado alta para ser una biblioteca ya que los otros alumnos que se sentaban en las mesas de cerca se giraron buscando el foco de ruido, aunque no lo encontraron, tapados como estaban tras las estanterías. "¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!" Scorpius y Albus levantaron la cabeza alarmados. El chico se apartó el cabello rubio pálido que se le había caído sobre los ojos al agachar la cabeza para leer. Estaba demasiado estupefacto para entender lo que estaba pasando y sin poder decir nada, se limitó a mirar a la chica con una mezcla de sorpresa y contrariedad. El silencio molestó aun más a Rose que se acercó con una última zancada y se colocó justo delante del chico, mirándole con los brazos puestos en jarra, un gesto que recordaba enormemente a su abuela Molly Weasley. Seguía obviando por completo a Albus que parecía no existir en su cabeza. "E-se-es-mi-si-tio" Dijo la chica. Había vuelto a susurrar pero ahora hacía especial énfasis en cada sílaba que pronunciaba como si pensase que el chico no sabía hablar su idioma.

Tras un silencio de incomprensión, Scorpius se resolvió a contestar con la misma mirada atónita "¿Tú sitio? La biblioteca no es tuya Weasley."

"Ya sé que no es mía, imbécil" La altanería con la que el chico le miraba la ponía aun más de los nervios. Era tan obvio que había hecho aquello aposta, que se había sentado en aquel lugar con la clara intención de molestarla, que el hecho de que ahora fingiese que no entendía nada, como si ella estuviese totalmente loca, le daban ganas de tirar del cuello color verde y plata de su maldita túnica y estrangularle ahí mismo. "Pero sabes que en esas butacas siempre me siento yo" Añadió, respirando entrecortadamente por la ira que ahora le subía colorada por el cuello y las orejas. "Lo haces para fastidiarme".

Scropius soltó una carcajada exasperada pero siguió sin alterarse. Con una mueca ladeada y sin perturbar su tono de voz ni un ápice preguntó "¿Y por qué se supone que yo tendría que saber dónde te sientas tú?"

"No te hagas el tonto Malfoy, no te pega" Bufó Rose. " Me has visto ahí sentada un millón de veces".

Scorpius no contestó inmediatamente si no que, ensanchando esa media sonrisa tan característica suya y dejando en la mesa con cuidado el libro que tenía abierto en el regazo se levantó por fin de la butaca y dio un paso hacía Rose, manteniéndose a escasos veinte centímetros de ella. Mirando hacia abajo ya que era mucho más alto que la chica y con un susurro le dijo por fin "Créeme Weasley, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que fijarme en dónde estás sentada". Albus soltó un quejido incómodo, aquello no iba a acabar nada bien, pensaba. Sin embargo, nadie hizo caso alguno ya que tanto Rose como Scorpius ahora se habían olvidado de que Albus si quiera estaba allí sentado.

Rose ya no aguantó más. La rabia se le había subido por completo a la cabeza tras aquel último comentario y ya, ni racional ni irracionalmente, simplemente no pensaba. Todo lo que iba a salir ahora por su boca pasaría sin filtro alguno, desde el cabreo hasta su interlocutor, directamente, sin cuidado, sin considerar de ninguna forma las consecuencias de las palabras. "Mira escoria. Sé que vas por ahí creyéndote superior a todo el mundo a tu alrededor, pero eso no te da derecho a pisotear a los demás." Scorpius no dijo nada. "Además, con ese apellido, Malfoy, más te valía creerte solo la basura que eres."

Scorpius siguió sin decir nada. Se quedó allí plantado, mirándola fijamente, la sombra gris de sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Rose no vio aquel tono ligeramente azul que había encontrado por primera vez el día anterior. No, solo un frío gris plomizo que la asustó el corazón, haciéndola temblar de repente. Un gris que olía a rabia, a cólera, a desesperación, a impotencia,...

El chico se giró a coger sus cosas y salió corriendo de allí dándole la espalda. Se fue antes de que la chica pudiese ver cómo, además de rabiosos y coléricos, sus ojos se aguaban en lágrimas de tristeza e inmenso dolor. Y es que algo a la altura del corazón pareció que se le desprendía y se desmoronaba, resbalándole por las entrañas hasta la altura de los pies; arrasando como un torrente por las colinas de su interior, arrancando toda la vegetación, arrastrando la arena y convirtiéndola en fango. Algo se le rompía en el interior, algo que ya había intentado reparar demasiadas veces.

Albus también se levantó de la otra butaca y comenzó a recoger sus cosas y las que su amigo se había dejado con las prisas. De rente, Rose se percató por primera vez de su presencia y notó como un sentimiento de hastío y náusea se le colaba en la boca del estómago, como si el hecho de hubiese alguien de testigo hubiese abierto la puerta a la culpa y la inquietud. El chico miró a su prima, abriendo la boca y cerrándola otra vez. Le hubiese gustado decir tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo, así que se limitó a mirarla con desagrado y reproche y marcharse detrás de su amigo, golpeándola en el hombro al pasar por su lado.

Rose se quedó muy quieta, paralizada como si sus pies hubiesen echado raíces y se hubiesen anclado a las baldosas del suelo. A penas notó el golpe de censura y castigo que su primo le había propinado en el hombro. Ni noto las lágrimas saladas que le habían empezado a resbalar calladas, por las mejillas, por la línea de la mandíbula, hasta llegar hasta el cuello y empaparle la túnica del uniforme. Solo notaba aquel agujero que se había empezado a formar en sus entrañas, creando un efecto vacío que la succionaba hacía dentro, dificultándole el respirar con normalidad. Aquel dolor, que sabia a culpa, a asco, a repugnancia por sí misma, y se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, inundándolo todo, llegando hasta la punta de los dedos. Aquel dolor que le duraría durante días, instalado en el alma y el espíritu, dificultando el vivir con normalidad.

 _Espero sus reviews y comentarios_

 _y espero también que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Gracias por pasaros_


	4. Chapter 4

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 4

Scorpius abrió los ojos lentamente, con cuidado, despertando los párpados que estaban aun aletargados por las lágrimas secas. Extendió una mano, apartando una esquina de las cortinas adoseladas para ver el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesilla. No eran más de las cinco y media. En breves, su dormitorio despertaría del sueño comenzando el día como de costumbre, y él, se vería arrastrado a tener que comenzar también junto a los demás. Pesadamente, volvió a meter la mano dentro de las cortinas y tiró de su colcha verde y plata hasta taparse la cara con ella, escondiéndose. No quería levantarse. No quería dar explicación a aquella aureola roja que seguramente rodeaba sus ojos cansados del insomnio y de tanto llanto; ni explicar aquella cara taciturna, enmohecida, vacía de toda expresión. Tampoco quería tener que inmiscuirse en conversaciones que no le interesaban ahora mismo, ni en clases a las que no deseaba acudir, ni en lecciones que no le apetecía escuchar. Definitivamente, no quería estar en ese lugar. Necesitaba estar lo más lejos que fuese posible de su dormitorio en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, porque lo que realmente no quería por nada del mundo era volver a encontrarse con Rose Weasley.

La escena del día anterior en la biblioteca no había sido para tanto, se decía Scorpius a sí mismo, al menos no había oído algo que Rose no le hubiese dicho antes. Pero estaba arto. Estaba arto de ser el foco de su odio, de toda su aversión. Arto de oír una y otra vez la misma historia ya cansina sobre su apellido, sobre el estigma de su familia. Arto de permitir que aquella niñata engreída y sabelotodo le dejase en ridículo de aquella forma ¿Por qué le tenía tanto rencor? Sabía que sus padres nunca se habían llevado bien exactamente, sabía que su padre había hecho algunas cosas horribles durante los años de la guerra, pero eso no era razón suficiente, él no era su padre y además, habían pasado más de veinte años de aquello y ella ni siquiera lo había vivido en sus propias carnes, ¿Por qué seguía Rose Weasley insistiendo en castigarlo por todas aquellas cosas del pasado que poco tenían que ver realmente con ninguno de los dos?

Daba igual, porque de lo que verdaderamente estaba arto era de sí mismo. ¿Por qué tendría que estar enamorado de Rose Weasley? Había un montón de chicas, seguramente maravillosas, que estarían más que satisfechas de que él, Scorpius Malfoy, les dedicara al menos una sonrisa. Podría salir con cualquiera de ellas. Pero no podía engañarse de ese modo, y tampoco engañarlas a ellas, y es que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de que su cabeza, y su corazón, volvieran a pensar en Rose Weasley. En la maldita Rose Weasley. Con aquel pelo tan rojo y tan deslumbrante que se anunciaba en la distancia como un faro de luz brillante. Con aquel sin fin de pecas que le surcaban la cara, el cuello, la piel de los brazos, como si fuesen un mapa de las constelaciones y contasen con estrellas historias de héroes y dioses. Con aquella risa sonora y contagiosa que se extendía por los pasillos del castillo, llegándote hasta el alma y elevándote el espíritu unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Con aquellos ojos de color azul oscuro, el azul oscuro de un mar que, en días tranquilos, te inundaba por dentro con un agua cálida, suave; pero en días de tormenta te levantaban como a un barquito de vela en medio de las grandes olas de un huracán.

¿A quién podría engañar? Estaba locamente y perdidamente enamorado de Rose. Daba igual cuantas veces le gritase aquellas cosas horribles, daba igual cuanto le odiase. Nunca podría sacarse de la cabeza aquella forma que tenía la chica de concentrarse absorta en sus pergaminos, ajena a todo el murmullo exterior, ensimismada en sus palabras. Aquella forma de brincar con la mano levantada en clase, incapaz de sostener la respuesta dentro de su boca. Aquel gesto ávido de información, que le iluminaba la cara cuando le enseñaban algo nuevo, como si el conocimiento fuera el único alimento que necesitase para crecer, para vivir. Cuantas veces había soñado con que Rose le mirase a él de la misma forma con la que miraba los libros, con aquel amor infinito que traspasaba su mirada y parecía acariciar las páginas. Con que le alborotase el pelo con ternura y se abrazase divertida de sus hombros como hacía con su primo Albus, apoyando su cabeza sobre él. Con que le dedicase una palabra amable, entre medias de su bonita sonrisa, aunque fuese solo una, una muy pequeña...

Pero Rose Weasley nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas y tampoco sentiría nunca ni una gota, ni una ínfima molécula de todos aquellos sentimientos que él tenía por ella. Lo había demostrado aquellos días de atrás. No le importaba que Scorpius hubiese podido dejar de ser un arrogante y un presuntuoso con ella, no le importaba que ambos hubiesen sido capaces de sentar una tregua entre ellos y hablarse como se hablan los seres humanos, no le importaba que, de hecho, hablarse hubiese sido divertido y placentero y ambos se hubieran despedido con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. No, no le importaba, porque por alguna causa intrínseca que iba más allá de la razón y la lógica, e incluso, de la emoción, ella siempre volvería a odiarlo al día siguiente.

Scorpius suspiró honde debajo de la colcha, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Había oído como sus compañeros de cuarto se levantaban con sonoros bostezos, como comenzaban a vestirse e iban saliendo poco a poco de la habitación para ir a desayunar. Lo había oído, pero había sido incapaz de mover ni un músculo. La pena y el cansancio le caían sobre el cuerpo como un peso muerto, impidiéndole si quiera levantar los brazos o mover los dedos de sus manos. El silencio se hizo en la habitación y Scorpius pensó que todo el mundo habría subido ya al Gran Comedor, sin embargo, Albus seguía sentado sobre el borde de su cama mirando fijamente a las cortinas corridas de la cama de al lado.

De repente, Scorpius notó como algo o alguien corría de un tirón sus cortinas; notó como se hacía la luz y la negra oscuridad de dentro de sus párpados ahora era más bien un gris blanquecino. "¡Venga, Scorp!" Le gritaba Albus terminando de abrir del todo el dosel de la cama y tirando sin compasión alguna de la colcha de su amigo. "Vístete tío, o llegaremos tarde a desayunar." Scorpius no se movió. Volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada, haciendo caso omiso a la ligera brisa fría que le subía por los pies descalzos, ahora sin la protección de las mantas. Albus soltó un bufido exasperado "Tío, te lo advierto, no pienso irme sin ti y ya sabes de qué humor me pongo cuando no desayuno".

Scorpius decidió por fin levantarse a regañadientes y empezar a vestirse con cierta rapidez. Había sido una buena amenaza, lo reconocía. La falta de comida actuaba sobre Albus como la peor de las maldiciones, y dadas las circunstancias, Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a aguantar, además de a su propio mal humor, a los constantes gruñidos hambrientos de su amigo que sin duda durarían hasta la próxima hora de comer.

Albus se volvió a sentar sobre su cama, esperando a que su amigo terminara de colocarse el uniforme del colegio. Le había oído llorar silencioso durante gran parte de la noche desde la cama de al lado, pero no había sabido que decir o que hacer. Era difícil entre chicos hablar de aquellas cosas. Si hubiesen sido Lilly o Rose las que estaban llorando habría sido muy fácil levantarse e ir a abrazarlas, para que supieran que dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, él siempre estaría ahí para ellas. Pero con Scorpius era distinto, ellos era tíos, hombres; así que, no había sido capaz de hacer nada y se había limitado a dejarlo llorar esperando que al día siguiente todo pareciera olvidado, o al menos enterrado con las lágrimas debajo de las sábanas. Sin embargo, nada parecía haber quedado abandonado en la cama y la melancolía parecía seguir pegada sobre las facciones de su amigo. Le había dedicado una sonrisa medio sarcástica cuando había comprendido la naturaleza de su brillante amenaza para levantarle de la cama, pero después había vuelto a mudar el gesto y se había quedado así, lúgubre y ceñudo, reptando desganado por la habitación y por la vida.

No le había visto así, tan triste y apático, desde la muerte de su abuelo. Scorpius no era de esa clase de personas que van por ahí gritando a pleno pulmón lo que sienten o lo que dejan de sentir. Ni siquiera solía alterarse, dejando que el enfado y las hormonas le traicionasen delatándolo. No, Scorpius Malfoy era bastante diestro en doblegar sus propias emociones y tragárselas hacia dentro. Sin embargo, en escasas ocasiones, se instalaba sobre él un nubarrón negro, invisible a los demás, pero que le hacía sombra y palidecía aun más sus rasgos. El tono blanquecino y descolorido de su piel se volvía aun más lívido y el color de sus ojos se aplanaba, unificándose en una mancha de aquel gris tan frío y tan distante. Una vez que aquella nube flotaba ya sobre su cabeza, nada ni nadie podría hacerla desaparecer salvo él mismo, porque él no hablaría del tema y nadie sabría tampoco como hablarle del tema a él. Solo cabía entonces esperar a que el viento empujasen poco a poco aquel cúmulo en el clima de su alma y el tiempo borrase la tormenta. Mucha gente atribuía aquella manera tan cohibida de sentir a una educación severa e intransigente. A una vida dentro de una enorme mansión de muros gruesos y suelos de frío mármol, donde los sentimientos, si se pronunciaban en voz alta, se volvían ecos en el espacio vacío y se iban apagando, poco a poco, sin llegar a ser escuchados. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, porque entre esos muros gruesos, sobre aquellos suelos de frío mármol no había estado el especio vacío, si no sus padres, siempre dispuestos a secar sus lágrimas amargas y soplar el escozor de sus heridas. Si Scorpius era callado y comedido era exclusivamente porque él era callado y comedido. Simplemente tenía esa forma particular de lamerse el mismo sus arañazos, como si el hecho de no prodigar en voz alta los agravios hiciera que no estuvieran realmente ahí.

En silencio, los dos chicos salieron por fin de su dormitorio y subieron hasta el Gran Comedor, cruzándolo hasta la mesa del fondo, la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius hizo todo aquel trayecto con el cuello rígido y la mirada tensa. No desviaría los ojos hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, no la buscaría entre el gentío, entre los murmullos alborotados del resto de alumnos. No. Si su razón no era capaz de someter los arbitrarios y dolorosos deseos de su estúpido corazón, al menos este tendría que desear a un fantasma, porque nunca más volvería a mirar a Rose, nunca más volvería a recorrer sus rizos, o sus pecas, o la línea de sus labios, no, ignoraría por completo su presencia hasta que su imagen desapareciera de su recuerdo y su mente simplemente se olvidase de ella.

Sin embargo, si Scorpius hubiese querido fijarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, al menos durante unos instantes, habría visto a Dominique Weasley y a Alice Longbottom charlando alegremente con algunos de los chicos de su curso. Habría visto a Lilly Potter jugando a los naipes explosivos con Hugo Weasley y Hannah Mclaggen entre los tazones de desayuno y el zumo de calabaza. Habría visto a los demás alumnos de Gryffindor desayunando tranquilamente en aquella mañana fría de octubre. Pero no habría visto a Rose Weasley, la cual, por primera vez en todos sus años en Hogwarts, no estaba donde debía estar, desayunando con sus compañeros de clase, sino que estaba cinco pisos por encima de ellos, acurrucada entre el calor y la maternal ternura de sus mantas, incapaz de contener aquel torrente de lágrimas calladas que le resbalaban por el alma. Un alma que dolía de culpa y rabiaba de enojo a la vez.

Rose volvió a frotarse los ojos con cuidado. Los sentía doloridos e hinchados bajo sus manos. En vano, volvía a intentar dejar de llorar, pero desde que se hubiera despertado de golpe aquella mañana, con la horrible sensación de no haber dormido nada en absoluto, un goteo continuo de agua salada había vuelto a caer incontrolable sobre la almohada, empapándola de censura propia, furia y algo más que no quiso distinguir.

Se había pasado todo el día anterior encerrada en la biblioteca, agazapada bajo los libros, escondida entre la seguridad y la paz que le proporcionaba la palabra escrita; y es que, el señor que hablaba sobre las plantas mágicas del mediterráneo y aquel otro que contaba sus siniestras experiencias con los vampiros del este de Europa, nada sabían sobre las horribles palabras que habían salido de su boca sin sentido alguno. Y como no sabían nada, tampoco la juzgaban ni la reprendían, ajenos a todas sus desdichas. Así, entré libros y pergaminos, había sido capaz de controlar, ignorada en un rincón oculto de su mente, la oleada de malos sentimientos que, no obstante, se había desatado a través de cada poro de su piel en el primer momento en el que había puesto un pie fuera del refugio de la biblioteca. Dejando atrás aquel santuario de silencio, su propia voz, cruel, feroz, había retumbado en su cabeza persiguiéndola como si sonase amplificada por los pasillos del castillo. Rose, había corrido despavorida entonces, huyendo a encerrarse en su habitación, entre las cortinas escarlatas de su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, pero la voz la había seguido y alcanzado allá a donde iba y la había dejado rumiando aquella extraña culpabilidad durante toda la noche. Susurrándole en la oreja con cada vuelta que daba sobre el colchón, despertándola cada vez que parecía que por fin empezaba a adormecerse.

No entendía porque se sentía tan culpable. No había dicho nada que no hubiese dicho antes, no le había gritado nada a Scorpius que no le hubiese gritado ya en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, esa vez, algo a la altura del pecho la urgía a correr a buscarle y disculparse, implorando su perdón, como si supiera que nunca jamás volvería a dormir si no se sentía perdonada. Entonces, ¿por qué razón no iba y le pedía perdón sin más? No podía. Se sentía culpable, sí, pero también sentía un enfado tal que notaba como podría escupir fuego por la boca si intentaba si quiera ponerse frente a él. Pero ¿por qué estaba tan enfadada?

Rose intentó desmembrar sus emociones, analizando cada parte, como hacía con todo a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero esta vez, la racionalidad del pensamiento lógico no la ayudarían a entender nada, porque aquel sentimiento corrosivo de cólera y enojo no estaba situado en ningún lugar de su razón, si no que había nacido en un sitio mucho más profundo y se había extendido por sus entrañas colonizando cada rincón, dueño de todo el territorio. No estaba enfadada con Scorpius por aquella estúpida butaca de la biblioteca, No, aquello solo había sido una escusa estúpida para poder al fin descargar su frustración interna contra el foco de sus rencores. Ya había llegado hasta allí con aquella sensación de enojo instalada en su interior porque la llevaba arrastrando desde el día anterior, desde que había cerrado de un portazo la puerta de la enfermería. Y es que estaba enfadada con Scorpius porque la había engañado. La había mentido con aquella voz suave, pidiéndole que se quedara, diciéndole que se alegraba de que ella estuviera allí. ¡Cómo si ella fuese algo o alguien para él! La había mentido con sus buenas maneras, con aquella forma de mirarla, con aquella sonrisa que fingía ser tierna y tímida; y todo para poder añadir su nombre en la larga lista de niñatas descerebradas que iban por la escuela persiguiéndole, suspirando por sus huesos.

Rose salió al fin de la cama, airada, secándose el surco que le habían dejado las lágrimas sobre las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, sin cuidado, casi con saña. Había encontrado al fin una emoción que le hacía sentir mucho mejor que la culpa, y aunque aquella ira irracional no era la mejor forma de levantar el ánimo, al menos podía lanzar los cuchillos afilados contra otra persona y no contra sí misma. Sin embargo, un susurro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza amenazaba con volver a desestabilizarla. Scorpius no había alardeado de admiradoras, no las había mencionado delante de ella, ni siquiera había mirado aquellos regalos que tenía a los pies de la cama. Solo había tenido ojos para ella. Mientras hablaban en la cama de la enfermería, el chico no había dejado ni un segundo de clavar su mirada gris azulada sobre Rose, acercándose sutilmente, posando con cuidado una mano sobre su rodilla con dulzura, como pidiendo permiso. Tampoco había ido por ahí contándole a todo el mundo que Rose Weasley había ido a visitarle a la enfermería. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Albus, su mejor amigo, porque Rose sabía a ciencia cierta que su primo habría ido corriendo a preguntarle si Scorpius le hubiese dicho algo. La verdad era que no parecía que Scorpius hubiese querido engañarla...

Rose sacudió la cabeza intentando acallar aquel susurro, intentado echarle de sus pensamientos con aquel zarandeo. Orgullosa hasta la médula, la chica era incapaz hasta de admitirse una derrota a sí misma. Estaba resuelta a estar enfadada con Scorpius Malfoy, a creer obcecada que no era más que un soberbio y un arrogante, y que necesitaba, de forma patológica, sentirse por encima de los demás. Estaba resuelta a creer aquello porque si no, tendría que admitirse a sí misma que si sus entrañas rugían de furia contra Scorpius, era porque, de alguna forma que aun no comprendía, el chico se había colado en algún lugar de sus adentros, alterando su raciocinio y agitando los latidos de su corazón. Pero aquello era imposible. Y teniendo en cuenta que Rose Weasley era una bruja, que toda su familia estaba llena de brujas y magos y que era capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas con su varita mágica, aparentemente un mero palo de madera; decir imposible era decir mucho.

Se acercó hasta el espejo para terminar de ajustarse la túnica del uniforme. Se había saltado un desayuno, sí, pero Rose Granger Weasley siempre iba impecablemente vestida. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus propios ojos devolviéndosela. Había hecho bien en no bajar al Gran Comedor con Alice y Dominique, no habría sido capaz de esconderle a sus amigas las rojeces que ahora surcaban las comisuras de sus ojos y que delataban sus llantos nocturnos. A Rose le hubiese gustado poder contarle a sus amigas porque había estado llorando toda la noche, le hubiese gustado dejar que la abrazasen y la consolaran, hablando de todo el chocolate que le comprarían en Honeydukes para resarcirla. Pero no podía, no debía decirles nada porque ni siquiera ella misma tenía una explicación razonable para toda aquella zozobra. De repente, sintió una punzada de amargor al recordar las últimas palabras de Dominique antes de cerrar la puerta aquella mañana y dejarla sola en la habitación: "Rose... Si te pasa algo, si... estás triste por algo... Bueno, ya sabes que nosotras estaremos ahí cuando estés preparada para contárnoslo ¿verdad?"

Rose no había contestado, conteniendo como podía otro sollozo, no había sido capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Era verdad que ellas estarían ahí. Se conocían desde que tenía uso de razón, claro, Dominique era su prima y Alice era la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres; y siempre habían estado ahí para ella. Aunque al principio de sus años de juegos, Rose había estado más unida a Albus, con el tiempo había descubierto lo agradable que era tener amigas. Chicas con las que hablar las cosas que solo puedes hablar entre chicas.

Eran bastante distintas entre ellas, eso sí. Dominique, con aquella belleza imponente que resbalaba a borbotones por los destellos plateados de su pelo rubio, tan segura siempre de sí misma, caminaba entre la gente como un torbellino, levantando miradas y suspiros de admiración. Era charlatana y distraída por naturaleza, con la mente flotando a cierta altura por encima de las nubes, como si viviese de manera perpetua en un cuento de princesas, príncipes y dragones. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que solía pensar la gente, en sus cuentos, era la princesa la que mataba al dragón, porque Dominique Weasley no necesitaba a nadie para luchar sus propias batallas y era muy capaz de saltar en defensa de alguno de los suyos sin pensárselo dos veces. A veces, corrían ciertos rumores un tanto feos por la escuela, casi siempre inventados y empujados por algún chico resentido, y es que, había que admitir que Dominique había besado ya a más de uno en los numerosos armarios escoberos que servían de escondrijo a las parejas de adolescentes exaltados. De todos modos, Rose sabía que su prima tenía un grandísimo corazón, y, aunque un poco libertino, cuando quería a alguien lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.

Alice era todo lo contrario. Callada, tímida, infinitamente modesta, con aquella risa elegante y ligera que te llenaba por dentro, pero que solo regalaba a aquellos que la conocían bien. Le gustaba hablar de chicos, como a todas, pero se limitaba a mirarles de soslayo, incapaz de agarrar y sostener sobre sí misma aquella seguridad y confianza que a Dominique parecía sobrarle. Sin embargo, nunca la encontrarías mirado airada o molesta, y nunca la encontrarías hablando mal a espaldas de nadie. Alice era, lo que comúnmente suele decirse, un cacho de pan. Era buena de manera innata, sin proponérselo, nunca juzgando a nadie, y es que, como ella siempre solía decir, 'Todo el mundo está luchando una batalla interna de la que tú aun no sabes nada, no le sentencies antes de llegar a entenderle'. Mucha gente había llegado a pensar que el sombrero seleccionador se había equivocado con ella, que con aquella naturaleza tan pura y cordial, Alice Longbottom debía necesariamente pertenecer a Hufflepuff. Lo que mucha gente no sabía es que era ella la primera en cruzar un pasillo tenebroso y oscuro sin un gesto de duda en la cara y era ella la primera en acudir corriendo ante el grito desgarrador de alguien en peligro. Porque Alice tenía más agallas que modestia; y eso era decir demasiado.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír levente al pensar en sus dos amigas. No estaba preparada para estar contenta del todo, no con aquella vorágine de sentimientos encontrados luchando en su interior, con aquel nudo en el estómago que amenazaba a cada segundo con deshacerse de nuevo en un torrente de lágrimas. Pero pensar en sus amigas aplacaba ligeramente aquella amargura en el alma así que se decidió a volcar sus pensamientos exclusivamente en ellas y tratar así de empujar a la fuerza la imagen de Scorpius fuera de su cabeza. Quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la primera clase del día, así que Rose cogió su mochila con prisas y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula. Aun no había nacido una persona que consiguiese romper el expediente de puntualidad intachable de Rose Weasley.

 _En un principio, este capítulo estaba unido al siguiente,_

 _pero no quería avasallar con algo demasiado largo._

 _Aunque ha quedado un poco corto y vacío de mucho argumento espero que os guste._

 _Subiré enseguida el próximo para los que queráis seguir leyendo_

 _Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por pasaros_


	5. Chapter 5

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 5

Los días se sucedieron los unos a los otros de la misma forma que se sucede el tiempo, un segundo tras otro y sin ningún instante entre medias. A cada amanecer, se elevaba un poco más sobre su reino el rey invierno. Las grises lluvias del otoño se dejaban morir para dar paso aquellos días despejados, pero tan fríos, tan gélidos, que, aunque bien arriba en un cielo carente de nubes, el sol nunca llegaba a calentar nada. Los amplios terrenos del colegio esperaban callados a que cayeran las primeras nevadas.

Para Rose y Scorpius, absolutamente nada cambió en esas semanas de noviembre, como si el frío de aquel invierno que empezaba a asomar les hubiese congelado el semblante y el alma. Él, taciturno, con los ojos manchados de una sombra lúgubre. Arrastrando los pies por las baldosas del suelo como si le hubiesen arrancado de cuajo el motor que le impulsaba a vivir. Con la única y exclusiva resolución vital de no mirarla, para que el olvido hiciese mella en su espíritu y su imagen desapareciera. Ella, con los nervios crispados por aquel vaivén de emociones que no se ponían de acuerdo en que sentir. Tan pronto, su inflamado corazón quería vomitar un 'lo siento' cuando notaba a Scorpius pasando por su lado, altanero como siempre, con la cabeza bien alta y la mirada desviada hacia otro lado; tan tarde, lo único que le salía de dentro era aquella mueca de profundo desagrado y odio. Sin embargo, ambos se olvidaban de aquella fachada mentirosa de desinterés mutuo cuando se cobijaban entre las sábanas y la noche, y se deshacían en las lágrimas de una añoranza de la que Scorpius era muy consciente y Rose simplemente trataba de ignorar. Se echaban de menos. Echaban de menos un mirarse con vergüenza por los pasillos del colegio, a través del Gran Comedor; un hablarse, con calma, con ternura, que aun no había ocurrido en la realidad pero que ambos deseaban. Echaban de menos hasta sus tontas peleas continuas, porque al menos así suponía que ambos eran conscientes de la presencia del otro, y es que había llegado un punto en el que era demasiado doloroso seguir evitándose.

Albus y Scorpius subieron corriendo al Gran Comedor para poder coger algo de desayunar antes del comienzo de las clases del día. A Scorpius se le habían vuelto a pegar las sábanas. No dormía bien, daba vueltas y más vueltas sobre el colchón y cuando conseguía caer en el sueño, nunca era demasiado profundo, por lo que se le apoderaba el cansancio por las mañanas y le costaba mucho levantarse de la cama. Albus le esperaba paciente en vez de adelantarse él e ir yendo a desayunar. Quería que a su amigo se le pasase aquel humor tan tristón y apesadumbrado. En verdad, estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que llevar siempre arrastras a un Scorpius desganado y sin vida, y poco a poco, la infinita paciencia que había tenido con él iba llegando a un límite demasiado peligroso de cruzar.

"Flint me ha dicho que tenemos entrenamiento este sábado" Le decía Albus a Scorpius en medio de la carrera para llegar a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que tenía lugar en los límites de los terrenos con el Bosque Prohibido, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. "Dice que tenemos que familiarizarnos con el frío para el partido contra Ravenclaw"

"mmhh..." A veces, Scorpius estaba tan ensimismado en su propia pesadumbre que se olvidaba de intentar mantener una conversación de verdad.

"¿Sabes? ¡Me tienes arto!" Gritó de repente Albus, parándose en seco. Scorpius, que había dado un par de pasos más con sus largas piernas, antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo se había quedado detrás de él, giró sobre sus talones y se quedó mirándole atónito. "Maldita sea, Scorpius. Llevas días así, como apagado. Estás volviéndote insoportable".

Scorpius soltó un bufido, no tenía ganas de aquello. "Pues siento mucho si ya no me soportas Albus, pero te he dicho mil veces que estoy igual que siempre".

Albus no quería tratar mal a su amigo, no quería decirle nada cruel, pero había llegado hasta allí, así que era el momento, ahora o nunca, de acabar con toda aquella tonteria de una vez. "Oye, tío,... mira, siento lo de Rose, siento que te hablase así, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace. Mi prima puede ser una imbécil, no sé de qué te sorprendes" Nunca había hablado de forma sincera acerca de su prima, nunca se había atrevido a decir lo que pensaba de verdad para no herirle, pero esta vez, aquello era necesario. "No puedes seguir poniéndote así cada vez que le dan una de sus rabietas porque esta no ha sido ni la primera ni la última y tú lo sabes-"

Scorpius no le dejó terminar, su amigo no sabía ni la mitad de la historia, esa vez si había sido diferente. "Mira Al, tú no sabes nada, no te metas ¿vale?"

"Entones, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?" Sonaba con un ligero tono de súplica.

Scorpius se dio cuenta por primera vez en días que quizá se había estado comportando como una auténtica mierda con su mejor amigo. Había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo y el resto lo había pasado encerrado en la biblioteca fingiendo que estudiaba. Le debía al menos una explicación "Esta vez ha sido distinto, porque... porque..." Albus le miró, invitándole a seguir hablando. No se imaginaba porque esta vez, aquel comportamiento tan común que tenía su prima con Scorpius podría ser diferente, pero al menos, su amigo, estaba emitiendo algún sonido por la boca, cosa que no podía decirse que hubiese ocurrido demasiado en aquellas semanas. "El día del partido contra Hufflepuff, después, cuando estaba en la enfermería, Rose vino a verme. Bueno, dijo que había ido a buscarte a ti, pero el caso es que estaba allí. Mientras yo dormía, ella... ella se acercó a mi cama y ... bueno tuvo una especie de gesto cariñoso conmigo." Le daba extremada vergüenza relatarle aquel momento a su amigo pero se había arrancado a hablar y ahora no pararía hasta contarle la historia completa. " Cuando desperté del todo, ella se quedó allí conmigo y estuvimos hablando. Hablando de verdad, Al, sin gritarnos o soltar comentarios sarcásticos, hablando como estamos hablando tu y yo ahora. Bueno, más o menos. Ella se reía. Nunca la había visto reírse con nada de lo que yo hubiese dicho. ¿Lo entiendes? No se reía de mi, se reía conmigo. Y... y estaba como amable, como afectuosa conmigo. Me ahuecaba los cojines de la cama..." Dijo aquella última frase con la mirada fija en el suelo pero con un deje soñador. Pronunciar en voz alta aquellas palabras le habían hecho volver a recordar aquel momento y no pudo evitar que el aleteo de una pequeña e ínfima esperanza se levantara en su interior.

Albus, sin embargo, no había podido evitar una carcajada mientras musitaba entrecortada la pregunta "¿Te ahuecaba los cojines?"

"!Oye, si vas a reírte en mi cara te puedes ir yendo a la mierda¡" Gritó Scorpius, pero Albus negó repetidas veces con la cabeza intentando controlar las carcajadas, así que el chico siguió hablando. "Tú no lo entiendas. Una tarde, ella está ahí, sentada en mi cama de la enfermería, ahuecándome los cojines de la cama. Y al día siguiente está gritándome y diciéndome unas cosas horribles. Es desesperante." Scorpius miró por fin a su amigo a los ojos, buscando en los ojos verde intenso, herencia de los de su padre, algo de comprensión. Albus había dejado de reírse ante aquel quejido tan lastimero y ahora le miraba fijamente intentando decir ' lo siento' con la mirada. "Pensaba que esta vez todo sería diferente, que ya habíamos dejado de ser crueles el uno con el otro y que quizá podríamos ser amigos..." Scorpius volvió a girar sobre sus talones y echó a andar sobre la hierba escarchada que crujía bajo sus pies, de camino hacia la cabaña del guardabosques.

Albus le alcanzó con unas zancadas y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros le dijo "¿Quieres que hable con ella?"

Scorpius le miró agradecido pero negó despacio con la cabeza. "No, déjalo. Es mejor así." No sonaba demasiado convencido "Tienes razón, no sé de qué me sorprendo".

Terminaron de recorrer el trayecto que les quedaba hasta el linde del bosque en silencio y saludaron a Hagrid que esperaba a sus alumnos favoritos con una amplia sonrisa en su amable cara redonda y casi cubierta por completo con su enorme y frondosa barba, en tiempos de un marrón negruzco, ahora surcada por las canas que regala el tiempo y la sabiduría. Scorpius sonreía ahora con sinceridad y no para quitarse a su amigo de encima como había acostumbrado a hacer aquellos días de atrás. De verdad, soltar todo aquello había sido como liberar ligeramente una presión de la que no se había dado cuenta antes, pero que llevaba metida en el pecho, como apretujándole el corazón. Ahora parecía que la sangre era bombeada por sus venas con mucha más facilidad, con mucha más fluidez.

Hagrid les condujo a través del Bosque Prohibido hasta un primer claro, iluminado por aquel sol vago que filtraba la luz entre las ramas más separadas de los árboles, pero no filtraba el calor. Les dividió en varios grupos y les señaló un conjunto de árboles del fondo, llenos de bowtruckles. Unas criaturas del tamaño de una mano y con apariencia de un bicho palo, pero con una cara plana de ojos marrones, grandes y brillantes. Vivían siempre en comunidad, metidos en el tronco de algún árbol, cavando en su interior y comiendo los insectos que se iban colando por los agujeros de la corteza. Ya habían aprendido sobre ellos el curso pasado y habían tenido que identificar unos cuantos entre un montón de ramitas verdes e intentar darles de comer durante su examen práctico del T.I.M.O. Sin embargo, Hagrid les había reservado una tarea más complicada para aquel año. Aquellos árboles estaban en una zona del bosque poblada por otras criaturas, digamos más grandes, por lo que era indispensable trasladar a los bowtruckles desde sus árboles madre hasta otros preparados por Hagrid en otra área más segura del Bosque Prohibido. Parecía una tarea fácil, pero no lo era en absoluto. Los bowtruckles eran criaturas pacíficas y amigables pero extremadamente tímidas y reservadas de los desconocidos. No abandonaría así como así aquel árbol que creían su hogar para irse a pasear con cualquier ser humano que se les pusiera delante. Había que atraerlos con comida y buenas maneras, ganarse su confianza y convencerles con cariño para que se metieran en las jaulas que Hagrid había preparado en claro del bosque para poder trasportarlos.

Solo dos alumnos consiguieron sacar un bowtruckle de su árbol en aquella hora de clase, Alice y Scorpius, los demás como máximo, habían conseguido que las cobardes criaturas aceptaran la comida que les estaban ofreciendo y muchos otros solo se habían llevado arañazos de rechazo en las manos y en los antebrazos. Hagrid felicitó a Alice y a Scorpius regalando 10 puntos a Gryffindor y a Slytherin respectivamente y aseguró a los demás que en la clase siguiente tendría más éxito. Finalmente les volvió a conducir hasta el linde del bosque y se quedó allí cargando unos sacos de tierra y esperando a los alumnos de tercero que bajaban ahora los escalones de la puerta principal del castillo.

"No lo entiendo, se ha comido toda la maldita comida pero cuando he ido a cogerle, ¡mira lo que me ha hecho el muy bastardo!" Albus se miraba las manos arañadas por el bowtruckle que había intentado sacar de su árbol mientras Scorpius se reía a carcajadas, por fin, después de tantos días. Albus y Scorpius no era los alumnos favoritos del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por nada, ni siquiera por la amistad que se conocía entre Rubeus Hagrid y Harry Potter, si no porque eran oficialmente los mejores alumnos del curso. La mayoría de los chicos solían abandonar aquella asignaturas después de los T.I.M.O.S para dedicar el tiempo y el esfuerzo a cosas más serias; pero para los dos Slytherins no había nada más serio que dedicarse a lo que mejor se te da. Sin embargo, Albus era más propicio a llevarse bien con criaturas de gran tamaño y alta peligrosidad, como hipogrifos o cosas por el estilo. Si bien, no había heredado aquel valor innato, avocado a la salvación de los demás, de su padre, si había heredado aquella particular temeridad y desdén por la seguridad propia que parecía característica de toda la línea familiar de varones Potter.

Caminaron hasta el castillo y por los pasillos, acudiendo a las demás clases del día y después de comer fueron a su última lección, las dos horas de pociones que impartían en una de las aulas de las mazmorras. Hablaban de los bowtruckles, de las otras criaturas que estudiarían aquel año, de que hacía mucho que no habían ido a tomar té con Hagrid y de que quizás, irían la próxima tarde de sábado a hacerle una visita. Hablaban tan tranquilamente que Scorpius casi se había olvidado por completo de porqué había estado tan triste aquellos días. Tanto aquella conversación con su amigo, como el tierno abrazo de aquella criaturita minúscula y verde, habían hecho mella en el alma dolorida de Scorpius, como si el dolor viniese de un corte en la superficie de la piel y se la hubieran estado limpiando con agua fresca y revitalizante. El chico se arrepintió entonces de no haber querido hablar antes, en las numerosas ocasiones en las que Albus le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. A veces odiaba su propia naturaleza, tan callada, tan reservada, tan hacía dentro. Había tenido que ir siempre por la vida protegiéndose del ataque y la censura contra su familia, y ahora, le costaba confiar en traspasar la frontera de su propia piel, incluso con su mejor amigo. Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros, una sonrisa colmada de gratitud y se obligó a dejar atrás aquel humor desapacible y apesadumbrado, porque Albus tenía razón, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Entraron en la mazmorra que ya estaba sumida bajo un humo vaporoso y blanquecino que parecía niebla y que emanaba de un caldero que llameaba sobre la mesa del profesor Slughorn. Albus y Scorpius entraron, pasando entre las hileras de mesas donde los alumnos ya estaban colocando sus calderos y sus kits de ingredientes, y llegaron hasta su sitio al principio de la clase. Scropius, ahora que se sentía mucho más contento, casi feliz otra vez, había bajado la guardia y se encontraba ahora a sí mismo de frente a Rose Weasley, mirándola otra vez en el color azul oscuro de sus ojos. La chica, turbada por aquella primera mirada después de tanto tiempo, bajó la cabeza y corrió a escurrirse por su lado para llegar al armario del fondo de la clase, donde el resto de alumnos ya se arremolinaban a recoger la lista de ingredientes que Slughorn había apuntado en una pizarra. Scorpius tuvo que respirar hondo para no caerse, apretando los dedos alrededor del borde de la mesa. Con la mente siguiendo con el rabillo del ojo a la cabellera pelirroja que cruzaba la clase de vuelta a su lugar en la mesa, consiguió trasladarse a su puesto y sentarse al lado de Albus que parecía ajeno a aquel encontronazo.

"Oye, Scorp. Me he olvidado de mi kit de ingredientes en mi dormitorio, ¿te importa compartirlos conmigo?" Era Katie Zabinni, la hermana melliza de Blase. Alta, de facciones limpias y con una cabellera larga y lisa de color negro azabache, que llevaba siempre atada con delicadeza en un lazo verde esmeralda. Parecía gozar de aquella belleza solo digna de la más alta aristocracia. Rose no pudo contener un gesto involuntario de desdén mientras observaba de reojo como Scorpius le hacía un hueco en su mesa a la chica y colocaba sus ingredientes de pociones entre medias de los dos, mientras ambos se rían de algo animadamente. Estaba más que segura que si iba y abría la mochila de Zabinni vería allí su maldito kit de ingredientes, y es que aquello no había sido más que una escusa barata para poder sentarse con él... ¿Por qué siempre iban por ahí persiguiéndolo como si fuese alguna clase de ídolo de masas? Es guapo, contestó una voz en su cabeza. Muy guapo, y además, es amable y cariñoso si le hubieses dado la oportunidad de serlo. Rose sacudió una mano como si aquella voz fuese una mosca molesta que zumbaba cerca de sus oídos y volvió la cara hacía el profesor, intentado volver a concentrarse en lo que debía, intentado en vano ignorar las risitas de Scorpius y Katie que sonaban por lo bajini al otro lado de la mesa.

"Muy bien, silencio chicos" Comenzó la clase el profesor Slughorn, ahora que todos parecían estar sentados en sus sitios con sus utensilios e ingredientes preparados sobre las largas mesas de madera. "¿Quién puede decirme qué es esta poción que tengo sobre la mesa?" Rose levantó la mano de forma inmediata como si tuviera un resorte a la altura del codo, sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó y contestaba ya a la pregunta sin haber pedido permiso para hablar.

"Es el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, señor" Scorpius vio la nota de crispación en la cara de Rose, odiaba cuando alguien contestaba las preguntas de los profesores antes que ella, lo odiaba porque no podía soportar la idea de ser la segundona de clase. En otra ocasión, la habría dejado contestar a ella, admirando aquella sonrisa de autosatisfacción que la chica no podía evitar que le iluminase el rostro. Sin embargo, aquella vez, una especie de arrogancia despótica se había apoderado de él y no podía evitar las urgentes ganas de fastidiarla.

"Correcto señor Malfoy." Le contestó Slughorn con una sonrisa. El profesor de pociones era muy dado a catalogar a los alumnos por las grandezas o bajezas de sus parientes, cercanos o no; por eso, había preferido mantenerse alejado de Scorpius en los primeros años de la educación de este. Scorpius Malfoy venía de una de las más grandes familias de magos de la historia de Inglaterra y reunía en su apellido muchas de las cualidades que a Slughorn más le gustaban en un alumno. Sin embargo, dado los acontecimientos del pasado y la opinión general de la sociedad, ahora el apellido Malfoy también gozaba de sostener una de las mayores manchas de honor de toda la brujería, por lo que, aquel profesor, juicioso y superficial, había decidido dejarse llevar mejor por la opinión pública y había volcado sus atenciones en los hijos de los héroes de la guerra, apartándose lo más posible de apellidos susceptibles de duda. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Scorpius había conseguido romper aquella barrera invisible a base de conocimiento y buenas formas y Slughorn se había dejado seducir al fin. Seguía sin nombrar a su padre para nada, como si pensase que los demás se habían olvidado de lo que significaba el apellido Malfoy, pero al menos era patente que tenía cierta estima y apreciación por el chico. "Y ahora ¿quién va a decirme qué produce este Filtro de Muertos en Vida?"

Rose volvió a levantar la mano, casi desencajándose el hombro al subirla tan rápidamente, pero Scorpius volvía a adelantarse y contestaba otra vez sin permiso alguno. "El Filtro de Muertos en Vida es un somnífero muy potente, señor, enviando a quien lo bebe a un sueño mortal" Recitó casi palabra por palabra del libro de la misma forma que haría Rose. La chica había bajado lentamente el brazo y ahora agarraba con fuerza el borde de la mesa, con los nudillos casi blancos por la presión.

"Otra vez muy correcto, señor Malfoy" Slughorn volvió a sonreír. Él era el único profesor que habría dejado a un alumno contestar sin levantar la mano. Le encantaba el atrevimiento, la osadía maleducada de alguien con suficientes agallas para contradecir a las figuras de autoridad, por eso era el jefe de la casa Slytherin. "Diez puntos para tu casa, chico, muy bien. ¡Y ahora! Habrá veinte puntos más y un regalo especial para aquel que consiga preparar lo más cercano a un buen Filtro de Muertes en Vida. Tenéis la hora y media que queda de clase. Al final, embotellar vuestra poción en una de estas botellitas de aquí," Dijo señalando unos pequeños frascos de cristal que descansaban sobre su mesa al lado del caldero con su filtro ya preparado " y al próximo día sabremos quién realizó el mejor. No perdáis ni un segundo, os espera un regalo, muy, pero que muy especial."

Enseguida, todos los alumnos corrieron a encender los fuegos y empezar a cortar los primeros ingredientes del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Slughorn era de los pocos profesores que conseguía atraer a los alumnos hacía la clase, normalmente haciéndoles picar con la perspectiva de algún suculento regalo. Corría el rumor que en su sexto curso, Harry Potter se había llevado una pequeña botella de Felix Felicis, comúnmente llamada como suerte líquida, por lo que los alumnos de aquel curso nunca perdían la esperanza de que aquella semana, el regalo sorpresa fuera aquel líquido capaz de darte todo lo que deseabas. Rose estaba segura de que Slughorn era más que consciente de aquel rumor, si no había sido él quien lo extendiese por el colegio, y se aprovechaba ahora de jóvenes anhelos de sus alumnos para mantenerles atentos en las largas tardes entre los vapores que surcaban siempre aquella aula de las mazmorras.

Rose leyó la primera línea de instrucciones de su libro de _Pociones avanzadas_ y comenzó a cortar y sacar jugos de los primeros ingredientes. De repente, la risita estrambótica y particularmente aguda de Katie Zabinni le traspasó atornillando el tímpano y las raíces de valeriana se le escaparon de las manos, volando debajo de la mesa. Mientras se agachaba y pasaba entre los pies de Albus, que estaba sentado entre ella y Scorpius como de costumbre, buscando contrariada sus raíces, oyó la burla sarcástica del chico "¿Necesitas ayuda Weasley? Esas raíces parecen bastante difíciles de sostener ¿necesitas otra mano para suplantar esas dos cosas inútiles que tienes pegadas a los brazos?"

Rose bufó, saliendo por fin de debajo de la mesa con las raíces de valeriana ya en su mano. Incapaz de soportar estoica los comentarios irónicos del chico, la chica dio rienda suelta, sin querer a su incontinencia verbal. "¿Ayuda de quién, Malfoy? ¿Tuya? Antes dejaría que me ayudase el Goul de mis abuelos, sería más efectivo." Scorpius le sonrió divertido, había echado de menos aquellos momentos con Rose, aquellas peleas. Y es que Rose Weasley era la única persona que sabía contestarle de esa forma; rápida, aguda, devolviendo sarcasmos a sarcasmos e ironías a ironías. Albus no sonreía. Una parte de él estaba prefiriendo al Scorpius tristón y lóbrego que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su prima. Al menos así, sus clases eran mucho más pacíficas.

Rose volvió a su caldero y echó las últimas gotas de jugo de sopóforo, observando cómo la superficie del líquido se volvía de un tono lila claro, tal y como indicaban las instrucciones. Con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción, se inclinó sobre su libro para leer el siguiente paso. Lo leyó pero no entendió nada porque su mente estaba dividida entre oír la conversación que ocurría al otro lado de Albus y las palabras de su libro. "¡Ay, Socrpius, para! Si no dejas de hacerme reír no voy a poder concentrarme." A pesar de sus palabras Katie no parecía nada interesada en concentrarse en algo que no fuese Scorpius Malfoy. Rose volvió a leer las instrucciones por segunda vez pero volvió a quedarse a mitad, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la estúpida chica, sin parar de reírse se abrazaba a los hombros de Scorpius, fingiendo mirar dentro de su caldero pero aprovechando para acariciarle el antebrazo remangado. A Rose le hervía la sangre, de la misma forma que hervía ahora el líquido de su caldero el cual había perdido el color lila oscureciéndose y tornándose más bien morado oscuro.

Albus le dio un codazo a su prima y señaló su caldero, sacándola de su furiosa ensoñación y obligándola a dejar de mirar fijamente a Socorpius y Katie. "Rose, no debería estar de ese color, creo..."

"!Ay¡ ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Decía Rose mientras intentaba encontrar en su libro la manera de arreglarlo. La estúpida de Katie Zabinni la había obligado con su odiosa voz a descuidar su poción y ahora no sabía cómo demonios solucionarlo.

"!Id embotellando las pociones, chicos!" Gritó el profesor Slughorn. Rose se fijó como el resto de alumnos iban y venían de la mesa del profesor trayendo las botellitas vacías a sus sitios y llevándolas de vuelta, llenas de pociones de distintos tonos de lila y gris claro. La poción de Rose sin embargo, era ahora una masa densa de color negruzco infestada de unos grumos asquerosos. Rose volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio la botellita que Scorpius había dejado sobre la mesa, perfectamente trasparente, con el Filtro perfectamente realizado. En un último intento desesperado, Rose intento dar vueltas a aquella cosa pastosa dentro de su caldero, siente veces, como decían las instrucciones. Pero estaba claro que aquello no tenía solución, y para dejarlo totalmente obvio, la poción, si aun se podía llamar poción, decidió explotarle la cara llenándole el pelo de aquellos repugnantes grumos.

Rose oyó las carcajadas de la gente de su alrededor, incluso Albus que ya había casi terminado de recoger las cosas de la mesa se reía divertido. Rose miraba a su caldero infinitamente cabreada. Notó como su primo le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro y le decía algo sobre esperarla fuera, pero Rose seguía con la mirada ceñuda puesta en el fondo de su caldero donde seguía borboteando aquella masa negra ahora totalmente calcinada. Tenía que limpiar aquel estropicio y quitarse aquella mierda repulsiva de los rizos antes de que se quedasen atascados en su pelo.

"Otra vez será Weasley." Le dijo Scorpius desde el otro lado de la mesa "¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar todo esto?" Esta vez no había sarcasmo ni burla en su voz. Él era el primero en entender lo contrariada que debía sentirse ahora mismo Rose, y aunque la había hecho rabiar toda la clase, haciendo reír a la escandalosa de Katie Zabinni aposta para fastidiarla, aquella oferta de ayuda era totalmente genuina. Sin embargo, Rose no notó el cambio de tono y se limitó a asesinarle con aquella mirada de basilisco que también sabia poner, intentando mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Scorpius se tomó eso como un desagradable 'no' y cogiendo a Katie del brazo dijo "Vámonos Katie, antes de que Weasley decida volver a cagarla y esta vez haga explotar toda la mazmorra con nosotros dentro" Katie Zabinni soltó una sonora carcajada ante el comentario y salió junto a Scorpius de la clase, dejando a Rose ahí plantada, sola y con unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Cuando por fin terminó de limpiar su caldero con ligeros movimientos de varita y se había rendido ante la imposibilidad de limpiarse aquella cosa asquerosa del pelo, cogió su mochila y colgándosela airada del hombro salió de la clase a zancadas. Albus la espera en la salida mirando distraído hacia el pasillo, pero Rose pasó de largo y se marchaba ya escaleras arriba. "¡Eh! ¡Espera Rose!" Le gritaba, alcanzándola, Albus "¡Espera! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?"

Rose paró en seco sobre el escalón y se giró para encarar a su primo, la mirada amenazante de basilisco todavía brillando con fuerza en sus ojos. "¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Lo que me pasa es que TÚ amiguito es un auténtico idiota!" Con la misma brusquedad con la que se había detenido, Rose emprendió la marcha y se perdió escaleras arriba camino de la torre de Gryffindor. Albus se quedó patidifuso con los brazos extendidos, como queriendo decir que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Cambió de dirección y se encaminó hacia su propia sala común. Normalmente solía pasar aquellas horas, entre la clase doble de pociones y la hora de la cena, con su prima; pero ahora se negaba en rotundo a tener que seguirla y aguantar su maldito genio. Porque Rose Weasley tenía el peor genio de toda la familia y posiblemente de todo el castillo. Hubiese preferido tener que soportar a un basilisco de verdad que a su queridísima prima en esos momentos.

Albus cruzo el tapiz mágico que abría la puerta a la sala común de Slytherin y se sentó en una de las amplias butacas. A su lado, Scorpius observaba callado el fuego de la chimenea. Albus negó en silencio con un leve movimiento involuntario de la cabeza, esos dos no tenían remedio. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, o acaban casándose o matándose, no había otra opción. De repente, un imagen se cruzó como un flash por la mente de Albus: Scorpius y Rose, con flamantes túnicas de gala de color blanco brillante, surcando un amplio salón de baile decorado con flores plateadas y doradas, como impulsándose en una corriente de aire. Lo más raro de la imagen, el afecto con el que amos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con una amor, una ternura que Albus nunca jamás podría haberse imaginado entre esos dos. Finalmente soltó una pequeña carcajada casi imperceptible, desechando la imagen, aquello era imposible.

Rose llegó hasta la torre de Gryffindor y subió corriendo a los baños de su dormitorio para terminar de limpiarse aquella poción de entre los rizos pelirrojos, ignorando las carcajadas de sus amigas y sus '¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado, Rosie?' al pasar frente a ellas. Dominique y Alice no había sacado suficiente nota en sus T.I.M.O.S de pociones por lo que no habían podido continuar con aquella asignatura y tenían la tarde libre. Rose había intentado decirles que debían aprovecharla en la biblioteca, adelantando los deberes que les habían mandado esa semana y así no tendrían que quedarse hasta tarde la noche del domingo completándolos. Sin embargo, aunque habían intentado seguir aquel consejo al menos un par de días, las dos chicas habían tenido que admitir que no eran capaces de concentrarse, así que ahora pasaban esas dos horas libres tiradas en las calentitas alfombras de la sala común de Gryffindor, contándose chismorreos o hablando de mejunjes mágicos para tratamientos capilares.

Una vez ya no quedaba ni rastro del intento de poción y con una túnica recién limpia puesta, Rose volvió a la sala común y acompañó a sus amigas a cenar. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por atender a la conversación de los demás, pero le estaba costando demasiado porque realmente no le interesaba en absoluto. Estaba demasiado absorta en volver a estar enfadada con Scorpius, que simplemente no podía interesarse por si Felicity Clearwater salía o no con algún chico nuevo, o por si la profesora de Trasformaciones mandaría demasiados deberes para el fin de semana de Hogsmade. Estaba profundamente agotada de aquellos cambios de humor a la que estaba sometida. Quería dejar de odiarle, de sentirse culpable, de querer pedirle perdón y de volver a odiarle otra vez. Quería dejar de sentir nada hacia él. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Scorpius Malfoy metido en su cabeza de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenía que haber calado tan hondo en sus entrañas?

De repente, la mente de Rose volvió a dejarse caer sobre la mesa del Gran Comedor y volvió a oír como sus compañeros de curso hablaban de la clase de Trasformaciones. "¡Mierda!" Exclamó. Se había olvidado de coger aquel libro de la biblioteca que iba a necesitar para la redacción sobre los animagos. Con todo lo que había pasado en la clase de pociones, se había olvidado que pensaba ir después a por el dichoso libro. No podía dejarlo para el día siguiente, eso retrasaría todo su horario de estudio y no iba a permitirlo. Se levantó de golpe pasando las piernas por el banco de la mesa de Gryffindor. Si se iba corriendo quizá pudiese pillar a la señora Pince en su última revisión de las estanterías antes de cerrar la biblioteca. Estaba fuera del horario permitido para los alumnos, pero Rose estaba segura que la bibliotecaria, que era únicamente amable con ella, le permitiría pasar un segundo a por aquel libro.

Dominique la miró a alarmada, su prima cada vez estaba más en las nubes "¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, Rose?"

"Se me había olvidado que tenía que coger un libro en la biblioteca" Contestó la chica nerviosa. No tenía tiempo que perder en aquella conversación, ya habría otro momento para las explicaciones. Sin malgastar ni un segundo más echó a andar a zancadas entre las mesas mirando hacia atrás. "Me voy corriendo a cogerlo..." Dominique dio un profundo suspiro, ni siquiera se molestó en señalarle a su prima que la señora Pince estaba sentada al final de la mesa de los profesores, y que si ella estaba allí, la biblioteca estaba seguramente cerrada. En fin, ya se daría cuenta ella sola, "Esta chica se toma todo demasiado enserio" Pensó para sí, dando una sacudida a su pelo plateado brillante y volviendo a inclinarse sobre el cotilleo que surgía ahora entre los comensales de la mesa.

Rose corrió entre los ecos de sus pasos por los pasillos desiertos y las luces temblorosas de las antorchas. La biblioteca estaba en lado contrario del castillo y cuando por fin llegó hasta la puerta, jadeaba por la intensa carrera. Cerrada, claro que estaba cerrada, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensado? Comenzó a andar, de vuelta sobre sus pasos. Se le había pasado el hambre así que pensó en volver directamente a la sala común. No tendría aquel libro de Trasformaciones pero quizá podía adelantar parte de otros deberes.

No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente. Se olvidaba de las cosas con regularidad, perdía la concentración; sus redacciones y ensayos cada vez tenía peor calidad y esa misma tarde había hecho explotar una poción que, bajo otras circunstancias, había sido perfectamente capaz de resolver con facilidad. Estaba asustada. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba realmente asustada de que algo pudiese trastornarla de esa forma, haciendo que tirara por tierra todas sus reglas intrínsecas y sus principios. Pero ¿qué era aquello que le ocupaba los pensamientos y los sentimientos por completo y la dejaba en aquel estado de enajenación transitoria? Pues aquello, era la misma persona de cabellera rubio pálido y facciones duras, que ahora caminaba en hacía ella por el mismo pasillo.

Scorpius andaba despacio sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía. Había dejado a Albus engullendo sus cinco o seis muslos de pollo correspondientes a la cena, con la escusa de mandar una carta a sus padres de la que se había olvidado. Pero no tenía intención de ir hasta la lechucería. Tampoco tenía intención de volver enseguida a su dormitorio en las mazmorras. Quería caminar un rato, sumido en el denso silencio de su soledad, escuchando solamente sus propios pensamientos; y como hacía demasiado frío para recorrer de noche los terrenos del colegio, había empezado a vagar sin rumbo fijo por el intrincado laberinto de pasillos que surcaban el colegio Hogwarts. De repente oyó otros pasos que caminaban hacía su dirección y levantó la cabeza de las baldosas del suelo. Rose avanzaba hacia él. No sabía que habría llevado a la chica hasta ese lugar del castillo y a esas horas, cuando se suponía que ambos deberían estar cenando en el Gran Comedor, sin embargo, no le importó, solo le importó el hecho de que ahora estaban ellos dos solos en aquel pasillo vacío.

Cuando la chica pasó al fin por su lado, fingiendo que ni siquiera le veía, con la cabeza fija en algún lugar del infinito; Scorpius ya no pudo más y por primera vez en su vida escupió algo en voz alta que no tenía pensado ni calculado decir. "¿Me vas a explicar de una vez que demonios te pasa conmigo, Weasley?"

Rose paró de andar a medio paso, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Algo en su cabeza sabía que si lo hacía, que si le miraba a la cara, todo lo que dijera saldría de ese sitio en su interior, en las profundidades de sus entrañas, donde había escondido apretujados todos aquellos sentimientos irracionales que no había sabido comprender ni controlar. Respiró hondo tratando de calmar los nervios que ahora le recorrían el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies. "Creo que ya te lo he explicado mil veces, _Malfoy_ " Dijo haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

 _Touché_ , pensó Scorpius. Rose volvía a ser cruel pero tenía que reconocer que se le había dejado el insulto en bandeja. Está bien, Weasley uno, Scorpius cero. "El otro día, en la enfermería, no parecías tan descontenta con mi apellido." Había pronunciado las palabras despacio, para que ella pudiese sentirlas poco a poco, saboreando como parecía que se le crispaban los músculos de la cara, aunque estuviese de espaldas y Scorpius no pudiese intuirlo del todo.

Malfoy uno, Rose uno. Se quedó callada, aun sin atreverse a darse la vuelta.. El valor parecía que se le había escurrido del cuerpo, abandonándola y dejándola desprotegida ante frío. Tenía miedo de lo que sería capaz de decir, o más bien, de lo que sería incapaz de callarse dentro. Su parte racional estaba ahora amenazando con huir por el mismo sitio por el que habían salido corriendo sus agallas. "¿De eso se trata, no?" Empezó a decir, su incontinencia verbal atacando imparable de nuevo "Tu enorme ego no puede soportar que al menos una chica se te resista, ¿verdad Malfoy?" Scorpius arrugó el ceño confundido. No era una pose, realmente no alcanzaba a comprender a que se refería Rose con aquello. No le dio tiempo a contestar porque ahora Rose se había dado la vuelta por fin y le miraba con una mezcla de furia, vergüenza y algo que se parecía extrañamente a la tristeza y que amagaba por abrirse paso entre las otras dos emociones. "No me pongas esa cara de bobalicón Malfoy. Y no te hagas el tonto conmigo". Aquello era una orden, Rose podía soportar la condescendencia y la arrogancia, pero no soportaba que el chico intentase hacerse el necio con ella, más que nada, porque ambos sabían que no lo era.

"De verdad no sé de qué me estás hablando-"

Rose le interrumpió con un sonoro bufido de exasperación. Ya ni siquiera intentaba gobernar lo que salía por su boca, ya solo vomitaba sin tregua aquel torrente que salía a borbotones de sus profundidades, vaciándola por dentro, liberándola de aquel peso. "¿Qué esperabas, Malfoy? Un golpe estúpido con la escoba e iba a ir corriendo a llorarte, ¿yo?, a llevarte regalitos estúpidos como todos las demás-"

Ahora era él quien la interrumpía a ella, con una de sus medias sonrisas "Estas celosa". No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

"¿Celosa yo?" Rose miró a su alrededor como implorando ayuda a algo invisible que debía haber estado allí, pero es que la parte racional de su cabeza, la que seguramente habría sabido salir de aquella conversación sin sentido manteniendo la dignidad intacta, no solo había huido de su cuerpo si no que había cogido las maletas y se había marchado muy lejos, al extranjero. "¿Y por qué iba a estar yo celosa de ti-"

Esta vez la interrumpió con una carcajada que sonaba con sarna y burla. Scorpius había vuelto a colocarse aquella fachada de arrogancia y altanería, con el peso del cuerpo en una pierna y aquella mueca socarrona en la cara. Rose no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo que estaba tremendamente atractivo en aquella pose, con la luz de la antorcha más cercana resbalando por su piel y su pelo blanquecinos. "No estás celosa de mi, Weasley, estás celosa de las demás chicas" Volvía a ser una afirmación y no una pregunta.

Rose se quedó bloqueada, clavada en el suelo. Le hubiese gustado poder correr, aunque no era una salida demasiado digna, al menos era una salida. Pero no pudo, no podía correr, ni moverse, ni desviar la mirada atrapada entre sus ojos grises. No podía controlar los movimientos de sus músculos porque la misma voz en su cabeza que ahora repetía con suspicacia 'te lo dije' y que se le parecía increíblemente a la de su prima Lilly, también había trasformado su cuerpo en una estatua de fría e inerte piedra inmóvil. La pobre chica se limitó a abrir y cerrar la boca como una estúpida hasta que en el tercer intento, su cerebro reaccionó al fin. Pero no de la manera en que le hubiese gustado a ella porque ahora dejaba correr una cascada incontrolable de palabras nerviosas e inconexas. "¡¿Celosa?! ¡¿YO?!" Gritaba

"Rose..." Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella.

"¡¿Por qué demonios estaría yo celosa de esas descerebradas-" Ya no podía dejar de gritar, con su voz retumbando como habían retumbado sus pasos en el pasillo desierto.

"Rose..." Scorpius dio otro paso hacia ella, imperceptible.

"¡Yo no! ¡Yo nunca estaría celosa de nadie que...!" Aquello había llegado tan lejos, estaba tan borroso, que Rose apenas recordaba de que se estaba intentado justificar. Como si hubiese tenido una oportunidad de justificarse. "¡Yo nunca querría estar cerca de tí-"

"Rose..." Scorpius se había ido acercando a ella poco a poco, paso a paso. Por segunda vez en su vida estaba actuando sin madurar sus actos antes, estaba actuando meramente con el corazón. Estaba ya a pocos centímetros de ella y seguía recorriendo la escasa distancia que les separaba. Ella ya no balbuceaba nada más, no podía seguir hablando, ni podía moverse para escapar de él. Respiraba con extremada dificultad y reservaba todas sus fuerzas en no dejarse caer desmayada al suelo. "Rose..." Volvió a pronunciar su nombre, esta vez en un susurro. No hacía falta más para que ella le oyera, tan cerca como estaba ahora, tan conscientes ambos de su cercanía. Bajó la cabeza hacia ella, lentamente, con un ligero nerviosismo que ella no supo ver, atrapada entre sus propios temblores. Si se hubiese dejado llevar un poco más, sus labios se hubiesen rozado, pero consiguió sostenerse unos segundo más, sintiendo como sus alientos se entremezclaban en esa minúscula tierra de nadie que había quedado entre ellos.

Por fin se abalanzó sobre Rose, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Con ímpetu, hambrientos. Una mano directamente en su cuello, entre sus rizos, sujetándola para que no pudiera romper aquella magia que había aparecido con el primer contacto de piel con piel. La otra, en su cintura para atraerla aun más contra su propio cuerpo. Con un leve gemido, Rose parecía que se derretía entre sus brazos y Scorpius lo tomó como una victoria. Con delicadeza la empujó contra la pared, apoyando su espalda para curvarla hacía sí. Rose subió por fin los brazos hasta su cuello y enredó los dedos en su pelo rubio, sedoso, suave bajo el tacto de sus yemas. Mientras, sus labios se besaban, se comían el uno al otro sin descaso, sintiendo una pasión que jamás se habían imaginado que podrían sentir.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, perdidos en aquel beso lleno de deseo y necesidad. No importaba. No importaba nada más que la suave presión en sus labios, que el sabor dulce de sus salivas mezclándose, que el tacto de las manos de él acariciando su espalda y las de ella rozando su pelo. Por fin, la urgencia que les había arrastrado fue calmándose poco a poco, como las aguas de un río que bajan nerviosas la tortuosa montaña hasta llegar a la plenitud de un lago en calma. No se separaron rápidamente, si no que sus labios se quedaron apoyados delicadamente entre los de ella, saboreando los últimos susurros; y con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados por la vergüenza, Scorpius le dijo con un leve murmullo "Si crees que esto lo haría con cualquiera de las demás chicas, es que no sabes absolutamente nada de mí."

Rose abrió los ojos al fin, temblorosa, nadando la mirada en aquel azul sutil que ahora inundaba sus ojos grises. Scorpius la miró fijamente, ahogándose en azul del mar, pero tras apenas unos instantes, se separó de ella sin decir nada más y se fue andando a paso ligero. La chica siguió paralizada, estática en el mismo sitio. Involuntariamente soltó un ligero gemido de queja y añoranza cuando sintió como Scorpius se alejaba de su cuerpo, notando de repente una ráfaga fría, como si alguien hubiese abierto una ventana y el aire gélido de aquella noche de invierno bailase ahora dentro de los muros del castillo.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor. No recordaba cómo había recorrido los pasillos, cómo había subido las escaleras. Solo recordaba la imagen de Scorpius acercándose, lanzándose a abrazarla con rabia y pasión, el sabor de su boca, el calor de su mano en su cuello. Tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, cómo habían llegado a perderse así el uno en el otro. Ahora lo único que recordaba era ese suave aletear que sentía dentro de su estómago. Un aletear que no era incómodo, ni molesto, si no que mandaba una brisa de aire cálido a su pecho, alumbrando su sonrisa y iluminando su mirada.

 _Soy nueva en FanFiction así que no estoy muy familiarizada con los Ratings,_

 _agradecería si me pudiesen decir si está bien o mal puesto_

 _Espero sus reviews y comentarios_

 _y espero también que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Gracias por pasaros_


	6. Chapter 6

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

 _CAPÍTULO 6_

" _Evanesco_ " Dijo Rose con una voz clara y firme, y un movimiento de su varita mágica. La copa de madera tallada que descansaba sobre el libro abierto de encantamientos comenzó a desaparecer por el punto en el que la había tocado su varita.

"¡Muy bien! La señorita Weasley lo ha conseguido" Gritó el profesor Flitwick. "¡Venga, probad todos!" Rápidamente toda la clase se llenó de un murmullo general mientras todos los alumnos intentaban hacer que los objetos que tenían delante se desvanecieran en el aire. Rose con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, se dedicaba ahora a corregir el giro de muñeca que Alice estaba realizando sobre un candelabro.

Al otro lado del aula, Scorpius describía círculos desganados con su varita sobre un reloj de mesa de aspecto desvencijado. El chico no reparaba en si el objeto desaparecía o no, ni siquiera insistía en verlo de un color más blanquecino como muchos de los otros estudiantes. Sus pensamientos resbalaban lentos y pegajosos por uno de los salvajes rizos pelirrojos de Rose Weasley, que le caía rebelde por la espalda desde un moño improvisado. Todavía podía sentir el tacto de esos rizos en sus dedos, tan vivo, tan real, como cuando había hundido su mano entre su gran mata de pelo para besarla en un pasillo desierto.

Scorpius volvió a mirarse los dedos incrédulo. Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel encuentro fortuito, pero terriblemente apasionado entre ellos. No obstante, aun no alcanzaba a entender que tipo de locura había cruzado su mente para besarla de aquella forma. Qué tipo de trastorno se había apoderado de sus sentidos, de su capacidad de raciocinio, para haber perdido el control de aquella manera. Él no era de ese tipo de gente, impulsiva, irreflexiva, que era capaz de inmolar su propio control en favor de un sentimiento, en favor de la bruta emoción de un instante. No. Él era calculador, analítico, cauto. ¿Cobarde? No, cobarde no. No hay cobardía en valorar las consecuencias de tus actos, en preparar los "después" antes de acometerlos, de la misma forma que no hay valor en suicidar la integridad y la dignidad ; si no mera temeridad. Al menos eso era lo que solía decirse a sí mismo.

Pero aquella vez todo había sido distinto. En ninguno de sus esquemas, de sus planes mentales había ninguna intención de sincerar sus sentimientos por Rose, ninguna. Consideraba pura temeridad lanzarse al vacío sabiendo como sabía lo que Rose pensaba de él, sabiendo que los dos únicos resultados posibles eran que o bien, Rose saliera huyendo, o bien, simplemente se riera de él y de sus insensatos atrevimientos. Y sin embargo, ahí había estado él, casi como si estuviera desnudando frente a ella esa fachada de arrogante altanería y desinterés, casi como si se hubiese vendido a sí mismo y hubiese confesado de un tirón los mayores secretos de su alma. Ahora solo le quedaba el miedo, el miedo a saber que haría ella con aquella verdad que le había regalado.

"Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, ¿a ver cómo lo hacen?" El profesor Flitwick se había aproximado a la mesa que Albus y Scorpius siempre solían ocupar y ahora les instaba a probar el hechizo desvanecedor que acaba de enseñar a la clase.

" _Evanesco_ " rezaron a la vez amos chicos dándole un golpecito con la varita al reloj de mesa y al florero que tenían delante. Ambos objetos desaparecieron lentamente aunque dejaron tras de sí una ligera sombra etérea dónde antes habían estado.

"Excelente, excelente " Dijo el profesor Flitwick mirándoles con una amble sonrisa "Ha sido un buen intento, sigan practicando" Con un rápido girar de su varita hizo que los objetos volvieran a aparecer en su lugar y se marchó a observar a otros alumnos.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Rose le miraba fijamente desde el principio del aula. Rápidamente, la muchacha se giró y se inclinó sobre su libro, disimulando; o al menos tratando de disimular. Scorpius no pudo evitar que la comisura de su boca tirara ligeramente hacia arriba mientras las imágenes del beso volvían a su recuerdo por millonésima vez. Rose se había dejado besar. No solo se había dejado besar, si no que había correspondido al beso, saltando al vacío con él, casi con el mismo ímpetu, con la misma hambre y necesidad de contacto. Había abierto los labios, presionándolos sobre los de él, había subido las manos a su cuello, acariciándole suavemente el pelo de la nuca, había dejado escapar un suspiro de queja y añoranza cuando él se había separado de ella... Y había sido maravilloso, infinitamente maravilloso; como si besarse fuera tan sencillo, tan natural entre ellos como el simple hecho de respirar.

Todo eso debía significar algo. Esta vez estaba seguro que debía significar algo, porque Rose no se habría derretido de aquella forma en los brazos de la persona a la que más odiaba, o a la que más decía odiar, si no hubiese deseado aquel desenfreno de caricias y roces tanto como lo deseaba él. Scorpius respiró hondo con una determinación que casi se podía ver materializándose como una chispa de luz en su pupila Corresponderle en aquel beso había sido como prender fuego a la hoguera de su interior, una hoguera que había esperado hasta ese momento para empezar a arder pero que ya no podría dejar de crepitar jamás. No hasta que el frío jarro de agua del rechazo cayese sobre ella. Y es que, mientras contemplaba como la chica salía de la clase, mientras seguía aquella estela de luz roja que dejaba a su paso, Scorpius decidió que era ahora o nunca. Vencer, o morir en el intento. Iba a demostrarle a Rose Weasley que él no era el capullo arrogante que ella detestaba, que nada de lo que la gente pensaba o decía sobre él y su apellido era verdad, que él solo quería estar junto a ella y sería capaz de abandonar toda su vanidad, de renunciar a todo su orgullo, por un instante de su sonrisa.

Diciembre llegó, con una nevada densa y espesa que cayó sobre las agrestes montañas que rodeaban al colegio Hogwarts, tiñendo los paisajes de esa tonalidad blanca y gris que susurra vientos fríos de invierno. Hagrid, el guardabosques, ya había recolectado los clásicos doce abetos que presidirían el Gran Comedor durante las vacaciones, y los estudiantes ya habían realizado las numerosas batallas de bolas de nieve que caracterizaban esos días. Aquellas fechas siempre traían una especie de añoranza y nostalgia de años pasados, y por los pasillos y recovecos del colegio se oían murmullos que rememoraban el increíble despliegue bélico que habían efectuado James Potter y Fred Weasley en la primera nevada del curso pasado. Casi todos los estudiantes habían participado en aquella batalla campal de bolas de nieve que flotaban como balas en todas las direcciones, muñecos encantados que actuaban como fieles soldados y se lanzaban a salvar a sus comandantes humanos y enormes construcciones militaristas de hielo que se levantaban sobre los terrenos o se cavaban en el suelo como gélidas trincheras improvisadas. Sobre todo, eran los profesores los que recordaban vivamente aquel acontecimiento, dado que habían pasado más de dos semanas intentando hacer desaparecer los enormes búnkeres helados e intentando doblegar a los pocos muñecos de nieve que aun quedaban vivos después de la guerra. Algunos habían querido dejar intactos al menos uno de aquellos soldados invernales como conmemoración a semejante acto magistral de magia avanzada. Sin embargo, la directora Macgonagall se había negado, pensando todavía en la esquina de un pantano portátil en la que los alumnos aun corrían el riesgo de hundirse y que descansaba sobre uno de los corredores del colegio. 'A este paso, no quedará un solo rincón de este castillo que no nos recuerde a un Weasley rebelde' había dicho una empapada y cansada directora cuando volvía después de luchar contra el último batallón de hombrecitos congelados.

Rose, envuelta en una gruesa capa de invierno y con una bufanda de los colores escarlata y dorado de Gryffindor subida hasta la nariz, observaba divertida como su hermano Hugo y sus amigos hacían ángeles de nieve en uno de los patíos exteriores. A ella no le gustaba mojarse, no le gustaba esa sensación fría que se te mete hasta el tuétano del hueso y ya no te abandona en todo el día; pero si le gustaba la extraña paz que parece residir en el color blanco brillante de un paisaje nevado.

"Bonito día, ¿verdad Weasley?" Conocía perfectamente la voz que le había susurrado en la oreja, y aunque había tratado de evitarlo, sentir aquel sopló de aliento cálido en el cuello, incluso a través de la lana de su bufanda, había mandado una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Scorpius había saltado ágilmente por encima del banco donde ella estaba sentada y le había dedicado una sonrisa ladeada antes de seguir su camino cruzando el amplio patio. Una de esas sonrisas que dejaban a Rose temblando como si fuese un flan tibio en el escaparate de una pastelería.

Involuntariamente, subió una mano envuelta en un recio guate de piel de dragón y pasó sus dedos suavemente rozando sus labios, exactamente donde habían estado los labios de Scorpius cuando se besaron en aquel pasillo desierto. Azorada, Rose se obligó a desviar la mirada de la espalda del chico y deja de observar sus andares gráciles y atractivos. Exactamente de esa misma forma habían pasado todos los días desde aquel fortuito encuentro; entre miradas furtivas, sonrisas elocuentes, temblores y rubores de mejillas. Rose no había parado ni un segundo de pensar en aquel beso. Pero no pensaba en él enojada con Scorpius por haberla besado así, sin pedir permiso; y tampoco pensaba en él indignada consigo misma por haberse dejado besar de aquella manera, por haberse dejado llevar y haberse perdido entre sus brazos sin oponer resistencia. No, pensaba en aquel beso simplemente pensando en él, recordándolo. Invocando en su mente cada segundo, cada caricia; invocando como se sentía sus firmes manos en su cuello o en su espalda, como sabía su saliva mezclada en su boca, como olía su presencia tan cerca de la suya.

Nunca jamás en su vida la habían besado así. La verdad era que nunca jamás en su vida la habían besado, excepto cuando Arthur Macmillan había posado su boca sobre la de ella en un sutil roce incómodo, cuando fueron juntos a Hogsmade en cuarto curso. Esa había sido su primera y única cita. Al menos, Dominique había insistido en que aquella mañana de silencios embarazosos y ojos esquivos era obviamente una cita. Arthur le agradaba, era un chico amable, considerado y de sonrisa fácil; pero no le agradaba lo suficiente como para pasar otras tres infinitas horas sin saber que decirse o de que hablar. Por suerte, ambos habían olvidado aquella supuesta "cita" y ahora se limitaban a ser compañeros cordiales de estudios. Reflexionando sobre aquel día, Rose tenía que admitir que aquella sensación extraña y violenta que se le había metido en el cuerpo cuando el chico había acercado su cara a la de ella para besarla y la había dejado medio incómoda para el resto del día, no tenía una pizca de comparación con el aterrador vértigo que había sentido al notar como Scorpius se abalanzaba sobre ella. Había sido un miedo terrorífico y ávido a partes iguales, un miedo que la instaba a salir huyendo despavorida pero que la obligaba a quedarse donde estaba, aferrándose a sus labios, a su abrazo, con más y más fuerza.

Y es que, había que reconocerlo, Arthur Macmillan no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer frente a Scorpius Malfoy. Prácticamente ningún chico de la escuela podía competir con la belleza masculina, elegante, natural que acompañaba a Scorpius en cada gesto, en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Una belleza de la que parecía no ser consciente la mayor parte del tiempo, porque el chico era arrogante, sí, arrogante y ligeramente presuntuoso, pero aquel orgullo parecía salir de un lugar mucho más profundo que de sus facciones duras y su piel suave. Un lugar muy profundo alrededor del cual toda su mente y su cuerpo se habían construido, usándolo de cimiento. Un lugar que tenía sentido para aquellos que se habían dignado a intentar viajar hasta él. De todas formas, uno parecía olvidarse de aquella altanería que llevaba como una máscara cuando Scorpius le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Cuando le atrapaba entre ese gris tan profundo y le dejaba encerrado en el vasto paisaje plomizo de su mirada. Cuando le permitía salpicarse del azul cristalino de unas aguas calmadas. Rose pensó en ese color azul suave que le teñía la mirada a veces y se preguntó vanidosamente si sería ella la única que lo había visto aparecer en sus ojos. Un ligero aleteo embriagador recorrió su estómago tras ese pensamiento.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" Se gritó Rose para sí misma. No conseguía evitar que su mente rebelde se perdiera entre esos derroteros cada vez que soltaba un poco la correa de sus pensamientos. Pero aquello no era tolerable. No podía permitir que su razón perdiera el pulso contra sus emociones y dejase que estas cambiasen por completo todos sus principios, quitándole el suelo de debajo de los pies. No importaba lo más mínimo que su corazón palpitase arrítmico y más rápido cada vez que Scorpius le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas, no importaba que su cuerpo se encogiese de expectación y anhelo cada vez que el chico pasaba por su lado y sus manos se cruzaban cerca, muy cerca, casi tocándose. No importaba porque ella siempre seguiría siendo Rose Weasley, y él siempre seguiría siendo Scorpius Malfoy; y sus apellidos los acompañarían a ambos por el resto de sus vidas, construyendo esa barrera invisible pero tenaz que se colocaba ente ambos y les separaba inevitablemente.

O quizás no. Quizás encontrarían la forma de destruir aquel muro que no estaba hecho más que de prejuicios aprehendidos y pasados a medio oír. Aunque sería un agotador y arduo trabajo, porque Rose había comido de aquellas ideas y se había alimentado del tabú de una guerra ya pasada durante toda su vida. Y ya se sabe, vomitar todas tus enseñanzas es tan difícil como vomitarse a uno mismo.

"¡Rose!" Felicity Clearwater, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, corría por el patio hasta el banco de piedra que Rose ocupaba. No eran amigas, pero se conocían de las reuniones de prefectos y de alguna ronda por los corredores. La chica tenía una melena ondulada de color castaño claro a juego con sus ojos color miel y una bonita sonrisa elegante. A menudo, la gente solía discutir sobre quien de las dos era más guapa, ella o Dominique Weasley, pero la verdad es que la Ravenclaw, a pesar de sus atributos delicados no poseía ese halo vaporoso de belleza casi edénica que su prima había heredado de la parte de _véela_ de su familia francesa. "Rose necesito pedirte un enorme favor" Rose asintió con la cabeza cordialmente aunque por dentro sospechaba que aquello no le iba a venir bien. "Verás, tengo un ensayo muy importante que terminar, el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" Dijo recordando que Rose también estaba en su curso y que posiblemente a ella también se lo habrían mandado "Tengo ronda de prefectos esta noche y ya sabes, ese tiempo me vendría genial para terminarlo..." La chica no se atrevía a pedirlo directamente pero Rose entendía por dónde iban los tiros "No he ido muy bien estos meses en las clases, y bueno... Debería ponerme al día..."

"Tranquila, yo te cubro" Le dijo Rose con un gesto de compresión. De todos era sabido que Felicity había tenido ciertos líos de faldas, si se podía decir así, durante aquellos meses. Otra persona no se habría ablandado por una cosa como esa, pero Rose estaba acostumbrada a oír las mismas historias por parte de su prima Dominique, así que una parte de ella no puedo resistirse a ayudarla.

"¡Oh! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Rose! Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo" La chica borró aquel semblante ligeramente preocupado y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Rose se levantó del banco y se dispuso a marcharse corriendo por donde había venido. "Suelo quedar con mi compañero al lado de ese tapiz de la bruja con el bastón del tercer piso. Él te esperará allí a las nueve" Con esto último volvió a sonreírle y se marchó con prisas.

No le había dicho con quién solía hacer la ronda de prefectos. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, la directora Mcgonagall había insistido en que era necesario crear más unidad entre los diferentes miembros de las casas y habían organizado aquellas rondas mezclando a los alumnos. Creía que si los prefectos, que se suponía que eran los roles a seguir por el resto de estudiantes, confraternizaban más entre ellos, se conseguiría derretir un poco aquella rivalidad y antagonismo entre los miembros de las cuatro casas. Aquella iniciativa había tenido cierto éxito entre los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor; sin embargo, nadie parecía muy por la labor de incluir a los estudiantes de Slytherin. La casa verde y plateada seguía poblada por numerosos apellidos que seguían despertando viejos ecos de miedos y desprecios; y al ser humano le sigue saliendo más natural, y más sencillo, el odio que la comprensión.

A las nueve, Rose dejó a Alice y Dominique en los apacibles sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor , y se encaminó, como había prometido, hacia el tercer piso. Allí, justo al lado del tapiz de la bruja del bastón, estaba Scorpius Malfoy, apoyado desenfadadamente sobre la piedra fría y gris de los muros del castillo y haciendo girar su varita de mano a mano. Al oír pasos acercándose, el chico levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Rose, una media sonrisa apareció sin apenas pedir permiso. "¿Me estás siguiendo, Weasley?"

Tenía que ser él su improvisado compañero de ronda. Rose se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar. En otras circunstancias, la chica no habría podido evitar la oportunidad de contestarle con algún sarcasmo mordaz, pero aquella vez era diferente. Scorpius no había dicho aquello con su típico tono altanero, no. Esta vez solo había diversión en su voz, y quizás, un cierto coqueteo. También había algo que de alguna forma ablandaba sus facciones duras y conseguía que ya no apareciera esa sombra de superioridad sobre ellas. Mientras se acercaba a él por el corredor, Rose sintió como si se estuviese acercando a un amigo. "Felicity me pidió que cubriese su ronda por ella" Le contestó Rose. Sin poder contenerse, se preguntó a sí misma si Scorpius habría preferido hacer la ronda con Felicity, la chica de los rasgos delicados y la belleza elegante. Él no resolvió sus dudas, simplemente asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y comenzando a andar pasillo arriba.

Rose dio unas cuantas zancadas para poder ponerse a su nivel. Scorpius era bastante más alto que ella por lo que Rose tenía que medio corretear a su lado para andar a la misma velocidad. Poco a poco, fueron recorriendo todo el tercer piso, abriendo aulas vacías y puertas de armarios. La función de aquellas rondas de prefectos era simplemente cerciorarse de que los alumnos no se quedaban fuera de sus dormitorios una vez impuesto el toque de queda y por lo general, no solían caracterizarse por alborotos o nada inusual. No obstante, alguna vez debían sacar a parejas exaltadas de sus escondrijos de hormonas y oscuridad en alguno de los armarios escoberos, lo cual, no significaba un reto, sino más bien un momento particularmente embarazoso. Sobre todo cuando Rose se había visto obligada a reprender a uno de sus numerosos parientes, normalmente Dominique o James, y tenía que sentirse avergonzada de su propia familia durante el resto de la ronda.

Aquella vez no parecía que ningún alumno rezagado fuera a interrumpir el espeso y pegajoso silencio que se cernía sobre los dos chicos como una niebla densa que deja frías gotas de rocío en tu piel. Rose miraba a todas partes menos a él. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a sus ojos grises. No se sentía capaz de ver en ellos aquel tono azul tan mágico y fascinante. Tenía todavía aquel último susurro, que el chico había dejado en el aire después de besarla, martilleando en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez ¿sería verdad? ¿sería sincero? Scorpius la miraba de reojo, intentando adivinar es su semblante callado, tenso, un pizca de lo que estaría pensando. Habría dado lo que fuese por hablar con ella, por decir algo, lo que sea. Sin embargo, aquel valor, o temeridad, o cómo quisiera llamarse, que le había empujado a besarla sin mesura ya no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

"Siento haberte gritado" Rose se encontró a sí misma diciendo aquello sin estar muy segura de si lo había dicho en alto o solo en su cabeza; ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si lo había dicho ella o había sido otra voz, otra persona, que sonaba demasiado parecida a ella misma. Scorpius la miró extrañado, la verdad era que no recordaba cuándo Rose le había gritado. En su mente parecía como si todo el pasado previo a aquel beso no existiese, como si fuesen fotogramas velados de película de su vida.

"¿Cuando...?" Preguntó indeciso. No quería estropear nada aquella vez, ni siquiera aquel silencio tan viscoso que les estaba dejando pringosos pero al menos era algo entre ellos dos.

"El otro día, en la biblioteca" Rose se miraba los pies con un repentino interés en los cordones de sus zapatos "Y... y en el pasillo, la.. la otra noche" Estaba omitiendo deliberadamente que justo después gritarse, en el pasillo, la otra noche, se habían besado apasionadamente. "Siento haberlo hecho ¿Vale?" Dijo subiendo la cabeza al fin y haciendo frente a sus ojos.

Scorpius era muy consciente de que Rose estaba escondiendo la imagen del beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Y no era consciente únicamente porque ella no lo nombrase en voz alta, si no porque podía ver, en el mar azul oscuro de su mirada, el barco del miedo flotando a la deriva. Estaba asustada, estaba tremendamente asustada de que pudiesen decirse algo que sacase a aquel beso del nebuloso y casi imaginario mundo del recuerdo. Asustada de que al decirlo a viva voz, se hiciese real y ella tuviese que enfrentarse a todas las cosas para las que no estaba preparada. Scorpius sonrió al fin, no con una mueca, no. Sonrió con una sonrisa sincera, genuina, casi tímida, decidiendo voluntariamente darle una tregua a aquella pobre chica que le miraba acongojada. "No importa. Vamos a olvidarlo"

Volvieron a andar por el pasillo. El silencio y la incomodidad otra vez instalados entre ambos. Rose no sabía porque había dicho aquello. ¿Qué demonios se había cruzado por su cabeza? De cualquier forma, se sentía bien, se sentía mejor. Era como si aquel 'lo siento' improvisado hubiese salido de ella llevándose consigo un peso muerto del que no había sido consciente hasta que no había salido de ella. Ahora sentía que podía seguir al chico más fácilmente, sentía que era mucho más ligera, que su cuerpo era mucho más liviano.

"¿Qué tal las clases?" Scorpius se arrepintió al segundo de empezar a hablar. ¿Qué tal las clases? Era la pregunta más estúpida que hubiese dicho jamás. Quería demostrarle a Rose que podía dejar de ser un capullo arrogante delante de ella, pero ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil no hacer el ridículo?

Rose le miró un tanto sorprendida pero estaba agradecida de que aquel cambio de tema hubiese roto la aplastante densidad del silencio. "Bien, ya sabes, como siempre" No quería que se volviesen a quedar callados otra vez así que se obligó a seguir hablando "Tengo problemas con los últimos ejercicios de Aritmacia. No consigo... comprenderlos del todo"

Era un milagro que Rose Weasley admitiera que algo no lo comprendía a la perfección. "Puedo ayudarte si quieres..." Y con una mueca socarrona y desenfada añadió " Sabes que se me da mejor Aritmacia que a ti"

Rose puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero le miró divertida. "Bueno, tenía que dejar algo para los simples mortales ¿no?" Scorpius se puso la mano en el corazón con cara de falsa gratitud y Rose soltó una sonora carcajada, real, espontánea. El chico adoraba oír esa risa. Sonaba como música en su cabeza, como una música con la que desearía despertarse cada mañana. Una parte en su interior gruñó, temeroso de que aquella risa se convirtiera en gritos al día siguiente como ya había pasado anteriormente. Pero Scorpius desechó esos pensamientos porque nadando como estaba ahora entre el sonido melodioso de su risa y de su voz, simplemente, se sentía feliz y no quería enturbiarse el corazón, al menos no de momento. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, o eso es lo que suelen decir.

"¿Sabes ya lo que quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?" Se aventuró a preguntarle ahora que parecía que por fin podría tener una conversación pacífica con Rose.

Ella no contestó enseguida sino que mantuvo unos segundos de dudoso silencio. "La verdad es que aun no lo sé" De repente ya no era tan consciente de con quién estaba hablando, sino que simplemente hablaba. De la misma forma imprevista en la que le había mirado por primera vez aquella noche, apoyado sobre la pared, y había encontrado en él una extraña cercanía; ahora le hablaba tranquila, fluida, como si hablase con alguien con quién le era cotidiano hablar. "Por eso tengo tantas asignaturas ¿Sabes? No consigo decirme, hay tantas opciones... Algún trabajo en el Ministerio no estaría mal. Me gusta el mundo de las leyes, de las regulaciones mágicas. Alguna vez he estado leyendo los informes en los que trabaja mi madre y son de lo más interesantes. Pero no sé si algún otro departamento sería más... emocionante. ¿Has oído hablar del Departamento de Misterios? Solo los Inefables que trabajan allí saben de verdad que hay dentro... Parece tan atrayente... ¡Piensa en la cantidad de secretos mágicos que deben estar investigando ahí dentro! También había considerado hacerme auror, pero... no estoy muy segura de querer pasarme el día por ahí, luchando...¿Tú ya lo sabes?"

Scorpius se había quedado embelesado escuchándola, analizando cada gesto, cada arruga que se le formaba sobre la nariz, entre aquel bosque de pecas infinitas. Dios mío, era preciosa. Rose le miró expectante, aguardando una respuesta que parecía demorarse unos segundos más de lo debido. "¿Yo?" Contestó al fin el chico, saliendo turbado de su ensoñación. "Tampoco lo sé. No he pensado mucho en ello la verdad" Era cierto que no se había parado a pensar todavía en que pasaría cuando terminaran los años del colegio así que se quedó pensativo, la mirada perdida a través de una de las grandes ventanas, en algún punto del horizonte del paisaje" Sé que me gustaría algo como con cierta... acción, al aire libre. Aunque sé que mi padre espera que haga algo más del tipo ministerial" Añadió con una mueca un tanto sarcástica "No me lo dice nunca. Se pasa el día diciendo que no quiere condicionarme y que cualquier cosa que me haga feliz estará bien... Pero en el fondo yo sé que le haría ilusión que sea algo... importante"

Rose levantó una ceja en un claro gesto de incredulidad "¿Tú padre dice que cualquier cosa que te haga feliz estará bien?"

Scorpius se rió, pero no pudo evitar que un leve suspiro cansado se le escapase al final de la última carcajada, agotado de tener que explicar algo que a él le parecía tan obvio "No es tan severo como todos pensáis ¿sabes? Tiene esa pose, ese gesto, como si no hubiese aprendido del todo a sonreír y aun le costase entender cómo funciona. Pero es un buen padre. De verdad."

Rose desvió los ojos y se entretuvo más de lo necesario en inspeccionar un armario lleno de escobas y claramente vacío de alumnos. No estaba segura de querer hablar de Draco Malfoy. No se sentía preparada para dejar que le desmontasen tantos principios en una misma noche. Otra vez, forzándose a seguir hablando dijo, cambiando de tema "Si te gusta el aire libre ¿no deberías haber seguido con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?"

Ya estaba preparada para oír la clásica cantinela de 'esa asignatura no es una asignatura seria', la misma que se había dicho a sí misma al final del curso pasado para convencerse de que debía centrarse en cosas más oportunas y más productivas. Sin embargo, Scorpius no dijo nada de eso y contestó con una amplia sonrisa "¡Pero si ya sigo con ella!"

La chica volvió a mirarle incrédula. Nada de aquella conversación le hubiese parecido real si se la hubiesen contado unos meses atrás. "¿De veras? Nadie sigue con esa asignatura, bueno casi nadie. No parece lo suficientemente ... importante ¿no?"

"¿Qué más da que no sea importante, o seria, o lo que sea que la gente dice? A mí me gusta." Scorpius era genuinamente feliz cuando estaba en aquella clase. Se le daba bien cuidar de animales fántasticos, entenderlos, recordar lo que había que saber sobre ellos. Pero no se le daba bien como las demás asignaturas, porque las estudiase con esfuerzo y diligente dedicación, sino que le salía de una forma simplemente innata. Cómo si lo levase intrínseco en el alma. "Además Hagrid es un profesor genial. Por cierto, creo que deberías ir a verle. Nos preguntó por ti a Al y a mí cuando fuimos a tomar té a su cabaña el sábado por la tarde."

¿Scorpius y Hagrid tomaban té juntos? ¿Scorpius y Hagrid el guardabosques del colegio, el semigigante amigable y bonachón, el hombre que era tan amigo de sus padres y que venía todos los veranos a la Madriguera a celebrar el cumpleaños de su tío Harry? Esta vez Rose no pudo disimular como sus ojos salían ligeramente de sus órbitas y miraban al chico excesivamente sorprendidos. ¿Cuántas cosas más no sabía de Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Cuántas cosas más habían dejado de cuadrar con la imagen que ella tenía de él?

El chico se colocó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises y una sonrisa ladeada. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba pensando, sabía perfectamente que Rose nunca se había imaginado que él, un Malfoy, pudiese gustarle una estúpida asignatura sobre animalejos, y mucho menos tenerse cierto cariño con aquel semigigante apasionado con los bichos incomprendidos del mundo mágico. Scorpius se acercó un poco más a ella y se inclinó ligeramente para susurrarle cerca del oído "No soy tan horrible como tú te crees Rose..."

Se volvieron a quedar callados, pero esta vez aquel silencio no estaba cargado de miedo e incomodidad, sino de expectación. Volvían a estar a escasos veinte centímetros el uno del otro, sintiendo como si el aire entre ellos hiciera succión y les empujase a acercarse aun más. Rose notó como toda la superficie de su piel temblaba, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos. No podía y no quería. Como tampoco podía evitar desear fervientemente que Scorpius volviera a besarla. Se asustó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba otra vez aquel contacto, aquella caricia sobre sus labios ahora entre abiertos. Sintió un espasmo en sus piernas, como si las dos partes de su propio yo estuviesen manteniendo una batalla interna por salir corriendo o quedarse quietas donde estaban. Mientras, Scorpius se contenía con más esfuerzo y más voluntad de la que nunca pensó que tendría. Se odiaba a sí mismo y odiaba sus estúpidos planes preestablecidos en los que se había detallado paso a paso como debía actuar para que Rose Weasley cayese locamente enamorada de él y fuese ella la que se lanzase a besar sus labios. Los odiaba por que ahora mismo le estaban gritando al oído que no era el momento, y él tenía que quedarse ahí plantando, intentando resistir las inmensas ganas que tenía de mirar su boca, de abalanzarse sobre ella, de mezclar la respiración entrecortada de la chica con su propio aliento.

Rose, en un último y desesperado intento por calmar los espasmos de su alma y su corazón, consiguió desviar la mirada y fijarla casi neutral en un punto de la pared. De repente, la vio. Una araña, quizás minúscula, pero que en su mente se agrandaba por momentos, bajaba amenazante con sus asquerosas ocho patas, resbalando por la piedra gris de la pared. Involuntariamente cogió a Scorpius por los hombros, y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, le giró sobre sus talones y se colocó con la cabeza detrás de su espalda. usándole a modo de escudo, mientras gritaba desesperada "¡Una araña! ¡Una araña! ¡UNA ARAÑA!" Scorpius, sobresaltado por aquel cambio repentino de situación e incapaz de encontrar la diminuta criatura que había ocasionado semejante alarma, rompió en una sonora carcajada imparable. Rose volvió a gritar indignada "¡No te rías de mi y haz algo!"

Scorpius sin embargo, no dejo de reírse y se deleitó un poco más en el momento, sintiendo como las manos de la chica se aferraban a la parte de atrás de su túnica y todo su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, intentando protegerse de aquel despiadado monstruo que apenas media dos centímetros. "¿Deberías pedírmelo con amabilidad, sabes?"

En otro momento Rose no habría caído en la trampa de aquel tono irónico y con ínfulas de superioridad, pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacerse la digna y discutir con su único salvador posible en ese momento. "¡Venga, por favor Scorpius, haz algo!"

El chico dejó de reírse inmediatamente. Pero no paró por aquel escueto 'por favor' o por el claro tono de súplica en la voz de la chica, sino porque aquella era la primera vez que Rose decía su nombre, su nombre de pila, su nombre de verdad. Scopius notó como algo se encendía cálido en su pecho. Buscó su varita entre los bolsillos de su túnica negra del uniforme y dijo apuntando con ella a la araña "¡ _Arania exumai_!" Con un rayo de luz blanquecina la criatura salió disparada por el pasillo y correteó huyendo de sus agresores. Rose no se movió todavía ni sacó la cabeza para comprobar si la araña había desaparecido, se quedó detrás de él, callada, temblando por la impresión del susto. Al cabo de unos instantes se dio cuenta que estaba fuertemente agarrada a las túnicas del chico y que podía sentir las líneas que marcaban los músculos de su espalda. Azorada se separó rápidamente, demasiado avergonzada para confrontar su mirada.

Scorpius volvió a reírse "¿Una araña? ¿De verdad?" La chica le fulminó con la mirada intentado desviar el reflejo del miedo de su semblante y volver a poner aquellos ojos de basilisco que también sabía imitar. Scropius sin embargo no se amedrantó y siguió hablando como pudo entre carcajada y carcajada. "Pensaba que había que ser valiente para entrar en Gryffindor"

"¡Agg! ¡Cállate! Soy valiente, solo es que... odio las malditas arañas" Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al volver a pensar en aquella cosa peluda con demasiado ojos y demasiadas patas. Scorpius volvió a reírse descarado y Rose le dio un empujón en el hombro, aunque demasiado delicado y cariñoso de lo que ella pretendía.

Scorpius se acarició el punto dónde ella le había golpeado con aspamientos tetarles y acercándose otra vez a su oreja le dijo coqueteando "No deberías hacer eso Weasley, ¿quién va a salvarte si aparecen más?" Rose no pudo evitar echar una mirada compungida a su alrededor al oír aquello y desató otra oleada de risas a su alrededor.

"Es una herencia de mi padre" Dijo la chica tratando de justificarse y de salvar la poca compostura que le quedaba "Si esto te ha parecido patético, tendrías que verlo a él, subido a un taburete de la cocina, gritando como una niña en apuros, con un tono de voz demasiado agudo para un padre" Scopius, por enésima vez, rompió a reír de nuevo. No quería mofarse de el señor Weasley pero estaba demasiado a gusto, demasiado cómodo y alegre con ella.

Esta vez Rose también rió y sus carcajadas se mezclaron con las de él al mismo tiempo que volvían a mezclarse sus miradas. Andando, no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado justo en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, la puerta a la sala común de Gryffndor. Scorpius se paró, señaló detrás de ella y dijo "Bueno, creo que estos son tus dormitorios"

Silencio de nuevo. Tensión, miedo, expectación, deseo. Sin embargo, Rose pudo ver como una sombra acechaba entre el gris claro de los ojos del chico y poco a poco se le fue cambiando el gesto, endureciéndole el semblante. "Oye Rose, ... Albus me ha dicho que su madre quiere invitarme a ir a la Madriguera por Navidad. Creo que incluso ya ha hablado con mis padres para preguntárselo." Rose no dijo nada, bajando la cabeza y contemplándose nerviosa los cordones de los zapatos. Ya había sospechado que aquello iba a pasar pero no estaba segura de que debía contestar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que quería contestar. Scorpius siguió clavándole los ojos, esperando a que ella volviera a encararle, pero no lo hizo así que continuó hablando un tanto derrotado. "Mira, mis padres seguramente me dejen ir, creo que es bastante difícil negarle algo a la señora Potter, pero... si tú no quieres que vaya, lo entiendo, no quiero molestarte o molestar a tu familia, de verdad. Si no quieres que vaya dímelo, ya me inventaré algo-"

"No" Rose se avergonzó de haberlo interrumpido tan rápidamente así que intentó en vano disimular aquel ímpetu tan repentino y aquel tono de necesidad "Sí tu quieres venir... a mí me da igual, es cosa tuya"

Scorpius no pudo evitar descubrir aquel vago intento de disimulo y las comisuras de la boca se curvaron hacia arriba. "Vale" Dijo despacio y bajando la voz, casi en un murmullo, añadió "Gracias".

Volvieron a callar, dejando un silencio aplanador entre ellos que casi permitía oír el sonido de sus latidos arrítmicos, desenfrenados. Solos, en mitad del descansillo de la escalera, con nadie alrededor para frenar aquella pasión que se alborotaba dentro de ellos y que volvía a amenazar con salir impetuosa. Rose murmuró en un susurro tenue del que no estaba muy convencida "Será mejor que me vaya..." Sin embargo, no se movió. Ni se giró para cruzar el retrato e irse a su dormitorio; ni tiró del cuello de la túnica de Scorpius para besarlo, como le instaba a hacer, una voz escondida en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Cuánto tiempo pasaron así, sin tocarse pero incapaces de romper la cercanía que les rodeaba, no lo sabían. Solo sabían que el aire parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor y ninguno había podido respirar, paralizados como estaban entre los grilletes del miedo y el empuje del deseo. Finalmente, se oyó un gruñido detrás de ellos y ambos rompieron alarmados aquel trance silencioso en el que habían quedado atrapados. "¿Vas a pasar o no, muchachita?" Espetó la Dama Gorda, contrariada por las numerosas veces que las hormonas revolucionadas del amor adolescente la habían despertado en los muchos años de servicio a ese castillo. Dando un respingo Rose giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y le dio a la contraseña, musitando un tímido 'buenas noches' antes de empezar a pasar por el hueco del retrato.

"Buenas noches Rose" Contestó Scorpius, con la misma levedad y la misma timidez, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras camino de su propia sala común.

Rose se giró una última vez, desesperada por gritarle, por pedirle que volviese, que la abrazase y la besase con la misma fuerza con la que le había besado aquella otra noche, en aquel otro pasillo desierto. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a contemplar durante un segundo más la espalda del chico mientras se alejaba por las escaleras y terminó de meterse dentro de su sala común. Con un pie volando sobre el último escalón, Scorpius volvió la cabeza hacia el retrato por última vez. Quería gritar. Gritarle que bajase corriendo y se lanzase a sus brazos, que se perdiera en ellos como había hecho aquella otra noche en aquel otro pasillo desierto. Sin embargo, tampoco lo hizo, se quedó quieto contemplando cómo los últimos rizos pelirrojos de Rose se colaban por el hueco en la pared; y ya no se dijeron nada más.

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia_

 _y sobre todo a los que me estáis dejando reviews._

 _Anima mucho a seguir escribiendo._

 _Un saludo y gracias por pasaros._


	7. Chapter 7

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 7

Los gritos se extendían haciendo ecos entre la escarcha que cubría los campos y las copas de los árboles, traspasando las zigzagueantes paredes de madera de aquella extraña casa que descansaba entre las colinas más allá de Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny Weasley no iba a rendirse. Daba igual con cuantos hermanos pelirrojos y obstinados tuviera que pelear. Daba igual que los berridos de aquella monumental riña familiar acabasen por tirar toda la casa abajo. Ella, simplemente, no iba a rendirse.

"¡Te lo digo por última vez Ginny! ¡Ese niño Malfoy no va a entrar en mi casa!" Las orejas de Ron estaban exactamente del mismo color que su cabello. Siempre parecía que aquel lugar de su anatomía era la única vía de escape de toda su furia; y ahora, estaba muy, pero que muy furioso.

A Ginny le hervía la sangre. Habría sido capaz de abalanzarse sobre su hermano para arrancarle su enorme cabeza dura si la mesa de la cocina no estuviera convenientemente interponiéndose entre ellos. "¡Y yo te digo por última vez, Ronald, que esta también es _mi_ casa y entra en ella quien yo diga!"

Aquella era la quinta vez que los Weasleys debatían sobre la idea de que Scorpius Malfoy pasara unos días con ellos en la Madriguera durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Solo que aquella vez, vista la inmediatez de la llegada a Londres del Expreso de Hogwarts que traería a los estudiantes de vuelta a sus familias esa misma mañana, el debate se había tornado en disputa y esta, en gritos. Ninguno de los hermanos estaba demasiado contento con aquella perspectiva, pero Ron era el que más indignado estaba. Ron siempre era el más indignado, y el más irritado y el más condenadamente terco. Hasta el punto de que Ginny estaba segura de que su hermano lo hacía meramente para fastidiarla. Mientras, Hermione y Harry intercambiaban una breve mirada de angustia imperceptible para los demás. A pesar de todos esos años, siempre acaban sintiéndose como extraños en la Madriguera cuando sus respectivos marido y esposa se peleaban de aquella forma. Sobre todo porque Harry no se atrevía del todo a intentar aplacar la famosa furia de su mujer y Hermione tampoco había conseguido nada en sus intentos de calmar a su marido. "¡Es la casa de nuestros padres Ginny!" Seguía chillando Ron como un gryndolow al que hubiesen sacado de su ciénaga.

"¡Mejor me lo pones!" Bufó ella con un deje de triunfo en su voz "¡ _Nuestros_ padres han dicho que estarán encantados de que venga!"

Ron miró atónito a su padre, el cual, totalmente ajeno a la discusión de sus hijos, seguía sentado apaciblemente en el sofá y con la mirada curiosa clavada en último artilugio _muggle_ que había estado desmontando. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando le mencionaron directamente. Ron, sin embargo, no desistió. "¡Ginny, nadie quiere que ese maldito crío venga!" La mujer miró a su alrededor, hacia el resto de miembros de su familia, que estaban desperdigados por la cocina, dudando de si meterse o no en aquel altercado. Involuntariamente, Bill se pasó una mano indecisa por las numerosas cicatrices que todavía surcaban su rostro y George ladeo la cabeza como tratando de esconder el perfil al que le faltaba una oreja. Ginny hirvió de rabia un poco más. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que si no tenías marcas en la piel significaba que tú no habías sufrido en aquella maldita guerra? ¿Por qué siempre la hacían sentir como si ella no hubiese padecido aquellos horrores solo porque su cuerpo no los gritaba a viva voz?

"¿Tú qué piensas?" Le preguntó Ginny a su hermano George. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero, en el fondo de su ser, sentía que era él quien debía darle permiso. Al fin y al cabo, habría un Malfoy ocupando un sitio en la mesa que Fred nunca volvería a ocupar; y por más que quería demostrar a sus hijos que a la gente hay que tratarla con compasión y perdón, no podía evitar notar una pequeña punzada de dolor al preguntarse si de alguna forma estaría traicionando la memoria de su hermano.

George dudó antes de contestar, manteniendo la tensión en un silencio que parecía infinito. Sabía porque su hermana le miraba con esa mezcla de terror, rabia y apremio. Sabía, como había sabido desde que hubiese despedido a su gemelo por última vez, que vivir una vida de rencor y venganza no hacía más que quemar tu propio corazón hasta que ya no quedan más que las cenizas. Lo sabía. Pero es que hay heridas en alma que no terminan de cerrarse nunca y singuen sangrando, lentamente, para el resto de tu existencia, goteando silenciosas a través de la piel y de la ropa. Sin atreverse a mírala a los ojos, dijo al fin "Mira, Ginny, yo no sé-"

"¡Ves! ¡Nadie quiere que este aquí ese Malfoy!" Interrumpió Ron berreando de nuevo "¡Harry y tú podéis meter a ese niño en vuestra casa todo el tiempo que os dé la gana! ¡Por mí como si metéis a toda su asquerosa familia! ¡Pero en mi casa, en mi presencia no-"

"¡BASTA YA!" Ron enmudeció de sopetón ante la imagen de su madre, bajando las escaleras con los brazos en jarra y esa mirada que siempre conseguía hacer recular a sus hijos. Había llegado hasta el centro de la cocina y ahora les miraba de uno a uno con una buena reprimenda a punto de estallar entre sus labios. Todos se sintieron de repente como si tuvieran otra vez siete años y acabasen de mandar al gato a no sé sabia donde a través de la red Flu "¡Se acabaron los gritos y las discusiones! ¡Aquí la dueña de esta casa soy yo!" Endulzando el gesto y la voz repentinamente se giró a mirar a su marido "Bueno y tú, Arthur, querido" Arthur Weasley le devolvió la sonrisa pero siguió sin decir nada, regañar a sus hijos siempre se le había dado mejor a ella, para que engañarse. La señora Weasley volvió a desviar los ojos y endurecerlos para mirar a sus hijos de nuevo. "He vivido dos guerras, ¿me oís? ¡Dos guerras!. Y en ellas he perdido a amigos, a mis dos hermanos y a un hijo. Yo pasaré el resto de lo que me queda de vida tratando de huir de ese recuerdo, pero no pienso permitir que también persiga a mis nietos. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Albus es mi nieto y Scorpius es su amigo y los _dos_ vendrán a mi casa por Navidad" Ron hizo un último y vano intento de seguir protestando pero la mujer volvió a hacerle callar. "¡Y NO HAY MÁS QUE HABLAR!"

Ginny miró a su madre triunfal y complacida. Para eso estaban las mujeres Weasley, para apoyarse entre ellas. Cogió a su marido del brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta, ya había llegado la hora de aparecerse en Londres para ir a buscar a los niños a King's Cross. Harry echó un último vistazo a la cocina, que aun no se había recuperado del aplastante silencio, y sonrió tímidamente a la señora Weasley. Sentía una profunda gratitud hacía aquella bondadosa señora que, no solo le había acogido a él cuando era un niño desamparado y sin familia, tratándole como a un hijo más, con todo el cariño y el cuidado de una madre; sino que ahora, anteponía desinteresada los deseos de Albus frente a su propio duelo. Porque Molly Weasley, después de tantos años y aunque intentara mantenerse fuerte en favor de su familia, seguía de luto por la muerte de su hijo Fred. Seguía llorando cada noche, agazapada entre los brazos de su marido, preguntándose por qué él, por qué tenían que haberse llevado a su pequeño. Sin embargo, las lágrimas nunca le devolverían a su hijo, y aunque servían para desfogar un poco aquel amargo dolor del alma cuando amenazaba por volver cortarle la respiración, no podía dejar que su vida y las de toda su familia se ahogasen en aquella agua salda y amarga para siempre.

Los señores Potter caminaron entre el humo denso y blanquecino que había dejado el tren al llegar al andén 9 y 3/4 y se miraron entre la espesa niebla con un guiño de nostalgia dibujándose en sus caras. Sus años de colegio no habían sido precisamente tranquilos y apacibles, pero había tantos momentos, buenos, malos, terribles y también preciosos; tantos recuerdos escondidos en aquel lugar, traídos por el traqueteo de la locomotora sobre las vías y el olor a azufre y carbón del vapor que escapaba de la chimenea. Caminaron entre la gente y los ruidos de maletas y carritos, respondiendo con leves movimientos de cabeza a viejas caras conocidas, y no tan conocidas, que les saludaban al pasar. Harry Potter seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar entre las muchedumbres porque aun seguía revolviéndose incómodo cuando notaba como la gente desviaba la mirada para posarla en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que marcaba su frente. Esta no le había dolido ni una sola vez desde hacía muchísimos años, pero de alguna forma seguía amenazando levemente con su eterna presencia, con el eterno recuerdo de lo que había llevado dentro.

"¡Mama! ¡Papa!" Lilly corrió hacia sus padres y se tiró en sus brazos. Con su hija colgada del cuello Harry y Ginny se aproximaron hasta donde esperaban el resto de sus sobrinos rodeados del equipaje que habían traído de colegio para pasar en casa las vacaciones de Navidad. Poco a poco fueron llegando los distintos miembros de la familia. Ron, con Hermione, Bill y George se habían desaparecido de la Madriguera unos minutos más tarde que los Potter, los suficientes para que se apaciguasen los humos de la disputa que habían tenido previamente y que, de ninguna manera, podía llegar a los oídos de sus hijos. Sin embargo, Ron seguía con una ligera mueca de desagrado marcada en el semblante, como si se hubiese quedado a medias de un último gruñido.

Albus Potter no se encontraba con el resto de sus primos y hermana, sino que se había despedido de ellos y ahora esperaba unos metros más allá rodeado por dos figuras casi de la misma altura, con los mismos rasgos duros formando las facciones de la cara y con exactamente el mismo pelo rubio pálido; solo que una de ellas lo llevaba largo, recogido estrictamente en una coleta baja y la otra corto, rebelde, cayéndole a cachos por los ojos. Draco Malfoy conversaba animadamente con su hijo y el amigo de este, mientras esperaban a que los Potter se acercaran a despedirse de Albus, pero no podía evitar sentir los murmullos que despertaba a su alrededor, clavándose silenciosos como agujas en su espalda. Involuntariamente se movió unos pasos, como si quisiera usarse a sí mismo como barrera entre aquel susurro lacerante y su propio hijo.

La señora Potter, que había terminado de besar a todos sus sobrinos, se acercaba ahora a ellos con los brazos abriéndose en un abrazo tierno. La mujer rodeó con ellos primero a su hijo Albus y luego a Scorpius, y por último tendió una mano cordial a el señor Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa. Draco aun no había conseguido evitar ese último segundo de duda y desconfianza que cruzaba rápido e inevitable por su mente ante aquellas muestras de cordialidad de los Potter. Tenía que admitir que siempre habían tratado bien a su hijo y que no se habían opuesto ante aquella amistad entre los chicos, o al menos eso había parecido. Sin embargo, había tantas imágenes oscuras de su pasado que aun le seguían persiguiendo como fantasmas, tan reales, tan corpóreas; que no conseguía dilucidar del todo si los meros recuerdos eran ellas o la mujer que tenía sonriéndole delante en ese momento. Mientras terminaban de saludarse, Harry había llegado junto a ellos y había rodeado a su esposa con un brazo después de revolverle el pelo amistoso a ambos chicos. "Bueno, entonces os esperamos a los dos dentro de unos días en la Madriguera ¿de acuerdo?" Les decía la señora Potter a su hijo y a Scorpius. "Albus, pórtate bien, haz caso a lo que te manden y cómete toda la comida. Bueno no creo que con eso último tengas problemas".

El señor Malfoy observaba la escena un tanto incómodo, no sabía cuál era el momento oportuno para interrumpir, ni si quiera sabía si sería conveniente interrumpir. La señora Potter ya había insistido bastante en sus cartas sobre aquello y no quería sonar impertinente o desagradecido, no después de todo lo que parecía estar haciendo esa mujer por acoger a Scorpius en sus vidas. De todos modos, habló una última vez lo más educadamente posible que pudo. "Ginevra, de verdad que Astoria y yo agradecemos mucho que quieran invitar a Scorpius pero... No deseamos molestar a tu familia" La última frase parecía que se le había escapado entre los labios mientras miraba por encima de las cabezas de los Potter hacía donde Ronald Weasley les observaba. Draco estaba seguro que si las miradas matasen él sería un cadáver inanimado en ese mismo instante. Y es que Rose había heredado aquella mirada de basilisco de la misma persona de la que había heredado aquella forma incandescente de sonrojarse, de su querido padre.

"Tonterías" Dijo Ginny volviendo a desviar la mirada desde Ron hasta los Malfoy e intentando disimular la mueca de fastidio que amagaba por colarse entre la amble sonrisa que ahora se tensaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerla. Definitivamente iba a matar a su hermano. "Albus ha estado muchísimas veces en vuestra casa y ahora queremos que sea Scorpius el que pase el día de Navidad con nosotros." Su tono de voz sonaba afable y cortes, pero en el fondo escondía una dureza que parecía indicar que si alguien volvía a contrariarla empezarían a rodar cabezas. Nada ni nadie consigue nunca derrumbar el genio de las mujeres Weasley, eso es un hecho. La mujer se despidió una vez y más y dio un último abrazo a su hijo, para después marcharse y llevarse a su hija Lilly camino de la salida con los demás miembros de la familia.

Albus y Scorpius echaron a andar también hacía la barrera mágica y Draco y Harry se quedaron unos segundos a solas. Para el señor Malfoy era muy fácil tener cierto aprecio a Ginny Potter por la inmensa amabilidad que les demostraba; de la misma forma que le era sencillo seguir odiando a la comadreja de Ronald Weasley, total, el odio era mutuo y recíproco y siempre seguiría siendo así. Pero con Harry Potter todo era mucho más complicado. Ese hombre, con su cabello permanentemente despeinado, sus ojos verdes que miraban siempre a través de aquellas gafas redondas y aquella maldita cicatriz en la frente, había sido su adversario desde el primer momento en el que le había ofrecido su mano y él se había negado a estrecharla. No obstante, Draco se preguntaba si Harry Potter habría sido de verdad su enemigo si no le hubiesen obligado a que lo fuese, si no se hubiese pasado la vida escuchando como El-niño-que-sobrevivió había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso y con él, a todas las posibilidades de gloria y fama para su familia. En el fondo, le envidiaba. Y no solo le envidiaba por la mucha gente que se había lanzado valiente a luchar junto a él, sino por la simple razón de que Harry Potter, al contrario que él, si había tomado las decisiones correctas.

"Draco," Le dijo Harry después de que se estrecharan las manos silenciosos "Sospecho que mi hijo James le ha prestado mi vieja capa invisible a su hermano" Había visto a James mandar un paquete misteriosamente grande y misteriosamente blando a Albus unos días antes de que dieran las vacaciones de Navidad en el colegio y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que había en su interior y que quería hacer Albus con ella.

Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió ladeado, de la misma forma que solía hacer su hijo "Les tendré vigilados, tranquilo." Y con un leve gesto de la cabeza, el señor Malfoy echó a andar por donde se había marchado previamente su hijo.

Unos días más tarde, cuando la enorme Mansión de los Malfoy dormía tranquila bajo las sombras de una fría noche de invierno, Draco aguardaba silencioso, sentado en uno de los amplios sillones de cuero verde en una de las numerosas salas de estudio que poblaban la casa. Sabía que su hijo y su amigo estaban exactamente al otro lado del la pared, frente a una enorme puerta negra. No podía verlos, ya que estaban debajo de aquella capa de invisibilidad de Potter, pero les oía. Les oía pronunciar todos los contraembrujos que unos niños de apenas dieciséis años, aunque bastante diestros para la magia, habían aprendido. Por un instante, Draco pensó que iban a dar en el clavo y había estado a punto de salir de entre las tinieblas que le resguardaban para prevenirlo, sin embargo, los chicos simplemente habían casi rozado la solución y al final se habían rendido y habían vuelto derrotados a su habitación dos pisos más arriba. A Draco no le importaba que husmeasen a escondidas por el resto de la casa, su mujer y él se limitaban a fingir por las mañanas que no habían oído el eco de sus pasos y el susurro de aquella capa rozando contra las paredes y los muebles. Él mismo había pasado muchas noches de su infancia perdiéndose entre los recovecos y los escondrijos que se refugiaban entre los muros de piedra y los tapices de sus antepasados. No obstante, nunca dejaría a su hijo descubrir lo que había al otro lado de aquella puerta negra. No porque tuviese miedo de lo que Scorpius pudiese encontrar ahí dentro, ya casi no quedaba nada, sino porque tenía miedo de los fantasmas que, a lo mejor, aun se ocultaban ahí detrás, pacientemente al acecho, esperando su venganza.

Después de la primera semana de vacaciones, Albus y Scorpius se prepararon para mudarse a la Madriguera. Sus padres habían abierto una conexión temporal entre la chimenea de los Weasleys y la de la Mansión Malfoy para que los chicos pudieran viajar cómodamente a través de la red Flu. Scorpius estaba visiblemente nervioso, con esa mezcla confusa entre el anhelo y el miedo. Estaba a punto de meterse de lleno en un nido plagado de Weasleys. Weasleys pelirrojos y en su mayoría, considerablemente rencorosos. Era como introducir la cabeza en el interior de la boca de un lobo y esperar que esta no se cerrarse de golpe clavando sus desgarradores dientes sobre su yugular. En el último segundo de los preparativos del viaje, su padre le había vuelto asegurar que podía quedarse en casa si lo prefería. Pero no, quería ir, quería conocer aquel lugar del que Albus siempre hablaba y que ejercía una fascinación casi magnética sobre Scorpius. Quizás porque la enorme familia Weasley, con sus incontables miembros, era todo lo que su propia familia no era. O quizás porque en su fuero interno, Scorpius necesitaba acercarse, entender desde dentro el odio ajeno, fuera de las típicas refriegas adolescentes del colegio; y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que introducirse hasta la coronilla en el corazón de la familia antagonista de los Malfoy por excelencia.

"¡La Madriguera!" Pronunciaron alto y claro Albus y Scorpius entre las cálidas llamas verdes que crepitaban dentro de la chimenea de madera tallada del salón de los Malfoy. Scorpius pudo ver una última vez a sus padres despidiéndoles antes de perderse en la vorágine de imágenes confusas de fuego esmeralda y salones ajenos, en la que ahora giraba, con la única noción estática de la figura de su amigo a su lado. Tras unos minutos los chicos aterrizaron por fin en suelo llano y aparecieron en la sala de estar de la Madriguera.

Scorpius miró rápidamente a su alrededor con una cara de asombro, dejando escapar un silencioso murmullo de admiración. Aquel lugar era aun mejor de que como Albus lo había descrito. El salón de los Weasley era pequeño, pero no de una manera acongojante si no acogedora. Los numerosos trastos, pilas de ropa y muebles que se apelmazan alrededor de la chimenea, junto a aquel olor cálido a tarta de calabaza y alguna cosa más, le proporcionaban al espacio una clara sensación doméstica. Era imposible que cualquiera que llegara a aquella casa no la sintiera ya como su hogar. Enseguida apareció Molly Weasley, la abuela de Albus, una mujer regordeta y bajita con una cara afable y bondadosa surcada por los trazos de la edad y enmarcada en un pelo cano que seguramente antes había sido igual de pelirrojo que el del resto de su familia. Abrazó a los dos chicos, sinceramente contenta de conocer por fin a Scorpius y después de insistir en hacerles un segundo desayuno a base de huevos y bollos recién horneados, porque ya se sabe que los jóvenes tienen que crecer y para eso hay que comer mucho, les indicó que subieran hasta la habitación a dejar sus cosas.

Albus cogió las mochilas y le indicó el camino a su amigo mientras este se regodeaba en el sonoro quejido de las escaleras y el tacto de madera ajada de las paredes. La casa era una especie de _cottage_ de campo típico inglés al que le habían añadido un montón de habitaciones más por arte de magia y que se amontonaban unas encima de otras en una torre tortuosa de vigas y pilares inestables. Era un milagro que aquella estructura siguiese intacta, sobre todo después de las nuevas ampliaciones que los abuelos Weasley habían tenido que hacer tras la oleada de nietos que se les había venido encima.

En el quinto tramo de escaleras, Albus se detuvo frente una puerta pequeña con un cartel que rezaba 'Habitación de Ronald Weasley' y entró agachando la cabeza debido al techo medio aguardillado. James les saludó entre bostezo y bostezo mientras se desperezaba dentro de la cama del fondo. Al entrar, Scorpius pensó que debía haber una enorme ventana que diese directamente al sol de la mañana porque toda la habitación estaba bañada en una intensa luz naranja. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que eran las paredes pintadas de aquel brillante color las que daban aquella sensación, a pesar de que la única apertura al exterior era la minúscula ventana encima de la cama de James. A aquel color naranja le acompañaban los numerosos pósters de los Chudley Canons que adornaban las paredes. Scorpius supuso que el antiguo propietario de aquel lugar, el padre de Rose, sería seguidor de aquel equipo de de Quidditch, y amargamente pensó que ni siquiera aquello podría tener en común con Draco Malfoy.

Albus sacó entonces la capa invisible de su padre y se la devolvió a su hermano James, lanzándola desde la cama donde se había tumbado. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó James subiendo las cejas con los ojos golosos. "¿Habéis descubierto algo... jugoso?" La gente podía pensar que James Potter había serenado su temeraria rebeldía bromista y fisgona tras dejar el colegio y apuntarse a la academia de aurores. Entrenarse para ser auror era algo muy serio, que implicaba mucha responsabilidad y una cabeza fría y estoica. Sin embargo, hay cosas de nuestro carácter que dictan como somos y nos acompañan hasta el final de nuestros días; así que James no había dudado ni un segundo cuando su hermano le había pedido prestada aquella capa, que tantas alegrías pícaras le había proporcionado cuando estaba en sus años de colegio, y que ahora podría servir para desentrañar los oscuros secretos que el joven se imaginaba que aguardaban escondidos en la noble Mansión de los Malfoy.

Scorpius y Albus negaron a la vez, profundamente derrotados ante la cara de asombro y decepción de James. "Puerta cerrada" Dijo escuetamente Albus a su hermano "No había forma de abrirla" Y Scorpius apoyó la moción relatando el sin fin de hechizos que habían probado contra ella.

"Tendríais que haberos llevado a Rosie" Pensó James como en voz alta "Seguro que ella se hubiese sabido el contraembrujo. O se hubiese cabreado tanto por no sabérselo que habría echado la puerta abajo de un bufido" Añadió divertido. Los tres chicos rieron con ganas, imaginándose a Rose, con las orejas y el cuello rojos de ira, gritándole a una puerta enorme y de aspecto infinitamente pesado hasta que la puerta huía despavorida de miedo.

"O haber usado la vieja navaja de papa que tenías..." Dijo Albus entre carcajada y carcajada. James dejó de reír súbitamente y escondió un ligero deje de culpabilidad en el semblante agachándose a coger unos calcetines del suelo. Había perdido aquella navaja, aun no sabía cómo, pero el caso es que se había esfumado de entre sus cosas y ya no la podían seguir usando.

Dieciocho años atrás, en una mañana calurosa de agosto, justo antes de que su primogénito de once años acudiese por primera vez al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry Potter había llevado a su hijo al cobertizo destartalado que descansaba lleno de trastos viejos en el patio trasero del número doce de Grinmauld Place. Allí, escondidos de su esposa Ginny, o eso pensaban ellos, Harry le había dado a James los tres objetos que más valoraba a parte de su varita mágica. El primero, un antiquísima capa de hebras plateadas que había llegado a sus manos desde Ignotus Prevell, a través de toda la línea familiar, de padres a hijos; y que tenía el increíble poder de volverte invisible a ti y a todos los que se escondieran debajo de ella. El segundo, un pergamino viejo y desgastado. O lo que a plena vista parecía un pergamino viejo y desgastado pero que en realidad escondía, solo para aquellos que tenían las intenciones oportunas, todo un mapa detallado del colegio Hogwarts, con todos y cada uno de sus pasadizos secretos, y que indicaban donde estaban todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, cada minuto, de cada día. Y por último, aquella navaja _muggle_ que le había regalado su padrino Sirius Black y que podía abrir todas las cerraduras de todas las puertas, independientemente de hechizo protector que se hubiese conjurado sobre ellas. Harry hizo prometer a su hijo que solo usaría esos objetos mágicos para salir airoso de algún lío en el que se viera envuelto, y había que admitir que, técnicamente, James nunca había faltado a aquella promesa. Sin embargo, normalmente solía ser el propio James el que se envolvía a sí mismo en los líos de los que luego tenía que salir corriendo. Y es que James Sirius Potter era, como había vaticinado la profesora Maggonagall mientras escribía la primera carta del colegio que iba a recibir el chico, el sucesor, el heredero por línea directa familiar de los mayores bromistas, rebeldes y _quebrantanormas_ que Hogwarts había visto jamás.

Mucho tiempo atrás, habían llegado al colegio dos hermanos, Gideon y Fabian Prevett. Listos, tremendamente competentes con la magia defensiva y bastante tímidos; o eso parecía. Porque aquellos hermanos iban a llevar a todos los profesores por la calle de la amargura durante sus siete años de educación. Además, no contentos con todas las bromas y alborotos que habían creado en aquellos años, se aseguraron de que su particular y guasón reino de terror perdurara en el tiempo; y no solo consiguiendo colar en el castillo al _portergeits_ llamado Peeves, sino dejando en el colegio unos sucesores dignos de su trono: los Merodeadores. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettrigrew se convirtieron en los nuevos reyes de la broma de Hogwarts. No había un solo profesor, alumno, fantasma o visitante que se hubiese librado de caer en sus garras. Y aunque en su mayoría solo eran bromas inofensivas que hacían destornillarse de risa a todo el castillo; en todo el tiempo que aquellos inseparables cuatro amigos merodearon por Hogwarts, nadie pudo realmente respirar tranquilo. Mientras tanto, la hermana pequeña de Fabian y Gideon, de soltera, Molly Prevett, se había casado con un modesto y humilde muchacho llamado Arthur Weasley, y entre sus numerosos hijos, todos igualmente pecosos e igualmente pelirrojos, había dos que resultaron ser la viva imagen de los dos hermanos de su madre. Si la escuela de magia y hechicería había tenido que contener el aliento, temerosos de cada paso que daban por los pasillos James, Remus, Sirius y Peter; pronto aprenderían a la fuerza lo que es de verdad el pánico y el descontrol. Los gemelos George y Fred Weasley habían atemorizado sistemáticamente a cada miembro del personal docente, ganándose las simpatías y los afectos de muchos estudiantes, aunque también, cierto desdén de aquellos sobre los que recaían sus bromas, por muy difícil que resultase enfadarse del todo con aquellos risueños muchachos. Y si por si eso no era suficiente, habían huido del colegio, marchándose por la puerta grande, dejando un despliegue de espectáculos pirotécnicos y ejemplos de magia increíble y fantástica que pasarían a la historia y permanecerían para siempre en la memoria del castillo.

Cuando ya nadie pensaba que la cosa pudiese empeorar, cuando todo el mundo creía que nadie podría nunca superar las fechorías de los gemelos, la familia Weasley, por parte de Ginny, y la familia Potter, por parte de Harry, se unían para dar como resultado a un muchacho de pelo despeinado y ojos color avellana llamado James Sirius Potter. Mientras la directora Maggonagall escribía aquel nombre sobre el pergamino de la carta de Hogwarts, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda, dejándola pensando seriamente si era quizás el momento de retirarse de sus servicios al noble colegio. No lo hizo, se mantuvo en su puesto por la pura curiosidad de conocer de que era capaz aquel joven, bisnieto de Gideon y Fabian Prevett, nieto de James Potter y sobrino de George y Fred Weasley. Aunque una parte de ella sabía a ciencia cierta que solo había una cosa que se podía esperar de él: la calamidad.

Lo que nadie había sospechado jamás era que aquellos genes casi maquiavélicos de sus antecesores no habían pasado únicamente a uno solo de los hermanos Potter, sino a dos. Y no lo habían sospechado nunca porque nadie podría pensar que aquella dulce, sonriente y tierna niña llamada Lilly Potter estaba detrás de todas aquellas cosas que habían alborotado y descontrolado el colegio desde que ella había llegado a Hogwarts. Nadie descubrió nunca que fue ella quien cambió todas las etiquetas de las botellitas de ingredientes de la clase de pociones, consiguiendo que durante casi un mes, no hubiese una poción en aquella aula que no acabase explotando. Nadie la señaló a ella cuando la manada de escorgutos de cola explosiva, que había criado Hagrid, había escapado como por arte de magia de sus jaulas al lado de la cabaña del guardabosques y había llegado hasta el gran comedor, haciendo que todo el mundo en la sala corriera y gritara, subiéndose a las mesas para huir de aquellas bestias. Tampoco había salido a la luz su nombre cuando los profesores se preguntaban quién demonios había derramado una cantidad ingente de Poción Crecepelo de Fleamont Potter por la escalera principal, impidiendo que nadie pudiese acudir a sus clases aquel día y que Flitch, el conserje, pasara un mes en la enfermería por la tremenda caída que había sufrido al resbalarse con el viscoso líquido. El caso era que nadie había nunca averiguado aquellas cosas porque Lilly Potter no solo era buena haciendo bromas, como su hermano James, sino que también tenía una mente magistral para huir de la escena del crimen. Y mientras su hermano, junto a su primo Fred, habían batido el record de castigos posibles en todos los años del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Lilly seguía ocultándose en las sombras, actuando siempre sin ser vista, como la verdadera y legítima heredera de sus antecesores.

Los días en la Madriguera pasaron calmados, tranquilos. En parte porque los adultos Weasley habían dejado a sus hijos con los abuelos y aun no se habían enfrentado a encontrarse a Scorpius en aquella casa, cara a cara; esperando a que llegara el día de Navidad para celebrar aquel particular y tenso encuentro. Por su parte, ni Molly ni Arthur parecían haberse dado cuenta, o haber dado importancia a cuál era el apellido de aquel muchacho educado, cortés y amable que insistía en correr a ayudar a la señora Weasley en todos sus quehaceres diarios y en escuchar con genuino interés las divertidas anécdotas que contaba el señor Weasley sobre sus años de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Y así, nadando en aquella paz y armonía, extraña pero maravillosa Scorpius se olvidaba poco a poco de que una vez había llegado a sentir miedo por estar en aquel lugar y con aquellas personas; y dejaba pasar las horas, entre los copiosos manjares que la abuela Weasley cocinaba tres veces al día, los partidos de Quidditch improvisados en un campo apartado, escondido de las miradas de los _muggles_ y las noches junto al calor de la chimenea y el arropo de la sala de estar de la Madriguera, jugando a los naipes explosivos o leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá.

A aquel armoniosos sosiego incitado por el abrigo genuino de las fiestas navideñas y la sensación de tener el estómago lleno de deliciosa comida casera, Scorpius tenía que sumarle aquella brisa templada que le encendía el pecho solo por poder estar tan cerca de Rose. La chica pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Albus y él, y aunque ella decía que era simplemente porque Dominique estaba fuera con su familia francesa y Lilly, Hugo y Roxane eran demasiado pequeños como para hablar con ellos, Scorpius sabía que en el fondo, a Rose le gustaba estar con él. Le gustaba tener alguien con quien compartir los ratos de lectura frente al fuego. Le gustaba poder conversar con Scorpius de los libros que ambos habían leído y ambos habían disfrutado. Le gustaba, también, reírse de Albus cuando no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hablaban los otros dos. Y sobre todo, le gustaba porque a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, estar juntos parecía, de repente, increíblemente sencillo

Por alguna razón que Rose no entendía, no estar encerrados entre los gruesos muros de aquel inmenso castillo de piedra gris, les daba una tregua a ambos en su eterna pelea. En la Madriguera, no tenían que mantener aquel odio mutuo que se había establecido entre ellos, no tenían que preocuparse por qué pensarían los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts si vieran a la famosa Rose Weasley charlando animadamente con el indeseable Scorpius Malfoy, no tenían que repetirse una y otra vez a sí mismos quienes eran y todo lo que eso implicaba. Ni siquiera tenían que acordarse de aquel beso, de aquel instante de pasión y desenfreno, con la consecuente vorágine de emociones encontradas que aquellos pensamientos solían acarrearles, o al menos a Rose, la dejaban flotando en una especie de batalla mental incomprensible. No, en aquella casa, escondida entre las colinas y los páramos, podían simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro, sin preguntarse una y otra vez porque volaban un sinfín de aleteos invisibles dentro de su estómago cada vez que Scorpius le hacía reír con una de sus bromas irónicas o la tapaba con una manta cuando se quedaba medio dormida a su lado en el salón.

En la mañana del día de Navidad, Scorpius se despertó temprano, con la tenue luz del amanecer entrando cohibida a través de aquella pequeña ventana de la antigua habitación de Ronald Weasley. James y Albus seguían profundamente dormidos entre el sonido de sus sonoros ronquidos. El chico se apartó los mechones de pelo rubio pálido que le habían caído por la cara al dormir y se incorporó en la cama sobre sus codos, rodeando el desorden de la habitación con la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron en su propia mochila de viaje, cuyo contenido estaba parcialmente desplegado por el suelo junto con las cosas de Albus y de James, ninguno de los tres podía decirse que fuera especialmente ordenado. Sin embargo, había una cosa que Scorpius no se había atrevido a sacar de su equipaje. Una pequeña cajita de madera tallada que parecía dormitar agazapada en el bolsillo trasero de su mochila, demasiado cobarde como para asomarse y mostrarse a los demás. Scorpius había encontrado aquel curioso artilugio mágico en un desván de la vieja casa de su madre, la cual habían visitado aquel pasado verano, y lo había llevado encima de aquí para allá desde entonces. Había sabido perfectamente que quería hacer con aquella cajita desde el primer momento en que la vio abrirse entre las tinieblas de aquel desván sucio, lleno de polvo y recuerdos perdidos. No obstante, no se había atrevido, y las en las pocas ocasiones que había tenido para dársela a quien quería dársela, la cajita había parecido arder en su bolsillo y él había sido incapaz de cogerla con sus manos y sacarla de ahí.

Scorpius volvió a mirar a Albus y a James, sus caras perdidas en la lejanía de un sueño muy profundo. Esa era otra de las oportunidades que anteriormente había malgastado, demasiado pusilánime como para lanzarse al vacío y arriesgarse por una vez en la vida a hacer lo que su alma le pedía a gritos que hiciera. De repente, se acordó de aquella sensación embriagadora de poder y fervor que le había extasiado mientras se lanzaba apasionado a besar a Rose. Nunca había sentido algo así, nunca había sentido la adrenalina de aquella forma, corriendo por sus venas, como si fuese una especie de renombrado valor que sale del corazón y llega a cada poro de la piel. Había sido casi como la primera vez que había montado en escoba, notando el vacio de la nada bajo sus pies, pero sin miedo, sin temor, solo ansiando correr más y más rápido entre el silbido del viento. Tenía que aprender a aventurarse más a menudo, a dejar de pensar, a dejar de calcular cada movimiento y sus consecuencias. Tenía que aprender a simplemente actuar, de la misma forma que simplemente volaba veloz sobre su escoba buscando la snitch dorada.

Súbitamente se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse callado. Con un último vistazo suspicaz a los dos chicos durmientes con los que compartía habitación, sacó aquella pequeña caja de madera tallada de la mochila, ignorando el quemazón de miedo y acongoja en la palma de la mano, y salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. A pesar de la silenciosa tranquilidad de su habitación, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que la casa ya estaba despierta, oyendo los murmullos de sartenes y voces que subían por las escaleras desde la cocina. Entre aquellos ecos, Scorpius distinguió el sonido agudo y suave de la voz de Lilly que también subía desde la planta de abajo y suspiró aliviado, aquello haría todo más sencillo, o por los menos, un poco menos vergonzoso. En el tercer tramo de escaleras, Scorpius se paró en frente de la puerta y exhaló hondo. Tuvo que hacerlo unas tres veces más antes de decidirse a posar los nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta, y otras cuatro veces más antes de poder mover la muñeca para llamar.

"¡Adelante!" Se oyó gritar desde el interior de la habitación y con los dedos aun temblando el chico accionó el picaporte y abrió la puerta para pasar. Rose aun llevaba puesto el pijama y continuaba hablando despaldas, mirando por una amplia ventana que daba directamente al jardín trasero, la cabeza escondida tras sus rizos pelirrojos que caían como en cascada sobre sus hombros. "Oye Lills ¿tú crees que-" Se interrumpió de golpe al darse la vuelta y darse cuenta que no era su prima la que había entrado sino aquel chico alto y de ojos grises que aun conseguía que su corazón se saltara un latido.

A pesar de lo increíblemente nervioso que había estado unos segundos antes, a Scorpius dejaron de tiritarle los dedos y el alma. Por alguna razón, cuando estaba frente a ella, cuando podía perder la mirada, fija entre las olas azul oscuro de sus ojos, dejaba de sentirse como un hoja débil que tiembla a merced del viento. Una especie de fortaleza de seguridad y confianza se erguía sobre él, tirando de sus músculos y tensándole las articulaciones, pero, aunque él quería pensar que era por lo inmensamente cómodo que se había sentido estando cerca de Rose aquellos días, en parte también era por la de veces que se había acostumbrado a mantener la armadura puesta delante de ella, esperando la bofetada inminente. Con una media sonrisa, Scorpius sacó la cajita de detrás de su espalda y la puso sobre la mesilla de noche más cercana. "Solo quería darte esto" dijo y sacando la varita mágica del bolsillo de sus pantalones dio un golpecito seco con ella sobre la parte de arriba de la caja. Un instante después, la tapa se abrió sola y de ella salió una especie de cilindro metálico que estaba surcado por una serie de minúsculos relieves y que comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Parecía una caja de música, solo que del cilindro, en vez de salir una melodía, salió una extraña luz dorada que proyectaba la imagen de un pájaro volando sobre las paredes de su alrededor.

Rose giraba sobre sí misma siguiendo a aquel pájaro de luz que les rodeaba batiendo sus alas y dejando una suave estela áurea envolviéndoles. La chica había enmudecido por completo ante la belleza de aquella extraña magia. La pequeña caja de madera parecía haber absorbido por completo al sol de la mañana, que antes entraba en la habitación por la ventana, y ahora lo único que les iluminaba los rostros era la sombra luminosa de aquel animal alado que recorría en círculos la habitación como si surcara el inmenso cielo azul del exterior. "La encontré en la antigua casa de mi madre y pensé que te gustaría. Me recordó a tu _patronus_ " Siguió diciendo Scorpius. Un año antes, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los alumnos de quinto habían practicado por primera vez aquel hechizo. Rose, como de costumbre, había hecho aparecer un perfecto _patronus_ corpóreo en el primer momento de pronunciar _'expecto patronum'_. De su varita había salido un halcón plateado que había volado sobre las cabezas del resto de alumnos asombrados hasta evaporarse en el aire poco a poco. Scorpius había aprendido a realizar aquel hechizo unos meses antes, por pura curiosidad, pero se había abstenido de mostrarlo en público. No estaba seguro de cuantos de sus compañeros de clase sabían que al único animal al que sigue fielmente un dragón es a los halcones, pero no quería someterse a la vergüenza y la humillación si alguien se daba cuenta de aquello cuando saliese de su propia varita aquel dragón plateado que él tenía como _patronus_. "Feliz Navidad Rose..." Dijo una vez más. Pero la chica seguía sin decir absolutamente nada, extasiada y embelesada por aquella mágica luz que les rodeaba. Por fin miró a Scorpius, directamente en sus ojos. Aquel color azul claro, que le inundaba la mirada a veces, aun más pronunciado bajo aquel resplandor dorado. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hablar o se le había olvidado. Le hubiese gustado que sus labios pudiesen musitar un simple 'gracias' o quizás algo más elocuente, pero nada parecía indicado para expresar aquella sensación que le había embriagado el pecho y el resto de sus entrañas con aquel regalo tan mágico, tan delicado, tan bello.

Scorpius, en realidad, no necesitaba que ella pronunciase nada en voz alta. Le valía simplemente con contemplar aquella enorme sonrisa con la que Rose le miraba ahora. Una enorme sonrisa que desbordaba gratitud y profunda felicidad. Una sonrisa que borraba todo rastro de miedo, todo dolor en su cuerpo, como si fuese una tierna caricia que rozaba ahora su alma con delicadeza. Sin embargo, aquella mágica fantasía brillante y luminosa que parecía haberse quedado flotando entre ellos, abrazándoles, no duró para siempre. Enseguida se rompió con la ingenua voz de Lilly entrando en la habitación desde la puerta "¡Rose! ¡Dice la abuela que bajes-" La chica se interrumpió en seguida al darse cuenta, de repente, de la escena en la que se había entrometido. Pero ya era tarde, aquel silencio tierno y cargado de emociones que había existido entre Scorpius y Rose ahora se tornaba incómodo y pegajoso, así que el chico dio otro golpe con la varita sobre la caja para cerrarla y mientras el pájaro dorado desaparecía y la luz del sol volvía a la habitación de nuevo, se giró para pasar al lado de Lilly y marcharse de la habitación. No sin antes lanzar una última sonrisa ladeada a Rose desde el marco de la puerta, por detrás de la espalda de la pequeña Potter.

Rose, sin embargo, había mudado el rostro, profundamente nerviosa, sin atreverse a sonreír de vuelta a Scorpius o mirar a su prima directamente a la cara. Esta, no obstante, sí que la miraba, una chispa de suspicacia e intuición explotándole en los ojos color avellana. "¿Qué era eso?" Se atrevió a preguntarle. Rose no contestó. No sabía si Lilly se refería a aquella cajita de madera tallada que descansaba ahora callada e inanimada sobre la mesilla, o al momento cargado de sentimientos intensos que había interrumpido. No se atrevía a contestar a ninguna de las dos cosas, así que también pasó por el lado de su prima sin decir nada y se marchó escaleras abajo a comprobar para que la necesitaba su abuela. Lo que Rose no sabía era que la chica podía tomar aquel silencio como una respuesta clara, porque en su infinita inteligencia maquiavélica, Lilly Potter entendía, conocía y había anticipado perfectamente qué era eso, sin necesitar que ninguno de los implicados se lo tuviera que confirmar.

A lo largo de aquel día, el resto de la familia Weasley fue llegando a la Madriguera para la cena de Navidad con sus hijos, padres y sobrinos. George y Angelina, los padres de Fred y Roxane llegaron a la hora del almuerzo desde el piso que tenían encima de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagón. Después de comer llegaron Percy y Audry, junto con sus hijas Molly y Lucy, que eran mayores que James y hacía tres años que habían dejado el colegio. Y por último, a eso de las cinco de la tarde cuando su trabajo en el ministerio había acabado, se aparecieron en la chimenea de la sala de estar de la casa Ginny y Harry, los padres de Albus, James y Lilly; y Ron y Hermione, los padres de Rose y Hugo.

En seguida fue subiendo el nivel del ruido y ahora las conversaciones se oían por toda la casa, animando el ambiente y llenando cada rincón de la sala de estar, aunque esta hubiese sido agrandada mediante magia para que cupiese una mesa lo suficientemente alargada para que pudiesen sentarse todos. Había tanta gente dentro de la Madriguera, que nadie reparó en aquel momento perturbador que surgió la primera vez que Scorpius se encontró cara a cara con Ron Weasley, cruzando la mirada a través de la mesa. El chico notó una inconfundible mueca de odio en los ojos del padre de Rose, mucho más claros que los de su hija, pero bañados con las mismas aguas bravas. Y esa era la primera vez, desde que había llegado a la Madriguera, que Scorpius se había revuelto incómodo en su asiento, sin saber dónde poner las manos o qué hacer con ellas. Sin embargo, entre el barullo de las voces mezclándose y las charlas cruzándose por el lugar, aquel momento pasó desapercibido, y con la misma rapidez con las que vino, desapareció en el instante en el que Ron Weasley rompió el contacto visual con el chico, quedando solamente en una simple anécdota que solo ellos dos habían sentido.

Después de comer, con la barriga totalmente llena y saciada del asado y la tarta de calabaza de la abuela Weasley, todos comenzaron a pasarse los regalos unos a otros. Había un paquete para cada miembro de parte de los abuelos y muchos otros que iban de tíos a sobrinos, de primos a primos, de hijos a padres y de hermanos a hermanos. Scorpius observaba divertido el trajín que iba y venía por la mesa, los 'gracias' y los murmullos de asombro que se gritaban a través de la habitación y los abrazos y sonrisas como respuestas. Aquella inmensa familia distaba mucho de la suya propia. El chico solía pasar las navidades solamente con sus padres y la abuela Narcissa, y aunque se quería muchísimo y también había comida deliciosa y regalos de Navidad, sus escuetas reuniones nada tenían que ver con aquella larga mesa rodeada de tanta gente, con sus carcajadas y su constante griterío.

En algún momento que pasó inadvertido, Scorpius subió a la habitación que compartía con los hermanos Potter para coger de su equipaje los regalos que él había traído. Obviamente, no había podido comprarle algo a todo el mundo, eso era imposible, pero no había querido ir con las manos vacías. Había traído unas macetas de flores mágicas que nunca perdían el olor para la señora Weasley y Ginny Potter, por la cortesía de haberle querido invitar a pasar la cena de Navidad con ellos. También, unos guates de Quidditch nuevos, de cuero de dragón color verde, para Albus de parte de sus padres. Y por último, una vieja tostadora _muggle_ para el señor Weasley. "La verdad es que no sabemos muy bien cómo funciona... Pero mi padre dijo que usted lo encontraría interesante" Le había dicho Scorpius a Arthur Weasley al darle el regalo. Arthur se había reído sorprendido mirando al chaval. Se había reído porque aquello había sido un comentario muy propio de la familia Malfoy, y sin embargo, en boca de Scorpius, que tenía las mismas facciones duras que sus antecesores pero el corazón mucho más amable, no había sonado ni hiriente ni cruel, como habría sonado antaño de boca de su padre o de su abuelo. A cambio, la abuela Weasley también tenía un regalo para Scorpius. Rose no pudo evitar reparar en la sonrisa, enorme y verdaderamente sincera, que le iluminó el rostro al chico, llegando hasta los ojos, cuando desenvolvió el paquete y vio uno de los genuinos jerséis de la familia Weasley, verde y con una 'S' plateada en el centro, con las dos alitas de una snitch a los lados de la letra. Estaba tan entusiasmado, tan increíblemente feliz por aquel regalo que Scorpius no reparó en el gesto de desagrado y desaprobación que se cruzó por el semblante de Ron mientras el chico se pasaba aquel jersey por encima de la cabeza para ponérselo, como si de repente, el trozo de tarta de calabaza que se había metido en la boca tuviera un sabor particularmente asqueroso, pero fuera necesario que siguiera intentado tragárselo para no ofender a nadie.

Siguieron sentados en la larga mesa durante un par de horas más. Los adultos habían abierto una botella de Wiskey de Fuego y charlaban animadamente, contando viejas batallitas a sus hijos, intentando dejarse en ridículo entre ellos. El fuego de la chimenea chisporroteó con fuerza, engullendo el tronco de madera que la señora Weasley había añadido con un movimiento de varita. La sala de estar de la Madriguera se llenó de otra oleada de calor suave que emanaba de las brasas ardiendo y la madre de Rose, acalorada por los idas y venidas a la cocina recogiendo platos y trayendo más pasteles, se remangó las mangas de la túnica azul cielo que llevaba. De repente, Scorpius se fijó en aquella extraña cicatriz que llevaba la mujer en el antebrazo. _'Sangresucia'_ decía; las palabras grabadas en la piel como una herida. Nadie pareció darle importancia, nadie parecía fijarse salvo él, ya que todos se habían acostumbrado a ver aquella marca en su brazo. De la misma forma que se habían acostumbrado a las demás huellas de la guerra, o de los años previos, que la mayoría de los miembros de la familia llevaban. Como las extrañas señales en los brazos del padre de Rose, como si unas cuerdas le hubiesen amarrado y apretado con demasiada fuerza; o el agujero en el perfil de George, dónde antes debía estar su oreja. Al fin y al cabo, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban ancladas en el alma las sombras de los horrores que habían vivido y sus hijos habían aprendido a vivir con aquellas marcas invisibles que, a veces, volvían de repente y llegaban hasta sus ojos. Y es que, las cicatrices del alma son las que más duelen en la memoria.

Scorpius siguió con la mirada fija en aquellas palabras de sangre y lágrimas. La agradable charla de su alrededor, totalmente ajena a la punzada de inquietud que había sentido en su pecho. Igual que nadie se paraba ya a mirar la herida de Hermione, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Scorpius la seguía con los ojos; nadie excepto Ron. "¿Curiosa cicatriz, verdad?" Dijo de repente el padre de Rose, inspeccionado al chico severamente a través de la mesa. Todo el lugar cayó, sin quererlo, en un silencio incómodo, denso como el humo. Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de el porqué de la pregunta de su marido, miraba alarmado entre este y los ojos de basilisco de Ginny Potter. "¿Sabes dónde se la hicieron?" Seguía preguntando Ron, el silencio a su alrededor creciendo desmesuradamente, como si hubiesen abierto las ventanas y aquel humo oscuro y espeso se colase sin remedio dentro de la casa, envolviéndoles a todos . Scorpius se contemplaba las manos nervioso, viéndolas retorcerse sudorosas la una dentro de la otra en su regazo, incapaz de levantar la cabeza y enfrentarse al sin fin de ojos que ahora sentía clavados en él. Sabía que podía buscar entre la mesa a Albus, y que la mirada de su amigo le daría un resquicio de paz y confianza; pero aun así, tampoco podía mirarle a él, sintiendo la repentina obligación urgente de quitarse aquel jersey y marchase corriendo de aquella casa a la que él no pertenecía. "En la Mansión Malfoy" Dijo finalmente Ron viendo que el chico no quería o no podía contestar nada.

"Ronald..." Empezó a suplicar Hermione, pero se quedó callada sin saber que decir como si aquel humo silencioso le hubiese atragantado las palabras en la garganta. Todo el mundo miraba a su alrededor visiblemente incómodos pero nadie parecía querer intentar frenar a Ron. Nadie salvo Ginny, que estaba a punto de saltar sobre su hermano para estrangularle; o Albus, que le miraba con cierta cara de odio mal disimulada desde su esquina de la mesa, sin poder evitar la necesidad que le surgía en aquellos momentos de arrancarse de cuajo su apellido y con él a toda su familia.

Rose había dejado caer su mandíbula ante aquella sorprendente noticia. Había vivido toda su vida sabedora de la existencia de aquella cicatriz de su madre, preguntándose por ella, pero la familia Weasley no había querido nublar a sus hijos con la tormenta de una guerra ya pasada por lo que la chica solo conocía las historias a medio decir. Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse de repente a la idea de que aquella horrible huella que habían dejado sobre su madre, marcándola como al ganado, con los viejos prejuicios de la pureza de sangre, había ocurrido en la misma casa en la que ahora vivía el chico que le había regalado aquella cajita de madera esa misma mañana. Sus entrañas se agitaron de nuevo, peleándose entre ellas, sintiendo una nueva oleada de culpa por haberse dejado arrastrar por emociones de afecto y cariño hacía Scorpius Malfoy. Emociones que, claramente, ningún miembro de esa indeseable familia se merecían. O sí. Rose ya no sabía que pensar, perdida como estaba en el torbellino de sentimientos enemistados que rugía en su interior.

A pesar de la densidad incómoda del momento, Ron siguió hablando con aquel tono que quiere sonar casual y divertido pero que en el fondo es deliberadamente hiriente. "No sé qué parte de tú casa sería" Dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra tú "Por la apariencia, ahora podría ser tu salón comedor" Culminó el comentario con una sonora carcajada pero nadie le acompaño en la risa, porque aquello no había sido ninguna broma,

"¡Ya basta Ron!" Dijo tajante Ginny

Sin embargo, Ron no paró, sino que fulminó a su hermana con la mirada y espetó entre la calma y el escupitajo "Esta es mi casa y tengo derecho a decir lo que me plazca"

La señora Weasley se puso de pie. No quería tener que regañar a su hijo ya adulto delante de los niños, pero lo haría si era necesario. "Ronald Weasley-"

"Ya no usamos esa parte de la casa señor" Interrumpió Scorpius en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser perceptible en aquel tenso y sofocante silencio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ron desviando los ojos de su hermana Ginny y volviéndolos a posar con rudeza sobre el chico.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza al fin, obligándose a mirar a aquel adulto a los ojos, intentado aplacar el miedo que le crecía en el corazón. "He dicho que ya no usamos esa parte de la casa, señor" Repitió esta vez mucho más alto, quizás más de lo que debería. Recordaba, como si las estuviese escuchando en ese mismo instante, las palabras que le había dicho una vez su padre: _'Nunca te quedes callado hijo. Da igual lo que te digan, tú nunca te quedes callado o pensaran que te avergüenzas de algo que tú no has hecho. No permitas que te culpen por los errores que yo cometí'_. Así que, manteniendo a duras penas la mirada firme con una mueca que le endurecía las facciones de la cara y borraba todo rastro de amabilidad, para solo dejar paso a la arrogancia y al orgullo, siguió diciendo "Yo nunca he visto esa parte de la casa. Mi padre nunca me dejo pasar y cuando nos mudamos a vivir a la Mansion Malfoy después de que mi abuelo muriera, cerraron con magia todo el ala. Quiso destruirla pero hay demasiado hechizos protectores sobre los muros de la casa y es imposible". Ron no había imaginado que aquel niño fuese tan valiente o tan arrogante como para contestar, así que se quedó bloqueado, devolviéndole aquella mirada que parecía más un pulso que una simple mirada, pero sin saber que decir.

"¿El viejo Lucios ha muerto?" Preguntó entonces el señor Weasley. Pero Arthur no sonaba cruel o rabioso como su hijo, sino que simplemente aquella noticia le había sorprendido amargamente. Nada había salido en el periódico sobre la muerte del viejo Lucios Malfoy, cosa que antes de la guerra habría ocupado la primera plana. El mundo parecía querer olvidar los acontecimientos horribles de la historia fingiendo olvidar a aquellos que participaron en ellos.

El gris plateado que llenaba los ojos de Socprius se ensombreció con aquel nubarrón de tristeza que le cambiaba el semblante al recordar la muerte de su abuelo. Era muy consciente de todas las cosas en las que había creído erróneamente Lucios Malfoy, consciente de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Pero en los últimos años no había en él más que el espectro de un hombre cansado de la vida, agotado por los años de Azkaban y el fantasma de su pasado, y solo parecía revivir ligeramente cuando jugaba con su nieto o le contaba historias muy antiguas de la noble familia Malfoy. No podía odiar a su abuelo, de la misma forma que nunca podría odiar a su padre, independientemente de lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado. Simplemente no podía. "Sí, señor." Le contestó Scprpius al señor Weasley "Murió hace cuatro años. Mi padre no quería que mi abuela estuviera sola así que nos mudamos a vivir en la mansión. Él no había vivido en aquella casa desde que era joven, desde que tenía más o menos mi edad." Scorpius sabía que los adultos sentados a la mesa entenderían perfectamente que había querido decir con aquello. Entenderían que su padre, Draco, no había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Y quizás, entenderían que las cosas no eran tan simples como ellos pensaban, que las personas no son blancas o negras, sino que a veces, se equivocan de color y pasan el resto de su vida nadando entre todas las tonalidades de grises posibles.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, solo que esta vez, no era un humo tan denso como antes, sino más bien, una neblina que les había dejado fríos y ligeramente húmedos. "Bueno, es tarde, será mejor que los chicos se vayan a dormir ya" Dijo finalmente la abuela Weasley. Los chicos empezaron a levantarse e ir subiendo las escaleras para llegar a sus habitaciones, mientras muchos de los comensales suspiraban aliviados por aquella forma de relajar la tensión del momento. Scorpius siguió clavado en su silla, por dentro, toda su alma temblaba de rabia y miedo; hasta que Albus se aproximó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro haciéndole reaccionar. Rose, sin embargo, había aprovechado aquella interrupción para casi correr escaleras arriba. Necesitaba huir a su habitación, necesitaba meterse en la cama para fingir, escondida entre las mantas, que no tenía que digerir todo lo que acababa de oír. Nadie en aquella casa se imaginaba la manera en la que el alma de la chica se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Pero esta vez, sí se quebraba de aquella forma, no era simplemente de odio, como la de su padre, sino porque ya no conseguía entender nada. Ya no conseguía frenar la batalla que se disputaba dentro de ella, entre las voces firmes, seguras y tajantes que le instaban a despreciar a aquel apellido manchado de sangre, y el tenue susurro que seguía recordándole lo bien que se sentían aquellos ojos grises a los que debía detestar.

Aun quedaban un par de días más antes de coger el expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta al colegio, pero Scorpius ya no los sentía igual. Ya no notaba aquel calor acogedor, familiar, que antes llenaba la Madriguera. Ya ni si quiera notaba el olor y el sabor delicioso de las comidas de la señora Weasley. Se había creado una barrera invisible entre él y aquel lugar, una barrera que no había estado ahí, pero que ahora le separaba irremediablemente de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Una barrera que ni la más bondadosa de las sonrisas podría destruir. El chico intentaba a duras penas dejar pasar el tiempo, casi sin mirar a Albus, y menos a cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, fija en las baldosas del suelo, esperando que el reloj corriese lo más rápido posible. Scorpius quería irse, quería marcharse enseguida de allí, salir corriendo despavorido sin volver la mirada hacia atrás. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque se lo debía a Albus, a su madre y a sus abuelos, a los únicos de aquel lugar que se habían esforzado por mantener a los prejuicios fuera. Y sobre todo, porque se lo debía a su padre, se lo debía a esa voz que le repetía una y otra vez: _'No dejes que te culpen por los errores que yo cometí'_

 _Siento la tardanza en publicar,_

 _me quedan solo unos meses para entregar mi proyecto de final de carrera de arquitectura_

 _así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review._

 _Un saludo a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia._


	8. Chapter 8

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 8

Scorpius escudriñaba atento el cielo que le rodeaba en busca de la snitch dorada. Había empezado a anochecer, por lo que la luz del crepúsculo tintaba las montañas cercanas de aquel suave color rosáceo que llenaba los agrestes paisajes nevados de una extraña sensación cálida, apacible. Desde aquella altura, el mundo parecía tan lejano, tan ignorante de las mundanas vidas de los minúsculos seres humanos que lo habitaban, que aparentaba colmarse de una belleza totalmente imperturbable. Hasta sus oídos llegaban los gritos de Flint, el capitán, y los silbidos que causaban sus compañeros de equipo al cruzar raudos por el campo de Quidditch con sus escobas. Sin embargo, llegaban distantes, como si vinieran desde un lugar muy remoto, un lugar del que Scorpius no debía preocuparse ahora. Desde que hubiesen vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad, el chico solo encontraba un pequeño resquicio de paz y sosiego en aquellos entrenamientos. Por muy irónico que pudiese resultar pensar en lo poco sosegado y pacífico que es realmente aquel veloz y apabullante deporte mágico. Pero es que, entre la concentración de la ardua búsqueda de aquella escurridiza pelota, en la adrenalina que se instala en el estómago al lanzarte al vacio sobre una escoba voladora, Scorpius podía, al fin, vaciar la cabeza de todo pensamiento; podía dejar olvidada sobre el suelo firme toda la agitación que le revolvía el cerebro durante el resto del día.

Había vuelto al colegio de magia sintiéndose indispuesto, enfermo. Pero no esa clase de enfermedades invernales que simplemente te moquean la nariz y te obligan al reposo entre las mantas y el calor del fuego. No. Una especie de fiebre en el alma, de náusea repulsiva dentro de las entrañas. Estaba cansado. Infinitamente cansado. Cansado de luchar a base de buenas formas y virtuosa educación, contra la imagen predispuesta que el mundo tenía de él, desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento. Cansado de engañarse a sí mismo. Cansado de creerse, cómo un estúpido, que alguna vez tuvo la mas mínima oportunidad de demostrarle a los demás quien era de verdad. A los demás no les importaba en absoluto quién demonios era Scorpius Malfoy, les daba igual quien era aquel chico al que le gustaba perderse entre las páginas escritas de un buen libro o ayudar a Hagrid el guardabosques con alguna nueva criatura mágica. Solo querían ver su apellido, solo podrían ver, para el resto de su existencia, su maldito apellido. Lo que había pasado con el padre de Rose, con la familia Weasley, la noche de Navidad en la Madriguera, no era la excepción que confirma la regla; era la regla. La regla que no va confirmarse con ninguna excepción. La regla que iba a acompañarle para toda la vida.

Scorpius no estaba enfadado. No tenía suficientes fuerzas guardadas en el alma como para rabiar de ira como tantas otras veces. Ya no. Ahora solo le inundaba un sentimiento apabullante de apatía en el que se ahogaba sin remedio, incapaz de nadar fuera de él, incapaz de llegar a hasta la orilla a base de brazadas coléricas. Estaba totalmente y absolutamente derrotado y simplemente se iba a dejar sumergir hasta el fondo en aquella indiferencia. Iba a rendirse. Si Ronald Weasley estaba determinado a pensar que él no era más que el hijo arrogante y altanero de un ex mortífago, si toda la comunidad mágica iba a perseguirle el resto de su vida con la guadaña del desprecio por las cosas que su familia había hecho en el pasado; sería entonces el hijo arrogante y altanero de un ex mortífago, dejaría de huir, de ellos y de sus prejuicios, y simplemente les daría a los demás lo que ya se esperaban de él. Ingenuamente, había llegado a albergar la triste esperanza de enseñarle al mundo que tras su nombre, maldito y manchado, había en realidad un hombre bueno. Había llegado a soñar que si conseguía llegar al corazón de una sola persona, al corazón de Rose Weasley, aquella batalla continua que llevaba librándose desde antes de su nacimiento, entre la familia Malfoy y los recelos de la sociedad, habría merecido la pena. Pero aquello nunca iba a ocurrir, Rose jamás pensaría en él fuera del filtro de los escrúpulos y el miedo, jamás; y el estaba ya demasiado exhausto para seguir luchando. Pero, aunque nunca nadie llegara a pensarlo, aunque solo él lo supiese, no iba a volver a colocarse esa máscara fabricada con presunción y soberbia pura porque en el fondo se sintiese de alguna forma superior al mundo; sino porque aquella era la única forma que había aprendido de lamerse sus heridas, la única forma de protegerse. Iba a vestirse de nuevo con aquella armadura que el mundo solo veía como orgullosa altanería, pero que en realidad no era más que la proyección del inmenso amor que profesaba por su familia, porque era la única forma que encontraba para intentar protegerles.

Tras cerrar el puño firmemente al rededor de la superficie fría y resbaladiza de la snitch por cuarta vez consecutiva, Scorpius remontó el vuelo y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros del equipo de Slytherin. Flint le hacía ahora señas para que descendiera, el entrenamiento había terminado. Después de la típica charla moralista y ligeramente amenazadora sobre el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, que el capitán les daba al acabar cada práctica, el resto de jugadores corrió a los vestuarios a cambiarse y volver al castillo cuanto antes, huyendo de ese frío nocturno que se te cuela hasta el tuétano del hueso y luego no te deja dormir. Scorpius, sin embargo, quería quedarse sobre su escoba un rato más, prolongado su exposición a aquel viento invernal que le soplaba de una ráfaga los malos pensamientos. Albus dudó un segundo mirando la figura de su mejor amigo que aun volaba por encima de sus cabezas, pero al final se decidió a marcharse con los demás y dejarle solo un rato. A veces Scorpius necesitaba estar solo y Albus era de esas pocas personas capaces de entender aquellos momentos sin tener que preguntar, simplemente entendiéndolo.

Albus comprendía perfectamente a su amigo, comprendía todos aquellos sentimientos que le surcaban las entrañas arañándole por dentro, como si le hubiesen ulcerado a él también aquella noche en la Madriguera. Pero no lo entendía porque alguna vez hubiese sentido algo parecido. Al fin y al cabo, aquella moda de tachar a Albus Potter como el traidor que había desertado de su familia, ensuciando la memoria de su padre, el gran héroe Harry Potter, al ser seleccionado en Slytherin y hacerse amigo de un Malfoy, no había sido más que una moda pasajera, y ahora solo era un chaval más en una escuela llena de otros chavales. No, lo entendía porque Albus era la única persona en el mundo que parecía querer perdonar a los Malfoy, la única que había, genuinamente y sincerament,e olvidado sus errores y simplemente les veía como realmente eran ahora, como seres humanos. Seres humanos que sufrían, que lloraban su propio arrepentimiento y combatían ferozmente por la comprensión de los demás. Una comprensión que nunca llegaba y que en el fondo, Albus pensaba que no la necesitaban, que el mundo no se merecía que ellos se arrastrasen a mendigar nada. Y es que, el joven de los Potter creía firmemente en su cinismo, creía que toda aquella sociedad hipócrita estaba llena de mierda y que implorar para que les dejaran entrar a mancharse de ella era un tonto error que aquella familia no debía cometer. Pero es que es muy difícil, muy doloroso vivir bajo el yugo del desprecio ajeno.

Cuando el sol había desaparecido del todo, cuando solo quedaba una línea incandescente recortando las cumbres nevadas del horizonte contra un cielo oscuro que se iba llenado de estrellas poco a poco, Scorpius volvió a pisar tierra firme con sus pies y se dispuso a volver al castillo. Los corredores del colegio estaban desiertos, habían dado ya el toque de queda y todos los alumnos habían vuelto a sus respectivos dormitorios. No le importaba que le pillasen merodeando por ahí, era prefecto, podía poner una escusa, y si eso no servía, pues que le castigasen, le daba igual. Todo le daba igual.

En ese mismo instante, en esa misma oscura noche de aquel enero frío, Rose caminaba rápidamente por otro corredor del colegio. Se había vuelto a quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca, escondida entre los libros y el olor a pergamino viejo. Nadie se alarmaba demasiado cuando Rose Weasley se enterraba entre sus deberes de aquella forma. No eran más que las típicas urgencias estresadas que alcanzaban a la chica una vez volvía de las vacaciones de Navidad y empezaba a pensar en unos exámenes que no llegarían hasta dentro de seis meses. Sin embargo, Rose sabía que esta vez era diferente. Esta vez estaba escabulléndose deliberadamente de algo que le perseguía, invisible, dentro de sí misma y hacía lo que mejor se le daba para poder ignorarlo: estudiar. Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, sin dar oportunidad a que nada más se colase sin permiso dentro de su cabeza. Rose era particularmente buena en huir de sus propios tormentos, hasta el punto de cuestionarse seriamente porque le habría puesto en Gryffindor el sombrero seleccionador seis años atrás. Era cobarde, era infinitamente cobarde, y había encontrado una forma muy efectiva de correr despavorida de todo aquello que le atormentaba, de todo en lo que no tenía fuerzas de pararse a pensar o ganas de pararse a sufrirlo, sepultándose así misma entre las historias ajenas de los libros y sus propias escusas infantiles para no tener que enfrentarse, que luchar a cuerpo descubierto contra sus monstruos internos.

También había perfeccionado increíblemente la técnica de la evasión. Evitaba a Scorpius a toda costa, evitaba hablarle, mirarle; evitaba hasta sentir su presencia junto a ella en las pocas clases que compartían. Sabía que aquella forma de actuar era infantil, casi cruel. Y sabía también que al él le dolía más que el propio desprecio abierto, que los sarcasmos y las peleas. Lo sabía porque a ella le estaría volviendo loca si fuese Scorpius el que hubiese dejado de afirmar su existencia. Pero no podía remediarlo, no sabía cómo, era la única forma que conocía de ahuyentar las cosas dolorosas. Lo evitaba hasta tal límite de que su cerebro parecía haber borrado su imagen por completo, como si no existiesen recuerdos de él en su memoria, como si ni siquiera pudiese reconocer la palidez de su pelo o las líneas que marcaban sus facciones y él se hubiese convertido en un completo desconocido para ella. Sin embargo, por muy perfeccionada que estuviese aquella técnica, por muy diestra que fuera Rose en trazar planes de huída, había algo que su mente calculadora, racional, no podía controlar: los latidos de su corazón, los quejidos de su alma. Su cerebro podía evitar perfectamente pensar en Scorpius Malfoy, pero sus entrañas no iban a dejar de hacerlo, no iban a dejar de ansiar su cercanía, su contacto, de pedirle a gritos perderse otra vez en el páramo gris de su mirada.

Le había dolido en lo más profundo de su ser descubrir donde le habían hecho a su madre aquella cicatriz. Le había dolido hasta hacerla sangrar de miedo, rabia y deseos de venganza. Y sin embargo, no podía controlar esa otra voz que de vez en cuando se erguía delante de ella y la abofeteaba para que volviese a la vida real, para que volviese a mirar a aquel chico e intentase buscar en la tierna sonrisa que alguna vez le había encontrado, en aquel color azul brillante que a veces le inundaba los ojos, un atisbo de crueldad, de la maldad suficiente como para hacer algo parecido a lo que le habían hecho a su madre. No lo encontraba. Rose no podía encontrar esa vileza que buscaba en él porque simplemente no estaba, porque simplemente, Scorpius nunca había hecho nada así. Él simplemente había nacido muchos años después, donde le había tocado nacer, completamente al margen de los horrores que flotaban en la memoria de aquel lugar. Pero es que toda su vida le habían enseñado que tenía que odiarle.

En el primer momento en el que se conocieron, Rose se había dado cuenta al instante de quien era aquel muchacho desgarbado, paliducho, sentado sólo en uno de los vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts. Se había dado cuenta de que no era otro que el mismo que su padre le había instado a ganarle en todo, sin ni siquiera darle más explicaciones. Y por alguna razón, que ahora le parecía totalmente incomprensible, le había odiado desde ese mismo instante. Al principio, podía haber sido una simple pataleta de niña rabiosa que cree que ese otro niño desconocido le ha robado a su mejor amigo, a su querido primo. Pero aquel estúpido berrinche infantil continuo y continuo imparable; y solo necesitó oír la reacción de sus padres y de sus tíos ante el nombre de Scoprius Malfoy para poder darse a sí misma una escusa para aquel odio irracional. Sus padres nunca les habían contado toda la verdad sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Cuando eran demasiado pequeños y simplemente preguntaban ingenuos por las heridas en la piel de los mayores, por aquella persona, igual al tío George, que aparecía en muchas de las fotografías que adornaban las paredes de la Madriguera, o porque Teddy nunca había conocido a sus padres, solo recibían como respuesta que había cosas difíciles de contar y de entender, y que lo descubrirían todo cuando fueran mayores. No obstante, cuando ya fueron mayores, no descubrieron todo, solo aprendieron a entender que sus padres eran héroes. Héroes a los que toda la comunidad mágica alababa y veneraba por su grandeza de espíritu, por su valor, por sus servicios por y para el mundo. Héroes cuyos nombres perdurarían en la historia junto a sus grandes hazañas para siempre. Y aprendieron a entender también, que igual que había habido héroes, también había habido villanos; y aquel chico, que ya no era desgarbado, pero si seguía igual de paliducho, llevaba el apellido de un villano.

Aunque Scorpius no había sido nunca un villano. Podía ser arrogante, sí, altanero a veces, con esa sonrisa socarrona y sus incisivas ironías. Pero nunca había sido de verdad un villano.

Rose continuó corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras que le llevarían hasta el tercer piso, hasta el retrato que daba paso a su sala común. De repente, un grito amortiguado interrumpió el silencioso sonido sordo del eco de sus pasos. "¡ _Levicorpus_!" se oyó lejano, al otro lado del corredor, seguido de unas sonoras carcajadas. La chica se apresuró por el corredor hacía la fuente de aquel grito sacando su varita de los bolsillos de la túnica del uniforme. Al doblar la esquina vio un tumulto de gente que, desde luego, no deberían estar levantados a esas horas de la noche y se dispuso a regañarles. Pero al acercarse más a ellos, se quedó estupefacta, quieta sobre las baldosas del suelo, con un grito ahogado clavado en la garganta. Entre medias de aquel grupo de alumnos de séptimo estaba Scorpius, flotando en el aire como si unas cuerdas invisibles hubiesen tirado de su tobillo hacía arriba y estirando los brazos desesperado, intentado coger su varita que había quedado tirada sobre el frío mármol, seguramente por la sorpresa de aquel ataque. "¿Quieres tú varita, asquerosa escoria mortífaga?" Oyó que alguien decía entre carcajadas.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!" Espetó por fin Rose, tras salir forzosamente de la conmoción que había surgido en ella por aquella imagen tan grotesca.

Uno de aquellos chicos de séptimo curso salió de detrás de la figura de Scorpius y asomó la cabeza hacía Rose. "¿Mirar quién está aquí?"

Los demás se giraron también para mirar a la chica pero nadie parecía querer explicar la situación o cortarla de ninguna manera. "Pero si es la chica Weasley" Dijo otro de ellos con una mueca divertida.

"Ven a divertirte un rato con nosotros, Weasley" Volvió a hablar él que había visto a Rose primero, un tipo alto y fornido que llevaba los colores de Ravenclaw en el uniforme.

Rose sintió una oleada de impotencia y algo parecido a la ira subiéndole como la bilis por el esófago. Aquello era, de repente, totalmente repulsivo. "¡Dejadle en paz ahora mismo!" Gritó airada, blandiendo su varita amenazante e intentado ignorar lo extremadamente coloradas que estaban ahora sus orejas. Los chicos la ignoraron y volvieron a reír sonoramente. Rose volvió a chillarles, esta vez, hinchando el pecho, intentando recalcar la insignia dorada de prefecta que tenía sobre la túnica. "¡Este tipo de comportamiento violento está total y absolutamente prohibido en este colegio!"

Scorpius se retorcía en aire, intentado zafarse de aquella fuerza inmaterial que le retenía preso en el aire, la sangre bajando a su cabeza, tonando la piel, normalmente pálida y blanquecina, de su rostro, de un tono rosáceo que quedaba muy antinatural en él. "¡Venga Weasley! Solo queremos comprobar si también lleva una marca tenebrosa como la de su padre" Dijo aquel alumno de Ravenclaw mientras tiraba del jersey de Scorpius y le dejaba sin ropa de cintura para arriba. Avergonzado, el chico intentó taparse el torso desnudo soltando un quejido lastimero que atravesó a Rose a la altura del corazón. Era delgado con las suaves líneas de sus músculos tensos surcándole la pálida piel. Ya no intentaba coger su varita o si quiera zafarse, solo quería que todo aquello terminase cuanto antes. ¿Por qué se había quedado solo en el campo de Quidditch? ¿Por qué no se había marchado con Albus? Aquellos niñatos no habrían podido con los dos, pero a él, solo, desprevenido en medio de aquel pasillo desierto, le habían pillado por sorpresa y no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de defenderse.

" ¡He dicho que le dejéis en paz o os quitaré cincuenta puntos a cada uno!" Rose se abalanzó sin pensarlo hacía el tipejo que tenía en alto su varita, sosteniendo a Scorpius con aquel hechizo, unas gruesas lágrimas de rabia apunto de inundarle los ojos.

Sin embargo otro de ellos la había cogido por las muñecas, sujetándola y mirándola con una mueca entre la sorpresa y la maldad "¿Desde cuándo una Weasley está defendiendo a un Malfoy, eh? ¿Es que él mundo se ha vuelto al revés?" Aquel comentario profirió una nueva riada de risas histéricas.

"No digas tonterías Rosie, no nos vas a quitar puntos a nosotros" Dijo otro de ellos, señalándose los colores de Gryffindor de su uniforme. Rose le recordaba de su casa, de su sala común, aunque no habían hablado nunca. Un chaval rubio y bajito que a veces había estado rondando con sus primos James y Fred el año pasado, pero que nunca había sido amigo suyo. "¿Verdad que no? No por esta asquerosa serpiente, hijo de un mortífago como tú" Añadió girándose de nuevo hacía Scorpius.

"Parece que aquí no la tiene" Dijo otro estudiante de Ravenclaw acercándose por primera vez hacía la figura que colgaba suspendida en el aire.

"¿Le quitamos los pantalones para ver si la tiene ahí escondida?" Añadió otro más levantando su varita y apuntando a Scorpius, que había vuelto a retorcerse grotescamente ante la insinuación de aquella nueva maniobra aun más humillante que la anterior. Rose desviaba la mirada atónita entre unos y otros mientas tiraba de las manos para liberarse de su captor. Nunca antes había visto tanta crueldad, nunca habría llegado a pensar que unos muchachos de apenas diecisiete años pudiesen tener dentro tanta malicia envilecida. Era absolutamente asqueroso. Asqueroso y desesperante por la enorme sensación de impotencia que la había calado hasta las entrañas al no poder pararles los pies.

"¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA YA!" Bramó la chica. "¡CIENCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS A CADA UNO!" Todos callaron de sopetón y miraron a Rose asombrados y alarmados. Ninguno se había tomado enserio aquella amenaza. Ninguno habría pensado que un Weasley llegara a defender de aquella forma a ese Malfoy. Sin embargo entre el aplastante silencio que había caído como una manta pesada sobre ellos, se pudo entreoír el sonido tintineante de las piedras preciosas que llenaban los relojes de arena gigantes del vestíbulo principal. Rose deseó con todas sus fuerzas oír también el sonidos de los pasos de algún profesor acudiendo a aquel alboroto, o del conserje, o de alguien, quien sea, alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Pero no acudió nadie. Todo el castillo parecía sordo a los gritos y las risas en aquella noche de invierno. Rose respiró agitadamente y con dificultad, la habían soltado las muñecas y habían echado un par de pasos hacia atrás separándose de ella y de Scorpius, que aun seguía pendiendo de aquella cuerda invisible. "¡Y BAJADLO DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!"

"Tú mandas Weasley" Le dijo el chico que la había sostenido por los brazos con una última sonrisa maquiavélica, agitando su varita una última vez antes de correr con sus amigotes riéndose de nuevo. Con un chasquido, la supuesta cuerda etérea que sujetaba a Scorpius del tobillo se rompió y el chico cayó de bruces contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Rose se acercó a él y se agachó a ayudarle a recoger las prendas de ropa que le habían quitado a la fuerza y que habían quedado desperdigadas a su alrededor. Mientras el chico intentaba incorporarse, la mirada se le perdió en el cardenal violáceo que estaba empezando a surgir en el punto donde el torso desnudo de Scorpius había impactado contra el frío mármol. No pudo evitarlo y levantó la mano para rozarle suavemente en ese punto, dibujando una tierna caricia involuntaria por su piel suave, templada por el esfuerzo y la incandescente barbarie de aquel momento.

Scorpius tembló en un escalofrío agridulce con aquel contacto pero no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara. La rabia y la furia le agitaban por dentro como un terremoto, como una tormenta de truenos y coléricos relámpagos, una tormenta que se descargaba en unas gruesas lágrimas dolorosas que le embarcaban las mejillas y la horrible mueca de odio que le crispaba la boca. Intentando en vano controlar las forzosas sacudidas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos, Scorpius se puso lo más rápidamente y de malas formas la camisa del uniforme, cortando de raíz la sensación cálida de la mano de Rose sobre su espalda. Se sentía herido. No en la piel, no en el punto donde nacía aquel cardenal, sino en lo más profundo de su ser. Como si le hubiesen hecho tragar a la fuerza un montón de cristales rotos y estos le estuvieran arañando las entrañas, desangrándolo por dentro. Notaba los ojos azul oscuro de Rose clavados en él, dolorosamente, y se sintió asqueado al imaginarse la mirada lastimera de la chica. "¡Lárgate, Weasley!" le gritó mientras se levantaba tambaleándose "¡No necesito que vengas a ayudarme por pena!"

Rose se quedó agachada donde estaba, observándole correr a zancadas por el pasillo, observándole huir de ella. No se había ofendido por el tono deliberadamente hiriente que había fingido poner Scorpius. No se había ofendido porque tenía un nudo atándole el cuello, atragantándole las palabras ahí dentro, y era incapaz de sentir nada más que eso. Las imágenes de la escena que acaba de ocurrir se sucedían unas a las otras como en un bucle por su mente, una y otra y otra vez, aterrorizándola aun más; y de repente, la verdad cayó como un jarro de agua helada sobre ella. Aquella no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, y lo peor era que, en aquellas otras ocasiones, ella había pasado indiferente, insensible a las atrocidades que pasaban a su alrededor, impasible al sufrimiento, al dolor de aquel chico.

Se incorporó repentinamente y sin pensar, sin calibrar racionalmente lo que hacía, corrió por el pasillo detrás de Scorpius. Cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de él, le vio desviarse y entrar en una aula vacía, cerrando tras él de un portazo que retumbó entre las gruesos muros del castillo y la luz tenue de las antorchas. Jadeando, Rose se paró en seco delante de aquella puerta, un último instante de duda titilando en su cabeza, pero se decidió a entrar. Scorpius se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, la frente apoyada sobre la fría superficie de la pared de piedra, las manos, cerradas con fuerza golpeándola con los puños. Rose atemorizó un poco más por aquel arranque imprevisto de violencia, nunca le había visto perder el control de aquella forma. Sin embargo, volvió a correr hacía a él y poniendo las manos sobre los músculos contraídos de su espalda, lo más suavemente posible. "¡Scorpius!" El chico no le hizo caso alguno y siguió descargando su furia atronadora sobre la roca inmutable. "¡Para, para, para! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!"

"¡Me da igual!" Gritó Scorpius girándose por fin a encararla, los nudillos magullados temblando de dolor e ira. "¡ME DA IGUAL TODO!" Un torrente de gruesas gotas saladas seguía cayendo por su semblante, dejando un surco marcado como el cauce de un rio, sin que él hiciese nada para sostenerlas o limpiárselas. Ya no le importaba que ella le viese llorar. No le importaba que su dignidad estuviese ahora reptando derrotada por el suelo como un animal moribundo. No le importaba nada en absoluto. Necesitaba explotar, explotar de rabia y tristeza. Necesitaba que aquella energía atronadora que se generaba imparable en su interior saliera fuera de él. Saliera como un onda expansiva tan grande y tan letal que arrasase todo a su paso, que crease la mayor destrucción posible a su alrededor. "¡ESTOY HARTO!" Volvió a bramar mirándola directamente, clavándole la mirada en la profundidad de sus ojos, como intentado llegar a las profundidades de aquel mar azul oscuro. Rose le devolvió la mirada, su corazón se encogió de miedo y pena nada más ver aquel gris plomizo de sus ojos, un gris frío, congelado, bañado de odio y cólera. Un gris mucho más rígido y sombrío de lo que jamás hubiese visto. "¡Estoy arto, Rose!" Al oír su nombre, Rose no pudo sostener su mirada un instante más y bajo la cara en un gesto de ternura infantil. De alguna forma, había salido de él una oleada de fuego ardiente que le abrasaba la piel y la llenaba por dentro de una extraña culpabilidad lacerante y desoladora. "¡Estoy arto de tener que ir por la vida convenciendo a todo el mundo de que sí soy una buena persona! ¡Estoy arto de tener que tolerar que los demás me traten como a basura solo para demostrar que no he hecho nada malo!" Ya nada podía callarlo, el resentimiento le colmaba por dentro como si fuese agua en un vaso. Agua que hubiese llegado al límite posible y ahora solo pudiese desbordarse. "¡Soy una buena persona! ¡No he hecho absolutamente nada malo a nadie! ¡NUNCA! ¡Lo único que he hecho es nacer con este apellido, pertenecer a mi familia y no a otra!"

Había empezado a caminar airado de lado a lado de la habitación, dando zancadas firmes, apretando aun más los puños a cada frase; porque cada frase que salía por su boca venía de un largo viaje, saliendo desde sus más íntimas profundidades, desde el último rincón de su alma. Desde aquel lugar que se había jurado a sí mismo esconder para siempre y nunca enseñárselo a nadie. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, gritándoselo todo a Rose Weasley, salpicándola por entero de las aguas de su espíritu, mojándola, empapándola. Volvió a pararse delante de ella, cerca, muy cerca; aunque ella seguía con el semblante bajado, escondiendo la cara tras sus rizos. "¡¿Creéis que no sé lo que mi familia hizo durante la guerra?! ¡¿Creéis que no soy consciente de los errores que cometieron?!" Rose seguía sin poder decir nada. Se había quedado totalmente muda, como si nunca hubiese aprendido a hablar y lo único que pudiese escapar ahora entre sus labios fuese el quejoso aullido de un animal aterrado. Aquella era la primera vez que Rose Weasley no desataba incontrolable su famosa incontinencia verbal. "Posiblemente lo sé mucho mejor que vosotros..."

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía en ese momento, pero aquella frase había sido tan cierta, tan infinitamente verdadera, como él mismo aire que respiraban o el mismo sol que les alumbraba cada día. Y es que, Scorpius Malfoy era posiblemente el único chico de su edad que sabía la historia completa de la Segunda Guerra Mágica; al menos, la historia de su padre, con todas las tinieblas y todos sus fantasmas. Draco Malfoy le había contado a su hijo todo su pasado, quizás con demasiados detalles para un pobre niño de apenas once años. Y se lo había contando, no porque quisiera excusar sus propios pecados, sino porque sabía que el mundo haría pagar a su hijo por todos los errores que él había cometido y sentía, en su fuero interno, que aquel muchacho tenía pleno derecho a conocer porque exactamente iba a ser juzgado y perseguido por el resto de su existencia.

En ese momento, mirando los dulces ojos inocentes de su querido hijo, Draco había descubierto que su mayor miedo, aquello que realmente le causaba un terror tal que podía apretarle el corazón hasta dejarle sin vida, no era la imagen del Señor Tenebroso, cuyo verdadero nombre aun no se sentía capaz de pronunciar en voz alta, no eran los recuerdos de las muertes, las torturas, los gritos y la sangre que habían llenado su casa cuando solo tenía dieciséis años, ni siquiera era la ver la cara de aquel grandísimo mago al que él había causado la muerte. No, su peor temor era pensar que su hijo, la única alegría verdadera de toda su vida, dejaría de quererle en el momento en el que conociera toda la verdad. Porque, cómo iba alguien a amar a semejante monstruo, cómo iba un alma tan pura, tan bella como la de aquella criatura, perdonar tantos horrores. Sin embargo, Scorpius Malfoy siguió queriendo a su padre con toda la fuerza que albergaba en su alma y en su corazón, quizás, más incluso que antes. Porque ahora entendía, de una vez por todas, porque aquella sombra tenebrosa y oscura acechaba la sonrisa de su padre a cada momento; porque le oía gritar, llorar sus pesadillas cada noche; porque le sentía sufrir en silencio, lidiando con una infinita batalla vital entre la alegría de seguir viviendo y la culpa del carcoma del pasado.

La respiración de Scorpius fue sosegándose poco a poco, acompasándose a medida que se calmaban su pasos airados por la habitación. Su pecho subía y bajaba, acomodándose al hueco que había dejado en su interior aquellos gritos al salir por su boca. "No puedo dejar de quererles Rose, son mi familia. Simplemente no puedo. Y... no podéis odiarme por ello..." Dijo ya en un susurro apenas audible. De repente, se sintió exhausto, espantosamente agotado, y dejó de pasear por la habitación, reservando un último esfuerzo para poder llevarse a sí mismo fuera de aquel aula, para poder llegar sin derrumbarse hasta su cama en las mazmorras.

Cuando ya había dado la espalda a la chica para encarase hacía la puerta, Rose también susurró "Lo siento..."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó él. "¿Por qué lo sientes?" No quería oír nada de aquello. Estaba cansado de perdones a medio decir que no llegaban a significar nada, que no eran más que sucias mentiras paliativas dichas sin apenas pensar. Se disponía ya a marcharse cuando Rose se retiró la manta de rizos color rojo incandescente por encima de sus hombros y Scorpius pudo ver al fin su semblante. Estaba llorando, silenciosa, callada, unas finas gotas delicadas cayendo sin descanso desde sus ojos entrecerrados, y no había lástima, ni vergüenza, solo había una profunda y abisal tristeza marcando el rictus de su cara. Scorpius pensó por un segundo que jamás había visto algo tan bello.

"Lo siento..." Volvió a susurrar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba ahora tras los imparables sollozos y el chico sintió una urgente necesidad de ir a abrazarla, a calmarla. Se acercó, unos pasos, pero no fue capaz de nada más. No podría soportar más mentiras, y ya se sabe que los 'lo sientos' que no se sienten de verdad son las peores faltas de ortografía. "Lo siento mucho..." Siguió repitiendo una y otra vez Rose, la mirada estática, quieta sobre las baldosas del suelo, emborronada por aquella cascada silente de lágrimas que surgía sin remedio, y es que, esta vez, lo sentía de verdad, lo sentía con todo el arrepentimiento que un corazón puede albergar. "Toda la vida te he tratado mal, te he despreciado, sin ni siquiera darte una oportunidad..." Ya no podía callarse. Había sido como destapar un telón, un telón que la había mantenido ciega todos estos años y que de repente se alzaba para gritarle una verdad cruel y dolorosa, una verdad que jamás podría aprender a olvidar. "He sido tan injusta contigo, tan... y ni siquiera puedo recordar porqué lo hacía... Ni si quiera consigo recordar que excusa ponía para justificar tanto desprecio...Yo...Perdóname, por favor..." El resto no fueron más que inteligibles balbuceos que escapan entre los lacrimosos aullidos y los temblores de su cuerpo. Necesitaba un perdón, necesitaba algo, lo que sea, unas palabras de consuelo que la sacaran de aquel océano de culpa en el que se ahogaba, que tiraran de ella, que la sacaran de las profundidades y la ayudaran a respirar de nuevo. Lo necesitaba egoístamente, aunque en el fondo de sus ser, sabía que no se lo merecía. Había sido una persona horrible, absolutamente horrible, y no se merecía el perdón de nadie y menos de aquel chico cuyas lágrimas y gritos la habían abofeteado con aquella realidad tan terrible de mirar a la cara.

Scorpius sintió como todas sus entrañas se le removían, como si toda su ciudad interna de anhelos y esperanzas empezara a reconstruirse por dentro, echando de su alma aquella lacerante apatía que le había gobernado hasta entonces y dejando entrar, en su lugar, una inmensa felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Rose Weasley le estaba pidiendo perdón, un perdón sincero, real. Y ya no había nada más a su alrededor, ya no importaba nada más. El mundo entero podía perseguirle ahora; gritarle, insultarle, odiarle si quería. Podían repetirse un millón de ataques más como el que había sufrido aquella noche. A él le daba igual, porque Rose Weasey le estaba pidiendo perdón, y podría luchar, a partir de ahora, contra todo viento y marea, si podía agarrarse a este recuerdo. Sin poder contenerse un instante más, cerró la distancia que aun les separaba, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla empapada de la chica, le levantó el semblante y la besó. Un beso tierno, no voraz como había sido el primero, ni hambriento, sino infinitamente suave, sedoso. Cargado de tanta emoción, de tanta gratitud y esperanza que se notaba hasta pesado, sólido. Sus labios sabían saldos por las lágrimas pero también dulces, dulces de aquella disculpa sincera que había salido de su corazón y se había quedado mojando su boca.

Se separaron después de un momento que había parecido infinito y se miraron a los ojos, los de él, derritiéndose poco a poco de la frialdad que les había congelado antes; los de ella, aun ahogados en aquel océano de lágrimas. Delicadamente, Scorpius pasó el pulgar por aquel mapa estelar de pecas que surcaban las mejillas de Rose, borrando en un roce los surcos mojados de su piel. Sin embargo, la chica no dejo de llorar y volvió a balbucear "Lo siento mucho, de verdad... Lo siento"

Scorpius no dijo nada aun, solo volvió a secarle dócilmente aquellas gotas de agua amarga y salada, e interrumpiendo de nuevo sus balbuceos, volvió a besarla. Más fuerte, con más profundidad, abrazándola firmemente con las manos en su espalda, atrayéndola hacía así. Rose temblaba entre sus brazos, agarrándose al cuello de la camisa del chico para no caerse. La ternura de aquel beso, la determinación con la que la ceñía contra él, era el salvavidas que la sacaba de aquella agua hiriente y dolorosa de ese océano de culpa. Era como el oasis en el desierto o el fuego de una hoguera en medio del frío hielo del ártico. Pero Rose seguía sintiendo que no era merecedora de aquel perdón, no era digna de esos besos suaves, del roce de sus manos, del contacto de su piel pálida; así que insistía e insistía en musitar sus nerviosas disculpas cada vez que se volvían a separar sus labios. Insistía hasta que Scorpius la besaba de nuevo; hasta que le dijo en un susurro, acariciándola con su aliento cálido en el cuello y una inmensa sonrisa "Ya no importa Rose, el pasado ya no me importa"

 _Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia_

 _y por dejarme fantásticos reviews_

 _Un fuerte abrazo para todos_


	9. Chapter 9

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 9

"Aquí tiene, señora Pince" Le dijo Rose a la bibliotecaria mientras dejaba encima de su escritorio el ejemplar de _'El estudio de las Runas Antiguas en Egipto y sus traducciones a lo largo del tiempo_ '. La bibliotecaria levantó la cabeza y la observó fijamente, con ligero deje de irritación en la cara. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que era verdad lo que todos decían, Irma Pince parecía, claramente, un buitre mal alimentado.

Tras unos segundos de aguda observación, la desagradable bibliotecaria dejó de escudriñarla con sus grandes ojos juiciosos y se dedicó a inscribir el libro en el registro de devoluciones. Rose hizo un ademán de marcharse ya de allí pero la Señora Pince llamó su atención. "¿Señorita Weasley?"

"¿Sí, señora Pince?" Preguntó la chica. Rose era de las pocas alumnas que conseguía arrancar un tono un poco más amable en la voz de aquella agria mujer, sin embargo, había algo en su forma de hablar y de tratar a los alumnos que indicaba claramente que no le gustaban. No le gustaba para nada que aquellos adolescentes, con sus sucias y pringosas manos, tuvieran acceso a sus preciados libros, y por tanto, a la posibilidad de mancillarlos.

"Lleva una semana de retraso con este" Dijo la mujer señalando con el borde de su pluma el ejemplar que Rose acababa de entregar. "Se pasa casi todos los días en la biblioteca, señorita Weasley. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar devolverlo a tiempo?"

Rose se miró a la punta de los zapatos un tanto avergonzada. Avergonzada porque la bibliotecaria tenía mucha razón. Desde que hubiesen vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad, Rose había pasado en la biblioteca más tiempo que nunca, y aun así, se las había apañado para olvidar devolver muchísimos libros que ni siquiera se había llegado a leer aun, e incluso, para retrasarse con sus propios deberes, cosa que jamás había ocurrido antes. Todo porque a su cabeza, volvía una y otra vez a interrumpirla la misma persona. "Lo siento, señora Pince. Últimamente he estado... pensado en otras cosas" Después de aquello, la chica aprovechó el silencio de la mujer para tomárselo como el fin de la conversación y salir corriendo de allí. Todavía no eran más de las ocho de la mañana y aun le daba tiempo a pasar por el Gran Comedor y desayunar algo antes del comienzo de las clases del día. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo. Trasformaciones, Herbología y Runas Antiguas antes de comer, y para terminar una larga clase de pociones con los de Slytherin... Ahí estaba otra vez aquella persona, entrando sin pedir permiso por la puerta trasera de sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, de repente, se sentía mucho más lícito pensar en esa persona, pensar en él. Desde los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, a Rose se le habían atenuado levemente las punzadas de culpa y rabia que solían atormentarla cuando dejaba que la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy se escapara de su control y campara a sus anchas por su mente, como contoneándose. Aun oía en su interior el murmullo de una voz reprobatoria cuando venían repentinos los recuerdos de aquellos besos salados que habían compartido entre las sombras de un aula vacía. Una voz que a veces sonaba al gruñido ronco y obstinado de su padre, otras, a los gritos enfadados y alarmados de sus primos Fred y James, y muchas otras, a ese tono agudo de alarma e indignación que caracterizaba a Dominique. De cualquier forma, ahora, si era sincera consigo misma, cosa que le costaba horrores hacer, no podía evitar las irremediables ganas y esperanzas de que llegara aquella clase de pociones para poder volver a verle.

Caminando callada hacia el Gran Comedor, con la única compañía de su sombra o el canto de los pájaros que amanecían en los terrenos del colegio y que se colaba en el castillo a través de las grandes ventanas, Rose volvió a rememorar la figura esbelta y elegantemente silenciosa de Scorpius mientras la acompañaba a la torre de Gryffindor la noche anterior. Las grandes zancadas del chico, que en otras circunstancias, le habrían resultado difíciles de seguir, se habían acompasado a el paso de sus pequeñas piernas y en ese momento, habían ido levemente detrás de ella, con el brazo un poco separado de su cuerpo, como si quisiera pasarlo por su espalda en aquel cariñoso gesto de protección, pero no se hubiese atrevido del todo. Aunque no habían vuelto a hablar en todo el trayecto, aunque no habían sido capaces de lanzarse más que miradas esquivas y tímidas, al llegar en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, Scorpius se había vuelto a inclinar para besarla, y ella, se había vuelto a dejar besar. Un beso sutil, rápido, de despedida; o eso habría sido si no fuera porque al instante de volver a sentir sus labios tocándose, ambos habían notado una especie de magnetismo irremediable, una especie de fuerza centrífuga que les empuja el uno contra el otro.

Los murmullos crecían según Rose se acercaba a las grandes puertas de madera de roble y las conversaciones empezaban a envolverla, sacándola de sus propias ensoñaciones. La chica caminó entre las largas mesas y se sentó entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor. No se había arriesgado a mirar directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, temiendo encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada gris de Scorpius, temiendo no saber reaccionar. Si antes había estado totalmente confundida, nadando entre el odio que ya conocía y una nueva atracción hacía él; ahora su interior era un completo caos irreconocible. Su propia voz interna, aquella que se había dejado derretir entre los brazos y los besos del chico, aquella que le había pedido perdón desesperada por intentar mitigar todo el horror que había cometido contra él, luchaba a cuerpo descubierto contra esas otras voces que tomaban la forma de sus muchos familiares y que la zarandeaban, espantados por lo que había hecho.

Una vez ya sentada en su sitio, Rose se dio cuenta de las numerosas miradas curiosas y susurros nada disimulados que se habían levantado a su alrededor. A dónde fuese que fijaba los ojos, había alguien más fijándolos de vuelta en ella, mientras se volvían sin camuflarse hacia su compañero de al lado y le murmuraba cuchicheos en la oreja. ¿Se habrían enterado todos de lo que había pasado entre Scorpius y ella la noche anterior? ¿Pero cómo demonios lo sabía toda la escuela? ¿Les habría visto alguien besándose en aquella aula y habría desplegado el rumor entre todos los demás alumnos? Era imposible. Nadie les podía haber visto. Habían estado solos en aula, solos en el pasillo, solos al volver hacia la torre de Gryffindor, solos... Porque habían estado solos ¿verdad? La verdad era que sí habían estado solos, que nadie les había visto hablando, o llorando, o besándose apasionadamente. Sin embargo, los rumores y los cotilleos corrían como la pólvora en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería, y una vez que se prendía la mecha, el fuego se propagaba y se propagaba sin descanso, hasta que llegaba a la dinamita, explotaba y la destrucción alcanzaba a cada uno de los rincones, a cada corredor, cada tapiz, cada recoveco escondido; y por supuesto, a cada oreja.

Dominique y Alice bajaban en ese momento a desayunar, sentándose una a cada lado de la chica, siempre, mucho menos madrugadoras; así que Rose se olvidó de los incesantes siseos de su alrededor, aunque no por mucho tiempo. "¿Qué Rosie? ¿Alguna novedad en tu vida de ratón de biblioteca?" Le preguntó Dominique. Claramente, Rose intuyó las intenciones ocultas de su prima porque ella no le habría insinuado nada como aquello si no estuviera encubriendo un algo más. Existía un acuerdo tácito entre las tres amigas por el que nunca se juzgaban las unas a las otras, Dominique nunca hablaba de las muchas horas que Rose pasaba encerrada estudiando en aquella parte del castillo, mientras Rose nunca juzgaba las muchas horas que su prima pasaba metida dentro de los armarios escoberos con algún muchacho; y Alice, bueno, Alice simplemente no se metía a analizar los comportamientos extraños de las otras dos. "¿Has quitado algunos _muchos_ puntos últimamente?" Siguió preguntando Dominique intentando sonar casual, escondiendo una sonrisa acusadora dentro de su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

"Ah, eso..." Suspiró Rose, de repente, consciente de que entre la curiosidad y el cotilleo de las muchas miradas que se clavaban en ella esa mañana, también había un cierto deje de antipatía. Así que había sido su pequeño encontronazo con aquellos chicos de séptimo lo que había llegado a oídos de los demás estudiantes. En el fondo, Rose se sintió ligeramente aliviada, no se sentía preparada para asumir en voz alta lo que había pasado después y lo que nadie parecía aun conocer.

Dominique no pudo sostener más su indignación y puso con ímpetu el vaso encima de la mesa, demasiado irritada como para seguir desayunando como si nada. "¿Cómo se te ocurre, Rose? ¡Quitarles tantos puntos a los chicos mayores!" La chica gesticulaba ahora exageradamente, incapaz de controlarse, hasta el punto de que casi mandó una de las fuentes de tostadas que estaba cogiendo, al otro lado del Gran Comedor. "¡¿Por un Malfoy?! ¡¿Es qué te has vuelto loca, Rose?!

Rose negaba en silencio con la cabeza. Hace unos días, habría contestado que sí, que se estaba volviendo totalmente loca, que la única explicación razonable para su repentina atracción hacía ese chico solo podía ser enajenación, total y absoluta enajenación. Pero aquella vez había sido diferente. "Tú no lo entiendes, Dom." Contestó al fin. " No viste lo que le estaban haciendo. Era horrible, violento... Totalmente repulsivo." Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, dejándola destemplada de repente, cuando volvió a recordar la imagen del torso desnudo de Scorpius colgado mágicamente en el aire, cuando volvió a oír en su cabeza como se reían de él, cómo se disponían a denigrarle hasta límites insospechados. "No deberían hacerle nada así a nadie. Nadie debería pasar por semejante... humillación"

Rose agachó la cabeza con la cara perdida hacia su bol de cereales, ligeramente abatida por aquel recuerdo. Alice, instintivamente, puso una mano en su espalda, acariciándola con cariño, comprensiva como solo ella podía ser. Sin embargo, Dominique le echó una miradita de censura por encima de Rose. Desde el momento en el que las dos se habían enterado de aquella noticia que tenía a todo Hogwarts alterado, habían acordado que había que sacar a su amiga Rose de aquel berenjenal. No podían ser blandas o benévolas, aunque aquello fuese más por Alice que por Dominique, porque aquella chica, de cabello rubio plateado y belleza imponente, podía ser muchas cosas, pero blanda o benévola no la había sido en su vida. Costase lo que costase, tenían que sacar a ese estúpido de Malfoy de la cabeza dura de Rose, aunque fuese de un bofetón. Aunque, Alice no estaba del todo convencida de que ese chico, de que Scorpius Malfoy, fuese tan malo como decían, y es que a Alice le resultaba complicado pensar que existía maldad alguna en la gente, sin embargo, Dominique ya estaba suficientemente convencida por las dos.

La primera vez, hacia ya dos años, que Dominique había pillado a Rose con aquella mirada encendida sobre Scorpius Malfoy, lo había encontrado entretenido. Sorprendente sí, pero entretenido. De alguna forma resultaba divertido observar como los arranques de furia contra él, tan comunes, tan cotidianos, comenzaban a teñirse al final de miradas cargadas de anhelo y segundas intenciones, miradas que no habían estado nunca ahí. Y es que, sus eternas peleas de inteligentes sarcasmos e ironías varias, que empezaban a parecerse más a una conversación ágil que a una discusión hiriente, no eran más que el fruto y la consecuencia natural que derivaba de bucear por demasiado tiempo alrededor de ese límite difuso que existe entre el amor y el odio. Rose lo había negado atolondrada, por supuesto; tan inteligente como era para muchas otras cosas pero tan estúpida, a veces, para los temas del corazón. Sin embargo, Dominique sí lo había visto todo, y por primera vez en toda su vida, tuvo una nueva sensación con la que no estaba nada familiarizaba. Por primera vez, era Dominique la que había sabido entender algo que a Rose Weasley, a la mismísima Rose Weasley, tenía totalmente desorientada. Y aquella sensación, se había tornado cálida en su pecho. Cálida de alegría, de orgullo personal; pero también, de soberbia y quizás, de un pequeñísimo soplo de maldad que se preguntaba, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, que pasaría cuando los adultos Weasley descubrieran aquel extraño amor rabioso que se estaba fraguando entre esas dos personas tan incompatibles, que le ocurriría a la imagen de perfecta prefecta de Rose cuando se destapara aquel desagradable pastel.

Dominique no podía negarlo, estaba celosa, estaba celosa de su prima y mejor amiga Rose. Y aunque eran unos celos escuetos, callados, que solo ronroneaban en su interior sin gruñir demasiado y nunca salían a pasear fuera, había estado celosa casi toda su vida. Todo había empezado a los nueve años, una tarde de caluroso verano en la Rose y Dominique jugaban risueñas con sus muñecas en el enorme jardín de la Madriguera. Sus padres y sus tíos andaban por la casa, de aquí para allá, ayudando a la abuela Weasley, pero todos habían acudido corriendo al jardín para contemplar otro de los momentos de asombrosa magia involuntaria de la pequeña Rosie. Había sido casi increíble pensar que una niña de apenas nueve años, que aun no había ido a Hogwarts todavía, había conseguido encantar todos sus muñecos para que se deslizaran solos entre las briznas de hierba en un bonito waltz improvisado. A Dominique le había fascinado como la que más aquel maravilloso despliegue, pero algo la había empezado a carcomer, emponzoñándola por dentro poco a poco, cuando vio a todos los adultos congregándose alrededor de su prima, felicitándola, maravillados por aquellos poderes mágicos tan brillantes, tan adelantados, tan asombrosos. Para los demás, aquello no fue más que un acontecimiento sin importancia, una tonta anécdota, pero años más tarde, Dominique descubriría que aquello había el comienzo de una verdad ácida, amarga de digerir, con la que tendría que convivir, merodeado por su boca, el resto de su vida. Y es que, Dominique, a sus tiernos nueve años, había aprendido de sopetón que hay una clara diferencia, una diferencia casi cruel, entre ser admirada por lo que eres o por lo que haces. La hija pequeña de Bill y Fleur Weasley era guapa, como también lo eran sus hermanos. Guapa con una belleza obvia, atrayente como una fuerza mágica innegable; pero eso era todo lo que ella era: atractivo genético heredado por la parte _veela_ de su familia francesa, sin ningún otro misterio. Rose, al contario, valía por lo que tenía dentro, por aquella inteligencia natural, aquella mente despierta y rápida que ella misma se había construido a base de leer, leer, más leer y desear comprender todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Desde aquella tarde estival de calor y juegos, Dominique no había podido evitar encontrarse siempre bajo la enorme sombra que proyectaba su listísima y perfectísima prima. Por eso, cuando aquella atracción romántica que sentía por Scorpius había golpeado a Rose en la cara, sin vérselo venir; Dominique, que si que la había visto llegar, anunciándose desde hacía mucho tiempo, había experimentado por primera vez lo que era poder ganar a su prima en su propio terreno. Incapaz de desprenderse de aquella presuntuosa emoción interior, lo había dejado fraguarse poco a poco. Sin embargo, de repente, se estaban acercando a un límite demasiado peligroso y había que cortar aquella locura de un tirón. Porque ante todo, Dominique era una Weasley, una Weasley que tenía muy claro que los Malfoys debían quedarse siempre a una distancia de seguridad considerable.

"¿Y vosotras como os habéis enterado del altercado?" Preguntó Rose después de un rato de aquel silencio incómodo y abatido.

A Dominique se le iluminaron los ojos con aquella pregunta. Una chispa de maldad escondiéndose mal disimulada entre la claridad añil de su mirada. "Rosie, cariño, lo sabe toda la escuela" Y volviendo a meter la sonrisa en el vaso de zumo para ocultar las segundas intenciones de su cometario, añadió "Ese chico Malfoy ha debido ir contándolo por ahí" Alice dibujó una mueca inconsciente en el semblante al oír aquello, pero no dijo nada, ateniéndose al plan que Dominique y ella había trazado previamente.

"¿Scorpius?" Musitó dudosa Rose "¿Scorpius lo ha ido contando por ahí?"

Dominique borró por un instante su flamante sonrisa al oír que Rose le llamaba por su nombre de pila, dudosa, pero volvió a la carga, ateniéndose también al plan establecido. "¿Quién si no?" Preguntó, falsamente ingenua "Solo estabais vosotros dos y esos chicos de séptimo. Créeme, si me hubiese pasado a mí, yo no correría a anunciar a todo el maldito colegio que Gryffindor ha perdido casi doscientos puntos por mi culpa..." Eso no había sido más que una vil mentira, o una mentira piadosa de esas que se cuentan para ayudar, según el criterio de Dominique. Pero la verdad era que habían sido aquellos chicos de séptimo los que habían extendido el rumor a primera hora de la mañana. Aunque claro, no habían dicho en ningún momento que hubiesen perdido tantos puntos para sus casas por haber estado haciendo algo absolutamente horrible, sino porque Rose Weasley, simplemente, había perdido por completo la chaveta. Cualquiera que fuese la escusa que aquellos matones le habían dado a sus compañeros, el caso era que Scorpius no había dicho nada en absoluto. Rose seguía sin creerse aquella teoría del todo, así que Dominique dio un paso más, resulta a dar una última estocada de remate a el plan maléfico de poner a Rose en contra de Scorpius de nuevo y así evitar que esos dos siguieran acercándose. Poco sabía la chica que su prima ya se había acercado a él todo lo que un ser humano puede acercarse a otro. "No sé, debe de resultarle divertido contarle a todo el mundo que por fin ha conseguido que una Weasley corra a salvarle de sus malhechores..." Dijo coronándolo con una carcajada fingida e infantil que no habría engañado a nadie si no fuera porque Rose ya tenía de por sí un carácter bastante inclinado a desconfiar de Scorpius Malfoy a la mínima excusa.

En ese momento, con aquellos pensamientos feos volviendo a volar en círculos por encima de su cabeza, Rose decidió levantar la mirada y buscar con los ojos a Scorpius a través del Gran Comedor. Y en ese mismo instante, la mayoría de amigotes de sexto del chico aprovechaban para soltar una sonora carcajada que viajó arrolladora por toda la estancia, mientras los que estaban más cerca de él le palmeaban la espalda divertidos. Todos reían, todos, incluso Albus se encogía en su asiento a mandíbula batiente. Rose crispó el gesto, imaginariamente, el murmullo inconexo y casi inaudible que llegaba desde aquella mesa se tornaba alto y claro en su cabeza. 'Has conseguido engañar a la chica Weasley tío. Enhorabuena' les oía decir. Solo que aquellas voces no estaban fuera, sino dentro de ella y no eran más que las llamas de un fuego que Dominique había prendido y que ella misma alimentaba con su propia mente pesimista e inestable. Finalmente, Rose no pudo aguantar más y se marchó deprisa hacía la salida con Dominique y Alice siguiéndola.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus dos amigas se marcharan también de la mesa detrás de ella, llegaron a captar unos ojos enfadados, reprobatorios, que las reprendían silenciosos desde unos asientos más allá. Lilly Potter las miraba con cierto odio y sin ningún disimulo. Había oído toda la conversación, experta como era en siempre enterarse mágicamente de toda información valiosa sin ni siquiera tener que preguntarla en voz alta; y las había estado observando fijamente, airada y profundamente contrariada por oír tantas mentiras juntas. Lilly también había descubierto, mucho antes incluso que Dominique y Alice, que había algo desconocido forjándose, construyéndose alrededor de Rose y Scorpius, empujándolos el uno en el otro, con menos desprecio y más afecto cada día. Lo había descubierto, pero sin sorprenderse, sintiéndolo tan necesario y a la vez tan natural como el sol que nace por el este y se pone irremediablemente por el oeste. Porque lo único que podría redimir a Scorpius del peso de un pasado que no le pertenecía, iluminando de una vez y para siempre el páramo gris plomizo de su mirada era Rose Weasley; y lo único que sabría agitar las excesivamente sosegadas entrañas de Rose, removiendo a base de emoción y sentimiento las aguas oscuras del océano de sus ojos era Scorpius Malfoy. Y aquello, simplemente, tenía que ocurrir.

Rose seguía caminando a zancadas exaltadas por el pasillo rumbo a la clase de Trasformaciones, ignorando los gritos de sus dos amigas, que correteaban detrás de ella para alcanzarla. Su mente se concentraba ahora en intentar digerir lo que había pasado. Lo que había pasado y lo que ella misma se había imaginando, porque en ese instante fugaz en el que Rose había mirado hacia la mesa de Slytherin y aquel torrente de malos sentimientos se apoderaba de ella como si se tratase de un ejército enemigo que acaba de saltar sus murallas, otra cosa muy diferente era lo que realmente había estado pasando en aquella mesa.

"¡Mirarle! ¡Parece el monje borracho de aquel tapiz del tercer piso!" La mitad de la mesa de Slytherin rompió en una sonora carcajada ante el ingenioso comentario de Blaise Zabini, sacando a Scorpius abruptamente de la ensoñación en la que nadaba su mente con los manotazos que muchos de sus compañeros le daban en la espalda. Todo el mundo le miraba de repente entre risotadas, y a Scorpius se le sonrojaron ligeramente las mejillas, al menos, todo lo que sus extremadamente pálida tez podía sonrojarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito y con esa media sonrisa estúpida plantada en la cara, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que aquella no era la primera vez, en esa mañana, que habían tenido que despertarle a la fuerza de sus propias alucinaciones.

Albus le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sentado a su lado en la mesa del Gran Comedor, con una mueca divertida "De verdad que no sé qué demonios te pasa últimamente".

"¿Pasarme?" Le preguntó Scorpius con un tono, quizás, demasiado sorprendido. Estaba empezando a pensar que era un mentiroso pésimo. "¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?"

"No lo sé" Albus se había girado ahora para mirarle de frente y le observaba indiscretamente, con la mirada yendo de arriba a abajo, como intentado entrever la respuesta del extraño comportamiento de su amigo en la forma en la que estaba sentado o en la posición de sus brazos. "Desde ayer por la noche estás como demasiado..." Dudo en cual era la palabra correcta. "¡Contento¡" Dijo al fin "¡Estas demasiado contento!" Scorpius movió la cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa y se quedó callado, dejando que Albus le siguiese mirando con curiosidad, seguro de que su amigo jamás podría adivinar las imágenes que se formaban en esos momentos en su cabeza. No podría adivinarlas, porque unos días antes, él mismo habría dicho que aquello era la mayor locura de la historia de ese colegio.

Si que estaba contento, sí. ¿Demasiado? No, no se puede estar demasiado contento. Se puede dejar de caminar, para empezar a deslizarse suavemente flotando unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Se puede dejar de oír el mundanal ruido de la vida cotidiana, para oír solo los cánticos celestiales de aves del paraíso atronando dentro de la cabeza. Se puede sentir una extraña calidez dentro del pecho, como un gran foco de luz vibrante, que se extiende por cada poro de la piel, emanando al exterior, bañándolo todo. Pero no se puede estar demasiado contento.

"¿De verdad no me vas a contar por qué estás así de feliz?" Le preguntó Albus insistente cuando salían ya del Gran Comedor camino de su primera clase. Scorpius no había vuelto a decir nada más durante el desayuno, incapaz de usar sus músculos faciales para nada más que no fuera sonreír como un estúpido. Cuando había intentado buscar a Rose entre la gente, desesperado por ver en su cara el más leve signo de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido todo fruto de su imaginación, la había visto salir impetuosa del salón. Sin embargo, Scorpius no había sospechado nada. Era incapaz de sospechar nada, buceando como estaba en aquella ilusión maravillosa que le obligaba a ver un áurea de color y fulgor en cada cosa que miraba.

"Vale, te lo contaré" Dijo cogiendo a su amigo del brazo y tirando de él, para separarle del resto de alumnos del Slytherin que les rodeaban por el pasillo rumbo al mismo aula. "Pero no puedes contárselo a nadie ¿me oyes? A nadie" Albus levantó una deja divertido. ¿Desde cuándo se habían convertido en dos muchachitas que comparten confidencias entre susurros y carcajadas infantiles? "Has oído lo que me paso con aquellos tíos de séptimo ¿no?" Dijo Scorpius mientras su amigo asentía gravemente. Aquellos rumores habían llegado también hasta los de Slytherin animando las hostilidades que los estudiantes de aquella casa ya sentían por el resto de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y levantando algún que otro cántico de venganza. Albus se había sentido particularmente combativo después de conocer aquellas noticias, no podía evitarlo, a lo largo de esos seis años de amistad había desarrollado una extraño instinto de protección con Scorpius. Sabía que él podía cuidar de sí mismo bastante bien, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos, pero no podía evitar notar una intensa rabia, creciéndole dentro, con aquellos prejuicios que simplemente no alcanzaba a comprender. Además, en aquella ocasión, sabía a ciencia cierta que nada de aquello habría pasado si él se hubiese quedado a esperar a Scorpius la noche anterior. Eso, más que furioso le hacía sentir ligeramente culpable y Albus Potter odiaba la maldita sensación amarga de la culpa. "El caso es que Rose vino y me sacó del ... embrollo..." Albus volvió a asentir, eso también había llegado hasta sus oídos. "Y bueno, después... Estuvimos hablando y... Me pidió perdón. Me pidió perdón por todo, por haberme tratado tan mal todos estos años, por... Por haber sido tan cruel conmigo" Su amigo le miraba ahora atónito, abriendo con desmesura sus brillantes ojos verdes. Nunca se habría esperado que fuese a oír algo como eso. " Y luego nos besamos" Añadió Scorpius como si la frase anterior no hubiese sido suficiente para escandalizar a Albus, como si pensase que con un poquito más, al chico se le fueran a salir volando los ojos de las órbitas y fuesen a rodar por el suelo, libres, al fin, de su eterna captura. Por alguna razón, Scorpius no le había contado nunca a su amigo la primera vez que Rose y él se habían besado. Pensaba que aquello era demasiado frágil y que al manifestarlo sin más, como una conversación cualquiera, se rompería.

Albus ya no pudo más y explotó en una sonora carcajada que se le escapaba incontenible entre los labios apretados. Scorpius le miró contrariado mientras le soltaba un puñetazo repentino en el hombro, fuerte, con saña. "¡Vete a la maldita mierda, Al!" Le gritó "Siempre que te cuento algo te acabas descojonando en mi cara"

"No, no..." Le contestó Albus negando con la cabeza despacio como para esfumar las carcajadas con aquel movimiento. "Lo siento tío. Es que... ¿Te pidió perdón? ¿De verdad?"

"¿Qué pasa, qué crees que me lo estoy inventado todo?" Espetó Scorpius contrariado por la molesta incredulidad escéptica de su amigo.

Albus siguió negando de igual forma. "No tío, te creo. A ver, me creo que os besarais..." Dijo como en un susurro. Era muy cierto que Albus hacía años que había dejado de intentar entender racionalmente y lógicamente los vaivenes disparatados de su prima. "Pero ¿te pidió perdón? La verdad, Scorp, no he visto pedir perdón a Rose en mi vida. Simplemente me sorprende que hay decidido empezar... por ti" Ambos sabían perfectamente aquella ojeriza casi obsesiva que Rose sentía por Scorpius, pero si no solían hablar de aquello, o ponerlo claramente sobre la mesa, era porque Albus sabía que decirlo en voz alta hacía daño a su amigo más incluso que vivirlo en sus propias carnes. Pero estaba ahí, patente como dibujado en el aire y no se podía simplemente negar.

"Pues lo hizo" Sentenció Scorpius endureciendo sus facciones dignamente. "No me preguntes cómo o por qué, pero lo hizo" Y de repente, borrando esa dureza y volviendo a ablandarse en esa sonrisa estúpida que le había seguido de cerca desde que volviera a su sala común la noche anterior y que había permanecido con él, revoloteando desde que se hubiese levantado, añadió "Y a partir de ahora todo va a ser diferente"

Con aquel ilusionado estatuto, los chicos reanudaron su marcha por los corredores del colegio hacía su clase de Encantamientos. Albus, sin embargo, no se había convencido totalmente del renovado optimismo de Scorpius, algo le decía, muy adentro, allí dónde se encuentra la conciencia y la voz crítica, que con Rose, en realidad, con cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley, nunca nada era diferente del todo. De todas formas le gustaba más Scorpius así, satisfecho, feliz; mucho más que cuando se dejaba arrastrar apesadumbrado por la vida como una alargada sombra gris. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y decidió esperar calladamente hasta ver como se resolvían, al final, los acontecimientos.

Después de la hora de la comida, los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytheirn, volvieron a cargar sus mochilas y carteras al hombro y se dirigieron al sótano, a las mazmorras, a otra clase doble pociones, entre los vapores mareantes que emanan de un caldero a fuego lento y el olor incisivo de las pociones mezclándose. Scorpius estiraba su cuello para mirar sin dificultad por encima de las cabezas del reguero de alumnos que reptaban por las escaleras, inconscientemente buscado aquella cabellera rojo fuego. No se hizo esperar. Rose apareció por otro de los pasillos, aunque escondida tras una montaña inestable de libros, pergaminos a medio escribir y plumas que hacían malabarismos y equilibrios para quedarse en aquella pila que llevaba cargada en los brazos. Como era de esperar, al en la puerta del aula, con el traspiés de los alumnos atropellándose para entrar, la pila se tambaleó y empezó a precipitarse al suelo desperdigándose por ahí. Scorpius aprovechó aquel instante de confusión para adelantarse, disimulado, un par de pasos y agacharse a recogerlo todo. "Espera, que te ayudo con eso" Dijo en un susurro que solo Rose pudo oír, mientras empezaba a recolectar de nuevo las cosas de la chica. Rose no dijo nada, ni siquiera un leve gracias. Pero casi no hizo falta, porque ambos sintieron un fogonazo mudo en el instante en el que se miraron por primera vez aquel día. Aunque fue solo instante, porque la chica se levantó enseguida, azorada, al sentir como le quemaba aquel minúsculo trozo de piel de su mano que los dedos de Scorpius habían tocado al pasarle los pergaminos.

En ese mismo momento en el que los chicos se izaban por fin del suelo, Blaise Zabini se les acercaba por detrás y se llevaba a Scorpius hacia sus siti mientras le murmuraba algo en la oreja. Rose no pudo oír lo que se decía, pero si vio claramente como aquel chico fornido con cara de matón la señalaba a ella descaradamente mientras seguía cuchicheando. Scorpius tornó el gesto dulce con el que había mirado a Rose para plantar, dibujándose en su cara, otra de sus medias sonrisas, orgullosa de satisfacción, altanera. Y entonces, la voz de Dominique volvió a martillearle en el tímpano a Rose, casi como si su amiga estuviese de verdad a su lado: _debe de resultarle divertido que una Weasley corra a salvarle de sus malhechores..._ Le decía de nuevo aquel tono agudo mientras que su mano hacía entonces un gesto involuntario y se rascaba furiosa el punto que aun ardía tras la leve caricia tenue del chico.

Scorpius se habría quedado saboreando aquel momento tan íntimo, tan coqueto, sino fuera porque Zabini, tan inoportuno como siempre, le había sacado a arrastras de la presencia de Rose. "¿Has visto al buscador de Ravenclaw en la comida? ¿Le has visto como te miraba al pasar?" Le dijo por lo bajini en la oreja "Te tiene miedo, tío. Tenía la cara más roja que el pelo de Rose Weasley" Añadió mientras lanzaba un dedo descarado hacia la dirección de la chica. Scorpius había sonreído tras ese comentario. Había sonreído sarcástico porque no podía evitar que, de vez en cuando, le subiera por la garganta el orgullo y la altanería y le forzasen aquel gesto. Era muy cierto que el buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw le había mirado con temor desmesurado, posiblemente, imaginándose el encuentro de Quidditch que tendría lugar el próximo sábado.

El resto de aquella clase se dio bajo el mismo patrón, entre continuos malentendidos donde todo lo que se estaba desarrollando en la cabeza de Rose, nada tenía que ver con lo que ocurría de verdad a su alrededor. Cuanto más se esforzaba Scorpius por encontrar una escusa en la que sonreír a la chica, por hablar con ella, por correr, quizá con mal disimulada insistencia, a ayudarla con cualquier tontería; más se le revolvía el estómago a Rose, nauseas imaginativas que nacían meramente de su mal pensada creatividad y que no veían más que burlas arrogantes y ridículos. Ya fuera porque Blaise Zabini o su melliza Katie, o cualquier otro idiota de Slytherin soltaban algún comentario para divertir a Scorpius, o porque Albus no paraba de mirarles a ambos con el rabillo de ojo, tanto que parecía que las pupilas se le iban a escapar de su lugar, el caso es Rose no dejaba de envenenarse por dentro, masticando, rumiando esos pensamientos que Dominique había colocado deliberadamente en su cabeza.

Al final de las dos horas de pociones, cuando todo el mundo andaba recogiendo los utensilios y los ingredientes que habían estado utilizando para realizar el ejercicio del día, Scorpius se acercó una vez más a Rose para coger el pesado caldero de bronce macizo que la chica intentaba en vano desplazar. "Puedo sola, Malfoy" Espetó sin cuidado, demasiado consciente de la presencia de aquella masa de alumnos vestidos de verde y plata, demasiado consciente de que les volvían a mirar con curiosidad. Lo que la cabeza inestable de la chica no alcanzaba a comprender en esos momentos era que la gente les miraba, sí, pero por la brusquedad sobrante de su propio comentario, no porque Scorpius se hubiese acercado a ella. El chico no respondió con palabras sino que se limitó a mirarla gravemente, serio. ¿A qué demonios venía tanta dureza repentina? Rose le devolvió la mirada, con la aspereza característica de sus enfados y avistó, entre las estáticas colinas grises que se formaban alrededor de las pupilas del chico, una chispa de incomprensión, casi de súplica; pero siguió sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que después de unos segundos, Scorpius se giró, recogió sus pertenecías y se marchó decidido de la habitación.

Sin embargo, no se fue muy lejos, se quedó esperándola solo, apoyado a la salida del aula, la espalda tensa sobre la superficie fría de la pared. Albus no se quedó con él. Si de verdad había pasado todo lo que Scorpius le había contado, y seguramente sí, porque su amigo no era de esos que iba por ahí alardeando o inventándose cosas, sería mejor que lo resolvieran entre ellos, o al menos lo intentaran. Albus sabía que algo como aquello iba a volver a ocurrir tarde o temprano, conocía demasiado bien a su irascible prima, pero, de todos formas, los aires habían virado, bruscamente, mucho antes incluso de lo que Albus estaba esperando.

Cuando, después de un rato, Rose salió por fin también del aula, lo hizo con la cabeza gacha, con los movimientos del cuerpo a modo de auto reflejo. "¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, Weasley?" Le medio gritó Scorpius, asustándola desde su pequeño escondrijo detrás de la puerta de la mazmorra. Una parte de él no había querido sonar tan duro, tan rudo, pero es que con Rose, con la condenadamente terca Rose Weasley era siempre así, o todo o nada. Rose atemorizada, de repente por la situación, por tener que explicar algo que en el fondo sabía que no tenía pies ni cabeza, intento escabullirse de él y pasar de largo camino a las escaleras. Habría salido corriendo pero llevaba otra vez la pila de libros y pergaminos sobre los brazos y no habría podido ir más rápido sin que se le cayeran todo.

Scorpius dio un par de zancadas hacia ella y la cogió rápidamente del brazo, sus agudos reflejos de buscador siempre a punto. Inevitablemente los libros se le cayeron al suelo de igual forma. "No estoy jugando a nada, Malfoy" Contestó mientras se remangaba el bajo de la túnica del uniforme para volver a agacharse por enésima vez aquella mañana.

No obstante, no pudo, Malfoy volvía a agarrarla del brazo para evitar que le quitara la mirada, casi con violencia. Si hace apenas un día, solo se había sentido tremendamente apático y abatido por las circunstancias, ahora esa emoción había desaparecido por completo de sus entrañas y solo había dejado paso a la furia, a la cólera. "¿A no?" Volvió a preguntar esta vez con un escueto deje sarcástico escondido entre el profundo enfado. Rose hizo oídos sordos, como si de verdad pensase que existía una forma sencilla de evadirse de aquello, por lo que Scorpius siguió hablando, subiendo poco a poco el volumen de su voz. "¿Te crees que puedes venir a lloriquearme? ¿Qué puedes pedirme perdón falsamente y luego tratarme como una mierda delante de los demás, como si no significase nada para ti?"

Dominique tenía razón. Aquel capullo arrogante solo quería exhibir su última presa de caza delante de todo el maldito colegio. Ella le había pedido perdón con sincero arrepentimiento, pero eso a él no le importaba porque lo único que quería era dejarle en ridículo delante de los demás. El muy arrogante solo intentaba demostrarle a todo el mundo que había sabido conseguir que una Weasley se doblegara a sus encantos. "Yo no lloriqueo, Malfoy" Espetó tratando de rescatar la poca dignidad que ahora sentía que le quedaba dentro.

Scorpius escupió una única carcajada a medio camino de un bufido. "Mira, no estoy dispuesto a seguir aguantando tus insufribles cambios de humor. ¿Te enteras? Estoy arto" Hizo una especie de pausa dramática aunque no esperaba que ella dijera nada, al parecer, la chica había decidido tratar de esconderse entre el silencioso mutismo. "Te gusto, Rose Weasley. Te gusto y cuanto antes lo afrontes de una maldita vez, antes terminaremos con toda está tontería"

Ahora le tocaba a ella escupir su propio bufido. "Te estás imaginando cosas Malfoy" Sin embargo, no quería que el chico llegase a ver la involuntaria mueca que se había dibujado en la cara y que rezaba claramente: 'mentira', así que intentó zafarse de él.

"¿Ah sí?" Volvió a preguntar el chico irónicamente con otra de esas medias sonrisas ladeadas que le daba un aspecto extremadamente apuesto. Poco a poco se fue acercando más a la chica. Rose reculó hacia atrás con miedo, pero él siguió acercándose lentamente hasta que la espalda de la chica dio con la pared del otro lado del pasillo y ya no pudo huir más. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, tanto que Rose tubo que inhalar a la fuerza la fragancia que el chico emitía y que empezaba a rodearla sin remedio. No pudo evitar respirar hondo, más y más fuerte, embriagándose. Aquel olor se le colaba inevitable hasta el fondo de su alma y la hacía temblar de miedo y gozo al mismo tiempo. Aquel espasmo que le recorrió el cuerpo entero no pasó desapercibido y Scorpius se acercó un poquito más, consciente del enorme poder que tenía sobre ella. Tenerla cerca también tenía el mismo efecto en él. La posibilidad de poder tocar el aire que ella respiraba, de poder contar las pecas de su cara una a una, siempre conseguía ablandarle la mirada, sin embargo, Scorpius siempre fue mucho mejor que ella mintiendo. "¿Quieres que te bese?" Le susurró. Rose no habló, pero levantó ligeramente la barbilla hacia su dirección. Y esta vez, no fue un movimiento involuntario ni inconsciente, esta vez, quería premeditadamente que le besara, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Creía firmemente que Scorpius no era más que un capullo arrogante, pero había algo en la sensación de tener sus labios presionando contra los suyos que despertaba en ella una añoranza, una fuerza de atracción tal que nublaba todo rastro de raciocinio. "Pídemelo, Weasley. No lo haré al menos que tú me lo pidas". Volvió a susurrar con las manos sobre la pared, a ambos lados de la chica, encajonándola en aquel rincón sin escapatoria posible. "Pídemelo, por favor" Suplicó. Ya le daba igual tener que suplicar si conseguía, así, arrancarle una declaración sincera a la chica, porque para él, nada de eso era un juego. Necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba que el volátil carácter de Rose se decidiera de una maldita vez. O le dijese que le quería, para que pudiese ser simplemente feliz, o le mandase a paseo de una vez y para siempre, para que pudiera curar su dolor, un dolor definitivo. Pero que dijera algo, lo que sea.

Rose, no obstante, no dijo absolutamente nada. Le resultaba demasiado fácil dejar que le besara. Derretirse voluntariamente entre sus brazos, entre la caricia suave de sus labios, de sus dedos. Pero hablar no, hablar era la cosa más complicada que nunca había intentado hacer, casi como si nunca hubiese aprendido a hacerlo, como si su cuerpo no estuviera anatómicamente diseñado para emitir palabras en voz alta. Tras unos segundos de hiriente silencio, Scorpius solo suspiró, totalmente abatido, derrotado. "Está bien. Si quieres jugar jugaremos, Weasley" Musitó decepcionado inclinándose. Pero no la besó, no en la boca, sino que desvió la trayectoria, apenas a un instante de rozarse, y se deslizó entre sus rizos frondosos para posar los labios tenuemente sobre su mejilla surcada de pecas, tierno, extremadamente tierno, casi como un niño. "Pero ahora te toca mover a ti"

Después de aquello, ignorando como Rose se estremecía de nuevo al sentir su aliento templado en el cuello, se marchó; dejándola sola de nuevo entre la ráfaga de aire frío que soplaba por el corredor. De verdad, que está vez, tendría que ser ella la que se arriesgase a mover la siguiente ficha.

 _No quiero alargarme demasiado con estos comentarios,_

 _pero quería deciros que llevaba ya algún tiempo con esta historia,_

 _y algunas otras más, en la cabeza y a medio escribir,_

 _casi desde que empecé yo a bucear por las historias que otros escribíais;_

 _solo me había decidido a publicar después de que el pasado febrero tuve un accidente (me atropelló un coche)_

 _y estado mucho tiempo en casa sin poder andar y demás._

 _Y bueno, la verdad es que está resultando increíblemente alentador ver que muchos de vosotros estáis siguiendo la historia capítulo a capítulo_

 _y encima os molestáis en dejarme maravillosos reviews._

 _Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, muchísimas gracias._

 _Un saludo enorme_


	10. Chapter 10

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 10

Alice y Dominique se encontraron a Rose acostada temprano en el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor que las tres chicas compartían. Sabían, por el sonido de su respiración que Rose no estaba durmiendo, pero no había contestado a sus saludos y simplemente se había quedado silenciosa, acurrucada entre sus mantas, con la cara escondida en los pliegues de las almohadas. Había vuelto a llorar desconsolada en el mutismo de la habitación vacía, en esa penumbra solitaria que nunca llegaba a decirte nada; y ahora las lágrimas se le habían quedado pegadas a la piel. A la piel de las manos, de las mejillas surcadas de una infinidad de pecas, a los párpados; escociéndole tanto por fuera como por dentro de su alma. Dominique se había limitado a bufar contrariada, rezando para sí misma que si el desconsuelo de su prima se debía a Scorpius Malfoy, mejor era dejarla llorar todos aquellos sentimientos para que se escaparan de ella y desaparecieran por fin en el aire. Para que se marcharan de una vez a ese lugar donde deben quedarse las cosas que simplemente no deben existir. No le deseaba un sufrimiento así a nadie y menos a su querida prima. Pero en su fuero interno, Dominique no podía evitar creer que un Malfoy nunca debería participar en sus vidas, que la sola idea de que aquellas dos familias estuvieran de alguna forma relacionadas no era más que una completa aberración de la naturaleza. No podía evitarlo, porque se había pasado toda la vida tratando de entender las cicatrices que surcaban el rostro de su padre,. Viendo como su familia temblaba de miedo y angustia cada vez que caía la luna llena, esperando que no se despertaran en su padre los síntomas de aquella horrible condición que le habían impuesto muchos años atrás y a lo mejor podía llegar el día en el que se avivara. Sin embargo, aquellos síntomas nunca se habían despertado, pero de todas formas, entre ese miedo y esa angustia, hay muy poco espacio para el perdón.

Alice, al contrario, se había tumbado junto a Rose, abrazándola con fuerza. Rose siguió sin decir nada pero al menos se había dejado arrullar entre los brazos de su amiga, sintiéndola quedarse dormida a su lado. ¿Y si se habían equivocado intentando manipular a Rose? Había pensado Alice justo en ese momento tan vulnerable que precede al sueño y dónde el cerebro se empieza a dejarse caer entre las idas y venidas del subconsciente. ¿Y si era menos terrible y menos doloroso que ella y Dominique hubiesen hablado con Rose abiertamente, entendiéndola, apoyándola, en vez de tomarse aquella especie de justicia por su mano? De todas formas, no mucho habría cambiado si sus amigas no se hubiesen dedicado a meterle aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza, porque si habían llegado hasta allí, era porque Rose les había abierto la puerta de su mente sin reparos. Era ella misma la que, en medio del torbellino de emociones y sentimientos encontrados que llevaba dentro, no había sido capaz de decidir a cual quería escuchar, y andaba por la vida dando tumbos, dando palos de ciego como si de verdad sus ojos fueran incapaces de ver con claridad.

Por la mañana, Rose había seguido atrapada voluntariamente en aquel mutismo errático, porque aquella era la única forma en la que podía existir ahora mismo. Si hablaba, de cualquier cosa, si emitía el más leve sonido, sabía que ya no podría callarse y vomitaría imparable hacia fuera todas sus entrañas. Desde el principio, desde que hubiese hablado por primera vez con Scorpius, desde que se hubiesen besado también por primera vez, encontrándose de frente con aquella hambre insólita que no sabían que llegaran a poseer. Y hasta llegar al último suspiro, hasta aquellas palabras que el chico le hubiese susurrado por última vez: _'Ahora te toca mover a ti...'._ Todo. Y aquello no podía ocurrir, porque si todo el castillo se había revolucionado solo porque Rose Weasley había intercedido en favor de Scorpius Malfoy, ¿qué pasaría si la chica iba por ahí escupiendo, a quien quiera que se parase a escucharla, que aquello no era lo único que había ocurrido entre ellos? No. Era más seguro estar callada, cerrar la boca para que no pudiera salir nada más que el aire al respirar. Y así es como Rose había pasado el resto de la semana, callada.

El sábado amaneció más templado que los días anteriores. mojado de la nieve que se iba derritiendo lentamente en las crestas del horizonte. El agua empezaba ahora a llenar los cauces vacios de los ríos corriendo veloz, tortuosa, abriéndose paso entras las rocas y la tierra dura por la escarcha que la había cubierto durante los previos meses de invierno. Bajaba en cascadas arrolladoras, saltando, revolviéndose en sí misma; un perfecto eufemismo de los propios pensamientos que se arremolinaban salvajes dentro de la mente inquieta de Rose. La chica se había levantado temprano, como siempre, pero esa mañana no había ido a la biblioteca, su lugar preferido para esconderse del mundo, sino que se había ido a pasear callada y tranquila por los terrenos del colegio, huyendo también de los libros y la palabra escrita. Necesitaba pensar, acallar las voces que le gritaban dentro de la cabeza para poder oír por fin su propia voz. Por más que le hubiese gustado poder seguir evadiéndose entre sus deberes y el olor de pergamino viejo, como tantas otras veces había hecho, ahora eso ya no sería suficiente. Su cuerpo necesitaba orden, una organización del caos interno que la inundaba y que amenazaba violento por salir, explotándola, destruyéndola a ella en su ímpetu.

Había cruzado ya la gran explanada de hierba, surcando sigilosa la orilla del inmenso lago negro, y ahora remoloneaba perezosa entre los árboles que cobijaban el improvisado cementerio que se había construido en los terrenos tras la batalla de Hogwarts. Era ligeramente hiriente pasear entre esas tumbas que rezaban silenciosas los nombres de aquellas personas a las que no conocía, pero que seguramente habría conocido si los horrores de la guerra no les hubiesen arrancado de la faz de la tierra prematuramente. _Remus Lupin y Nynphadora (Tonks) Lupin,_ susurró una delicada lápida de piedra gris, adornada con los restos secos y quebradizos de unas flores color rosáceo. Rose se preguntó, con unas lágrimas escurridizas asomándole en los ojos, si aquellas flores serían las últimas que habría dejado Teddy antes de marcharse por última vez del castillo. Desvió la mirada, desviando la mente, a su vez, de aquellos recuerdos, imaginados, pero igualmente dolorosos que aparecían inevitables tras aquellos nombres. Desviándose de todos aquellos fantasmas que también la rodeaban. Al final del cementerio, casi en la orilla de aquella isla de paz y remanso que descansaba entre el mundanal ruido de los que seguían viviendo en ese lado del mundo, estaba la inmensa tumba de mármol blanco del antiguo director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. Limpia, impoluta, mágicamente ajena al polvo de la tierra que la rodeaba, a los pedazos fracturados de la hojarasca que se levantaban con la brisa fría de otro invierno que llegaba a su fin. Rose pasó por su lado acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie lisa y suave, sintiendo inexplicablemente una extraña áurea poderosa, como si se pudiera sentir de verdad la presencia de aquel mago extraordinario que yacía detrás de la sólida piedra, durmiendo en el largo sueño de la eternidad. Finalmente, escogió un rincón apartado, unas piedras que asomaban sobre la superficie oscura del lago, y se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas y dejando que aquellas lágrimas saladas descargaran por fin resbalando por la piel ya irritada de sus mejillas. Otra vez. Como ocurría cada noche, cada vez que se volvía a encontrar en el refugio silencioso de la oscuridad de sus mantas.

Rose respiró hondo, muy profundamente, notando como todo el aire de su alrededor se le hinchaba en los pulmones. Resuelta a realizar la ardua tarea que la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar apartado: pensar. Dispuesta a encontrar ente su desorden interno aquella voz que le dijese la verdad; la verdad real, clara, simple, por muy terrible que llegase a ser. Se había sentido morir cuando había visto a Scorpius alejarse de ella. Y es que, la chica sabia que ese alejarse no había sido solamente en el significado estricto de la palabra. El chico se había ido caminando a zancadas pro el pasillo, dándole la espalda, pero también se había alejado de su alma, de su corazón, dejando tras de sí un hiriente vacio. Un vacio que tendría que ser ella la que recorriese sola si quería hacer desaparecer su distancia. Pero es que no podía, simplemente no podía. No era capaz, por más que hubiese deseado en ese momento que no cupiese ni una ínfima gota de aire entre ellos, por más que hubiese necesitado que Scorpius la enredase de nuevo entre sus brazos, que hubiese vuelto a posar sus labios sobre los de ella. No podía. Porque había otra parte de sí misma tirando de su cuerpo en dirección contraria. La misma parte que le decía, una y otra vez, que Scorpius Malfoy no era más que un capullo arrogante. Sin embargo, no conseguía creerse aquello del todo, porque le sonaba más con el tono de voz de otras personas que con el suyo propio.

Quería olvidarse de todo. Necesitaba olvidarse de todos sus prejuicios y todos su escrúpulos, olvidarse de las ideas aprehendidas y del qué dirán. Pero un miedo apabullante, más terrorífico que todas sus pesadillas infantiles, la tenía controlada, paralizada, apretándole el corazón hasta ahogarla. ¿Y sí aquellas voces tenían razón? ¿y sí para Scorpius todo era un juego y ella no era más que una pieza más? Un último ataque atronador en la batalla que el chico estaba librando contra el mundo. Un último paso en su plan maestro para demostrarle a los demás que uno se puede abrir paso a la fuerza a través de los largos y fuertes brazos de los prejuicios. ¿Y sí todo era parte de una estratagema que había empezado con la amistad de Albus Potter y que culminaba en ella, que culminaba con la posesión total del corazón de la hija de su familia antagonista por naturaleza?

Una voz, risueña de forma innata, pero silenciosa por el respecto que aquel lugar siempre te obligaba a mostrar, la sacó repentina del vaivén de sus propios pensamientos. "Hola, Rosie" Dijo tenuemente su prima Lilly mientras se hacía un hueco entre las ramas bajas de los árboles y se acercaba hacia ella. "¿Quieres venir al partido?" Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la misma roca, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el tronco más cercano, casi como si hubiesen ido hasta allí de excursión y aquello no fuese más que un inocente picnic al aire libre. Sin embargo, Rose no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Lilly estaba hablando y la miró con una mueca de incomprensión en su silenciosa mirada. "El partido de Quidditch, Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. ¿Quieres venir a animar a Albus?" Aclaró.

Rose suspiró hondo otra vez. "No tengo ganas Lills, lo siento...". Lilly se limitó a sonreírla cálidamente y aquel silencio ligeramente incomodo que parecía perseguir a Rose allá a dónde fuera, se hizo de nuevo entre ellas. En otras circunstancias, la pequeña de los Potter habría clamado al cielo solo por la idea de que alguien fuese a perderse un partido de Quidditch. Sin embargo, esta vez sabia que esa no era cualquier circunstancia. Como también sabía que de nada serviría preguntarle a su prima si estaba bien, o incurrir en el porqué de su obvia tristeza. Ella no respondería, o lo haría con evasivas mentirosas. El bramido del resto de estudiantes del castillo que salían en manada por las enormes puertas de la entrada hacia el campo de Quidditch rompió momentáneamente aquel silencio, pero Lilly no se inmutó, a riesgo de perderse el principio del partido, no podía marcharse sin más, y aunque su prima no fuera a dejarse ayudar o consolar fácilmente, Lilly sentía que debía intentar una última cosa más.

"Cuando estaba en mi primer curso, había en mi clase unos chicos realmente desagradables que siempre andaban insultando a todo el mundo por ahí. " Comenzó a decir Lilly repentinamente, con aquel sonido dulce en su voz, un sonido que inevitablemente conseguía siempre infringir un ligero soplo de esperanza en cualquiera que la oyese, casi como comer un buen pedazo de chocolate. " Y bueno, yo quise gastarles una broma para darles una lección. En aquella época, yo era pequeña e inocente, y aunque la broma estaba resultando especialmente bien ejecutada, digamos que no pensé en como huir sin ser descubierta... Eso es algo que ya nunca me pasa" Continuó, guiñándole un ojo a Rose con una media sonrisa levemente maquiavélica. "El caso es que, estaba intentado llenar las mochilas de esos matones con aquel líquido verde y asqueroso que solía vender el tío George en Sortilegios Weasley y que se convertía en una especie de masa pegajosa que te atacaba después de un rato. Pero acabé yo misma llena, de pies a cabeza, de esa cosa y Flitch se acercaba sin remedio por el pasillo, llamado por el fuerte olor de aquel potingue y preparando una soberana reprimenda. Sin embargo nunca me castigaron por aquello".

Rose, que no alcanzaba a entender porque Lilly le contaba todo aquello aunque la hubiese dejado hablar, la miró sorprendida. "¿Ah no?" Fueran cuales fueran las intenciones de su prima, Rose se sintió bien por primera vez. No del todo, pero al menos, bastante mejor que los días anteriores. Lilly era la única capaz de lograr aquello, de envolverte de esa forma entre sus historias, entre su carismática presencia, siempre sonriente, siempre feliz, como si la vida no fuese tan difícil como los demás insistían en imaginarse.

"No." Contestó con una enorme sonrisa. "Jamás. Scorpius, que me había visto escabullirme de mis amigos, me siguió hasta allí y se metió en el aula antes de que llegara Flitch. Nunca supe porque lo hizo, pero insistió en que me metiera en un armario en el que solo cabía alguien pequeñito como yo y cuando llegó ese estúpido conserje cargó él con toda la culpa. Se pasó dos semanas limpiando aquella cosa repugnante, que se había hecho dueña de la habitación" Rose empezaba a entender, solo a medias, aquella conversación. Aunque seguía sin saber cómo demonios había sabido su prima que esa pesadumbre que la llevaba siguiendo desde su última clase de pociones tenía que ver con Scorpius Malfoy. Lilly Potter siempre parecía saberlo absolutamente todo. "¿Sabes por qué nunca te habías enterado de esta historia? ¿Sabes por qué absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Albus, se han enterado de como Scorpius tuvo que salvarme de aquella?" Rose negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada de su prima y volviéndola a posar sobre la superficie ondulante de las oscuras aguas del lago. No estaba segura de si quería seguir escuchando la repuesta a esa pregunta. "Yo tampoco. Pero esa es precisamente la clase de cosas que hace Scorpius. Las mismas de las que nunca va jactándose por ahí." Rose miro de repente a su prima, tan de repente que casi pudo oír el crujido de su cuello al girarse con tanto ímpetu, sus cejas apenas un centímetro separadas de la línea donde le empezaba a nacer el pelo. ¿Qué Scorpius Malfoy no se jactaba? Lilly le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada dura y severa que se parecía increíblemente a la de su madre Ginny, pero que era la primera vez que Rose la veía utilizar. "Sé que Scorpius puede ser arrogante, algunas veces. Arrogante y orgulloso. Pero lo es, de la misma forma en la que Albus es un cínico, Hugo un poco despistado y tu... obstinadamente terca." Rose no dejó de mirarla pero ablandó ligeramente la fina línea en la que se habían apretado sus labios. "Son nuestras decisiones las que dictan como somos Rose, no nuestros pequeños defectos"

Con eso último, Lilly se incorporó de la roca en la que estaban sentadas las chicas, tan casual como si solo hubiese preguntado por la hora. Rose no sabía de dónde o de quién sacaba su prima aquellas cosas. Aquellas frases que parecían venir de alguien que había vivido mucho más tiempo que sus escasos catorce años. Pero vinieran de donde vinieran, salían por sus labios y caían a su alrededor con el enorme peso de la inmensa sabiduría que escondían entre sus palabras. Lilly le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro, cariñoso, y se marchó dejando a su prima sola de nuevo. Sola entre el murmullo suave del agua chocando calmada contra la orilla, entre el silbido de las ráfagas de aquel viento débil por las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Sola para poder rumiar despacio todo lo que se habían dicho, todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de aquel año. El rugido de aquella masa de gente que había salido del castillo camino del campo de Quidditch se había atenuado notablemente, pero ahora, aunque mucho más apagado, el viento traía el lejano murmullo del partido, extendiéndolo como un tenue eco por las angulosas líneas del paisaje. Scorpius estaría allí, subido en aire, surcando el cielo sobre su escoba voladora.

Lilly tenía razón, Scorpius era arrogante. Arrogante, orgulloso, altanero, sarcástico, y un sin fin de sinónimos más. Pero solo a veces, solo en aquellos momentos en los que sentía que tenía que defenderse de algo o de alguien, solo cuando le obligaban a justificarse a él y a su familia. ¿Y quién podría juzgar que el chico hubiese adquirido aquella manía de colgarse esa armadura? ¿Quién podría haber permanecido impasible, sin luchar, sin protegerse, cuando durante toda su vida había tenido que vivir batallando contra el odio generalizado de toda la comunidad mágica, un odio irracional, sin sentido, que se excusaba meramente en la mancha oscura de un apellido que él nunca había elegido? Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, en otros mucho momentos, toda aquella fachada desaparecía por completo y Scorpius podía llegar a ser incluso... tierno. Tierno, dulce y carismático a partes iguales. En esos momentos, su rostro no se parecía nada a esa máscara irónica y presuntuosa que la gente siempre veía en él. No, aunque siguiera manteniendo aquellas medias sonrisas ladeadas que simplemente le sentaban tan bien, sus severas facciones se ablandaban, rodeándole de una belleza menos masculina, pero sí más amable, más especial por su increíble rareza. Y además, el gris plomizo y frío de sus ojos se teñía de aquel insólito azul cielo brillante, cálido, esperanzador, iluminando los páramos, los valles y montañas que forma su iris alrededor de la pupila.

Tal y como había ocurrido después de aquel otro partido de Quidditch, cuando Rose se lo había encontrado tumbado apaciblemente sobre la paz sosegada de la enfermería, cuando habían hablado por primera vez como si fueran viejos amigos. O como cuando se habían vuelto a besar por segunda vez y Scorpius se había dejado derretir entre las disculpas que Rose le había susurrado sincera, bebiendo de sus palabras como si fueran lo único que podía calmar su sed, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas amargas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tal y como había ocurrido en tantas ocasiones en las que Rose no había querido ver, o entender, la verdadera naturaleza que se esconde en ese color azul, tenue pero intenso al mismo tiempo, que baña sus ojos y su alma y que solo está ahí, patente, brillando, para aquellos suficientemente valientes como para saber descubrirlo.

Rose se encontró a sí misma recordando, buceando en las imágenes de la memoria. Imágenes que se habían quedado ahí, aletargadas, hibernando; agazapadas en algún rincón de su mente, esperando a que el frío del invierno pasara de largo llevándose consigo la escarcha. Esperando a que Rose quisiera rescatarlas de su olvido y consiguiera por fin ver lo que de verdad le estaban contando. Se encontró a sí misma recordando a Scorpius. Recordando a ese muchacho delgaducho y pálido que se había quedado prendado de ella el mismo instante en el que la había visto en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts aquel uno de Septiembre de hacía seis años. Con los ojos atrapados en ella, como si Rose fuera el único foco de luz que pudiese iluminarle, y a la vez, aterrado de mirar directamente a algo tan bello. Ese movimiento nervioso e itinerante que va y viene, temiendo desgastar lo mirado o perderlo de vista del todo. Se encontró a sí misma imaginándose una y otra vez las sonrisas del chico, sus cambios de gesto, el tacto de la suave piel de sus dedos o el fuerte olor que emanaba su presencia. Rememorando en su cabeza aquella vez que Scorpius la había ayudado a recoger sus cosas cuando unos niños se habían burlado descaradamente y cruelmente de ella, tirando su mochila por el suelo del pasillo. O aquella otra vez que el chico le había dejado sutilmente, disimulado entre sus cosas, ese libro preciso que ella necesitaba y que él simplemente lo había intuido. O aquella otra vez,...

De repente, la comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba inesperadamente, incontrolablemente, atendiendo no a su razón, sino a algo mucho más profundo, mucho más hondo, algo que había estado siempre enraizado en su corazón. Y entonces, Rose sintió como si su mente se despejara repentinamente de un humo denso, espeso, que había estado nublando sus pensamientos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi como si llevara años escalando la ardua y tortuosa pared escurridiza de una montaña y por fin hubiese llegado a la cima, jadeando, mirando ahora por encima de aquel banco de nubes y viendo por fin con total claridad. Y lo que vio fue una verdad brillante, luminosa. Una verdad que la había estado esperando paciente, escondida en la cumbre de aquella montaña, detrás de la niebla. Una verdad que ya jamás podría olvidar porque formaba tan parte de ella como su propios músculos internos, como sus venas, como el corazón que bombeaba sangre por ellas. Y entonces, supo lo que le gritaba aquella verdad incluso antes de empezar a oírla hablar, y es que Rose, estaba totalmente y absolutamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Posiblemente siempre lo había estado, por mucho que hubiese intentado esconderlo, deshacerse de todos aquellos sentimientos incómodos que colisionaban inevitables con el deber y los prejuicios de su propio apellido. Pero ya no podía evitarlo más, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Y tenía que decírselo. Daba igual que para Scorpius todo aquello no fuera más que un juego, una manera de entretenerse, de probarse a sí mismo o de demostrarle algo al mundo. Daba igual incluso lo asustada que estaba, lo terrible que era aquella sensación de atemorizante parálisis que le inundaba por dentro cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él. Daba igual, porque si se guardaba por más tiempo aquella verdad recién conquistada, acabaría por pudrírsele dentro, carcomiéndola, envenenándola. Destruyendo aquel sentimiento infinitamente bonito, el más bonito que hubiese sentido jamás, destruyéndolo y dejándola inválida de volver a sentirlo, dejándola incapaz de volver a amar. Tenía que decírselo. Iba a decírselo. Porque como le había dicho una vez su padre, el valor no es no tener miedo, sino hacer las cosas aunque nos den un miedo terrible.

De repente, estaba de pie, estaba cruzando a pasos veloces aquel campo de tumbas y últimas despedidas, estaba corriendo jadeante la extensa explanada verde que rodeaba al castillo, estaba subiendo, mejor dicho, saltando la escalinata que precedía las enormes puertas de la entrada. Temblando de pies a cabeza, Rose se asomó al Gran Comedor, buscándole con la mirada desesperada entre el gentío y el sonido envolvente de las conversaciones. Vio la celebración animada y ruidosa de la mesa de Ravenclaw y también vio la respuesta apesadumbrada de los de Slytherin. Scorpius no estaba allí, no estaba entre sus compañeros de sexto ni con el resto del equipo de Quidditch. Ni siquiera estaba sentado junto a Albus, quien revolvía entre aburrido y cabreado su plato de sopa con los ojos clavados sobre las vetas de madera de la mesa. Una idea se le pasó repentina por la mente y Rose se escabulló de la sala antes de que nadie la viera, precipitándose escaleras abajo y recorriendo el mismo camino pero en sentido contrario. Justo antes de llegar a la orilla del Lago Negro, la chica desvió la trayectoria y se encaminó hacia el campo de Quidditch. Corriendo. Corriendo más de lo que nunca había corrido antes, corriendo como si ya no necesitase respirar, como si nunca tuviera que parar a tomar aire. Y no paró, no paró ni siquiera cuando llego a los lindes del campo vacio, ni cuando estuvo delante de la puerta cerrada de los vestuarios. Solo se lanzó dentro cegada por aquella determinación invencible que la había arrollado por dentro, que la había dado algo por lo que luchar; cegada por la infinita necesidad y ansia que siempre trae consigo el amor.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?" Scorpius la había visto entrar en los vestuarios de sopetón, desde donde estaba sentado y le susurraba, todavía escondido entre las sombras, el semblante duro, marcado por la ira, acentuado por las tinieblas que reinaban en la habitación.

Rose se había quedado paralizada nuevamente al girarse y encontrase de bruces con su mirada fría, congelada, gris, atravesándola desde un rincón de la penumbra. El miedo subiéndole desde el estómago y a punto de hacerla vomitar. "Yo..." musitó, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para poder articular palabra.

Scorpius no dejó de mirarla, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas tiesas sobre la pared. En él, la rabia y la cólera no ardían de fuego sino de frío, de hielo. "No tengo todo el día, Weasley" espetó cortante.

"Yo..." Volvió a musitar la chica, respirando con dificultad, intentado en vano calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón que amenazaban con salir desbocados de su pecho. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan difícil, tan necesario, tan obligatorio y a la vez, tan condenadamente difícil; tan infinitamente peligroso.

Scorpius escupió un bufido contrariado y se incorporó lentamente, dándole la espalda a Rose y encaminándose hacia la puerta de los vestuarios. Hoy no estaba de humor para más de sus tonterías. A decir verdad, ya nunca estaría de humor para ninguno de los jueguecitos estúpidos de Rose Weasley. "Cuando aprendas a hablar como es debido, ya me avisarás". Le dijo con aquel deje sarcástico tan común, arrastrando las palabras por encima de su hombro mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Rose le vio salir de la habitación todavía inmóvil, los puños apretados por el esfuerzo y el ardor interior. Tenía que moverse, tenía que correr detrás de él. Esta vez no podía dejarle marchar sin más, viendo como huyen con él sus últimas esperanzas. De la misma forma en la que se había levantado de aquella roca escondida en la superficie del agua, de la misma forma en la que había corrido por los amplios terrenos del colegio, de la misma forma casi ingrávida, casi inconsciente en la que había llegado hasta allí, Rose volvió a precipitarse hacia Scorpius, sin pensarlo, sin razonar, guiándose únicamente por el impulso instintivo de su alma, de aquel amor que empantanaba su alma. Porque el valor no es no tener miedo, sino arrancar, aventurarse, saltar, hacerlo todo aunque nos dé un miedo atronador. "¡Estoy enamorada de ti!" Gritó de repente con el temblor del desasosiego surcando su voz. Scorpius se quedó quieto a medio paso, todavía de espaldas, todavía incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de la chica, temeroso de que aquello solo hubiese sido fruto de su imaginación. Pero no lo era. Era real, tan real como el viento que les rodeaba, como la luz, como el frío que aun reinaba en aquel invierno moribundo. Era real y ya nada podría hacerlo desaparecer. "Creo que siempre lo he estado, aunque no lo supiera". Siguió diciendo Rose, imposible de contenerse ahora que por fin todo su espíritu, todas sus emociones salían a borbotones entre sus labios. "He sido demasiado cobarde para admitirlo, he estado demasiado asustada para decirlo en voz alta, y siento tanto haberte hecho daño por ello. Siento tanto haber sido tan estúpida y que ahora te haya perdido para siempre. Pero estoy enamorada de ti..." Susurró con un último suspiro, consciente de que él seguía sin darse la vuelta, consciente de que él aun no había dicho nada en absoluto. Rose no recordaba cómo habían llegado las lágrimas a arremolinarse en sus pestañas, como habían comenzado a desbordarse silenciosas, pero ahí estaban, arañándole la piel al caer. ¿Por qué no se daba la vuelta? ¿Por qué no la miraba a los ojos? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Solo necesitaba que dijera algo, lo que sea, un leve murmullo que apaliase ligeramente el dolor que ahora sentía clavándose en el alma, desgarrándola, despedazándola. Pero él seguía allí plantado sin dejar de darle la espalda. "Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Ahora mueves tú..." Añadió en un lamento casi inaudible. No había sarcasmo ni ironías, no había ira, solo había una profunda e insondable tristeza

Sin embargo, lo que Rose no había podido ver era la enorme sonrisa arrolladora que se le había dibujado en el rostro a Scorpius. Una sonrisa prodigiosa, milagrosa que no había estado ahí jamás, porque reflejaba una felicidad que no había sentido nunca antes. Por fin, el chico giró sobre sus talones y cerró la distancia que les separaba en apenas dos pasos rápidos. Dejando solo un instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron al fin, entendiendo el brillo en los ojos del otro, antes de fundirse en un beso. Un beso tan hambriento, tan voraz como el primero, y a la vez tan suave, tan tierno, tan dulce como el segundo. Un beso cargado de las necesitadas ansias de seguir tocándose, de seguir notando la presión en los labios y el sabor en la saliva, de nunca volver a separarse del todo. Un beso que acababa y volvía a ocurrir infinitas veces.

Reticente, Scorpius se alejó un momento de los labios de la chica, sujetándola con las manos en sus mejillas, acariciando suavemente la piel de detrás de sus orejas, allí donde nacían los primeros rizos. Sonriendo de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo. Hubiese deseado decirle cuanto la quería, cuanto había soñado con oír aquellas palabras, con vivir aquel instante. Sin embargo, no lo lograba. Ahora era él quien se había quedado mudo. Sus músculos faciales no respondían a nada más que a la llamada de aquella sonrisa que se había extendido por su rostro, dueña de todo el territorio. Así que la beso de nuevo, en la línea de la mandíbula, en el cuello, en la comisura de los labios y luego sobre ellos, entreabriéndolos, explorando el interior cálido y húmedo de su boca. Intentando controlar con extrema dificultad aquella fuerza impasible que le obliga a seguir sonriendo, más y más. Rose se dejaba besar y correspondía atenta a los besos, riéndose levemente entre las caricias y los mimos cada vez que sentía como a Scorpius se le curvaba hacía arriba la boca involuntariamente. El miedo, la tristeza, todo había desaparecido como si lo hubiese arrastrado el viento, sin apenas dejar posos en su cuerpo. Ahora solo existía él, y ella, y aquel abrazo profundo, eterno, aquel aire que se exhalaban el uno en el otro. Scorpius se separó una vez más de sus labios para descargar toda la tensión de su cuerpo, abrazándola, estrechándola fuerte entre sus brazos. Rose se acurrucó entre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, respirándole en el cuello. Y ahora sus fragancias llegaban hasta el otro ahogándoles por dentro. Él, olía a vainilla y algo más que Rose no sabía distinguir, algo masculino, firme, algo que se le metía por la nariz y la embriagaba por dentro nublándole los sentidos y la razón, mareándola. Ella olía a flores, olía como huele el campo en primavera, como se siente la hierba en los dedos de los pies descalzos y la brisa cálida entre el cabello.

El sol, antes en la cumbre del cielo, había bajado lentamente, aproximándose cada vez más a la línea del horizonte, perdiendo calor y fuerza. Cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, besándose, abrazándose, riéndose y volviendo a besarse, no lo sabían. Parecía infinito, tan infinito como la distancia que les separaba ahora del resto del mundo. Un mundo que ya no importaba nada en absoluto. En algún momento, habían echado a andar de vuelta al castillo, sin embargo, no paraban de interrumpirse en su caminar para volver a saltar sobre sus labios, para volver a escurrirse, a derretirse entre sus brazos. Scorpius no dejaba de mirarla, incrédulo de pensar que aquella figura que le acompañaba a través de la hierba, aquella persona que se mantenía muy cerca de él, que le acariciaba suavemente el dorso de la mano con su dedo pulgar era Rose, Rose Weasley, la misma persona por la que él había perdido por completo la cordura y la razón. Porque eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, perdiéndose entre la enajenación, entra la locura de sus propios sentimientos. Dejando que fuese esa locura la que rasgase, la que rompiese de una vez todos los prejuicios, todas las barreras aprehendidas que les habían mantenido separados hasta entonces, todas las sombras que les habían alejado, oscureciéndoles, entristeciéndoles. Aunque eso ya nunca volvería a ocurrir, nunca dejarían que aquellas tinieblas impuestas les ensombrecieran de nuevo. Porque ahora, podía mirarse a los ojos, podían hundirse juntos en las aguas bravas de ese mar azul oscuro que navegaba alrededor de las pupilas de Rose, podían extraviarse con el azul añil entre los páramos grises, entre los valles color marengo de los ojos de Scorpius, podían simplemente quererse. Sin importarles el mundo, sin importarles nada más.

Subieron la escalinata de mármol, cruzaron las enormes puertas de madera oscura de la entrada al colegio y anduvieron despacio, lentos, hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras, a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Scorpius sostuvo las manos de Rose, incapaz de dejarla marchar del todo, y en el último segundo, se volvió a acercar a ella, dejándose arrastrar por esa energía mágica que les envolvía y les obligaba a colisionar, a tocarse, a mantener siempre aquel contacto suave y cálido. Se abrazaron una última vez, y respirando otra vez aquel aroma a flores y primavera, Scorpius le susurró a ella en el oído. "Por si no te habías dado cuenta ya, Rose, yo también estoy enamorado de ti".

 _Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo_

 _y que me dejéis maravillosos reviews como siempre hacéis._

 _Un enorme saludo a todos, muchas gracias por pasaros a leer._


	11. Chapter 11

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

 _(Una pequeña nota adicional, la parte den cursiva es cuando los personajes están recordando algún momento en particular)_

CAPÍTULO 11

"¿Cuándo dejes de desvestir a mi prima mentalmente, podrías pasarme la jarra de zumo?" Le preguntó Albus contrariado, mirándole de reojo con la mandíbula apretada en un gesto que iba a caballo entre el enfado y el aburrimiento.

Scorpius dio un respingo hacía atrás en su asiento y desvió los ojos rápidamente, intentado suavizar la situación con una amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa que llevaba persiguiéndole sin descanso durante varios días, implacable, indestructible. "No sé de qué me estás hablando". Contestó fingiendo una inocencia casi infantil mientras le pasaba el zumo a su amigo. La verdad era que no estaba desvistiendo mentalmente a Rose, al menos no del todo, solo estaba rememorando un momento particularmente intenso que habían vivido la noche anterior. Aunque si era plenamente sincero, si que llevaba todo el desayuno comiéndosela con los ojos. Lo que Albus no sabía era que ella había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo desde su mesa al otro lado del Gran Comedor.

Llevaban semanas viéndose a escondidas. Atrapados entre aquellas miradas tímidas y escurridizas y los besos secretos en la oscuridad de algún armario escobero. Scorpius no pedía más. No era de esas personas que necesitaban proclamar su amor a los cuatro vientos, entreteniendo a aquellos demasiado cotillas con un espectáculo de ostentosas muestras en público de cariño y afecto; ni siquiera necesitaba que ninguno de los muchos parientes de Rose que aun habitaban el castillo se enterasen de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Si ella no estaba preparada para contarlo, si seguía temerosa de que todos los demás Weasleys la tacharan de traidora y renegada como habían hecho con Albus, no sería él quién desvelara el pastel, arriesgándose a destruir aquella cosa secreta pero igualmente maravillosa que había construido con Rose. A él no le importaba lo más mínimo ni lo que pensaban, ni lo que sabían los demás. Quizás, lo único que sí le molestaba ligeramente era tener que mentirle a su mejor amigo. Aunque en la mayoría de ocasiones era simplemente pecado de omisión, no le gustaba no poder compartir con Albus la causa de aquella felicidad insólita y que le ahogaba ahora sin remedio.

Tampoco le gustaba andar siempre inventándose escusas y mentiras piadosas para poder escabullirse de su amigo y estar con Rose un rato. Sin embargo, las muchas horas que tanto él como ella pasaban en la biblioteca estudiando, y las rondas de prefectos, que como por arte de magia, habían conseguido amañar para que les tocasen juntos, conseguían prologar esos maravillosos momentos que pasaban a solas, con el tiempo y el espacio, su tiempo y su espacio, solo para ellos. Completamente seguros, protegidos, alejados de toda sospecha. Como la noche anterior, cuando después de dos horas patrullando por los pasillos del colegio, Scorpius había tirado de Rose para resguardarlos a ambos entre las sombras confidentes de un armario escobero.

 _"¡ Scorp!" Había gritado ella alarmada por el repentino cambio de escenario mientras el chico cerraba la puerta vieja del armario detrás de ellos. "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" Pero Scorpius la calló con un beso mientras la agarraba suavemente por la cintura y la atraía hacía él con dulzura. No había podido evitarlo, por mucho que le gustase simplemente hablar con ella, reír con ella, algo dentro de él, unas ansias que le nacían del corazón y de un punto más abajo, a la altura de la entrepierna, le obligaba a abalanzarse sobre ella, a besarla apasionadamente, a cerrar la mínima distancia que les separase y envolverla con más y más caricias. "Scorpius para... Sabes perfectamente que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto...aquí no..." Rose intentaba sin éxito escabullirse de él, recordando el sin fin de ocasiones en las que ella había tenido que sacar a James o Dominique, con sus respectivas parejas, de alguno de aquellos rincones ocultos del castillo. "Somos prefectos... deberíamos estar dando ejemplo..." Musitaba entrecortadamente tratando de pensar, sobreponiéndose a las caricias y los roces atentos que le prodigaba el chico. "¿Qué pasará si alguien nos encuentra aquí metidos...?" Sin embargo, ni Scorpius la dejaba ir, entretenido como estaba en dibujar un reguero de tiernos besos desde su mejilla, por la línea de la mandíbula, por su cuello; ni Rose parecía esforzarse demasiado por oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, dejando escapar un leve gemido de placer casi inaudible por sus labios entreabiertos._

 _"No sé a quién quieres engañar, Weasley. No puedes resistirte a mis encantos" Musitó él en su oreja con aquel tono socarrón en la voz tan característico. Deleitándose en el sonido de aquel gemido, disfrutando del aliento cálido de Rose en la curva de su cuello, de sus dedos enredándose en el pelo de su nuca, acariciándolo._

 _Rose se apartó de él repentinamente, con una mueca indignada aunque juguetona. "Claro que puedo resis-" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Scorpius la volvió a interrumpir con otro beso. Un beso más profundo, su lengua colándose indiscreta en la cavidad templada de su boca. Acercándose más a ella, deslizando las manos por la parte baja de su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, bajando un poco más de ese límite fronterizo de lo que está socialmente aceptado. Rose se dejó hacer, curvando su espalda para sentirle aun más cerca, mientras otro gemido, más fuerte que el anterior, más vibrante, volvía a huir por su garganta._

 _"¿Ves?" Dijo Scorpius con la ceja levantada en una media sonrisa, separándose unos milímetros de ella para mirarla divertido, echándole el aire templado de aquella leve carcajada sobre la superficie rosada y húmeda de sus labios. Era verdad que Rose sencillamente no podía más que intentaba que su razón doblegara a sus instintos, estos siempre conseguían escabullirse y derretirse sobre aquel chico de apuestas facciones marcadas. No sabía por qué, pero igual que aquellos meses previos Scorpius había logrado que Rose perdiera por completo la cabeza; ahora, ahora que era lícito tocarse, mirarse, sentirse, Sorpius conseguía que Rose perdiera además todo el poco control que le había quedado aun dentro. Cuando estaban juntos, Rose se sentía mareada. Pero no de ese mareo enfermizo que da la vuelta al estómago y te produce náusea y malestar; sino ese mareo que envuelve tu cabeza y tu alma y asesina al raciocinio, dejándote solo a merced de los impulsos del corazón. Cuando estaban juntos, Rose, simplemente, dejaba de pensar, derrochándose en él, en las ansias de tocar más superficie de piel, de sentir el sabor dulce y delicioso de su saliva, de embriagarse más en su fragancia, hasta ahogarse, hasta no poder respirar nada más que su aroma._

 _Scorpius, aunque pudiese sostener más firmemente aquella fachada de falso control y dominio de sí mismo, también necesitaba todo el esfuerzo y la voluntad que pudiese rescatar de su interior para no dejarse llevar por completo por sus instintos casi animales. La deseaba. La había deseado desde siempre, suspirando por poder estar cerca de ella, por poder acariciar sus mejillas, sus manos, por poder acariciar con la mirada las olas azul oscuro de sus ojos. Pero ahora que le era legítimo tener todo eso, ahora que era real, la deseaba de una forma incluso más desesperada. Otros podían pensar que todo aquel deseo, que toda aquella urgencia necesitada no era más que la revolución de hormonas adolescentes que se alborotaban en su interior, pero había también un algo más. Un amor infinito, puro por ser el primero, limpio de experiencias del pasado, de tristezas y decepciones. Un amor que sabía mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiesen probado antes._

 _Rose sintió las manos de Scorpius aventurándose osadas por debajo de la tela de su camisa. Sus dedos explorando, ligeramente temerosos, por la piel de la parte baja de su espalda, presionando delicadamente sobre la carne de sus caderas. Un escalofrío de nervios y gozo le recorrió la espina dorsal, de abajo a arriba, alcanzado cada poro de su piel con una suave descarga eléctrica y la chica tubo el impulso de hacer lo mismo, de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él y lanzarse arriesgada a recorrer la piel prohibida de su torso desnudo. No lo hizo. No se atrevía. Con un último empujón de su moribunda racionalidad le apartó dándole un golpe inocente en el hombro. En parte contrariada porque él fuera tan consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella; en parte asustada por aquella frontera escurridiza e invisible que la separaba de dejarse llevar completa e irremediablemente, una frontera que cada vez le costaba más no cruzar._

 _"Sí que puedo resistirme, listillo" Dijo la chica tajante, mirándole severamente pero incapaz de contener del todo una sonrisilla pícara que amenazaba con asomarse involuntaria a la comisura de su boca._

 _Scorpius la miró contrariado por aquella repentina interrupción en sus arriesgadas aventuras de explorador. "Eso ha dolido" Dijo frotándose teatralmente y dramáticamente el punto dónde Rose le había propinado aquel intento de puñetazo._

 _"Me alegro" Contestó ella con una mueca satisfecha, girándose con la barbilla alta y digna hacía la puerta de aquel armario cochambroso en el que se escondían. En realidad no se alegraba en absoluto. En realidad solo deseaba seguir acurrucada junto a él. Solo deseaba deslizar su camisa hasta que desapareciera, besar ese punto que ella supuestamente había lastimado, seguir besando en los alrededores, más abajo, por todo su torso desnudo... Pero no debía, así que sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar espantar aquellos pensamientos indecentes, levantó una mano accionando la manivela de hierro forjado de la puerta._

 _Scorpius no la dejó, sino que la abrazó de nuevo por detrás. "Solo un poquito más..." Susurró él escondiendo la boca y la nariz entre sus rizos, aspirándola, besándola otra vez en la curva donde el cuello se une a los hombros, estrechándola firmemente, sintiéndola relajarse, destensarse entre sus brazos, sintiendo el leve gemido que volvía a salir resbaladizo por su garganta._

De repente, Albus le propinó un codazo en las costillas a Scorpius, acompañándolo de una especie de gruñido. Acostumbraba a hacer eso cada vez que tenía que sacar al chico de sus reiterativas ensoñaciones. "¿Sabes?" Le dijo mirándole seriamente. " No estoy seguro de si reírme de ti por esa cara de lerdo que tienes o mosquearme porque tengas esa clase de pensamientos obscenos con mi prima" Añadió con una mueca a medias entre el disgusto y el asco, seguro de que su amigo llevaba una larga media hora intentando imaginarse a su prima sin las capas de tela del uniforme. Y aunque normalmente le divertía bastante esa fijación casi obsesiva que Scorpius tenía con Rose, de vez en cuando no podía evitar esos ataques repentinos a lo hermano mayor. Aquella fachada protectora y casi paternalista no le pegaba demasiado, nunca la había necesitado con Lilly, la cual sabía cuidar de sí misma ella solita, por lo que le sabía y extraña y casi extranjera cuando aparecía así, de repente. Siempre referida a Rose, la cual solía despertar en él un instinto de intentar guardarla de todo mal. Eso, o el instinto de pegarle un buen bofetón, dependiendo de la circunstancia. Pero es que esa clase de sentimientos encontrados pegaban muy bien con el carácter de por sí cambiante e impulsivo de la chica. A Rose Weasley se la amaba locamente a aratos y a otros se la deseaba asesinar. Así era siempre con ella. "¿Habéis vuelto a hablar... ya sabes, desde que os besarais y todo eso?" Preguntó Albus después de un rato. Había formulado ya aquella pregunta de un sin fin de maneras posibles a lo largo de las semanas que habían pasado, pero Scorpius no paraba de evitarla constantemente; y aunque Albus empezaba a olerse que algo extraño estaba pasando, no conseguía imaginarse del todo lo que podría ser.

"No..." Contestó Scorpius evasivo. "Bueno,... sí y no. Nada relevante" Odiaba tener que mentirle a Albus y de hecho, no estaba muy seguro de porque exactamente tenía que mentirle a él. Do todos, Albus era el único miembro del clan Weasley-Potter que posiblemente se alegraría por él y por Rose. Sin embargo, Scorpius siguió evitándole, con los ojos clavados en el plato del desayuno, rumiando aquella sensación que le decía que Albus odiaría enterarse de que sus dos mejores amigos le habían estado mintiendo así, pero la apartó e intentó cambiar de tema, tratando de distraer a su amigo con alguna tontería de clase. Casi habría dado resultado si aquello que se estaba temiendo no estuviera a punto de descargar sobre ellos como una tormenta huracanada, breve, rápida, pero totalmente impredecible. Rose se acercaba a ellos cruzando el Gran Comedor ante alguna mirada curiosa. Todo el mundo suponía que la chica Weasley iría a reunirse con su primo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprender del todo que una Gryffindor se acercase a la mesa de la casa antagonista. "Scorpius, te dejaste este libro ayer en mi mochi-" Empezó a decir Rose cuando llegó hasta los chicos, pero se interrumpió alarmada, consciente de que aquella frase, que le había salido tan natural, había sido decir demasiado. "¡Digo en la biblioteca!" Terminó casi atropellándose con las palabras y soltando el libro que sostenía sobre la mesa, como si fuese el arma del crimen y si se dejaba de tocarla rápidamente, Albus fuera a ignorar lo que acababa de salir por si incontinente bocaza. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, antes de terminar, desde el principio, desde que la chica se refiriera a Scorpius con su nombre y no con su apellido como de costumbre.

"¿Qué hacía tu libro en su mochila, Scorp?" Preguntó extrañado Albus, con un dedo acusatorio pasando lentamente de su amigo a su prima. La chica no pudo evitar compartir una mirada con Scorpius, la culpabilidad asomándose a través de las aguas embravecidas de sus ojos. Y entonces, un interruptor pareció accionarse dentro de la mente de Albus. Un interruptor que encendía todo un circuito de incógnitas y respuestas, y por fin, todo cobró un insólito sentido claro. Un sentido que explicaba porque su amigo no le había vuelto a mencionar a Rose y tampoco les había visto pelearse como de costumbre, o porque su amigo no paraba de escabullirse de él constantemente, con las más vagas escusas."Vosotros dos..." musitó una vez aquella vorágine de compresión y pensamientos rápidos pudo atarse lo suficiente como para convertirse en palabras. Aunque solo fueran aquellas dos palabras. "Vosotros dos..." El dedo acusatorio siguió desplazándose pegajoso por el aire, de Scropius a Rose, de Rose a Scorpius.

"Albus, por favor..." Suplicó Rose agachándose hacia su primo. Pero ni ella misma sabía por qué suplicaba. No sabía si era para que Albus les perdonase el haber estado tanto tiempo mintiéndole, o para que el chico no clamase aquella revelación repentina en voz alta, gritándolo por todo el Gran Comedor. Ni si quiera sabía si aquella súplica estúpida seguía teniendo la esperanza de convencer a Albus de que ahí no había nada que entender.

Sin embargo, de nada sirvió aquel ruego. Albus no iba a ignorar lo que acaba de descubrir, tampoco iba a callárselo, no podía; y mucho menos iba a perdonarles a sus dos mejores amigos tantas sucias mentiras. Notaba la ira subirle por momentos por la boca del estómago. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no haberlo visto antes? ¿Cómo no había atado cabos antes? ¿Cómo no había entendido que necesariamente había una extraña relación entre el inusitado buen humor de su amigo y las sorprendente paz que parecía existir ahora entre él y Rose? Estaba indignado, mucho más que indignado. Estaba realmente cabreado. Una cosa era que él no se hubiese dado cuenta solo, pero otra muy distinta era que ninguno de esos dos, que se hacían llamar sus amigos, se hubiese molestado en contarle aquello. "¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!" Gritó al final, levantándose con ímpetu. Si seguía viéndoles ahí parados, con aquellas caras suplicantes y avergonzadas, estaba seguro de que acabaría arrancándoles la cabeza, o peor, gritando aquello en medio de aquella muchedumbre. ¿Cómo habían sido tan desgraciados de mentirle a la cara de esa forma?

Rose y Scorpius siguieron a Albus corriendo fuera del Gran Comedor. "¡Albus espera!" Gritó ella, azorada por lo que acaba de pasar, desesperada casi. No podía perder a su primo, simplemente no podía, no a él. Sabía que habían sido unos necios al mantener su relación al margen de él, pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio de aquella estupidez, porque cuando se enteraran los demás, que seguro que acabarían enterándose, Rose necesitaría a Albus más que nunca.

Scorpius, con sus largas piernas, alcanzó a su amigo antes que Rose, cogiéndole por el hombro para evitar que siguiera huyendo de ellos. "Al tío, espera, por favor" Le pidió gestando un perdón miedoso en el gris de su mirada. No podía ser que por la misma causa por la que Scorpius se sentía más feliz de lo que jamás había llegado a ser, también fuera a ocasionar que su amistad se rompiera por primera vez y para siempre.

"¡Suéltame!" Gritó Albus, dándose la vuelta para encararles pero deshaciéndose del contacto sobre su hombro. "¡Me habéis mentido! ¡Los dos!" Bramó mirando itinerante entre los dos, aunque un poco más a Scorpius, porque él y Rose nunca habían tenido la típica charla sobre chicos, pero él y Scorpius sí, sí la habían tenido, muchísimas veces. "¡Llevo toda la maldita vida escuchándote hablar y hablar sobre mi prima! ¡Sin parar!" Empezó a echarle en cara a su amigo. "¡Qué si Rose esto, qué si Rose lo otro!" Scorpius dibujó una mueca en su rostro, hubiese preferido que Rose no estuviera oyendo eso. Le había dicho a la chica que estaba enamorado de ella, sí, pero prefería que su ya longeva y patética obsesión con ella quedara mejor entre Albus y él. "¡Y me he pasado toda la maldita vida intentando poner paz entre vosotros! ¡Intentando que dejarais de gritaros cada vez que estabais en la misma habitación, mejor dicho, que dejaras de gritarle!" Espetó mirando ahora a Rose, la cual se miró los cordones de los zapatos profundamente avergonzada, todavía le dolía pensar en lo fatal que había tratado a Scorpius aquellos años de atrás sin ninguna razón aparente. "¿¡Tenéis una idea de cuánto me ha costado estar entre medias de vosotros dos!?" Albus se dio cuenta de repente de lo mucho que llevaba guardando aquello dentro de sí, de lo mucho que le dolía en realidad tantos años de encontrarse a sí mismo siempre en medio de la tierra de nadie de aquella eterna batalla. "¡Y ahora resulta que os habéis estado enrollando a mis espaldas! ¡A MIS ESPALDAS!" Albus respiraba con dificultad, jadeando. Estaba realmente cabreado. Se sentía estúpido y traicionado y más estúpido aun. "Sois unos..." Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque todos los insultos imaginables se le atropellaban en la boca a la vez, y al final no conseguía salir ninguno.

Después de una larga pausa en la que solo se oía el sonido de su agitada respiración y las súplicas mudas con las que le miraban sus dos amigos, Albus les atravesó una última vez, con los ojos llenos de ira y decepción, y se marchó camino del Bosque Proibido donde tendría lugar su próxima clase. Rose dio un involuntario paso hacia delante con otra súplica atascada en su boca, temerosa de salir. Se preguntaba si la vida sería esto, siempre esperar a que se levante el próximo vendaval, siempre sabiendo que la paz solo está ahí para preceder a la tormenta. Scorpius se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y le susurró. "No te preocupes. Yo lo arreglaré" Y se fue por el tortuoso camino que descendía la colina siguiendo los pasos de su amigo. Lo había dicho por aquella leve esperanza que siempre se niega a abandonarnos; y también, por Rose, para tranquilizar esa desidia que se veía reflejada en sus ojos húmedos a punto de descargar. Pero ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que no hubiese nada de lo que preocuparse. Albus y Scorpius no se habían enfadado nunca. No más que esas típicas refriegas masculinas que suben como la espuma, creciendo súbitas alimentadas por el fulgor hormonal de la testosterona adolescente, pero tan imprevistas como llegan, vuelven a bajar hasta desaparecer y todo acaba con un movimiento de cabeza o un apretón de manos demasiado solemne. Aquello, sin embargo, se avecinaba diferente. ¿Cómo iba su amigo a perdonarle semejante traición? Una traición que además venía cargada de rencores gestado a lo largo de seis años. "¡Al! ¡Al, tío, espera!" Gritó Scorpius corriendo detrás de él, mientras volvía a agarrarle del hombro. Quería explicarle todo aquello, no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar, pero quería explicárselo.

Albus volvió a deshacerse de aquel contacto tan pronto como lo sintió en su espalda. Le quemaba, le quemaba por la ira y la dolorosa ingratitud, que le borboteaban dentro como un veneno cocinándose en su interior. "¡NO! ¡No me toques!" Le espetó a gritos sin mirarle siquiera. No quería hablar con él, no quería ni sentir la presencia de Scorpius junto a él, y desde luego, no quería que le tocase. Si iban a mantener algún contacto en esos momentos sería el de su puño contra su nariz, porque esa era la única forma que se le ocurría de descargar la furia que le llenaba las entrañas, la furia que crecía y crecía contra su mejor amigo. "¡Eres un imbécil, Scorpius! ¡ Eres un auténtico capullo!" Siguió bramando sin parar de andar, bajando hacía la cabaña del guardabosques. " ¡Y sobre todo, eres un amigo de mierda!" Concluyó a modo de sentencia, dispuesto a que eso fuera lo último que se dijeran en ese momento, porque ahora no quería ni verle la cara.

Scropius se quedó clavado en el suelo, como si sus pies fueran de repente demasiado pesados, como si su alma se hubiese vuelto demasiado como sólida para poder arrastrarla dentro de su cuerpo. Le había dolido aquello más de lo que le había dolido cualquier cosa en su vida, y le había dejado tan aturdido como si una bludger especialmente violenta acabase de golpearle de lleno en la cara. _'Eres un amigo de mierda'_ volvió a oír retumbando en su cabeza, y el peso muerto de aquella sentencia volvió de nuevo a caer sobre él, más fuerte, más sólido, haciendo que todo su mundo se tambaleara estremeciéndose. No podía perder a Albus. No podía perder la fuerte amistad que les unía, ese extraño vínculo que se había forjado entre ellos casi desde el primer momento en el que se vieron ese uno de Septiembre de hacía seis años.

Nadie había entendido nunca como Albus Potter se había hecho tan amigo de Scorpius Malfoy desde aquel primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y muchos estaban seguros de que había sido simplemente el influjo de sus respectivos apellidos. Y sí, al principio quizás fue eso. Scorpius Malfoy significaba para Albus la primera oportunidad que había tenido en su vida de desembarazarse de todas las expectativas y admiraciones que traía ser un Potter, había sido la ocasión perfecta para hacer algo que nadie esperaba de él, algo que su padre nunca había hecho, algo que rompía radicalmente con la imagen heroica, perfecta de su padre. También, significaba una buena ocasión de intentar cabrearle, ya que en aquella época, Albus y su padre pasaban por una extraña pelea continua y callada que les separaba. Quizás porque a medida que crecía, el mediano de los Potter se parecía más y más a su progenitor, pero no de una manera absoluta, sino con un deje diferente, una especie de determinación, de seguridad en el carácter que Harry Potter jamás había tenido. Era esa pequeña diferencia, minúscula para los desconocidos pero perfectamente patente para los que estaban cerca de ellos, lo que se interponía entre ellos con un muro que cada vez crecía más alto. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que Albus había esperado, ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy no había terminado de construir aquella enorme frontera, sino al revés, la había derrumbado por completo. Los, gritos, las peleas que aquella amistad inesperada trajo, actuaron en ellos más hirientes de lo que hubiesen querido, y golpearon contra los ladrillos de aquella valla invisible, haciéndola temblar. Ahora ya no existía ese conflicto entre ellos, esos roces, porque por fin, Harry había entendido que su hijo no era él, que su hijo era mucho más que él, mucho más maravilloso; y Albus había entendido que en el fondo, a pesar del parecido tanto físico como emocional, su padre nunca había esperado que él tuviera la misma vida que él, porque ni siquiera la había querido para sí mismo.

Para Scorpius, Albus Potter significaba una mano tendida en la oscuridad, un puente construido entre él y el resto del mundo, un puente que nunca había estado ahí, o había estado escondido entre los reparos de un lado y los prejuicios del otro. Significaba sentirse seguro de sí mismo por primera vez, y no de manera fingida, de fachada, como solía ser su familia, siempre con la cabeza más alta y más digna cuanto más se la intentaban agachar los demás. Sino de verdad, sintiéndose de verdad seguro, digno, como un ser humano. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, los chicos descubrirían que había mucho más en su amistad que ese mero interés casi egoísta del principio. Descubrirían que era muy fácil, muy sencillo divertirse juntos, hablar, compartir, compartir sus vidas. Descubrirían que si no se hubiesen encontrado en aquel vagón de tren, se habrían acabado encontrando de todas maneras. Se habrían encontrado en los numerosos gustos que ambos compartían, en ese sentido del humor tan parecido, en esa misma forma de entender el mundo.

"¡Venga, venga. Seguidme todos!" Gritó Hagrid el guardabosques cuando todos sus alumnos de sexto se hubieron concentrado frente a él. Su mente se posó un segundo en Albus Potter, uno de sus estudiantes favoritos, notando los aires furibundos con los que había llegado y sus facciones contrahechas, al esconderse detrás del grupito de alumnos de Hufflepuff, en vez de ponerse en el frente de la clase como hacía siempre. También notó extrañado como Scorpius, el otro de sus alumnos favoritos, no había llegado con él como de costumbre, sino unos pasos por detrás, colocándose también tras los demás, justo al lado contrario que Albus, con el rostro serio, muy serio, demasiado incluso para él, mientras miraba a su amigo de soslayo entre las cabezas del resto de estudiantes. "¡Por aquí!" Indicó Hagrid, señalando a la apertura de un sinuoso camino de tierra entre los grandes troncos que marcaban el linde del bosque. Una vez tuvo la atención de todos, encabezó la marcha adentrándose en la espesura, cargando sobre su espalda lo que parecía un enorme saco de carne cruda que goteaba sangre fresca sobre la tierra del camino dejando un macabro sendero detrás de él. Después de diez largos minutos caminando, llegaron a una especie de claro donde los árboles se abrían mucho menos densos. Señaló a los alumnos que se coloran en círculo a lo largo de las orillas de la luz, que ahí si podía atravesar las espesas copas, y se dispuso a distribuir por el claro los trozos de carne que, en efecto, llevaba en el saco. "Tranquilos, vendrán enseguida. El olor de la sangre les atraerá" Aquello no tranquilizó a nadie y los alumnos se quedaron mirando hacia la profundidad del bosque casi sujetando la respiración. Al cabo de unos instantes, se oyeron unos sigilosos pasos y los pedazos de carne muerta del suelo se elevaron del suelo, desapareciendo como si algo los estuviera desgarrando. A lo largo de la fila de callados estudiantes se empezó a oír un murmullo que iba entre el asombro y la total repugnancia mientras más de esas criaturas invisibles iban apareciendo ante ellos.

"¡Son thresdals!" Gritaron a la vez Albus y Scorpius asombrados, incluso antes de que el profesor formulara la pregunta e incluso, aunque ni siquiera pudieran ver a las criaturas. Por un segundo, se miraron a través de la barrera de alumnos que les separaba con una mirada cómplice llena de entusiasmo. Habían esperado estudiar aquellas criaturas durante todo el año. Pero Albus cortó el contacto visual enseguida, volviendo a contraer los músculos de la cara en una mueca enfadada. Hagrid les observó disgustado por aquel comportamiento tan poco usual entre los chicos, pero al escudriñarles bien, sus pensamientos viajaron lejos, muy lejos de ellos, en el tiempo. No había podido evitarlo, los dos muchachos se parecían tanto a sus respectivos padres que el guardabosques no había sido capaz de frenar el recuerdo de un clase muy similar a aquella, hacía más de veinte años, en la que había mostrado aquellas criaturas a Harry Potter y sus compañeros. Unas gruesas lágrimas nacieron en sus cansados ojos al pensar que seguramente, aquellos antiguos alumnos podrían ahora ver a los Thresdals, después de los acontecimientos de la batalla de Hogwarts.

"¿Quién puede verlos?" Preguntó al cabo de un rato, después de enjuagarse aquellas lágrimas que nunca le abandonaban del todo con uno de sus inmenso pañuelos de lunares. Uno de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, tímido y callado, levantó la mano lentamente, el único. Hagrid asintió con la cabeza solemnemente mientras sus compañeros le miraban curiosos. Todos menos Albus y Scorpius que seguían con los ojos vivos de emoción fijos en el punto dónde los pedazos de carne indicaban que estaban las cabezas de los animales. "Eso es porque has debido de ver morir a alguien" Continuó Hagrid. El chico asintió temeroso y los estudiantes que estaban más cerca de él pudieron oírle musitar algo sobre su abuelo. Pero Hagrid no hizo más preguntas y se limitó a hablar sobre aquellas criaturas, sin ocultar ese deje cariñoso que siempre le teñía la voz en las clases, más patente cuanto más incomprendidas y monstruosas eran los animales que les mostraba a los alumnos. "Los thresdals son criaturas asombrosas, extremadamente rápidos volando, muy buenos con la orientación, jamás se pierden y realmente bondadosos. Sin embargo, infringen cierto temor en los humanos dado la naturaleza de su invisibilidad y su relación con la muerte. Aunque no entiendo muy bien porqué..." El silencio se hizo sobre los alumnos, hueco, mientras algunos seguían mirando a su alrededor sin poder localizar muy bien el punto donde realmente se encontraban los thresdals. "Bien, ¿quién quiere acercarse a tocarlos?" Preguntó el guardabosques. La mayoría de la clase reculó ligeramente hacia atrás, rápidamente, pero Albus y Scorpius, al contrario, dieron un firme paso hacia delante. Hagrid sonrió ampliamente, complacido, mientras los dos chicos volvían a intercambiar una mirada. Estuvieron solo a un segundo de sonreírse también esta vez, el uno al otro, pero Albus desvió el gesto contrariado. Aquello le cabreaba aun más. Le quemaba por dentro tener que estar enfadado con su mejor amigo, con su estúpido mejor amigo. Hagrid hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercaran y les indicó como acariciar a los animales. Era una sensación profundamente extraña, extraña y extravagante, sentir la áspera piel de réptil de la criatura, invisible bajo los dedos.

Después de aquello, Hagrid continuó un rato más explicándoles cosas a los alumnos sobre los thresdals y con la ayuda del muchacho de Hufflepuff que podía verlos, se los describieron a los demás para que tomaran notas e hicieran un dibujo de ellos que completarían como deberes para la semana. Las dos horas de la clase estaban a punto de terminar cuando el guardabosques les pidió que recogieran sus cosas. Había reservado lo mejor, o lo que él consideraba lo mejor, para el final. "Muy bien, y ahora..." Dijo con un deje rimbombante de expectación. "¡Vamos a montarlos!" Y acompañó la exclamación con una sonora palmada en el aire que espantó a una bandada de pájaros que reposaban tranquilos en las copas de los árboles cercanos. Los alumnos también se espantaron igualmente y volvieron a recular hacía atrás, esta vez casi escondiéndose en las sombras de los troncos que bordeaban el claro.

"¿Vamos a montar esas cosas invisibles, Hagrid?" Preguntó claramente asustada Alice Longbottom, la única alumna de Griffyndor que aun atendía a esa clase, poblada en su mayoría por Hufflepuffs, ningún Ravenclaw y por supuesto, los dos Slytherins.

Hagrid les miró atónito, incapaz de entender porque no estaban todos su alumnos igual de entusiasmados que él. "Bueno.. Solo quiénes queráis..." Nadie se movió de sus escondrijos entre las sombras de la espesura. Nadie menos Scorpius y Albus, claro, que corrieron al frente de la clase. La bonachona y afable cara redonda del anciano guardabosques se ensanchó en una enorme sonrisa. "¡No esperaba menos de vosotros dos!" Canturreó contento mientras los chicos se iban acercando despacio hacia donde antes habían estado acariciando a las criaturas y dejaban que Hagrid les cogiera por las axilas y les subiera con ímpetu a la grupa de dos de los animales. Una vez sobre ellos, con aquella extraña sensación de estar notando algo que es invisible a la vista, Albus y Scorpius se miraron a los ojos, a la insólita alegría que empapaba sus ojos, por primera vez desde que hubiesen discutido aquella mañana. olvidándose por completo del porqué del altercado o de cualquier trazo del enfado. Dispuestos a no empañar con nada el momento con el que llevaban años soñando.

De repente, Hagrid dio una especie de azote a los animales y estos empezaron a correr por el claro hasta emprender el vuelo. Los chicos no pudieron contener un grito al sentir ese característico vuelco en el estómago cuando los pies se elevan del suelo. Los thresdals salieron de entre las copas frondosas de los árboles del gran bosque y planearon sobre ellos unos minutos antes de ascender un poco más y recorrer sobrevolando la explanada de hierba de los terrenos, el castillo, rodeando las altas torres y planeando sobre la extensión de agua oscura del Lago Negro. Scorpius no había sentido nada como aquello, ni siquiera era como volar sobre una escoba. Era veloz, ligero, con la única noción de un cuerpo firme cuando el animal batía las alas y le chocaban en las rodillas. La adrenalina de ver el mundo alejándose bajo él, haciéndose más y más pequeño al elevarse, le subía por el estómago, por la garganta, dejando un sabor dulce en la boca; un sabor a libertad. Ya no existía nada. No existía el colegio, ni sus padres, ni su vida; no existía su maldito apellido, ni los problemas, ni el sufrimiento. No existía nada más que él. Él y el horizonte del mundo que se extendía lejano a su alrededor. Él y los gritos de asombro, de emoción pura, que compartía con su mejor amigo, que volaba a su lado con las piernas firmemente sujetas a la grupa del animal y los brazos extendidos en alto. Y es que, a esa altura, con el viento desordenándoles el pelo y la velocidad agarrándose a sus corazones, estrujándolos, tampoco podía existir ningún rencor pasado. Sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado, cuando sonó el silbido retumbante de Hagrid y los animales volvieron a aterrizar en el claro, entre el vitoreo de sus compañeros; cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme, la vida real cayó de nuevo sobre ellos, pesada, y el semblante de Albus volvió a ensombrecerse airado.

"¿Os pasa algo a vosotros dos?" Inquirió el guardabosques por lo bajini cuando ayudaba a Albus a desmontar el animal, señalando hacia Scorpius. El chico simplemente negó con la cabeza, evitando los enormes ojos marrones de Hagrid, antes de que este pudiera leer la mentira en su mirada. Cuando la clase finalizó oficialmente, corrió a recoger sus cosas y se encaminó rápidamente por el sendero que conducía de vuelta fuera del Bosque Prohibido. Scorpius tardó un poco más, ordenando sus papeles y sus libros con mucho más cuidado que su amigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Albus ya había desaparecido, corrió detrás de él esquivando a los demás que le lanzaban preguntas y admiraciones sobre su hazaña que quedaban sin respuesta.

Casi a la altura de las grandes puertas de entrada al castillo, consiguió alcanzarle. "¡Albus!" Gritó. "¡Albus tío, espérame!" Pero el chico no solo no paró, sino que aceleró la marcha con sus largos pasos. "'¡Albus, amigo, háblame!"

Aquello superó el límite de tolerancia que a Albus le quedaba dentro. ¿Qué le hablase? ¿Quién demonios se creía él para pedir eso? Debería haber hablado él primero si luego iba a pedirle aquello tan descaradamente. Al fin se giró y encaró a su amigo, acercándose hacia él violentamente con un dedo acusatorio apuntándole como si fuese un arma. "¡Eres un mierdas tío!" Bramó Albus "¡Dices que eres mi mejor amigo, pero has estado mitien-"

"¿Qué tal la clase?" Le interrumpió Rose. Se había acercado a ellos corriendo desde su última clase, y en el mismo instante de estar frente a los chicos, frente a los alaridos de su primo, no se le había ocurrido nada más que aquella tonta pregunta, inmiscuyéndose sin más entre ellos con aquel tono casi infantil.

"Tú..." Empezó a decirle Albus, apuntándola ahora a ella con su dedo y la mueca de su cara que irradiaba rabia, una profunda e inmensa rabia. Pero entonces, lo vio. Vio a Scorpius dando un rápido paso y colocándose entre él y su prima, utilizando su propio cuerpo como un escudo entre la furia que lanzaba Albus como dagas y la cara inocente y terriblemente asustada de Rose. Y sobre todo, vio a Rose dando otro paso casi involuntario hacia Scorpius. La vio medio escondiéndose detrás de él, dejándose proteger. Vio la cercanía que parecía ahora rodearles de una forma, nueva, inconcebible. Como una especie de magia, una sincronía maravillosa que flotaba entre ellos, que les empujaba silenciosa el uno en el otro, que les acercaba sin remedio siguiendo una fuerza centrífuga con dos centros, que solo les afectaba a ellos. Y lo supo. Supo que, de repente, enfadarse ya no tenía ningún sentido, porque aunque sus dos mejores amigos le hubieran estado mintiendo, lo habían hecho por eso, por esa magia que les embrujaba tan inaudita y preciosa al mismo tiempo; y aquello, simplemente, tenía que pasar. Sus dos mejores amigos, juntos, cuidándose el uno al otro, ahora parecía tan condenadamente necesario, tan natural, como el aire que respiraban todos, como el sol que les alumbraba, tan cotidiano como el sonido de sus voces. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse por algo como eso? ¿Cómo iba a cabrearse con ellos por algo que era tan... obvio? Así que, sin más, cambió de tema radicalmente. Porque así era como Albus siempre resolvía sus problemas y sus trifulcas. Sin necesidad de disculpas azucaradas ni ninguna mierda de esas. Simplemente ignorando aquello en lo que ya no tenía sentido pensar. "La clase ha sido genial" Dijo cambiando con el tema su voz y el rictus de su cara. "Hagrid nos ha enseñado a los thresdals" Al cabo de unos instantes de denso silencio, Albus se dio cuenta que de que seguía con el dedo levantado hacia Rose y lo bajo de repente.

Rose no entendía nada. Hacia tan solo un segundo, estaba segura de que, o la oleada de bramidos de Albus le golpeaba en la cara de lleno, o él mismo iba a abalanzarse sobre su pescuezo. Sin embargo, repentinamente, con tan solo un parpadeo, su primo le estaba hablando como si nada, como si fuese un día normal, una conversación normal, y él nunca hubiese descubierto su secreto. Scorpius, gratamente sorprendido por aquel cambio de rumbo, le siguió el royo, deshaciendo aquella postura protectora que había adoptado incosnciente. "Sí. Ha sido alucinante" Dijo con una radiante sonrisa que le subía hasta la mirada y teñía sus ojos grises poco a poco de ese azul claro suave que aparecía insólito cuando su corazón también se teñía de ese mismo color. "Nos ha dejado montar en ellos al final de la clase. Y Albus y yo hemos sobrevolado todo el castillo y el lago"

Rose les miraba atónita, de uno al otro, ignorando totalmente de que estaban hablando los chicos, solo tratando de comprender aquel repentino cambio de humor . Albus la tomó por los hombros y la chica se dejo empujar muda hacia el interior del castillo mientras los chicos hablaban y hablaban sin parar, interrumpiéndose con exclamaciones y asombros, fluidos, fáciles, contentos; como si no hubiese ningún motivo para que fuera de otra manera. "Ha sido flipante..." Seguía repitiendo Albus de vez en cuando. "Casi como si estuviéramos volando nosotros solos"

"Suben a alturas increíbles" Añadió Scorpius.

"Sí, y son las criaturas más veloces del mundo mágico" Apostilló de nuevo Albus. "Más que los hipogrifos, e incluso, que los dragones"

"Los dragones son demasiado pesados como para alcanzar tanta rapidez..." Informó el otro chico. Rose seguía caminando como arrastrada entre medias de ellos dos, callada, solo desviando la cabeza de uno a otro pero sin llegar a escuchar nada, sus palabras sonando lejanas, muy lejanas. ¿Cómo podían olvidarse tan rápido de todo lo que se habían gritado hacía menos de cinco minutos? ¿Cómo podían ignorar el hecho de que seguramente habían estado a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea al más puro estilo _muggle_? Definitivamente así no era como las chicas resolvían sus conflictos, las cuales, necesitan siempre una larga sesión de disculpas, llantos y más disculpas para poder llegar a la catarsis y dejar de lado una refriega como aquella.

"Creo que estaban investigando para hacer nuevas escobas con pelo de thresdal" Le contó Albus a su amigo con otro ataque de entusiasmo.

Scorpius se paró de sopetón, contagiándose de aquel ímpetu. "¡Eso sería alucinante!" Gritó con la mirada en el infinito, seguramente imaginándose la sensación que se sentiría al volar con aquel nuevo artilugio. Habían llegado al Hall principal, justo donde arrancaban las escaleras que bajaban a la sala común de Slytherin. "Por cierto Rose." Dijo Scorpius, de repente, como si acabase de ser consciente de la presencia de la chica entre ellos. "¿Tú no tienes clase de Aritmancia ahora?"

Rose, cuya mente seguía paralizada y admirada a partes iguales por el extraño comportamiento de los chicos, se quedó pensativa un momento antes de llegar a escuchar realmente lo que le habían dicho. "¡Mierda!" Gritó alarmada. "¡Llego tarde!" Y salió corriendo por el pasillo sin despedirse.

Albus y Scorpius se quedaron mirando como la cabellera roja incandescente de la chica se precipitaba por el corredor como una tormenta huracanada, apartando a los pequeños estudiantes de primero, ates de desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Ambos negando con la cabeza en un gesto divertido con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. "Al.. Lo siento mucho" Musitó Scorpius al cabo de unos instantes, volviendo a enfrentarse a ese color verde intenso de los ojos de su mejor amigo, temiendo que Rose hubiese actuado como catalizador, y al irse la chica, la tensión volviera a hacer mella entre ellos dos.

Albus le miró también, sin una pizca de ira o rabia ya en su cuerpo. Con Scorpius era mucho más sencillo, mucho más cómodo simplemente no estar enfadado. "Olvídalo tío. No pasa nada" Le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas masculinas en la espalda. "Pero te lo advierto" amenazó poniéndose serio de nuevo, atravesando a su amigo severamente. "Si le haces daño a Rose, te mataré" Scorpius rompió en una carcajada sonora ante aquel comentario pero Albus no parpadeó y extendió su silencio un poco más hasta que volvió asomarle una media sonrisa. "Tranquilo, tendré esa misma charla con ella" Scorpius volvió a reír divertido y esta vez Albus le acompañó, a gusto, como siempre, mientras reanudaban la marcha bajando hacia sus dormitorios. Scorpius no pudo evitar respirar profundamente, aliviado, muy aliviado, sintiendo como si llevase horas sin hacerlo, notando el aire llegar fresco a sus pulmones secos. Durante aquellas escasas horas después del desayuno, había sentido su mundo tambalearse bajo un terremoto, bajo una tormenta voraz, violenta; pero todo se había calmado tan súbitamente como había llegado. Casi como una peonza que se agita en el suelo al encontrarse una grieta pero se estabiliza y sigue girando. Ahora, sencillamente, todo estaba bien.

El tiempo voló como vuela el polen en primavera, atascando corazones y enturbiando las mentes; tiñendo las copas de los árboles de un verde más esponjoso y más cálido que la nieve, y el cielo de un sol más luminoso, más vibrante. Albus disfrutaba del apacible clima estival como de costumbre, los ratos libres entre clases gastados a la luz de unos días cada vez más largos, pero con la insólita presencia de su prima acompañándole a él y a su mejor amigo. Tenía que admitir que las cosas nunca habían estado mejor. Y la verdad era que tener a Rose entre ellos casi todo el tiempo ni siquiera se sentía extraño, era como si siempre hubiese tenido que ser así, pero por alguna razón que ahora ninguno de los tres conseguía recordar, no lo había sido. Albus a veces hacía memoria y su cabeza volvía a rememorar temerosa aquellas eternas peleas entre Scorpius y su prima, aquellas en las que él siempre se había encontrado atrapado entre los dos fuegos cruzados. Pero solo era a veces, porque por más que le asustase levantarse un día y comprobar que aquella estabilidad pacífica, tranquila volvía a consumirse con las llamas de los prejuicios de los que antes se alimentaba Rose, el incendio nunca volvía a prenderse. Rose había aprendido de una vez y para siempre esa verdad que estaba dentro de ella pero que no había querido escuchar. La verdad que le recordaba que Scorpius Malfoy no era el villano de la historia, porque no había ninguna historia, no para ellos, porque solo eran tres muchachos normales que acaban su sexto curso en el colegio, y vivían como podían y sabían, sus vidas normales.

También había otra verdad que su querida prima había aprendido sobre Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Y esa verdad, a Albus, le gustaba un poco menos, porque se había temido que se volvería insoportable estar delante de aquellos dos, entre su vorágine de amor y hormonas revolucionadas, y que lo agradable de por fin poder pasar el tiempo los tres juntos, desaparecería por completo cuando los chicos empezaran a darse cuenta que Albus no era más que la pieza sobrante. Pero no. A pesar de lo que se podía esperar de dos adolescentes enamorados, a pesar de ese característico comportamiento fastidioso que obligaba a los jóvenes a perderse en sus miradas, en sus caricias, pegajosos, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba como si les rodease una burbuja de querubines dorados y cantos celestiales, Scorpius y Rose no eran para nada así. Albus descubrió gratamente, que al margen de lo que sus dos amigos hicieran en privado, cosa que él, no iba a imaginarse voluntariamente, cuando estaban los tres juntos, la parejita no era para nada incómoda, ni azucarada, ni nada por el estilo, y él no se sentía como la tercera rueda. Al menos no siempre.

"¿Vais a dejar de miraros así de una maldita vez?" Preguntó Albus a sus dos amigos levemente contrariado. Llevaban un par de horas los tres sentados debajo de aquel olmo a orillas del Lago Negro, fingiendo que hacían los deberes. Bueno, los dos chicos fingían, con sus pergaminos y libros desperdigados sobre la hierba verde, pero sin prestarles demasiada atención. Rose, sin embargo, sí que los estaba haciendo de verdad. La chica parecía disfrutar de abandonarse en las palabras de su redacción de pociones que aparecían rápidas, fluidas, manchando la superficie impoluta del papel a medida que se deslizaba su pluma sobre él.

Al oír aquello, Rose giró la cara azorada. "No nos estábamos mirando" musitó. La verdad era que sí que llevaba un rato con los ojos ahogados en el gris de los de Scorpius, aprendiéndose de memoria los brillos azules que el sol reflejaba en aquellos páramos. Inexplicablemente, aquel muchacho era lo único que había conseguido que Rose Weasley perdiera su intensa capacidad de concentración, esa que le permitía pasar horas y horas con la cara metida de lleno en un libro sin sentir la necesidad de salir a tomar ni una bocanada de oxígeno.

Albus, con una mueca socarrona en la cara que seguramente se le había impregnado de tanto pasar tiempo con Scorpius, dijo sin levantar la vista de su propia redacción a medio hacer. "Claro que lo estabais haciendo. Mirándoos como si os fueseis a devorar el uno al otro" Roso notó la incandescencia ruborizada que le bañó las orejas y la nuca y se acomodó el pelo un poco tratando de esconderla. Scorpius, al contrario, se limitó a seguir sonriendo sin molestarse en apartar los ojos de la chica. En el fondo, la chica admiraba su capacidad para mantener siempre aquella media sonrisa impasible, sin temblar, sin dejarse influir por lo que pensaran o dijeran el resto de personas de su alrededor. Quizás, eso era parte de su atractivo, que pasara lo que pasara él siempre parecía seguro, firme, una roca ante las envestidas del mar. Rose, sin embargo, era más el reflejo de la arena de la playa, que iba y venía al gusto de las olas. "No me entendáis mal" Continuó Albus. "Me parece genial que hagáis esas cosas, pero no en mi presencia" Terminó con una ligera mueca de asco cuando la escena imprevista de Rose y Scorpius enrollándose apasionadamente, le golpeó en la imaginación. Lo había hablado demasiado deprisa.

Después de otros cinco minutos en los que Albus escudriñó su pergamino medio en blanco, al final se decidió a abandonar lo inevitable y se levantó recogiendo todas sus cosas y haciéndole un leve movimiento con la cabeza a Scorpius para que le imitara. "¿A dónde vais?" Preguntó Rose extrañada.

"Entrenamiento de Quidditch" Contestó Scorpius escuetamente, metiendo cuidadoso los libros en su cartera.

"¿Qué?" Volvió a preguntar Rose intentando sonar casual y relajada, lo más que pudo, pero incapaz de esconder del todo su tono de alarma. "Pero si no habéis acabado los deberes" Scorpius y Albus intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que parecía decir que ellos sabían algo que la chica ignoraba por completo y soltando una sonora carcajada, se despidieron de ella con la mano y se marcharon arrastrando los pies por la amplia explanada verde brillante, camino del campo. Daba igual de cuántos jugadores de Quidditch se rodeara Rose, cuántos de sus amigos y familiares jugaran a aquella cosa, nunca conseguiría comprender la importancia del deporte mágico.

La chica se quedó observando cómo las dos figuras se alejaban poco a poco, sus sombras largas proyectadas en el suelo por el sol templado de media tarde. Se reclinó en el tronco, ligeramente disgustada, volviendo a atender a sus deberes, más o menos. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero su imaginación revolucionada, por el buen tiempo estival y su reciente amorío, había guardado la esperanza de poder revivir con Scorpius otra tarde como la que habían pasado hacía unos días, escondidos tras los matorrales que adornaban las orillas del lago, un poco más allá de dónde ahora estaba sentada.

 _Rose había estado en esa misma posición, la espalda recostada sobre el tronco de un olmo muy parecido a aquel, solo que esta vez, estaba terminando unos ejercicios de aritmacia en vez de aquella redacción de pociones. Albus se había marchado hacia unos minutos y Scorpius se había quedado junto a ella, tirado en la yerba, ladeado con su peso sobre un codo y la mirada y la sonrisa fijas en ella. Aburrido, el chico trazaba juguetón un camino con sus dedos sobre las piernas estiradas de Rose, intentando despistar a su punzante atención y conseguir que abandonara su tarea y se dedicara enteramente a él._

 _"Para quieto, Scorpius..." Musitó la chica sin levantar apenas la vista del papel. "¿Es qué no piensas hacer tus deberes?" Le preguntó incisiva, señalando con la punta de su pluma el libro de aquella misma asignatura que el muchacho había esparcido perezoso por la hierba sin llegar a abrirle si quiera. Scorpius se limitó a negar con la cabeza en una mueca autosuficiente y continuó como si nada jugueteando con el borde de su falda. "Sabes qué no pienso dejar que me copies ¿verdad?" Volvió a musitar Rose, sonriendo satisfecha al terminar el penúltimo cálculo que le quedaba en su hoja cuadriculada de cuentas._

 _Scorpius soltó una carcajada sarcástica. "Tranquila, solo te los pediría si quisiera que mis deberes estuvieran mal hechos" Rose abandonó el siguiente calculo a mitad y le echó una de sus miradas de basilisco. Rose Weasley nunca hace mal sus deberes. Scorpius le sonrió aun más intensamente, complacido de haber conseguido la atención que quería. "No te preocupes, Weasley. Pronto dejará de dolerte el admitir que soy mucho mejor que tú en aritmacia..." Posiblemente esa era la única asignatura en la que Scorpius conseguía ser mejor que Rose. El chico era brillante, pero nadie había conseguido batir las notas de Rose Weasley en los seis años que llevaba la chica en el colegio, de hecho, podía decirse que Rose tenía el mejor expediente de todo Hogwarts, junto al de su madre, claro. Sin embargo, nada de aquello iba a reconocérselo en voz alta._

 _"Imbécil..." Susurró Rose acentuando aquella mirada asesina, tratando de ignorar como sus entrañas se agitaban al ver otra de las sonrisas ladeadas del chico, tan encantadora, tan increíblemente atractiva._

 _Scorpius, que con el tiempo había aprendido a leer todos los temblores de su cuerpo, intuyó como vacilaba ligeramente el fingido enfado de la chica y rio sarcástico una vez más, como siempre hacía, abalanzándose sobre ella para cogerla por la cintura mientras apartaba los pergaminos y los libros que estaban en su camino y que hacía un rato que se encontraban interrumpiendo sus verdaderas intenciones. "Qué guapa te pones cuando te enfadas" Le susurró en la oreja. Rose intentó zafarse de su abrazo, resistiéndose casi violentamente, pero tras unos minutos de fingida pelea se dejó por fin abrazar. Después, se dejó también besar, besándole ella de vuelta, tranquilos, escondidos tras el abrigo de los matorrales y el calor de la luz y el olor a primavera de los apacibles terrenos del colegio. Porque así eran ellos, así era como siempre ocurría todo entre ellos. Peleándose divertidos, con sarcasmos mordaces e insultos varios; para luego volver a estrecharse entre los brazos, volver a quererse de nuevo entre besos mojados y caricias tiernas, en un eterno tira y afloja de ironías y miradas amorosas. Y así es como debía ser. Jamás serían una de esas parejas que iban por ahí dadas de la mano y que quedaba para besuquearse empalagosos entre los querubines y el aire viciado de inciensos que adornaba el salón de té de Madam Pundipié. Y no porque tuvieran que evitar los murmullos cotillas típicos del colegio o esconderse para que el resto de Weasleys, que aun habitaban el castillo, no les descubrieran; sino porque lo natural entre ellos, lo que realmente les salía del alma y del corazón era eso, chincharse, hacerse de rabiar, casi rozando de nuevo el odio, solucionándolo después otra vez con más besos, con más caricias enamoradas, más miradas cómplices que se decían tantas cosas. Porque esos años anteriores de burlas, de gritos y batallas verbales de ingenio y mordacidad, no habían sido una completa farsa que solo intentaba tapar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no, había sido la primera parte de una ecuación que estaba a medias, y que por fin, habían aprendido a resolver._

Rose suspiró hondo para sus adentros, su redacción de pociones olvidada en medio de una frase. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a esa clase de comportamientos, soñadores, adolescentes, más típicos de sus amigas que de ella. Pero es que Scorpius había conseguido dar la vuelta a su corazón, y a todo su mundo. Y de todas formas, no le importaba, no le importaba lo más mínimo caminar sin saber donde estaba ya el suelo de debajo de sus pies. No le importaba porque, por primera vez en toda su vida, alguien le había enseñado a volar, sin tener que ir siempre arrastrada sobre la tierra firme, sino flotando unos centímetros por encima de ella. Al final, consciente de que no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada para terminar su ensayo, Rose decidió ignorarlo y dejarlo apartado en el rincón de las cosas pendientes, un rincón que estaba insólitamente lleno últimamente. Después de recoger todas sus cosas, se encaminó ella también hacía el campo de Quidditch y se sentó en una de las gradas de madera, apartada, pero no muy alejada, para poder ver al equipo de Slytherin terminar de entrenar.

Nadie se inmutó por su presencia. Hace años, los jugadores de Slytherin, se habían mosqueado bastante al ver que algunos de sus rivales de Gryffindor parecían estar siempre husmeando en sus entrenamientos, sospechando, que aunque no pudiesen oír lo que hablaban, estaban intentando robarles algunas de sus tácticas de juego. Sin embargo, al final se habían acostumbrado a aquella extraña presencia, porque no eran cualquier miembro de Gryffindor los que se pasaban de vez en cuando por sus entrenamientos, sino los miembros del inmenso clan Weasley-Potter; y no lo hacía para husmear tampoco, sino para ver volar a Albus. Antes, solían ser Lilly y James los que interrumpían las prácticas con aplausos ruidosos y gritos cada vez que su hermano marcaba un tanto o hacía un buen recorte con la escoba. Y por mucho que a los demás chicos del equipo les pudiese molestar, simplemente no habrían podido evitarlo. Los hermanos Potter se querían. Con un vínculo fraternal enorme, absoluto, tan fuerte que iba mucho más allá que las casas del colegio o los equipos de Quidditch, que simplemente permanecía impasible, indestructible, ajeno al exterior o a cualquier frontera impuesta.

Sin embargo, la llegada de la primavera había traído las flores, a la hierba de la pradera y al campo de Quidditch también, porque ahora era Rose la que solía pasarse por allí de vez en cuando; extrañamente, porque todo el mundo sabía que aquel deporte mágico no iba demasiado con Rose Weasley. A veces, Lilly la acompañaba también, continuando aquella especie de tradición aunque James ya no estuviera rondando por el colegio. Pero los demás miembros del equipo casi preferían cuando estaba Rose sola, ya que esta no gritaba ni vitoreaba. Solo se limitaba a observarles volar callada y la única distracción posible era cuando el sol se reflejaba demasiado intenso en su pelo rojo incandescente y Scorpius volvía siempre la cabeza hacia ella pensando que era el brillo dorado de la snitch, o al menos, por eso creían sus compañeros que Scorpius se pasaba el entrenamiento mirándola. De todas formas, el buscador volaba mucho mejor que nunca aquellos días, así que nadie tuvo ninguna queja.

Una vez acabó el entrenamiento, Rose volvió a bajar de las gradas y espero a Scorpius y a Albus a la salida de los vestuarios, seguramente, donde Flint les estaría dando una de sus charlas motivacionales. "¿No tenías deberes que hacer?" Le preguntó socarrón Albus una vez salió por fin y se despidió de sus compañeros para andar hacía el castillo con la chica.

Rose suspiró hondo, tratando de ignorar la amistosa puya de su primo. "Anda, callate..." Le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Scorpius, que había salido del vestuario unos minutos después que su amigo, se acercó por detrás a la chica y le susurró en la oreja, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Albus también lo oyera. "La gente va a empezar a sospechar si te pasas el día viniendo a verme entrenar"

Rose frunció el ceño. "Para tu información, he venido a ver entrenar a mi querido primo" Contestó la chica colgándose cariñosa de los hombros de Albus, mientras le sacaba una lengua burlona a Scorpius.

"¡SÍ, CLARO!" Bramaron los dos chicos a la vez, estallando en una carcajada cómplice. "¡SEGURO!" Volvieron a gritar al unísono mientras agarraban a la chica por ambos lados y la estrechaban en un abrazo aparatoso y agobiante.

Rose les golpeó con los puños para intentar zafarse de la cárcel en la que había quedado atrapada, aunque no resultaba nada fácil ya que los chicos era mucho más altos que ella, y por supuesto, considerablemente más fuertes. "¡Quitaros de encima!" Intentó decir la chica aunque le sonido de su voz quedó ahogado en aquel lio de brazos y túnicas. "Estáis sucios y sudados..." Musitó con una mueca de asco una vez quedó libre, colocándose el cabello que se le había quedado más desorganizado y salvaje que de costumbre por aquel ataque repentino.

Continuaron el camino de vuelta al castillo hablando animadamente de las jugadas que habían practicado, de sus escobas, de sus opciones en el último partido de la temporada contra el equipo de Gryffindor, aunque Rose no entendía demasiado de lo que hablaban y simplemente seguía su conversación sin demasiado interés. Los tres, sintiendo una paz insólita. Como si algo se hubiese colocado en su lugar, algo que no sabían que había estado desordenado por tanto tiempo. Albus miraba a sus dos amigos andar uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse, pero con esa especie de energía mágica que parecía rodearles manteniéndoles siempre girando en la misma órbita como un planeta y su satélite, como un cometa y su sol; y pensó, que en esos momentos, de verdad, todo estaba perfectamente bien. Cuando llegaron frente a las escaleras que bajaban hacía las mazmorras y comunicaban con los dormitorios de Slytherin, Albus se despidió de ellos. Scorpius iba a acompañar a Rose a su sala común, aunque no fuese necesario, pero aprovechando esas horas tardías del día en las que los pasillos dormían desiertos y podían acurrucarse en alguna esquina solitaria sin miedo a ser descubiertos por los demás habitantes del castillo. Aunque la gente había empezado a cotillear al ver a Rose Weasley pasando tanto tiempo con Scorpius Malfoy últimamente, todos habían dado por sentado que la chica solamente estaba con él por su primo, así que los rumores habían fluido durante unos cuantos días pero luego habían muerto por sí mismos, de aburrimiento. Su romance seguía existiendo por lo bajini, ajeno al mundo, ajeno a los juicios o a las miradas entrometidas. Albus les echó un último vistazo desde el primer escalón, observando sus espaldas alejarse, observando cómo sus cuerpos iban acercándose cada vez un poquito más, de forma natural, necesaria. A Rose no parecía importarle ahora que Scorpius estuviese sucio y sudado tras el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, justo antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo del tercer piso, Rose se abalanzó sobre Scorpius, tirando del cuello de su túnica para besarle apasionadamente en los labios. Con el tiempo, había perdido totalmente la vergüenza de hacer aquello, había aprendido a dejar de sentirse vulnerable, desprotegida, cuando mostraba los deseos de estar entre sus brazos. Ya no hacía falta esa barrera. Ya no hacía falta el miedo. Porque, aunque Scorpius siguiera sonriendo con aquella arrogancia y altanera soberbia tan suya, cuando la notaba derretirse sobre él, la chica sabía a ciencia cierta que detrás de esa fachada controlada y estudiada, el chico también se estaba derritiendo en ella, mezclándose con ella, abandonándose totalmente en ella. La temperatura del momento empezó a subir poco a poco, como últimamente venía ocurriendo siempre que estaban solos, y del aquel beso intenso pasaron a las caricias, también intensas. Scorpius se giró para arrinconar a Rose contra la pared, jugando al juego fingido del cazador y su presa. Lentamente, metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica, acariciando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la piel sedosa de la parte baja de su espalda, mientras iba caminando a besos el sendero de su cuello. Rose se dejó hacer, apretándose más contra él. Con Scorpius, había conocido de repente lo que la gente llama el deseo, y había comprendido a la fuerza que intentar pararle los pies a ese deseo resultaba tan agotador y tan rematadamente imposible como intentar frenar tu propia respiración; porque justo un instante antes de conseguirlo, el cuerpo perdía el conocimiento y tu voluntad dejaba de tener el control de los movimientos. Cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, aun sintiendo la quemazón en los trozos de piel desnuda que Scorpius había rozado con sus labios, Rose se aupó sobre los hombros del chico para profundizar aun más el beso, su lengua aventurera por aquel territorio cálido y húmedo, por aquella batalla ciega de caricias mojadas. Scorpius musitó un gruñido placentero a mitad de una exhalación cuando la chica bajó una mano de su nuca y fue arrastrándola por su pecho, aferrándose a la tela de su camisa para tirar más de él. Podría pasarse la vida entera entre aquel abrazo apasionado. Podría morir y vivir el resto de su eternidad atrapado en el aroma que desprendía su pelo. Podría perfectamente porque en aquellos momentos, el mundo desaparecía de su alrededor. Ya no era consciente de la piedra fría de la pared, o de la dureza del mármol bajo sus pies; ya no se oían los suspiros del castillo dormido, ni el viento silbando entre las hojas recién nacidas de los árboles, ni la gente, ya no se oía absolutamente a nadie, como si vivieran en un lugar desierto y no existiese nadie más, solo ella. Solo el mapa estelar de pecas en sus mejillas, solo el rojo ensalivado de sus labios, solo el mar azul oscuro de sus ojos. Como si solo existiera el barco a la deriva de su propio corazón que naufragaba en aquel mar.

"¿Rosie?" Preguntó de repente una voz alarmada detrás de ellos. Rose rompió el contacto inmediatamente y asomó la cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Scorpius. Su primo Lois, el hermano pequeño de Dominique y Victorie, se había quedado estupefacto al ver aquella escena y miraba, con los ojos grandes como dos enormes platos redondos, yendo y viniendo de su prima a Scorpius Malfoy y de Scorpius Malfoy otra vez a su prima. Si le hubiesen dicho hace unos segundos que iba a estar a punto de presenciar algo como aquello, pesaría que alguien le había echado un hechizo aturdidor. ¿Cómo podía estar su prima Rose besando a ese Malfoy? Pero no, nadie le había lanzado ningún hechizo, ni le habían golpeado la cabeza con nada; aquello era totalmente real. Su prima estaba enrollándose en medio de las sombras de aquel corredor con el indeseable de Scorpius Malfoy. No sabía que decir, su mente estaba totalmente paralizada y con ella, sus palabras, así que, sin borrar ni un ápice aquella cara de susto, Lois corrió por el pasillo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza de haber interrumpido aquel momento, y el asco y la ira que nacía en su interior cuando su cabeza comprendía más y más a quién había interrumpido.

Rose se separó de Scorpius del todo y dio un par de pasos hacia el chico. "¡LOIS!" Gritó aterrada. "¡Lois espera!" Pero su primo ya se había ido y ahora no quedaba más que la estela que su pelo plateado había dejado al pasar. La estela que anunciaba el próximo vendaval.

 _Siento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo_

 _entre que me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba_

 _y que acabo de empezar a trabajar, me ha sido imposible tenerlo antes_

 _Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo_

 _Un saludo a todos y no olvidéis dejarme un review, quiero saber vuestras opiniones._


	12. Chapter 12

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 12

"Mierda, ¡mierda! ¡MIERDA!" Gritó Rose, incrementando su tono de voz a medida que sus pasos nerviosos, frenéticos, iban y venía por el pasillo. Las manos moviéndose temblorosas, sudando, sin saber dónde meterse o qué hacer.

Scorpius se acercó lentamente a ella, temeroso, asustado de que aquel jarro de realidad que acaba de caer impasible sobre ellos supusiera la destrucción total de esa maravillosa burbuja en la que habían estado sumergidos, oculto y guardados de los demás. En su mente, el chico no podía evitar imaginarse a la familia de Rose, tirando un lazo hacía ella, un lazo que la atrapa de la cintura y la arrastraba lejos de él, separándoles para siempre, arrancándola de sus brazos. "Rose..." Musitó también nervioso, con la voz y el cuerpo temblorosos. Hacía tiempo que no había temblado tanto, porque hacía tiempo que no había tenido tanto miedo. Ahora que por fin, lo había tenido todo, ¿cómo de doloroso sería perderlo de golpe?

Rose seguía balbuceando en un murmullo casi indescifrable, _'mierda, mierda, mierda...'_ Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Scorpius temía, la chica no salió corriendo, no huyó de él, sino que se dejó caer sobre su abrazo, acurrucándose en él, sin dejar de mascullar incomprensible en su pecho. Como si de alguna forma se hubiese soltado de aquel lazo invisible que la separaba de Scorpius, desechándolo determinada. Pasara lo que pasara ahora, y conociendo a sus primos, pasaría y sería terrible, no iba a desprenderse de Scorpius. No podía, simplemente ya no era capaz de vivir lejos de él, de seguir respirando si él no respiraba a su lado. Dijera lo que dijera su familia, pensaran lo que pensaran, no iba a rendirse, no iba a rendirle a él. Porque Rose Wasley era terca, sí, terca y condenadamente obstinada, pero lo era en todas las direcciones, y había tomado la difícil decisión de ser feliz, de ser feliz con la única persona que jamás la había hecho así de feliz, así que lo sería, de la manera más obstina y terca que sabía serlo.

Después de unos minutos de espeso silencio, en los que solo se podía oír los sollozos de la chica, retumbando como un eco en medio del pasillo desierto y mudo; en los que Scorpius no había sabido que hacer, salvo acariciarla el pelo suavemente mientras dejaba que la chica le empapase con sus lágrimas amargas el pecho de su túnica, se resolvió a hablar, o al menos intentar hacerlo, consternado como estaba por lo fácilmente que habían pinchado su brillante felicidad maravillosa. "Rose... Lo siento mucho" Quería expresar de alguna forma la ponzoñosa culpabilidad que había empezado a sentir. Si no fuera por él, Rose nunca tendría que enfrentarse así a su familia, nunca tendría que haberles estado mintiendo sin parar en los últimos meses.

"No lo sientas" Dijo tajante la chica, mirándole por fin con aquellos ojos azules, con aquel océano profundo, inmenso, que ahora estaba bañado por la lluvia de su propio llanto. "Tú no has hecho absolutamente nada malo" Añadió, intentando sonar todo lo sincera que estaba siendo. Porque era verdad, él no había hecho absolutamente nada. Y se refería tanto a aquella noche, como a todo lo demás. Porque, Scorpius Malfoy, no solo era la víctima inocente de todos los prejuicios que le rodeaban sin ni si quiera habérselos buscado él mismo; sino que además, aquella noche, precisamente en aquella ocasión, había sido ella la que había decidido abalanzarse a besarle apasionadamente en medio de aquel pasillo, sin cerciorarse de que estaban seguros de interrupciones indeseadas. Daba igual, ya daba igual. Aquello tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. "Será mejor que me vaya" Habló de nuevo, después de otros segundos silenciosos en los que ambos se miraron, diciéndose todo aquello sin tener que decirlo en voz alta. Reticente, Rose se separó al fin de él para volver a su sala común y enfrentarse a la tormenta, no sin antes volver a plantarle otro beso en los labios. Un beso que no era una despedida, era un te quiero, callado, pero contundente; un te quiero que decía: para siempre, pase lo que pase.

Rose sabía a ciencia cierta que a estas alturas, Dominique ya se habría enterado de lo que había ocurrido. De nada habría servido si quiera perseguir a Lois e intentar convencerle de que le guardase el secreto. Lois nunca le ocultaba secretos a su hermana, no porque, entre aquellos hermanos, igual de cotillas ambos e igual de bocazas la mayor parte del tiempo, había además una lealtad imposible de romper. Lo que supiera el uno, lo sabía necesariamente el otro. Al menos los secretos de los demás, porque Rose no se imaginaba a Dominique contándole sus aventurillas nocturnas y sus amoríos a su hermano pequeño. La chica camino despacio hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, retrasando el momento de enfrentarse a la cara indignada de Dominique, y a todas las demás caras que vendrían después. A la de sorpresa de su hermano Hugo, a las de furia de James y Fred, pero sobre todo, a la de inmensa rabia de su padre. La misma cara que había puesto el hombre la noche de Navidad en la Madriguera. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarlo. Sin embargo, estaba, por una vez en su vida, totalmente segura que ninguna de aquellas reacciones la iban a hacer flojear. Ya nada la haría arrepentirse de Scorpius, porque nada ni nadie puede hacerte arrepentirte de semejante felicidad. Por muy doloroso que fuesen a ser las futuras e inevitables discusiones que estaban por venir.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" Le preguntó la Dama Gorda, observando el surco mojado de lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de la chica. Pero Rose se limitó a contestarla únicamente con la contraseña y el retrato le dio paso sin preguntar nada más. Por más que le gustaría a la chica seguir retrasando aun más aquel momento que se avecinaba, seguir más tiempo, toda la noche, de charla desenfada con la mujer del cuadro, nada iba a solucionar el posponer aquel torrente que amenazaba por derramarle encima. La sala común estaba casi vacía salvo por algún alumno retrasado de séptimo que se había quedado dormido en los sillones mientras fingías estudiar para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Sin embargo, Rose sintió como el ambiente se iba cargando a su alrededor a medida que subía despacio las escaleras de sus dormitorios, pesado, como si el aire se hinchase de algo invisible, incoloro, pero que estaba ahí, compactándolo todo.

"¡¿TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA ROSE WEASLEY?!" Le gritó su prima Dominique nada más entrar por la puerta de su dormitorio, y sin dar tiempo a la respuesta, volvió a bramar. "¡¿MALFOY?! ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡¿SCORPIUS MALFOY?!" Alice también estaba allí, callada en una esquina sin saber muy bien que decir. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Dominique no iba a dejar pasar aquellos gritos que se habían estado forjando en ella desde hacía media hora, desde que Lois entrara corriendo en la sala común y vomitara sobre ellas _'acabo-de-ver-a-la-prima-Rose-enrollándose-con-Scorpius-Malfoy'_ , todo seguido, atropellándose, con miedo de que si se lo guardaba un poco más dentro, le explotase como una bomba en la boca. "¡DE TODOS LOS CHICOS QUE HAY EN ESTA ESCUELA ¿TENÍAS QUE BESUQUEARTE CON ESE DESGARCIADO?!"

"Dominique..." Empezó a musitar asustada Rose. La imprevista sorpresa del ataque la había dejado con la mente y la capacidad de reacción un tanto mermadas. "Tú no lo entiendes"

"Sí, sí que lo entiendo" Espetó Dominique. "Es guapo, vale, lo admito. Toda la maldita escuela lo piensa" Hablaba deprisa, empujada a precipitarse por la indignación. "¡PERO ES UN MALFOY, ROSE!" Volvió a gritar. "¡¿ES QUE DE VERDAD TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!"

Rose intentó encontrar los ojos de su prima, tratando de llegar hasta el fondo de su alma entre los vibrantes centelleos de ira que explotaban dentro del azul añil de siempre. "Le quiero, Dominique" Contestó tajante, sincera, mucho más de lo que lo había sido con sus amigas en los últimos meses. "No es un besuqueo como tú lo llamas. Le quiero de verdad"

Dominique no se quedó mirándola, sino que comenzó a caminar deprisa por la habitación, al mismo ritmo airado que sus gritos. "Sí, definitivamente te has vuelto loca"

Alice dio un paso para salir de las sombras tenues de la esquina en la que se escondía, de repente, consciente por primera vez de la profundidad de lo que decía Rose, de la verdadera trascendencia de las palabras de su amiga. "Dom,... por favor, cálmate" Intentó relajar a su otra amiga.

"¡NO, NO ME CALMO!" Empezó a vociferar de nuevo Dominique. "¡NO PUEDES QUERERLE! ¡SIMPLEMENTE, NO PUEDES!"

Rose, que había agachado la cabeza avergonzada, se irguió repentina. Enfadada, muy enfadada, harta de que los demás no parasen de decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Harta de tener que seguir siempre lo que marcaba su maldita familia, de tener que guardarles aquella lealtad irracional y sin sentido. No podía seguir guardando lealtad a cada puñetero Weasley que existía. No. "¡SÍ QUE PUEDO DOMINIQUE!" Gritó entonces ella. "¡PUEDO QUERERLE, Y LE QUIERO! ¡Y NI TÚ NI NADIE VAIS A IMPEDÍRMELO!" Y con una última sentencia, volvió a bramar. "¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!"

Dominique, puso una mueca de asco al oír aquella última frase, pero decidió tratar de ignorarla. "Dime, por favor, qué esta es la primera vez que has estado por ahí, enrollándote con ese imbécil"

Rose se limitó a soltar un bufido, cabreada, muy cabreada. No tenía porque darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas, porque desde luego, ahora mismo, no se estaban comportando como tal. Sin embargo, aquel suspiro exasperado dio a Dominique todas las respuestas que necesitaba, quién se tapó la boca con ambas manos, alarmada, como si su prima acabase de confesar un crimen fatal.

"¿Rose?" Intervino tímidamente Alice. "¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? Somos tus amigas..." Rose la miró ahora a ella, y vio en sus ojos una profunda tristeza. Tristeza y decepción; pero no con ella, no porque no se lo hubiese contado, sino consigo misma, porque Alice se daba cuenta ahora que, claramente, si Rose no les había dicho nada de aquello, era porque ellas habían sido tan pésimas amigas que la pobre chica no había podido compartirlo con ellas. A Alice le invadió una terrible sensación de malestar en el estómago.

"Claro, como si pudiese contaros algo así..." Confirmó Rose

Pero aquella revelación no hizo mella en Dominique, que volvió a la carga, después de haber necesitado esa pausa para asimilar la horrible información que acaban de recibir. "¡ERES UNA EGOISTA ROSE! ¡UNA DESCONSIDERADA!" Chilló con aquel tono tan agudo. "¡CON TODO LO QUE ESA MALDITA FAMILIA LE HA HECHO A LA NUESTRA, TU VAS Y TE DEJAS ENBAUCAR POR ESE... ENGREÍDO, ARROGANTE Y-"

Pero no pudo terminar su sarta de insultos porque Rose la interrumpió, gritando aun más por encima del sonido de su voz. "¡MALDITA SEA DOMINIQUE! ¡ESO PASÓ HACE AÑOS!" Su respiración se agitaba por momentos en algo que se parecía más a un jadeo intenso por el esfuerzo y la cólera. "¡TIENES QUE DEJAR DE CULPAR A SCORPIUS POR COSAS QUE TÚ NI SI QUIERA HAS VIVIDO-"

"¡DA IGUAL QUE NO LO HAYA VIVIDO!" Interrumpió ahora Dominique. "¡NUESTROS PADRES TENDRÍAN UN HERMANO MÁS SI LOS MALFOYS NO-"

"¡LOS MALFOYS NO MATARON AL TÍO FRED!" La discusión ahora no era más que una serie de gritos superpuestos en la que las chicas intentaban herir a su contrincante con cada aullido, más, cada vez más.

"¡PERO ESTUVIERON EN EL BANDO DE LOS QUE LE MATARON!" Protestó Dominique, también jadeando visiblemente. "¡MATARON AL TÍO FRED, A LOS PADRES DE TEDDY, DEFORMARON LA CARA DE MI PADRE Y... Y TORTURARON HASTA LA LOCURA A LOS ABUELOS DE ALICE!" El esfuerzo de su respiración se incrementó aun más por la dureza de aquellas palabras que nunca habían sido pronunciadas en voz alta, tan claramente, tan directamente. Alice, de repente, se encogió de miedo y volvió a retroceder hasta esconderse en su esquina. Les había contado a sus amigas lo que les había ocurrido a sus abuelos después de que su padre le relatase la historia verdadera al salir de una de las vistas a St. Mugo. Se lo había contado porque estaba asustada, asustada de cargar con una información tan cruel, demasiado cruel para digerir ella sola. Pero jamás se había imaginado que se pudiera utilizar aquello para acusar a alguien, alguien de ahora, a quién la chica conocía, con quién había hablado, con quién había compartido clases y pasillos. Alguien con quién habían visto abrazarse a una de sus mejores amigas.

Rose no pudo aguantar más. No iba a convencer a su prima, ni a nadie, de la estupidez de aquellos prejuicios. No iba a convencerla, de la misma forma que Scorpius realmente no había podido convencerla ella. Porque había que comprender por uno mismo, había que ver, que entender el daño de esos prejuicios, la crueldad irracional que ejercían malvados sobre un pobre muchacho de apenas dieciséis años, para poder darse cuenta del sin sentido que escondían. Y Dominique, simplemente, no iba a escucharla, no hasta que abriera su mente y mirarse a la realidad por voluntad propia. Tras unos segundos en los que las chicas siguieron atravesándose con la mirada, repleta de odio, de indignación, Rose salió del dormitorio, corriendo escaleras abajo, llorando, llorando enfadada, rabiosa, triste,... No sabía a dónde ir. No podía huir de la torre de Gryffindor y buscar a la única persona con la que deseaba estar; y no porque fuese demasiado tarde y ya estuviera impuesto el toque de queda, eso ahora no le importaba nada en absoluto, sino porque tampoco estaba preparada para contarle a Scorpius lo que había pasado, para hacerle participe de los gritos terribles y extremadamente crueles de su prima. Finalmente, después de caminar, dando tumbos y vueltas alrededor de la sala común que ya se había quedado completamente desierta, como un animal encerrado, se acabó sentando en uno de los sofás más apartados y se quedó dormida. Exhausta, horriblemente exhausta, por tantos alaridos y peleas, por tantas mentiras, por el inmenso peso de las lágrimas lacerantes que le arañaban las mejillas y el corazón.

Ni Dominique ni Alice bajaron a buscarla o a ver como estaba. La primera, demasiado enfadada, demasiado indignada por aquella noticia y aquella discusión. La segunda, demasiado dolida. Dolida por el recuerdo de las atrocidades de unas guerras pasadas, dolida por la dificultad de digerir todo aquello que no podían entender del todo, simplemente porque nunca lo habían tenido que vivir. Pero sobre todo, dolida por la culpa, por la culpa de darse cuenta de lo mal que se habían comportado con Rose, por haberle fallado a su padre. Su padre, que a pesar de todos los horrores que él si había vivido, siempre le había enseñado a ella que el valor de un ser humano no está en quién es, o que sabe hacer; sino en cómo trata a los demás. La que sí que bajo a comprobar el estado de su prima fue Lilly. Había oído a Lois contarle aquello a las demás en la sala común y había estado pendiente también de los gritos que habían salido desde el dormitorio de Rose, así que había bajado para encontrársela dormida sobre un sillón de la sala común. No apaciblemente, sino luchando en su interior como en medio de una pesadilla. Sin embargo, no la despertó, y simplemente, la tapó con una manta suavemente y apagó las velas de su alrededor, esperando que las sombras cálidas de la torre de Gryffindor, de su hogar, le diesen a su pobre prima un resquicio de paz en aquella tormenta que seguramente continuaría bramando al día siguiente. Quería arreglar aquello, quería de verdad que el temporal amainara y Rose y Scorpius pudiesen ser felices, sin más, pero en el fondo, a veces, Lilly era solo una niña; y aunque acabaría dando con la solución a aquello, como siempre parecía conseguir con todo, en ese instante, en aquella noche, no estaba muy segura de que poder decirle a su prima.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose se despertó sobresaltada con el ruido de los primeros alumnos madrugadores. Se sentía como si hubiese caído dormida tan solo unos segundos atrás, como si no hubiese descansado absolutamente nada, un dolor generalizado y muy profundo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No quería ver a Dominique, ni Alice. Tampoco estaba preparada aun para enfrentarse a Scorpius, y posiblemente a Albus, quienes seguramente estarían esperando explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado con Lois. Simplemente, no estaba preparada para ver a nadie en absoluto, así que se escabulló, sin cambiarse de ropa ni coger sus cosas, al único sitio que conocía donde podría intentar esconderse: a la biblioteca. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, con el buen tiempo estival, los únicos alumnos que se resignaban a encerrarse entre los gruesos muros del castillo era los séptimo o quinto, con sus exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y estos estaban demasiado ausentes, hundidos en la perspectiva que se les avecinaba, que no repararon en aquella chica de ojos llorosos y mirada cansada que caminaba pesadamente entre las estanterías. Rose no se sentó en sus butacas de siempre, temerosa de que alguno fuera allí a buscarla, no era una sorpresa o un misterio que si Rose Weasley estaba escondida en algún lugar, ese sería la biblioteca, seguro. Pero esta vez necesitaba estar sola de verdad, necesitaba sudar la tristeza que llevaba dentro, en silencio, dejándola salir de ella con las lágrima, hasta que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para hacerlas parar, para encararse al mundo. La discusión de ayer con Dominique y Alice no había sido más que la punta del iceberg. ¿Qué iban a decir los demás? ¿James, Fred, su hermano...? ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres? Sin embargo, el miedo de Rose se rendía solo y exclusivamente ante el terremoto de gritos despiadados que posiblemente se le venía encima, como la noche anterior. Pero en el fondo, quizás bastante en el fondo, le daba exactamente igual lo que dijeran su maldita familia. Desde que hubiese oído la voz de Lois, descubriéndola en medio de su supuesto crimen, aquella idea se había ido construyendo en su interior, más y más fuerte, más y más alta, como una inmensa torre que ahora se veía desde todas partes. No iba a renunciar a Scorpius, no. Y de verdad, por muy extraño que sonase aquello, por muy débil, le importaba una mierda lo que le fuese a opinar el resto del mundo.

Llevaba ya media mañana encerrada en aquel rincón, con la mirada y el semblante perdidos sobre las páginas de un enorme tomo, antiguo, ajado. Páginas que no había pasado ni una sola vez, porque lo único que la chica podía ver realmente eran las formas borrosas que se dejaban intuir a través del agua amarga de sus lágrimas. ¿Cuánto más podía llorar una persona? De repente, entre el espeso murmullo silencioso que siempre habitaban entre las grandes estanterías de la biblioteca, se empezó a oír el rasgueo de unos pasos airados, rápidos. Estaba claro que aquella persona, aun invisible para Rose, no conseguía encontrar lo que buscaba, porque se intuía por el eco de su andar como iba y venía por las hileras de mesas y libros, sin pararse a mirar. "Ah, ahí estás" Le dijo repentina Dominique, al asomarse por fin tras la esquina donde se escondía Rose. Al parecer, era ella la dueña de aquellos ecos ceñudos. "Venga, levanta. Nos vamos a Hogsmade" Añadió al llegar hasta ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rose, extrañada. Después de un instante recordó que aquel fin de semana, tendría lugar otra de las excursiones al pueblo de al lado y que ella, Dominique y Alice, había acordado ir juntas. Sin embargo, por la expresión en el semblante de Dominique, aquello no parecía una inocente y agradable excursión.

"Qué nos vamos a Hogsmade" Volvió a repetir exasperada Dominique mientras cogía el libro que Rose había estado fingiendo leer y lo colocaba sin cuidado en la balda más cercana, en el primer sitio que tenía a mano. Rose hizo una mueca ante tal atrocidad, inconsciente, involuntaria, no podía evitar que sus entrañas, ajenas a las circunstancias del momento, gruñeran descontentas por la blasfemia de desordenar aquel santuario. Sin embargo, hizo de tripas corazón e ignoró aquello, siguiendo a Dominique fuera de la biblioteca y a través del castillo, una esperanza aleteando vibrante en su estómago. ¿Y si aquella era la forma que tenía Dominique de olvidar su terrible discusión? Tal y como habían solucionado sus conflictos Albus y Scorpius, sin hablar, sin disculpas innecesarias, simplemente siguiendo con su vida como si nada. Pero era una esperanza ilusa. Ilusa, soñadora y demasiado idealista, porque ni aquella forma de comportamiento era típica en Dominique, ni parecía que la chica estuviese muy dispuesta a perdones o 'lo sientos'. Caminaron a paso ligero por los terrenos del colegio, rápidas, y silenciosas, con Dominique siempre un par de pasos por delante de ella y apretando la boca en una fina línea que parecía estar conteniendo algo en su interior.

"Dominique, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿A dónde me llevas?" Preguntó Rose al cabo de un rato, cansada de corretear detrás de su prima sin entender nada. Sin embargo, cuando las muchachas llegaron por fin al final de los terrenos del colegio y cruzaron la enorme valla de forja, Rose pudo comprender de que iba todo aquello. Apoyados, alrededor del murete de piedras irregulares que enmarcaban el sendero de tierra que llevaba hasta Hogsmade, se arremolinaban la mayoría de sus primos, incluidos Fred y James, quienes ni siquiera estaban ya en el colegio. "¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto?!" Gritó Rose.

Sus familiares, alertados por el sonido de su grito, se giraron ahora para mirarlas. Rose sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a su hermano Hugo entre ellos, e intentó que la mirara a los ojos, pero el chico, al cual se le veía notablemente avergonzado, solo se observaba con demasiado interés los cordones de sus zapatos, con el cuerpo medio escondido detrás de sus primos mayores. Dominique, avanzó un poco más y se situó entre su hermano Lois y la prima Roxane, mirándola con los brazos cruzados. "Si no me vas a hacer caso a mí, a lo mejor nos haces caso a todos nosotros" Comenzó a decir la chica, relajando aquella línea apretada en la que se habían convertido antes sus labios, claramente, era aquello lo que había estado conteniendo en su interior.

Rose no daba crédito a sus ojos. En cuestión de una mañana, Dominique no solo se lo había contado a todo el maldito clan Weasley-Potter, sino que encima, se las habían ingeniado para congregarles a todos allí, incluso sacando a Fred y a James de sus prácticas de aurores. "¡No se a que viene todo esto, pero no vais a conseguir nada!" Gritó de nuevo Rose mientras giraba sobre sus talones para marcharse por donde había venido, aquella mirada de basilisco que ponía cuando se enfadaba, le empapaba ahora las aguas azules, bravas de sus ojos. Aquello era indignante.

"¡Rose, espera!" Gritó James, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros, cariñoso. "Dominique y Lois nos lo ha contado. Solo queremos... hablar"

Rose la miró ceñuda. Para ella, James siempre había sido el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido, siempre pendiente de ella, siempre preocupado, pero ahora, verle ahí, del mismo bando de Dominique, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, en lo más hondo de su infancia, mucho más de lo que habría esperado. Intentando serenarse, intentando que los gritos no se atropellaran en la boca como había ocurrido la noche anterior, dijo "Quieres decir, que Dominique os ha escrito chivándose y os ha mandado venir a todos para echarme la bronca ¿verdad?"

Dominique soltó un bufido, a punto de contestar, pero James volvió a intervenir, extendiendo una mano para hacerla callar. "No Rosie...No es eso"

"¿Ah no? ¡¿Entonces qué es?!" Espetó, cada vez más nerviosa.

"Mira, Rose." Intervino entonces Fred, acercándose también a ella.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir demasiado porque Dominique, que ya no aguantaba más saltó repentina, gritando de nuevo, casi colérica, como la noche anterior. De alguna forma se sentía responsable por haber dejado que aquello pasara, como si el hecho de que ella no lo hubiese cortado de raíz desde el primer momento en el que intuyó lo que se avecinaba, la hiciera totalmente culpable de que estuviese pasando ahora mismo. "¡NO PUEDES SALIR CON SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

"¡SÍ, SÍ QUE PUEDO!" Bramó en respuesta Rose. "¡NINGUNO DE VOSTROS VA A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!"

"¡Callad las dos!" Gritó ahora James, autoritario, dando otro paso para interponerse más entre las dos chicas, que se quemaban la una a la otra en la distancia con las centellas que bramaban en sus ojos. "Escúchanos Rose" Dijo más calmado ahora que había recuperado la atención de su prima.

"Dominique tiene razón" Añadió Fred colocándose en paralelo a James, para mirar también a la chica de cerca.

Rose hizo el amago de volver a intentar marcharse, pero James volvió a sujetarla por los hombros, forzándola a mirarles. "No Rosie, no te vayas. Tienes que escucharnos de verdad" Rose no dijo nada, solo perforando a sus primos con la mirada, Enfadada, muy enfadada. "Sé que el chico te gusta y todo eso, pero no puede ser" Rose intentó ahora contestar pero James la previno. "Déjame terminar. Da igual lo que pienses de él, lo que te haya dicho. Da igual como sea, su familia y la nuestra no pueden mezclarse"

"Eso es un poco hipócrita por tu parte ¿no?" Le espetó ahora Rose. "Os he visto hablar con él en las vacaciones, jugar con él al Quidditch en casa de los abuelos, ¡a todos vosotros!" Dijo mirando ahora a los demás, a Fred, a Roxi, incluso a su hermano Hugo, que seguía emperrado en esquivarla, concentrado ahora en patear unas piedrecitas del camino. "¡Ha estado en tu casa un millón de veces, James!" Volvió ahora a dirigirse a quién la tenía agarrada por los hombros

"Eso es distinto Rose" Dijo él "Si he sido amable con él ha sido por Albus, porque era su amigo, y nos pidió que lo fuéramos. Pero eso no significa que apruebe que un Malfoy se pase la vida rondando a nuestro alrededor" Rose se dispuso a contestar de muevo, pero James volvió a prevenirlo, dejándola con las palabras a medio hacer en su boca. "Además, esto es distinto. Albus simplemente es colega de su compañero de cuarto, ya está, cuando salgan de Hogwarts cada uno seguirá con sus vidas. Pero tú,... tú has estado metiéndote mano con él, y según Dominique, no es la primera vez que lo haces" James hablaba con aquel extraño tono paternalista, pero Rose no se dejó embaucar.

"James, sí crees que tú hermano y Scorpius solo son... colegas de dormitorio, si crees que dejarán de ser amigos solo porque salgan del colegio, de verdad no sabes absolutamente nada de tu hermano" Le acusó duramente Rose. James no apartó al vista, pero en su semblante se pudo ver el temblor de la duda, aunque el chico hubiese deseado esconderlo.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada más y Fred aprovechó el silencio."No puedes salir con un Malfoy, Rose. No puedes" Añadió. "Tú no lo comprendes, hay demasiado rencor en nuestras familias, demasiado odio. Lo que hicieron los Malfoys durante la guerra es imperdonable..."

"¿Vais a seguir anclados a esos malditos prejuicios toda vuestra vida, verdad?" Les preguntó Rose, mirándoles a todos. Ya no sonaba enfadada, al menos no del todo, sino que ahora la invadía una profunda tristeza, de la misma forma que le había atacado aquella pesadumbre al pelearse con Dominique la noche anterior. No podía convencerles, sencillamente no podía. Tenían que ser ellos los que se dieran cuenta de aquella estupidez a la que se agarraban como un clavo ardiendo.

Aquella pregunta les golpeó a todos en la cara como una ola de aire frío, no porque hubiesen descubierto, de repente, la trascendencia que escondía, la verdad; sino porque aun no podían contestarla. No podían, porque como sabía Rose, no serían conscientes de sus prejuicios hasta que se desprendieran de ellos y los vieran tal y como son, desde fuera, desde lejos, como meros odios infundados. Sin embargo, había alguien a quien esa ola no hizo la menor mella. "¡¿ES QUÉ TE HA SORBIDO EL SESO?!" Gritó de nuevo Dominique.

"¡NO! ¡NO ME HA SORBIDO NADA, DOMINQUE!" Le gritó entonces Rose. "¡ LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU NO QUIERES VER MÁS ALLÁ DE TUS MALDITAS NARICES!"

"¡ERES TÚ LA QUE NO VE MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS DE ÉL!" Contestó Dominique.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Interrumpió Llily de repente, que había llegado corriendo a través de los terrenos del colegio y se había acercado al grupo sin que nadie se enterase, en mitad del fulgor de los gritos.

Dominique miró a la chica asqueada. "¡¿Y A ESTA QUIÉN LE HA DICHO QUE VENGA?!"

"¡A MI NO ME HABLES ASÍ!" Gritó Llily. Ella y Dominique nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien. Eran demasiado distintas como para intentar entenderse, y tampoco tenían el vínculo de la edad y el tiempo compartido, como Dominique y Rose, para que se hubiese forjado un poco el cariño entre ellas.

"La he llamado yo, Dom" Intervino James. "Teníamos que estar todos"

"¡¿AH SÍ?! ¡¿TODOS?!" Volvió a bramar Rose. "¡PUES NO VEO QUE HAYAIS LLAMADO A ALBUS!"

James la miró, ligeramente culpable. Claro que no habían llamado a Albus. Tenían que estar todos, sí, todos los que no estuvieran de por sí en el bando de Scorpius Malfoy. "¿Albus lo sabe?" Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"¡CLARO QUE LO SABE!" Le contestó Rose, sin que fuera necesario. "¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGO!" Era verdad, Albus era su mejor amigo, pero Rose sabía también, en su fuero interno, que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, casi más lentamente, con la mera intención de hacer daño a Dominique, el mismo daño que ella le hacía con tanta incomprensión.

"¡SÍ, TU MEJOR AMIGO Y EL DEL INSUFRIBLE DE MALFOY!" Añadió Dominique, fingiendo que las palabras de su prima no la habían herido, fingiendo que su alma no había empezado a sangrar levemente. Ella era la mejor amiga de Rose, de verdad que lo era, y si había hecho todo aquello, si había preparado aquella encerrona, solo era porque estaba preocupada por ella, de verdad que lo estaba.

Rose soltó un bufido exasperado, la impotencia subiéndole como la bilis desde el estómago. "¡NO ES NINGÚN INSUFRIBLE!"

"¡SÍ, SÍ LO ES!" Replicó inmediatamente Dominique. "¡AL MENOS ESO PENSABAS ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARA A METERTE LA LENGUA HASTA LA GARGANTA!" Acusó.

"NO, NO LO ES!" Intervino de nuevo Lilly "¡Y A MI NO ME ESTÁ METIENDO LA LENGUA EN NINGÚN SITIO!" Aclaró. James y Fred tuvieron el ligero instinto de reírse por el comentario, pero la carcajada se les quedó atragantada, no estaba el horno para bollos.

"¡TÚ QUE SABRÁS!" Le espetó Dominique. Tenía suficiente con tener que convencer a Rose como para que ahora viniera la otra niña a contrariarla. "¡SOLO ES AMABLE CONTIGO PORQUE ERES LA HERMANA DE ALBUS!"

Lilly se dispuso a gritarle de nuevo. "¡NO! ¡SCORPIUS ES AMABLE CONMIGO PORQUE YO SOY AMABLE CON ÉL!"

Rose la interrumpió, gritando también. Parecía que no iba a haber forma de que aquella estúpida conversación dejara de ser a base de gritos. "¡LILLY TIENE RAZÓN, DOMINIQUE! ¡NUNCA HAS INTENTADO DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, NUNCA HAS INTENTADO TRATARLE BIEN!"

"¡PORQUÉ NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CON UN MALFOY!" Se justificó Dominique contrariada por tener que dar explicaciones a semejante obviedad.

"¡YA BASTA!" Interrumpió de repente James, cansado de aquella pelea que no parecía estar llevando a ningún sitio. Las chicas se callaron. Se callaron en un silencio agobiante, espeso, solo interrumpido por las exhalaciones de sus agitadas respiraciones y por los tenues sollozos de Roxane, la pequeña, que no había podido soportar por más tiempo los bramidos de sus primas, aquel odio contenido que salía como en explosiones de ellas, y se había abrazado a su hermano Fred para llorar en las mangas de su chaqueta. "¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a toda tu familia, Rosie? ¿Por él?" James había intentado adornar la pregunta con un tono más suave, menos violento, más cariñoso. Pero la amenaza estaba ahí y no pasó desapercibida.

"¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Enfrentarme a todos vosotros?" Preguntó Rose, con aquella calma fingida mientras su corazón apremiaba por salírsele desbocado del pecho. Miró a James, luego a los demás, a cada uno de ellos. A Fred y a Lois que la miraban igual de gravemente, a Roxane que lloraba agazapada entre los brazos de su hermano, a Dominique, que estaba a punto de estallar en otra oleada de chillidos, contra ella, y contra Lilly, que le devolvía el gesto desafiante. Y miró también a su hermano Hugo, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, como intentando mantenerse ajeno de una lucha en la que estaba inevitablemente hundido hasta el cuello. Aquella evasión fue lo que más daño le hizo. Su hermano, su propio hermano, le daba la espalda igual que todos, la dejaba sola, totalmente sola. "Pues muy bien" Añadió como sentencia final. En algún momento de la vorágine de aullidos y puñales que se estaban lanzando, las lágrimas habían subido hasta anegarle los ojos y ahora se desbordaban en una cascada inmensa, torrencial, increíblemente hiriente, lacerante hasta el alma, hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas y ya no aguantó más. No llegó a oír como Lilly gritaba de nuevo para defenderla, o como James y Fred la llamaban desesperados, instándola a volver. No llegó a oír nada de aquello porque Rose corría. Corría de vuelta al castillo, buscando desesperada un lugar en el que esconderse, unos brazos en los que ocultarse de la guerra, los brazos de la única persona que podría hacerla sentir bien ahora, los brazos de Scorpius. Porque, aunque seguía sin estar preparada para tener que explicarle todo aquello, eso ya daba igual. Porque le necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado nada en su vida, más que el agua, que el aire para respirar, que el sol para vivir. Necesitaba, con todas las ansias que un corazón podía albergar, confirmar que todo aquello, simplemente, merecía la pena.

Rose encontró a quién buscaba en uno de los patíos interiores del castillo. No sabía cómo, pero la chica había deducido casi inconscientemente que Scorpius estaría allí. A veces, él y Albus pasaban las horas libres en uno de los bancos con los demás alumnos de sexto de su casa. Con un último esfuerzo, ahogando las punzadas dolorosas de flato que sentía como si le apuñalaran en el costado, por la carrera, Rose llegó hasta ellos y sin pensárselo, se lanzó en los brazos del chico, quién la agarró casi en el aire, sin dudar, casi como si aquello no hubiese sido una sorpresa. Se hizo una especie de silencio sumamente incómodo entre los chicos de Slytherin que miraron asombrados como Rose hundía la cara y los sollozos en el pecho de Scorpius y este, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, la dejaba hacer, acariciándola el pelo suavemente. Al final, Blaise Zabini, que como siempre, no podía contener la bocaza, dijo "Creo que te has equivocado de Slytherin, Weasley. Tu primo no está aquí" Los demás soltaron una carcajada, destensando súbitamente aquel silencio, pero se callaron enseguida al ver la mirada severa de Scorpius. Rose le ignoró por completo, estaba demasiado triste, demasiado colérica para pensar lo más mínimo en lo que opinase Blaise Zabini, en lo que opinasen cualquiera de ellos. Ya le daba igual, toda su familia conocía su secreto y al parecer la odiaban por ello. Lo que opinase el resto de aquel maldito colegio le importaba una auténtica mierda.

"¿Qué ocurre, Rose?" Le susurró Scorpius cariñoso en la oreja, mientras seguía abrazándola, sin soltarla ni un ápice, sin dejar de pasar la palma de su mano lentamente entre su cabello; aunque no necesitaba demasiada respuesta para saber que el huracán se había desatado por fin, desvelado el pastel, desvelados los vientos.

"Ahhhh, vale" Dijo entonces Zabini, como si acabase de comprender un complicadísimo problema matemático. "Por fin" Añadió. Scorpius volvió a mirarle y esta vez, también Rose levantó la cabeza hacía él, ambos con la duda y la extrañeza marcadas en su semblante. "¿Qué te creías, Scorp? ¿Qué no sabíamos todos que llevas media vida colado por Weasley?" Les contestó Zabini a aquella pregunta que no habían formulado en voz alta. "Lo que pasa es que pensábamos que ella no tendría tan mal gusto como para enrollarse contigo" Terminó, con otra carcajada generaliza aun más fuerte. Scorpius miró a su colega con una media sonrisa socarrona, si sus brazos no hubiesen estado ocupados estrechando a Rose entre ellos, le habría soltado una colleja o algo así por la desfachatez de su comentario, pero se limitó a mirarle, acaballo entre el enfado y el divertimento. "¡Vámonos tíos!" Dijo hacía los demás y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le siguieran. "Dejemos a la parejita resolver sus movidas..." Con un último guiño juguetón, se despidió de Scorpius y de una incrédula Rose y se marchó con los demás hacia el interior del castillo.

Rose soltó una especie de carcajada repentina, casi camuflada entre el hipo y los sollozos, y cuando Scorpius la miró ahora a ella, con una ceja levantada y una mueca curiosa, la chica simplemente dijo. "Es bastante irónico que sean los de Slytjerin los que mejor se han tomado esto..." Pero enseguida se acordó de nuevo de porque decía aquello, se acordó de los gritos de su familia que había sentido como dagas clavados en su espalda. De cómo, con indirectas, rodeos y medias tintas, la habían obligado a tener que elegir entre ellos y Scorpius. Se acordó de la inmensa sensación de soledad que se cernía sobre ella; y entonces toda la tristeza, toda la rabia de antes, volvió a golpearla de nuevo, subiendo en otra oleada de lágrimas, saldas, amargas, hirientes, hasta desbordarse por sus mejillas ya irritadas. De nuevo, Rose hundió la cara en el pecho del chico, sollozando con el cuerpo convulsionado y el alma rota, naufragando sobre él en aquel mar de miedo, de profunda angustia y desconsuelo. Scorpius no dijo nada más, pero notó como algo se le rompía también por dentro, aunque no sabía lo que era, descubriendo, de sopetón, que no había sentido nada tan doloroso, de ese dolor callado, discreto, que no te mata repentino pero sí te ahoga el corazón poco a poco, dejándolo sin aire. Algo tan doloroso como ver el sufrimiento en el semblante de Rose, como ver su desolación resbalando muda por su rostro, entre el mapa de pecas, entre su increíble belleza. Y supo, de repente, algo que a veces, nos cuesta toda una vida llegar a entender. Supo, que el amor, no es querer tener a otra persona, no, el amor es querer que ella tenga todo lo demás.

Muchas gracias a todos por pasaros a leer,

a los que lleváis siguiendo la historia desde el principio

y a los que acabáis de llegar.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no olvidéis dejarme un review ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPITULO 13

Albus caminaba deprisa, golpeando la tierra del camino con el retumbar de sus zancadas, en el puño apretado, arrugada la nota que un chaval de Gryffindor que no conocía le había dado hacía unos segundos, _Al, ven corriendo a la valla de entrada a Hogwarts, es urgente. Lilly_ ; en la mente, arrugada también la preocupación. Si aquel muchacho hubiese encontrado a Albus Potter, entre sus compañeros de sexto de Slytherin, unos minutos antes, o quizás, si el propio Albus no hubiese decidido utilizar uno de los pasadizos del colegio para ahorrarse unos minutos, él y su prima se habría cruzado a mitad de trayecto. Sin embargo, por aquellas casualidades que deforman el espacio-tiempo, Rose no vio a su primo corriendo hacía ella, ni Albus vio las lágrimas de su prima que iban hacía ellos. No entendía que podía estar pasando, Lilly no solía necesitarle de aquella forma. Pero cuando sus pasos estaban ya próximos a los lindes de los terrenos Albus pudo oír, entre medias de las conversaciones casuales y dicharacheras de los otros alumnos que volvían hacia el colegio después de la excursión a Hogsmade, los sonidos de unas voces familiares; y al cruzar la valla, les vio, cerca de aquel murete de piedras que iba señalando el sendero hacia el pueblo. Dominique y Lilly se gritaban furiosas mientras James y Lois intentaban interponerse entre ellas, tirando de sus respectivas hermanas para evitar el desastre inminente, Roxane seguía llorando en los brazos de su hermano Fred, que la consolaba torpemente, y Hugo, parecía abstraído, ajeno a todo aquello, aun agazapado en un rincón, mirando desarmado hacia el fondo del camino, por donde minutos antes había desaparecido llorando su hermana.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Gritó Albus al llegar hasta ellos, esquivando algunas cabezas cotillas que se habían parado cerca del grupo para averiguar porque se peleaban los Weasleys-Potter. Aquella parecía una pregunta recurrente esa mañana.

A Lilly se le iluminó el rostro ligeramente. "¡Al!" Dijo con un deje esperanzado en la voz. Refuerzos, al fin. "Lois descubrió a Rose y a Scorpius besándose en el pasillo ayer por la noche" Narró la chica, Albus la instó a seguir, aquella parte de la historia ya la conocía, había tenido que oír a Scorpius rumiando y rumiando el tema desde que volviera de acompañar a la chica a sus dormitorios. "Y Dominique le ha preparado una encerrona para intentar separarles"

Albus observó a sus parientes con cierto hastío. Aquella era una maniobra muy sucia. "¿Dónde está Rose?" Preguntó. Con un poco de suerte había llegado antes que ella.

"Se ha ido llorando" Le contestó su hermano James. Estaba preocupado, claramente, pero eso no previno a Albus de acentuar aquella mueca de grima en su cara.

"Genial..." Contestó Albus, irónico, tremendamente irónico, como solo él sabía ser.

"¡Esto es cosa tuya!" Le espetó Dominique. "¡Querías meternos a Malfoy hasta en la sopa y al final lo has conseguido!"

Albus miró a si prima cortantemente, pero enseguida puso su mejor sonrisa fingida. "Por supuesto, Dominique, por supuesto." Dijo arrastrando cada palabra. "En mi inmenso y despiadado poder, he conseguido que Rose se enamore de Scorpius" Y adornó el comentario con una carcajada teatral, maliciosa.

"Guárdate tú cinismo, Albus" Le espetó ahora James, odiaba cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan. "Esto es serio..."

"Y tú guárdate la hipocresía, James" Contestó rápidamente Albus. Los dos hermanos se miraron duramente, un silencio tenso, extremadamente tenso, apoderándose del aire que les rodeaba, un silencio que casi se podía coger con las manos y rasgar con un cuchillo. "¿Vais a seguir odiándole no?" Habló de nuevo Albus, calmado, atravesando aquella niebla espesa despacio, tranquilo. Albus Potter nunca gritaba, no demasiado al menos, solo hería con saña en las palabras.

"¿Y tú defendiéndole?" Le contestó al fin Dominique.

"Pues sí" Sentenció tajante, y con otra de sus sarcásticas muecas añadió. "Parece que aquí somos todos igual de tercos, debe ser cosa de familia..." La última palabra la había pronunciado pesada, con contundencia, cargada de aquel profundo cinismo que le caracterizaba, ese que le decía que todo aquello de la familia no eran más que profundas mentiras.

"Mira Albus" Comenzó a decir Fred, separándose de Roxane y dando un paso hacia su primo, junto a James. "Esto no tiene que ver con Scorpius-"

"¿Y con qué tiene que ver? ¿Eh?" Interrumpió Albus. "No vais a conseguir que dejen de estar juntos ¿lo sabéis? Se quieren, ya está, os guste o no. Lo único que vais a conseguir es hacer daño a Rose"

Dominique soltó un sonoro bufido contrariada, que insinuaran cuanto estaba hiriendo a Rose era lo que más le molestaba, lo hacían por ella, solo por ella. "Solo la estamos protegiendo, Albus"

"¿Sí?" Le incurrió Albus. "Pues igual deberíais protegerla de vosotros mismos"

"Eso no es justo Albus" Espetó Fred.

"Solo estamos preocupados por ella, por la familia" Añadió James.

Albus acentuó su cínica mueca. Otra vez esa condenada palabra vacía. "No, solo estáis preocupados por vuestros malditos prejuicios" Sentenció. Aquel silencio hiriente volvió a acentuarse, con los sonidos del resto del mundo lejanos, las conversaciones de los transeúntes difusas y el murmullo del bosque cercano soplando tenue sin que se percataran de él. "¿Se lo vais a contar a tío Ron y tía Hermione?" Preguntó Albus, serio. No había sarcasmo ahora, no cabía en aquella duda. Hugo dejó escapar un leve gemido, casi imperceptible, al oír los nombres de sus padres. Era lo único que había dicho, si a eso se le podía llamar decir, en toda la mañana, consciente de que no había parado de imaginarse la cara, llena de ira, de desesperación, de su padre desde que le hubiesen contado que su hermana se estaba viendo con aquel chico. Le pesaban en el cuerpo todas las veces que había oído a hablar mal de los Malfoy en su casa, pero sobre todo, le pesaba lo que habían descubierto de ellos aquellas pasadas Navidades, le pesaba saber a ciencia cierta dónde le habían hecho esa cicatriz a su madre. Aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta en aquel mismo momento, aquella revelación le había hecho daño en un lugar muy profundo de su alma, cargando su interior de rocas y tierra agría.

"No, nadie va a decir nada" Contestó al fin James.

" ¿Cómo que no?" Le miró ahora totalmente perpleja Dominique. " Si no nos hace caso a nosotros se lo tendrá que hacer a sus padres..."

"¿Pero qué quieres, Dom?" Le dijo Fred. "¿Desatar la tercera guerra mágica?"

"¡Pero hay que hacer algo!" Gritó Dominique. Le costaba enormemente sostener aquellos chillidos dentro de su boca, por eso odiaba discutir contra la aplastante calma fingida de Albus. Prefería a Rose, o a Lilly, al menos ellas le permitían descargar su furia interna, respondiendo con bramidos a sus propios bramidos, como si en los gritos se escapara también la rabia y se aligerase su cuerpo.

"No" Sentenció tajante James, intentando sonar como un adulto en medio de sus primos pequeños. "Nada de padres, lo arreglaremos nosotros"

"¿Cómo?" Intervino de nuevo Lilly. Había estado inusitadamente callada hasta ahora, dejando que lucharan contra el muro del cinismo de Albus, esperanzada que la calma sosegada y lacerante de su hermano les hiciera entrar en razón. "¿Vais a arreglarlo haciéndola llorar?"

"Claro que lo harán" Dijo Albus. "Así es como se soluciona todo ¿no, James?" Su hermano no contestó inmediatamente y Albus siguió dando rienda suelta a sus ironías. "Brillante, James, absolutamente brillante. Un plan magnífico. ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que aun no te hayan hecho Ministro de Magia-"

"¡A mí no me culpes de esto, Albus!" Se defendió James. "¡Esta... reunión no ha sido mi idea!"

Dominique volvió a bufar, haciendo que su pelo plateado temblara ligeramente y reflejara la luz de medio día que ahora caía sobre ellos. "¡AL MENOS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS HACIENDO ALGO!" Chilló desesperada.

"¡Es que no hay nada que hacer, Dominique!" Empezó a enervarse Albus. "No hay nada que solucionar, ni arreglar ni nada dónde tengáis que meter vuestras malditas narices"

"Al, hay cosas que tú no entiendes-" Comenzó a decir James.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermano le interrumpió, subiendo el tono de repente. Aquella estúpida conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. "¡Maldita sea!" Bramó, sintiendo la impotencia que siempre acaba asomando cuando se volvía a tratar el tema de los Malfoy. "Adelante, repetir la misma puñetera cantinela que nos llevan diciendo nuestros padres toda vida. Qué si hay cosas que no entendemos, qué si no hemos vivido una guerra, bla bla bla... ¡A lo mejor, un día, alguien tiene la bondad de explicarme que mierdas son esas que no entiendo. O a lo mejor, os dais cuenta de una maldita vez que sois vosotros los que no entendéis nada en absoluto!" Albus jadeaba ahora profundamente, mientras las manos le temblaban, apretadas en un puño, los dedos blanquecinos por el esfuerzo de contenerse. No quería gritar, ni gritar ni golpearles como le instaba su cuerpo. Solo quería que todo el condenado mundo se callara, de una vez y para siempre. "Hacer lo que queráis..." Dijo después de un rato, sosegando su respiración agitada. "Solo vais a conseguir herir a Rose y alejarla de vosotros" Amenazó mirando sobre todo a Dominique, que había dejado resbalar unas pequeñas lágrimas por su bello rostro, más de ira contenida que de tristeza. "Y cuando eso ocurra, os aseguro que no seré yo el que interceda por vosotros"

Con eso último, se giró y comenzó a caminar airado de vuelta al castillo. "¡Albus!" Le gritó su hermano. ¡Albus vuelve aquí!"

Pero Albus le hizo caso omiso y se limitó a contestarle por encima del hombro. "¡Qué te den, James! ¡Qué os den a todos!"

Lilly también se giró para largarse de allí, echándoles una última mirada de decepción. No entendía nada de aquello. Para ella la vida era mucho más simple que todo eso. Después de todo el horror que sus padres y tíos habían tenido que sufrir en la guerra, todo el horror que veía reflejado en la mirada verde intenso de su padre, en las pesadillas que le despertaban por las noches y le obligaban a acurrucarse tiritando entre los brazos de su madre, ¿por qué insistían todos en continuar con aquello? ¿en continuar con unos prejuicios que simplemente les recordaban cada día que hubo una vez, no hace suficiente tiempo, en la que todo el mundo que conocían estuvo a punto de derrumbarse? No, para Lilly era mucho más sencillo, más fácil, más feliz, continuar hacía delante, siempre hacía delante, huyendo, sin mirar a atrás, de unos fantasmas dolorosos, que si tenían la oportunidad, te invadían por dentro, a ti, y a todos los de tu alrededor. La chica había llegado a la par de su hermano, pero ninguno notaba demasiado la presencia del otro, absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Albus caminaba casi inconsciente, la mente nublada. Le había costado enormemente luchar por su amistad con Scorpius. Contra el resto de alumnos del colegio y contra su propia familia; y cuando creía que había conseguido ganar aquella guerra, la vida siempre volvía a recordarle que aquello solo había sido una tregua. Una tregua pasajera y mentirosa que no duraría para siempre, porque una guerra nunca se acaba, siempre dura para siempre, con otro nombre, con otros métodos, más o menos ruidosa, pero la misma guerra al fin y al cabo. El chico suspiró hondo, casi con pesadumbre, con tristeza, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que un nuevo terremoto estaba por terminar de irrumpir en sus vidas, y sería feo, muy pero que muy feo.

Los días volaron uno detrás de otro, dándose la mano, encadenados. Las flores de la pradera se fueron, esparciendo su polen en la nueva brisa veraniega, para dejar espacio a ese verde brillante, luminoso, que anunciaba la llegada de los exámenes y el final del curso escolar. El tiempo, insoldable, había acabado dando la razón a Albus, porque lo que vino después de aquella ... reunión familiar, como lo había llamado James, fue, definitivamente, muy feo. Quizás, no para el resto de los habitantes del colegio, que no eran capaces de entender las miradas esquivas y los extraños silencios; pero definitivamente, si se hubieran parado un segundo a mirar, entremedias de sus ajetreos propios, habrían podido descubrir un chocante cambio de mecanismo en el sistema, antes perfectamente armonioso, del clan Weasley-Potter. Sus primos, a excepción de Lilly y Albus, le habían dado la espalda a Rose, casi por completo. Ya no había saludos amistosos, ni pequeños encuentros familiares de vez en cuando, ni las clásicas charlas durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor. Ahora solo había una solitaria Rose Weasley que pasaba las horas siempre con la cara hundida en algún libro, con miedo de levantar los ojos y comprobar su propia soledad rodeándole. Aunque antes, Rose tampoco pasaba la vida entera con sus parientes, a todas horas, en cada momento, la chica no podía evitar notar, como amplificado, la ausencia de ellos. No podía evitar sentir como heridas abiertas, ardientes, los ojos esquivos de su hermano, los bufidos poco camuflados de Dominique e incluso, las veces que Lois la había visto venir andando por el pasillo y había cambiado de rumbo descaradamente para no tener que encontrarla de frente. Y sobre todo, Rose no podía evitar palpar, como si fuera tangible, real, ese silencio que como una niebla cegadora le seguía ahora allá a donde iba. En su dormitorio, en sus clases, incluso en medio del Gran Comedor, acallando sorprendentemente ese murmullo continuo que se formaba cuando todas las conversaciones se mezclaban inteligibles unas con otras.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola. Tenía a Albus, sí y a Scorpius, y les tenía ahí, a su lado, ahora más que nunca, ya que los chicos se encargaban de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Al principio, habían querido disimular torpemente y pretender que aquella continua compañía era una mera casualidad, pero había llegado un momento en el que ya no se podía ignorar el hecho de que los dos chicos, con todas las buenas intenciones que tenían, se habían decidido a seguirla a todas partes, colocándose a sus flancos casi como unos guardaespaldas continuos. Rose se lo agradecía, de verdad, con toda la gratitud y el cariño inmenso que les profesaba ahora, pero las miradas de soslayo que le echaban, tristes, dubitativas, no eran más que otro reflejo de que la vida, su vida, se había quedado pendiendo de un hilo, a punto de precipitarse al vacio del abismo. El abismo inmenso de la soledad y la desolación. No se había dado cuenta antes de cuánto podría llegar a echar de menos a Dominique y Alice. Ya se sabe, uno nunca piensa en cuanto quiere algo hasta que lo pierde. Pero ahora que su presencia se sentía como un nudo lacerante en el estómago, cargado de verdades a medio decir, y gritos bramados en su totalidad, Rose era plenamente consciente de lo agradables que habían sido sus años anteriores, lo bien que sentaba sentarse a desayunar en compañía, hablar del cansancio del día al acostarse y caminar acompañada entre clase y clase, charlando de las banalidades de una rutina que al fin y al cabo, es todo lo que llena tu día a día. Pero ya no tenía nada de eso, y en su lugar, solo estaba aquella enloquecedora sensación dolorosa de la soledad.

La única cosa ligeramente positiva que Rose había podido sacar de todo aquello era su nueva sinceridad de movimientos. Ella y Scorpius pasaban los días, el uno junto al otro, sentados en los bancos del patio o en la biblioteca, más cerca de lo que socialmente estaba estipulado para dos personas que deben odiarse. Total, su insólita relación secreta ya no lo era para ninguno de los familiares de Rose, qué más daba ya lo que pensara o dijera el resto de aquel maldito colegio. En secreto, Scorpius disfrutaba enormemente de poder actuar con naturalidad, y aunque, esencia, su mecánica de comportamiento para con la chica no había cambiado en demasía, quizás únicamente en la distancia que ahora separaba a sus cuerpos públicamente, al chico le gustaba esa nueva sensación de poder. Poder, porque ahora, si quería besarla, lo hacía, si quería pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica, también lo hacía, y si no, no era porque no pudiera, sino, simplemente, porque no quería, tal y como la vida tiene que ser para todo. Sin embargo, esto era algo que no comentaba en alto ni mostraba abiertamente. Sabía que en el fondo, Rose, se sentía igual que él, pero también sabía que la razón de aquella nueva libertad era la misma razón de esa sombra triste, apesadumbrada, que llevaba la chica marcada en el semblante casi a todas horas. Esa sombra que le llenaba el rostro y hacía que las sonrisas nunca le llegaran a la mirada, que las aguas azules, bravas, de sus ojos nunca llegaran a brillar con aquellos reflejos de siempre y permanecieran oscuras, como si su alma estuviera muy en el fondo, muy escondida en las profundidades de un océano ahora insoldable.

"¿Estás bien, Rose?" Le preguntó Scorpius un tarde que los dos se habían sentado en la arcada que rodeaba uno de los patios interiores del castillo, con los libros abiertos, pero la atención enfocada al calor del sol veraniego que les deslumbraba los párpados con un amarillo intenso.

Rose volvió a dedicarle otra de esas sonrisas mentirosas que no le terminaban de subir a la mirada o a la cabeza. "Claro" Contestó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico un gesto cariñoso que solo pretendía esconder de nuevo el rostro. Nunca cinco letras habían sido tan falsas. Scorpius intentó escrutarla, intentó llegar hasta aquella tristeza escondida que la gobernaba callada por dentro, para que saliera a flote, para que le brotara aunque fuera en forma de lágrimas y la empezara a abandonarla poco a poco. Pero Rose la contenía en su interior. No quería llorar enfrente de él, no más de lo que ya había llorado, y no porque le diera vergüenza, sino porque ingenuamente, la chica aun pensaba que podía esconderle a él su propia desesperación, que podía no contagiarle con los nubarrones negros que ahora encapotaban su vida. Lo que ella no sabía era que llegados a ese punto, no había nada que Rose pudiera esconderle a Scorpius. Él había aprendido a leerla sin palabras, a escuchar los gemidos de su alma sin tener que oírlos siquiera. Y aquello le estaba destrozando por dentro casi más que a ella. Scorpius nunca pensó que necesitaría con tanta ansia, con tanta necesidad, socorrer a alguien de toda pena.

A través del las baldosas descuidadas del patio, Alice Longbottom caminaba hacia ellos. "Hola..." musitó la chica tímidamente cuando estuvo enfrente. Alice tenía un rostro amable, honesto, uno de esos que se mantienen a lo largo del tiempo y que perduran pase lo que pase, tengan lo que tengan que vivir, porque la inusitada bondad de su carácter es casi tan inmanente como el mundo.

"¿Vienes a llevarme a otra encerrona de Dominique?" Le preguntó punzante Rose, aunque se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo dicho. Contestar a Alice con tanto desdén se sentía casi como pegarle una bofetada. Cruel, gratuita. Además, nadie podía negar que la chica había sido la única que había intentando desesperadamente apaciguar las aguas tormentosas entre Rose y Dominique, las cuales, tan obstinadas en su terquedad, no había querido poner ni un poco de su voluntad en aquella tarea. A veces, en aquellas ocasiones en las que Alice había intentado rejuntar a sus dos amigas, Rose se había sentido ligeramente culpable por no estar intentando dar algo de su parte, pero es que la extrema soledad que la embargaba por dentro, a la que le habían condenado los desprecios y las incomprensiones de sus familiares, le hacía rumiar mierda en los labios y escupirla cada vez que abría la boca.

Alice la miró, con unas gotas saladas anunciándose entre las pestañas. "Rose, yo...Lo siento mucho" Murmuró. Rose esquivó su mirada disimuladamente, mirando únicamente al puente de su nariz pero no directamente a sus pupilas. Aquella era la enésima vez que Alice intentaba disculparse, aunque técnicamente la chica no hubiese hecho nada malo. Pero es que a Rose le resultaba más fácil seguir enfadada con ella para no tener que descubrir que aquello tampoco solucionaría nada del todo. Otra vez era la mierda que borboteaba por dentro y le llenaba el cerebro de malos pensamientos, siempre más cómodos, más sencillos de digerir que los buenos. Estuvo a punto de contestar de nuevo, pero Alice la interrumpió. "De verdad, lo siento. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti" Hablaba de carrerilla. Conocía a la perfección los prontos de Rose pero no iba a dejarlos salir, no hasta que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir, todas las disculpas que a la chica le carcomían por dentro. "Eres una de mis mejores amigas y yo no he sabido ver por lo que estabas pasando" Una mirada de reojo se le escapó hacia Scorpius que observaba callado la escena. "Debería haber hablado contigo, haberte comprendido, sin dudar, como siempre has intentado comprenderme tu a mí. Lo siento muchísimo. Por favor, perdóname" Suplicó. Rose notó algo arderle en el pecho, algo que se hacía lugar entre el veneno ponzoñoso, unos rayos que no podían ser otra cosa que la luz caliente de la gratitud. "Y Scorpius... también lo siento" El chico salió de su presencia muda y la miró extrañado. No entendía muy bien porque Alice Longbottom le estaba pidiendo perdón a él también. Ni siquiera creía que aquella chica pudiera dejar escapar por su boca algo mínimamente cruel. "Si alguna vez te he dicho o hecho algo que no debía, de verdad, lo siento. Yo solo quiero que Rose sea feliz y tú le haces feliz. Lo demás no tiene ninguna importancia"

Rose saltó repentina, dejando caer el libro de Runas Antiguas que tenía extendido sobre el regazo, soltándose sobre los brazos de su amiga. Escucharla hablar con Scorpius, disculparse también con él, comprendiendo por fin, actuaron en ella como un detonante, como un resorte. Scorpius desvió inconsciente la mirada. Por alguna razón, aquellos momentos tan tiernos, de afecto demostrado abiertamente aun le resultaban extrañamente incómodos. Al menos aquellos que no le salían a él de forma natural, siempre hacía Rose. Sin embargo, el chico también sintió un pequeño alivio en el pecho. Rose le había rescatado a él de la desidia de su existencia, del dolor lacerante de los prejuicios ajenos, sus besos como si fueran un salvavidas al que agarrarse y ahora, odiaba verla sufrir. Verla sufrir sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, porque intentase lo que intentase, aquel dolor no tenía nada que ver con él. Rose quería su vida de vuelta, era normal, entendible. ¿Y qué podía hacer él para devolvérsela? De repente, una idea se formó en la cabeza del chico, clara, corpórea. Sí que había algo que podía hacer. Aunque Scorpius sabía era que esa idea no había sido del todo de su propiedad, sino que alguien más la había puesto ahí, calladita, silenciosa, esperando para ser escuchada.

Unos días atrás, Scorpius había esperado a Rose a la salida de la clase de Trasformaciones como parte de ese acuerdo con Albus de nunca dejarla sola, y había sido espectador directo de las lágrimas de la chica cuando su prima Dominique había murmurado _'Ahí va la traidora Weasley'_ En un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Rose lo oyera lejano. La chica no había podido evitar que la tristeza volviera a golpearla repentina y la obligara a salir corriendo de allí, dejando Scorpius solo en el pasillo, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Él se habría abalanzado sobre Dominique, al más puro estilo _muggle_ , pero sabía que eso no ayudaría tampoco.

"Tranquilo, todo se solucionará" Le había dicho Lilly, que también había visto la escena desde la puerta de su propia aula. Scorpius no le contestó, la mirada perdida en la puerta de los lavabos de chicas donde Rose había corrido a esconder la nueva oleada de lágrimas. "Créeme, se solucionará" Le volvió a asegurar Lilly, siempre optimista. "En el fondo solo estás preocupados por Rose, solo necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta de cuánto la quieres" La pequeña de los Potter había dicho aquello inocentemente, o eso parecía, pero una chispa se había encendido sutil en la mente de Scorpius. En el momento, no le había dado importancia a aquella conversación, pero ahora, las palabras de Alice se la traían al recuerdo de nuevo, y la idea hacía mella en él en toda su complejidad.

Un par de horas más tarde, Scropius dejó a Rose en una de sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca con alguna escusa y se encaminó hacia la salida del castillo. "¡Eh! ¡Hugo, espera!" Gritó para interceptar a las dos figuras que bajaban las escaleras de la entrada, las escobas en el hombro y los colores dorado y escarlata brillando en los uniformes. Hugo y Lilly se giraron sorprendidos. "¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?" Le preguntó Scorpius a Hugo cuando llegó hasta ellos. Estaba nervioso, todo lo nervioso que podía estar Scorpius Malfoy. No había hablado nunca con el hermano pequeño de Rose más allá de las breves conversaciones que habían compartido las pasadas Navidades en la Madriguera, siempre rodeados de otras personas.

Hugo se encogió de hombros indeciso. "Supongo" Balbuceó al fin y dio unos pasos al frente, hacia aquel chico alto, imponente, que había creado tanta discordia en su familia. Lilly se apartó de ellos para darles cierta intimidad, aunque le dedicó a Scorpius una última mirada intensa de aprobación.

"Mira tío..." Empezó a decir Scorpius. Había decidido que el primer paso, el más sencillo, sería Hugo, pero ahora no estaba nada seguro de cómo hacer aquello. "Rose está sufriendo mucho y yo... Yo no puedo verla así, yo-"

Hugo le interrumpió. "Lo sé, lo sé..." Dijo mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, la mirada clavada en las briznas de hierba que rodeaba sus zapatillas de Quidditch. Le había interrumpido porque de verdad, él también había estado pensando mucho en su hermana aquellos días. Pero sobre todo, le había interrumpido porque se imaginaba que se avecinaba un monólogo de amor y chorradas de aquellas y dudaba que en realidad quisiera oír a Scorpius Malfoy balbuceando sobre cuánto quería a su hermana Rose. "Lo que hizo Dominique estuvo mal" Dijo volviendo a encogerse de hombros. "La encerrona familiar, ya sabes... Fue un poco feo" Por fin se atrevió a subir la mirada y enfrentarse a el chico. Hugo se parecía mucho a su padre, no físicamente, con el pelo y los ojos tirando hacía el castaño de su madre, pero sí en el carácter, más de lo que pensaba. Tenía la misma mirada simple, bonachona, que reflejaba su verdadera naturaleza sencilla. Aunque no había heredado los prontos furiosos. Estos eran más propios de su hermana. A él le correspondía la templanza de su madre. También recordaba enormemente a su abuelo Arthur, en su interés extravagante por los artilugios muggles y en su alma compasiva, en su tendencia natural a confiar en los demás. "Mira tío, me caes bien" Dijo tras un rato, con una especie de sonrisa tímida, luchando contra lo mucho que le imponía sin quererlo Scorpius. "Sí, no sé... Albus siempre cuenta cosas guays de ti y lo pasamos bien en las Navidades, ya sabes, en casa de mis abuelos,... no sé, fue divertido." Se volvió a encoger de hombros. Aquello era un gesto muy suyo, porque la verdad era que Hugo Weasley no era demasiado diestro con las palabras. Pero estaba siendo honesto, por más que el apellido Malfoy hubiese calado en él desde pequeño, manchado, Scorpius, como individuo, nunca le había parecido el reflejo de lo que pensaba de su nombre.

"Gracias..." Musitó Scorpius extrañado por aquella declaración.

"Hablaré con mi hermana ¿vale?" Añadió. Scorpius se limitó a asentir. No habría sabido tampoco que más decir, así que pensó aliviado que aquello tendría que ser suficiente.

Lilly se acercó a ellos de nuevo. "Bueno, si ya habéis acabado vuestra charlita de hombres, Hugo y yo nos vamos" Insinuó divertida, oportuna, tan oportuna como siempre sabía ser. "Tenemos un entrenamiento de Qudditch pendiente" Añadió cogiendo a su primo del brazo y tirando de él hacía donde asomaban los aros de gol del campo. "No olvides, querido Scorpius, que vamos a patearos el culo en el último partido" Terminó de decir, guiñándole un ojo por encima del hombro. Un guiño que además de enfatizar su broma, también quería significar algo así como _'bien hecho'_.

Scorpius se encontró a sí mismo suspirando hondo, aliviado, mientras les observaba alejarse. Aquello había salido bien ¿no? Pensó para sí mismo. Un primer paso, un primer paso certero. Pero aun le quedaban otras cinco personas que abordar de la misma forma. En los días sucesivos, Scorpius escribió y rescribió los borradores de unas cartas que le estaban costando más de lo que habría llegado a pensar. Nunca en su vida había gastado tanto pergamino inútilmente. Cada vez que se paraba a meditarlo, inevitablemente volvía a arrugar el papel en su puño, casi dolido por sus propias palabras. Dolido en el orgullo, porque tenía que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de carácter que podía tener dentro de sí para recordarse porque demonios estaba haciendo aquello. Por Rose. Se decía desesperado repetidamente, cada vez que caligrafiaba sobre la superficie impoluta de sus pergaminos los nombres de James Potter y Fred Weasley. Las palabras de Lilly le retumbaban en la cabeza desde un rincón oculto de su memoria, _en el fondo solo están preocupados por Rose, solo necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta de cuánto la quieres._ Se repetían tanto que estaba empezando a desquiciarse, así que escribía una línea más sobre el papel, una línea cargada de palabras empalagosas, pero totalmente verdaderas, que le hacían sentir desarmado, desnudo, frente a dos extraños que nunca le habían dirigido nada más que desprecios hipócritas y cobardes a medio decir. Pero lo escribía igualmente, con tal de que la suave voz de la pequeña de los Potter se callara dentro de su cabeza, con tal de que aquello pudiera servir, aunque solo fuera un poco, para apaliar el dolor de Rose. Un dolor del que se sentía inexplicablemente responsable. Pero no tanto porque fuera directamente su culpa, sino porque aquella chica estaba tan inevitablemente e intrínsecamente dentro de él que cuando sufría, ahora Scorpius lo sentía como su propio sufrimiento. Después de seis o siete cartas redactadas y desechadas de nuevo, Scorpius decidió que no iba a encontrar ninguna forma, ni más clara, ni menos ridícula, de tener que pedirle a dos personas a las que vagamente conocía que dejaran de ser unos completos imbéciles con Rose; y al final, corrió a la lechucería, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de nuevo, y ató las cartas a las patas diligentes de dos lechuzas del colegio. Scorpius notó una punzada de dolor leve al observar a los dos animales, como sus cuerpos se iban poco a poco convirtiendo en apenas dos puntos negros contra el cielo añil del verano, como se alejaban, con sus sentimientos, su alma desnuda, camino a desvestirse delante del mundo. Una punzada hiriente en otra parte de su ser, en su apellido, en todo lo que ese nombre significaba en él. Pero lo que había que hacer, había que hacerlo, y ahora solo quedaba esperar, esperanzado, el resultado de su propia desnudez. Solo tres personas más. Se volvió a decir a sí mismo, como un mantra.

Lois fue sencillo. El chaval estaba tan nervioso e incómodo por lo mucho que le imponía la figura de Scorpius Malfoy, mucho más alto, mucho más firme; y por supuesto, estaba tan avergonzado por haber sido él quién les había interrumpido en ese preciso momento tan íntimo, que apenas tuvieron que hablar más de dos minutos antes de que el chico accediera corriendo a pedirle perdón a su prima. Quizás lo había hecho por miedo. El nombre de Scorpius, incluso al margen de las connotaciones del pasado, imponía un profundo respeto en el colegio, sobre todo a los cursos inferiores. Un respeto que el propio Scorpius se había ganado a base de fingida seguridad, a base de no ceder ante el prejuicio ajeno. Pero fuese por miedo, por entendimiento o por cualquier otra cosa, el chico había cedido ante las intenciones de Scorpius igualmente, y bueno, algo es algo. La siguiente de la lista, el tercer paso en aquel plan extravagante, Roxane, fue si cabe aun más fácil que Lois. Al parecer, Lilly ya había hablado con ella y la chica había acudido a Rose por cuenta propia. La pequeña Weasley, tenía una increíble fascinación con sus primas mayores, lo típico en una familia tan grande, tan unida, y no soportaba, en su tierna inocencia aun infantil, estar enfadada con ninguna de ellas.

Cuando se despidió de Roxane, Scorpius percibió como aquel nudo en el estómago que cargaba se iba como aflojando ligeramente. Sin embargo, odiaba profundamente tener que hacer aquello. Odiaba tener que pasarse los días persiguiendo a Weaslyes por todo el colegio. Pero sobretodo, odiaba tener que rogarles. Rogarles compresión, que aunque en sus palabras solo estaba dirigida hacía Rose, el chico casi podía ver como los demás las interpretaban como súplicas hacía el mismo, casi como si viera sus pensamientos reflejados en ese deje de lástima de sus miradas. No era verdad. Scorpius no pedía nada para sí mismo, no lo necesitaba en absoluto. Se había pasado la vida entera luchando contra el pensamiento generalizado y acusador de toda la comunidad mágica, luchando contra los murmullos ácidos y lo ojos juzgadores; y lo había hecho siempre sin tener que implorar ni una sola vez. Sin influir pena, de ningún tipo, solo con firmeza de carácter y buena educación. Odiaba tener que empezar ahora. Pero, de nuevo, lo que había que hacer, había que simplemente hacerlo, y ya está. Aquellos días de discursos y ruegos que se saboreaban ácidos en la boca, Scorpius se preguntó más que nunca si aquello sería lo que todo el mundo llama amor. Eso que hace que te desprendas voluntariamente de todos tus esquemas, de todas tus decisiones internas, y que te aventures sin protección, solo por y para otra persona, comiéndote tu propio orgullo. Solo una última persona, repitió. Una última persona a la que, sin duda alguna, tendría que perseguir, e implorar, mucho y muy lastimeramente, si quería que aquello saliera bien. Una última persona que parecía ser igual de terca que Rose, quizás, pero además, mucho más insufrible.

Algunos días después del último encuentro con la pequeña de los Wesaleys, Scorpius caminaba aburrido por la galería sur del castillo, había dejado a Albus y Rose bajo el aquel árbol bajo que descansaba a la orilla del Lago Negro, no obstante, cuando vio las dos figuras femeninas que estaban sentadas bajo uno de los arcos, se le olvidó por completo la razón por la que se había separado de los otros dos. Dominique y Alice charlaban animadamente sobre el alfeizar de la arcada, la primera, hablando mucho más que la segunda, como siempre, mientras se manoseaba el pelo plateado, jugando con él y con las miradas de soslayo que lanzaba hacía el grupo de chicos de séptimo que vociferaban unos metros más allá. Scorpius la observó detenidamente por unos instantes, Dominique Weasley era guapa, eso era innegable, con una belleza absorbente, cautivadora, casi mágica, pero era una belleza obvia y eso lo hacía un poco aburrido. Además, aunque seguramente no fuera tonta del todo, a Scorpius se le antojaba como una de esas mujeres que llenan su boca de charla banal y no alcanzan casi nunca mucha profundidad en las palabras, no porque no pueda, sino porque, simplemente, no les apetece. Nada tenía que ver con la belleza callada, elegante de Rose. Esa que no se descubre en los rasgos de su cara, sino en el brillo que moja las aguas bravas de sus ojos azules cuando su mente se llena de ideas, de conocimiento nuevo. Esa belleza que hervía ardiente con cada pronto airado, con cada movimiento que desordenaba sus rizos rojos y luego se quedaba templándose poco a poco entre las pecas, en aquellas sonrisas tiernas, casi tímidas. Scorpius se quedó ligeramente obnubilado pensando en la chica. Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos divagaron solos por la imagen de ella y también inevitablemente, volvió a ver las sombras rosáceas que ahora adornaban la fina piel alrededor de sus ojos, que caían por todo el paisaje de su rostro por dónde llovían cada noche la ácidas e hirientes gotas de las lágrimas. Lentamente, el chico respiró hondo, insuflándose con el aire también un poco más de valor, y mientras veía a Alice despedirse de su amiga y marcharse hacía el otro lado del corredor, Scorpius obligó a sus piernas se moverse hacía allí con renovada determinación. "Dominique" Dijo tajante cuando estuvo ante ella.

La chica le miró extrañada, con la sonrisa congelada en una mueca que había dejado de ser coqueta y ahora solo parecía contener una arcada. "¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te has cansado ya de una Weasley y vienes a por la siguiente?" Le espetó la chica cruelmente. Estaba claro ya que aquella conversación no iba a ser nada fácil. Ni fácil ni remotamente pacífica. Dominique no iba a encogerse de hombros y doblegarse como habían hecho Hugo y Lois. Dominque iba a pelear con uñas y dientes, dispuesta como estaba a odiarle hasta el final de sus días. Aunque lo que la chica no sabía, era que si le odiaba, no lo hacía realmente porque fuera Scorpius Malfoy, no ahora precisamente, sino porque en su cabeza, él era el culpable de aquella monumental pelea con su mejor amiga, y aquel distanciamiento la estaba carcomiendo por dentro casi tanto como a la propia Rose.

"No" Contestó Scorpius secamente. "No me he cansado de Rose" Añadió tiñendo de ácido sus palabras, arrastrando cada una de ellas. No iba a dejarle pasar a aquella niñata ninguna insinuación arrogante y soberbia, y menos aquella. Ni su corazón ni su cuerpo se cansarían jamás de Rose Weasley, jamás. La necesitaba. La necesitaba con toda la fuerza de su alma, porque su aroma le embriagaba por dentro como si fuese oxígeno. Un sentimiento que aplastaba inevitablemente todo lo que hubiese sentido antes en su vida.

Domique exhaló una bocanada de aire, intentando inconscientemente borrar las acidez del chico que se había quedado flotando incómoda entre ellos. "Entonces vete por dónde has venido" Espetó de nuevo. "Aquí no se te ha perdido nada"

Scorpius siguió atravesándola con el hielo gris de sus ojos. Un gris plano, congelado, que no tenía nada de aquel otro color azul tibio que a veces le teñía la mirada. Un azul que solo aparecía allí delante de las personas indicadas. Por un segundo, el chico había estado a punto de hacerla caso, de largarse rápidamente de allí para no tener que seguir oyendo su irritante tono agudo de la voz. Pero no. No podía huir. Tenía que conseguir que aquella niñata insufrible abandonara toda aquella majadería y volviese a dirigirle la palabra a su prima. Scorpius volvió a aspirar profundamente. Por Rose, se repitió un par de veces en la cabeza. "Mira." Dijo tajantemente una vez más, intentando hinchar el pecho para resultar lo más imponente posible y así evitar que Dominique pudiese volver a abrir la bocaza. "Yo no te gusto, eso está claro." Dominique batió sus pestañas al aire como afianzando la obviedad. Scorpius continuó. "Y tú tampoco me gustas a mí, aunque por razones muy distintas" Añadió sarcástico. "Pero ambos queremos a Rose" Dominique abrió los labios para interrumpirle ante aquella declaración pero Scorpius se le adelantó, previniéndolo. Le era necesario terminar cuanto antes con aquel monólogo, al menos antes de que su orgullo y la irritación que le subía por el esófago le obligaran a largarse de allí en mitad de la conversación. "Sí. La quiero. La quiero muchísimo, más de lo que había querido nunca a nadie. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ella" Dominique volvió a entreabrir los labios, pero esta vez, no para hablar, sino por la sorpresa de la bofetada que le había pegado en la cara aquella abrupta sinceridad tan repentina. Y es que, le gustase o no, Scorpius Malfoy sonaba totalmente sincero. "Y me está matando por dentro tener que verla sufrir así cada día" Por primera vez, Dominique desvió la mirada bajándola hasta sus rodillas, sintiéndose culpable de repente. Una mueca, casi infantil, se dibujó en su cara. Como si volviera a tener cinco años y su madre la hubiese descubierto robando del bote de bombones de la cocina. El engreído de Malfoy tenía razón. Su prima estaba padeciendo por su culpa, y Dominique, odiaba sentirse culpable. "Te necesita Dominique" Siguió diciendo Scorpius ahondando en la herida abierta. "Habla con ella... Tú y yo no tenemos que llevarnos bien, de acuerdo, pero por favor,... habla con ella."

Scorpius contuvo el aliento, contrariado. Había acabado suplicando, algo que se había prometido no hacer enfrente de aquella muchacha insufrible. Pero ya daba igual, lo había hecho, había rogado a Dominique Weasley y ahora solo le quedaba comerse su propio ridículo. La chica no había dicho nada aun, con aquella mueca pueril, pudorosa, en el rostro, quizás, todavía más acentuada con el sonido agónico de aquella súplica. Sin saber que decir, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella verdad que la había golpeado en la cara, en el alma, de lleno. Finalmente, Scorpius suspiró una última vez, resignado ante el aplastante silencio, y se dio la vuelta para perderse por la profundidad vacía de la galería, su figura esbelta caminando elegante entre los dibujos de luces y sombras. Él ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano, si los demás no querían escucharle, si toda la familia Weasley quería hacer oídos sordos a sus ruegos, eso ya no era su problema. Porque le costaba tanto a todo el mundo entender aquello. Porque no podían, o no querían, admitir que él no era ningún monstruo solo capaz de hacer daño. Porqué no sabían entender lo mucho que quería a Rose. Para él, era un pensamiento tan obvio, tan sencillo y fácil de comprender como las realidades más simples del mundo. La quería. La quería con una fuerza, una necesidad que casi no le cabían dentro del pecho. Puede que nunca se lo hubiese dicho a ella así, tan directamente, tan premeditado, puede que aun se escondiera ligeramente en los sarcasmos e ironías mordaces que siempre matizaban todas sus conversaciones, pro había mucho más detrás de todo aquello. Había algo que iba más allá de las meras palabras. Algo que le ardía por dentro cada vez que sus ojos se quedaban ahogados en su inmenso océano azul, algo que le prendía fuego al corazón.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo

y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por pasaros y leer.

Un saludo a todos, y sobre todo, a aquellos que perdéis vuestro tiempo y energía en dejarme un review


	14. Chapter 14

_La mayoría de lugares y personajes de esta historia pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling_

CAPÍTULO 14

Rose escrutó su imagen en el espejo de su dormitorio. Callada, repasando casi minuciosamente, analíticamente, cada poro de su piel, cada centímetro visible de su rostro. Las rojeces que rodeaban sus ojos, sus parpados irritados, se habían ido mitigando poco a poco y ahora solo quedaba una leve sombra. Las ojeras sin embargo, sí seguían allí, tiñéndola de gris y cansancio. Aunque había dejado de llorar, más por agotamiento que por falta de ganas, aun no conseguía dormir decentemente. Llegaba a la cama siempre exhausta, después de alargar las horas de estudio y lectura todo lo posible para huir de los encontronazos incómodos con Dominique, pero una vez que se metía entre las sábanas suaves, una vez que se quedaba con los ojos cerrados y la mente bañada en la oscuridad de la noche, nunca conseguía caer dormida del todo, sino que su cabeza divagaba entre recuerdos borrosos y fantasmas que no llegaban a ser sueños, despertándola del sopor y volviéndola a atraer de manera intermitente. Era la inmensa soledad que sentía, la nostalgia por aquellos meses pasados en los que su vida era sencilla. Sencilla y completa, con todas y cada una de las personas que debían estar allí. Esa soledad que se hacía más patente, más clara, cuando caía la noche y el mundo se hacía silencio, porque, de repente, calladas todas las conversaciones y todo el mundanal ruido del día, esa soledad se hacía notar, como un murmullo continuo en sus oídos, susurrándole maldades, rencores, miedos. Rose había pensado que con el tiempo, se habría acabado por acostumbrarse a todo eso, pero, aunque ya no recordaba cual había sido su última conversación con su prima Dominique, o con su hermano, la última antes de los gritos, aquel mutismo solitario seguía siendo igual de doloroso que el primer día. Solo que ahora el dolor ya no se sentía ajeno, sino parte de ella misma.

Suspiró hondo, mirándose a sí misma una vez más en la profundidad de sus ojos. Nunca le había gustado demasiado el color de sus ojos. Eran azules, sí, pero un azul oscuro, mucho más apagado, mucho más aburrido de lo que uno cabría esperar de unos ojos azules. Siempre había envidiado el color añil de Dominique, siempre vivaz, siempre luminoso. Ahora, además de aburridos también eran unos ojos tristes, porque hasta ella misma podía ver aquella pesadumbre continua esperando en el fondo de su iris. Volvió a suspirar mientras se colocaba la bufanda escarlata y dorada de Gryffindor sobre los hombros. Hacía demasiado calor para una bufanda pero era la única prenda que podía ponerse para animar a su casa en el último partido de Quidditch del curso. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, un clásico de rivalidad y buen juego, en el que además se decidiría el ganador del curso. Rose tembló ligeramente, nunca antes habían estado aquellas dos casas tan reñidas, al menos, dentro de su propia vida. La tensa y delicada relación que la chica tenía ahora con la mayoría de sus familiares en el castillo no había avanzado ni virado de rumbo demasiado en los últimos días. La verdad era que Rose no había dado tampoco demasiadas oportunidades para ningún acercamiento. Se había mantenido escondida, atrapada en la biblioteca, estudiando para los exámenes finales, y aunque aquella actitud no sorprendía a nadie, para que engañarse, Rose Weasley siempre estudiaba así de exhaustivamente para los exámenes, ella misma sabía que le había resultado aun más fácil aquella vez agazaparse entre sus montañas de libros, apuntes y horarios, abstrayéndose así de la cruda realidad que existía fuera de la palabra escrita y en su vida.

Despacio, casi reticentemente, Rose se dispuso a bajar de su dormitorio. Otra vez, se había saltado el desayuno aquella mañana y había esperado metida en la cama a que Dominique y Alice salieran de la habitación. Hoy no quería soportar esa tensión palpable, densa, que se creaba en el dormitorio cuando las tres chicas se tenían que despertar y vestir a la vez. Aunque sorpresivamente, Dominique había cesado en sus antes continuas pullitas hirientes, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, y si a eso se le añadían los balbuceos bienintencionados pero inútiles de Alice, las mañanas se habían convertido extremadamente difíciles de manejar, como si Rose no tuviera que vivir entre el aire, sino entre una especie de líquido espeso en el que es casi imposible moverse. Además que para evitar a sus compañeras de cuarto, Rose también había decidido saltarse el desayuno para evitar a toda costa tener que cruzar el Gran Comedor. El rumor de su relación con Scorpius Malfoy había surcado ya cada rincón de aquel colegio, como la pólvora, rápido y destructivo. Rose tenía que admitirse a sí misma que en el fondo le agradaba bastante poder andar tranquilamente junto a Scorpius por los pasillos del colegio, poder sentarse a su lado en la explanada verde y brillante de los terrenos del colegio, en las orillas del Lago Negro; sin verse obligados a tener miedo de mostrar esa cercanía natural que movía sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, aun no soportaba los murmullos cotillas, a veces crueles, que se levantaban como el polvo a su alrededor, allá donde fuera. No sabía cuál de las distintas divagaciones del resto de estudiantes le resultaba más molesta, no sabía si eran aquellos que pensaban que una Weasley nunca debía haberse rebajado a relacionarse con alguien con un apellido como ese; o aquellos que no se cortaban de opinar que Scorpius Malfoy solo la estaba usando para limpiar su propio nombre; fuera cual fuere, Rose estaba empezando a hartarse de todos y cada uno de los impertinentes, cotillas y chismosos que habitaban los pasillos de aquella escuela. No, por más que lo intentase, era incapaz de tolerar los murmullos; y aquella mañana, serían si cabe aun más ruidosos, sobre todo si Rose se dignaba a cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor, a cruzar los nervios crispados de las dos casas y pasearse entre medias, con su vida a caballo entre ambas.

Resignada, Rose esperó unos minutos más en su sala común que estaba totalmente vacía. Si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, todos los alumnos estarían ya camino del campo de Quidditch y ella habría evitado también tener que acompañar a la masa de gente hasta allí, exponiéndose a los odiosos comentarios inoportunos y a las miradas curiosas. Después de unos minutos, Rose cruzó el retrato y bajo hasta las enormes puertas de roble que coronaban la entrada al castillo, se podía oír el rubor de las conversaciones y los vitoreos exaltados unos pasos por delante de ella. De repente, mientras observaba las figuras de sus compañeros delante de ella, agitando banderines y estandartes de sus equipos, Rose se dio cuenta de que no había pensado con quien iba a sentarse a ver el partido. Scorpius y Albus le habían sugerido que podía unirse si quería a sus compañeros de sexto en las gradas de Slytherin, asegurándola que la acogerían sin problemas. Posiblemente eso era verdad. Muchos de los colegas de Scorpius y de su primo habían empezado a ser bastante amables con ella, seguramente tras mandato de estos, pero al menos ellos estaban haciendo un intento por limar asperezas. Incluso, ella había empezado a encontrarles entretenidos, o eso le había confesado a Scorpius un día cuando le chico la pilló soltando una genuina carcajada tras un comentario de Blaise Zabini. De todas formas, no estaba segura de como se vería a una única persona con una bufanda escarlata y dorada entre toda la masa de color verde. No, tenía que ir a su propia grada. La grada donde estarían los miembros de su familia viendo el partido juntos. La grada donde tendría que camuflarse entre las demás cabezas para intentar pasar desapercibida.

Rose se quedó quieta justo al comienzo del campo, observando los asientos elevados de madera que ya rugían con los gritos enfervorecidos de los seguidores de aquel deporte mágico. La chica sintió un leve vértigo, no por tener que subir a tanta altura, sino por lo que encontraría cuando subiese. Aun le quedaba una opción que no había considerado, la de simplemente, no ir a ese puñetero partido. Podía dar media vuelta, recorrer el camino andado y evadir a la muchedumbre y a las caras enojadas de sus primos. Podía volver a esconderse entre las altas estanterías de la biblioteca, aunque los exámenes ya habían acabado y no tenía nada más que estudiar, podía sencillamente sentarse a leer en su refugio, en su santuario sosegado y mudo. Pero en realidad, no quería hacer nada de eso. Quería ir al partido. Muchas de sus personas favoritas en el mundo estarían allí jugando, surcando veloces el aire con sus escobas voladoras, esquivando pelotas y atrapando otras. Quería ir, e iba a ir. La soledad no le daba miedo, o eso es lo que se mentía a sí misma. Sin embargo, Rose se dio el lujo del preámbulo, demorándose un poco más antes de subir a buscarse un sitio incómodamente. Escondiéndose un poco de los profesores que andaban por ahí para ver también ellos el partido y para controlar a la muchedumbre de estudiantes, Rose se coló por la puerta de los vestuarios de los equipos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Scorpius cuando por casualidad se la encontró en el pasillo angosto y oscuro que separaba los vestuarios rivales.

Rose se acercó al chico lentamente, con una tímida sonrisa. "He venido a desearte suerte" Dijo pegando su cuerpo al del chico y aupándose un poco para darle un beso.

"¿Así vestida?" Preguntó él mientras acariciaba entre sus dedos delgados la bufanda de Gryffindor que la chica se había puesto por los hombros.

Rose acentuó la sonrisa de su rostro. Aunque no llegaba a ser una sonrisa entera, genuina, de esas que te cuentan la felicidad de forma clara, sincera. Últimamente, Rose no había conseguido ninguna de esas sonrisas completas, era incapaz, su vida ahora estaba incompleta. Pero a veces, al menos, hacía un intento, por sonreír, por soltar alguna carcajada leve, y Scorpius era el único que podía hacer que la comisura de su boca se moviera. Como si al mirarle a él, a la inmensidad de ese paisaje gris de sus ojos, al sentir como este le devolvía la mirada, tiñéndose de un azul tibio. por un segundo, los gritos, las discusiones, todo ese ruido, desapareciera momentáneamente y solo existiera él, él y sus ojos plateados. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian" Le contestó Rose "Ya me conoces"

Scorpius la miró coquetamente y se inclinó hacía ella para recibir ese beso que estaba seguro que le correspondía, sin embargo, una voz que salía del fondo oscuro del pasillo les interrumpió. "¿Rosie?" Preguntó Hugo. Le había parecido oír la voz de su hermana y había salido de su propio vestuario con la túnica de quidditch a medio abrochar. Rose dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Scorpius ligeramente azorada. Las cosas con su hermano, como con el resto de su familia, no estaban demasiado bien como para que encima les pillara en medio de un momento tan íntimo. Scorpius miró a Hugo, fijamente, mientras este se acercaba a ellos cargando ya con su escoba al hombro y el bate de golpeador en la otra mano. Hugo le devolvió la mirada y Scorpius quiso ver reflejado en sus ojos castaños del chico, el recuerdo de aquella extraña conversación que ambos habían mantenido, si es que a eso se le pudo llamar conversación. Hugo se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Vienes a pedirme que no destroce a tu novio con una bludger?" El chico había intentado sonar casual, cotidiano, para que su hermana pudiese leer su disculpa entre líneas, pero la tensión de la situación, y la incomodidad, no estaban difuminándose como el chico había deseado. "Tranquila, tranquila. Me limitaré a las reglas del juego..." El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos y la tensión, a incrementarse. Hugo no pudo contener aquella mueca embarazosa así que se concentró en mirar las baldosas sucias del suelo.

"Eh... me he dejado algo dentro..." Murmuró Scorpius levemente, señalando con la cabeza la puerta que tenía detrás de su espalada y escabulléndose por ella de la situación, dejando a los hermanos con cierta intimidad.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Hugo cortó un poco más la distancia con su hermana. "Rosie, yo... Lo siento mucho" Le dijo levantando la cabeza al fin y usando aquellos ojitos de cordero degollado que siempre le ponía a su hermana cuando quería que esta no delatase su última trastada a sus padres. "Eres mi hermana, y yo... yo tendría que haberte apoyado ¿no?" Rose asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, quería que Hugo acabara el solo. En el fondo, no podía evitar tratarle como la hermana mayor que era, más adulta, más responsable, que solo quiere que su pequeño hermanito aprenda las cosas como es debido. "Y además ese Malfoy no está tan mal, no sé, ... te trata bien ¿verdad?" Le preguntó balbuceando ligeramente, de verdad, Hugo era pésimo con las palabras. Rose volvió a asentir silenciosa. "Todo el lío de su padre, ya sabes,... de la guerra... la verdad es que no creo que sea culpa suya, eso pasó hace muchos años, nosé... ¿tú crees eso no?" El chico volvió a escrutar a su hermana, buscando una respuesta. Sabía que para ella habría sido igual de difícil dispensar los agravios que aquella familia le había hecho a la suya en el pasado, perdonar todo el dolor que le habían causado a sus padres, pero si ella lo había perdonado, entonces es que eso era lo acertado. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Hugo había acudido a su hermana cuando necesitaba respuestas y siempre, absolutamente siempre, Rose había tenido la respuesta correcta. ¿Por qué no ahora?

Rose volvió a sentir mientras musitaba "Gracias, Hugo..." Las lágrimas, unas de felicidad, de gratitud y no de tristeza, acumulándose en sus pestañas cobrizas. Estaba profundamente conmovida por las palabras de su hermano, porque, aunque torpes, con esa torpeza que le caracterizaba, eran las más sinceras que el chico podía decir. Así era su hermano, no hablaba demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía, decía siempre la verdad.

"Pero dile una cosa de mi parte" Dijo intentando hinchar el pecho de repente. "Si alguna vez te hace daño, lo que sea, dile que le asesinaré" Rose soltó una carcajada entre aquellas gotas que ahora eran mucho más dulces que amargas. "Hablo enserio, Rose" Añadió el chico ante la risa incrédula de su hermana. "Tengo un bate" Rose volvió a reír y Hugo le blandió el bate de golpeador en la cara, a modo de intimidación, tratando de dar seguridad a su amenaza.

A ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo a decirse nada más porque los miembros de ambos equipos empezaron a salir de sus respectivos vestuarios y a inundar aquel angosto pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba al campo de Quidditch. En medio de la confusión del momento, de la gente esquivándolos al pasar y evitando golpearles con las escobas, Rose aprovechó el despiste y se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia su hermano pequeño, apretándole fuerte, tan fuerte, como cuando eran solo unos niños y ella, más grande que él, le hundía entre sus rizos frondosos. "Rose, quita... hay gente delante" Dijo Hugo con la voz ahogada entre el pelo salvaje y los brazos de su hermana. Rose no le hizo caso, sino que se apretó aun más y Hugo, consciente de que no iba a liberarse, trató de esconder a duras penas su sonrojo de los demás, dándole torpemente unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda. En el fondo, de vez en cuando, echaba de menos aquellos abrazos asfixiantes de su hermana. Echaba de menos sentir el olor que emanaba de su pelo, un olor que para él era como estar sintiendo su hogar. Al final, se separaron y Hugo se marchó siguiendo a Rob Finnigan, un chavalín de cuarto curso que había sustituido a Fred como segundo golpeador del equipo. Lilly también pasó junto a Rose, dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo ampliamente ante la tierna imagen de la reconciliación fraternal, justo al mismo tiempo que Albus, vestido con los colores contrarios, le desordenaba aun más los rizos a su prima cariñosamente.

Poco a poco, el pasillo fuertemente invadido paulatinamente se fue vaciando. Scorpius, que se había quedado rezagado del grupo, se acercó a la chica. "¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermano?" Preguntó, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

"Se ha disculpado conmigo" Contestó Rose. Scorpius fingió una cara de sorpresa. No le había dicho a Rose que se había dedicado a perseguir a todos y cada uno de sus parientes para convencerles de que la pidieran perdón. No quería que ella sintiera la obligación de agradecérselo. Él solo quería que ella fuera feliz. "Y también me ha dicho que te asegure que si alguna vez me haces daño, te matará. Tiene un bate" Añadió apretando una sonrisa contenida. A Scorpius no le dio tiempo a echarse a reír porque Rose le empujó contra la pared sucia del pasillo para plantarle un soberano beso en los labios, profundo, muy profundo y muy intenso, de esos que te cortan el aliento y te dejan extasiado. Cuando se separaron y Scorpius pudo volver a acomodar los latidos de su agitado corazón a un ritmo normal, supo que todos aquellos días de persecuciones, después de todas las súplicas que se había visto obligado a mostrar, del ridículo, absolutamente todo merecía la pena solo por poder saborear otro beso más como aquel.

"¡Malfoy!" Se oyó bramar a Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin por la abertura que había dejado la puerta del pasillo. Scorpius reaccionó al fin, desprendiendo los ojos reticentes de las aguas azules de los de Rose.

Rose sintió el calor de Scorpius alejarse de ella y le gritó "¡Ten cuidado!" El chico se giró una última vez y le lanzó un guiño adornando una de esas medias sonrisas tan suyas. La chica le observó salir al campo, la escoba al hombro, la túnica verde y plateada ondeando en esa brisa templada típica del verano, con aquellos andares tan elegantes, esbeltos, y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de calor en la parte baja de su vientre. Un calor cargado de deseo.

Después de unos segundos más en los que Rose se había quedado con la mirada perdida en ese punto del espacio por el que había desaparecido Scorpius, aun con su sabor en los labios y el corazón encendido. El rugido de las gradas de fuera la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Los jugadores debían de haber saltado ya sobre sus escobas y las pelotas habían sido liberadas. Rose salió de los vestuarios y subió las escaleritas de madera casi interminables que daban a los asientos normalmente destinados a los alumnos de Gryffindor. Después de aquella conversación con su hermano, se había olvidado ligeramente de la inminente posibilidad del desastre cuando ella fuera a sentarse con el resto de su casa y quedase patente, ante ella misma y ante el mundo, que no iba a hacerlo con Dominique, Lois y Roxane. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte más alta y se dispuso a buscar un sitio libre entre el resto de alumnos, escrutando alrededor de las cabezas animadas por un asiento vacante, oyó una voz llamándola.

"¡Rosie! ¡Rosie, aquí!" La pequeña de los Weasley, Roxane, le gritaba con una amplia sonrisa unos bancos más abajo. Lois a su lado, también hacía aspavientos con las manos y una banderita con los colores escarlata y dorado que se había fabricado improvisadamente para animar al equipo. Extrañada, Rose bajó como pudo hasta ellos, esquivando a los demás que la bufaban contrariados por la interrupción. Cuando sus dos primos se hicieron a un lado, abriéndole un hueco vacío entre ellos, Rose sintió una nueva oleada de lágrimas anegándole los ojos. Unas lágrimas que ya no dolían como antes. Unas lágrimas que actuaban ahora como un bálsamo, como si la limpiaran por dentro de ese líquido ácido que había estado rumiando. Roxane se agarró tiernamente a su brazo y la miró con una amplia sonrisa. Rose recordó cuando la pequeña se había acercado a ella una noche en la sala común, sentándose a su lado en uno de los sofás más apartados. La niña no había dicho nada aún pero Rose podía notar, por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, como su cuerpo infantil se convulsionaba por los sollozos. Sin decir nada, Rose la abrazó, fuertemente, permitiendo que Roxane le llorara en el hombro. Aquel llanto ajeno, pero igualmente vivido, había sido la primera vez que Rose había sentido apaliarse levemente el dolor de su interior, el dolor de su soledad. Después de tantos días de enfados, de miradas esquivas y desprecios, la chica había llegado a acostumbrarse a ese dolor, como si ya fuera parte de ella, como si le perteneciera de la misma forma que todas sus válvulas internas. Pero al percibir el llanto de la pequeña, con esa sinceridad limpia, genuina, que aun la caracterizaba, se dio cuenta de nuevo que todo aquel sufrimiento era extranjero, y de que sí que podía hacerlo desaparecer, sí que podía arrancárselo. Aunque no ella misma, sino sus seres queridos.

Ahora, aquella sombra gris que llevaba dentro desde que se peleara con sus parientes, le temblaba. Le temblaba dentro del cuerpo como si supiera que se avecinaba su final, como si ella misma hubiese sentido las manos de Hugo, trasformadas en disculpas, empujándola fuera de su hermana. Como si también hubiese visto a Roxane y Lois incluir a Rose entre ellos y excluir su tristeza fuera. Ahora, el cielo parecía más brillante y el aire mucho más cálido.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Rose, refiriéndose al partido, cuando por fin pudo salir del estupor de aquel callado reencuentro.

Lois la miró animado. "No mucho. Albus ya ha marcado, por supuesto" Contestó señalando a la estela verde y plateada que se movía veloz por el campo y supuestamente se trataba de su primo. "Por lo demás, está aún un poco parado"

"¿Gryffindor tiene esperanzas?" Siguió inquiriendo Rose. La verdad es que aquel interés por el partido era más bien fingido, el Quidditch nunca le había resultado demasiado atrayente y su única atención ahora estaba en esperar que el partido acabase cuanto antes y ninguna de las personas a las que quería y que estaban subidas en sus escobas resultaran heridas. De repente, la grada de Gryffindor contuvo un grito. Una bludger por parte del golpeador del otro equipo casi había alcanzado a Lilly, que volaba en círculos con los ojos concentrados escudriñando el aire en busca de la pelota dorada, pero la condenada pelota violenta no llegó a alcanzar a la chica porque Hugo logró interponerse con su bate justo segundos antes y la había mandado como represalia contra el buscador contrario. Scorpius la esquivó como pudo, con un recorte rápido de su escoba, ante la ovación de sus seguidores. Durante todo el rato, Rose sostenía su respiración más que nadie, el aire, como atascado en un nudo en la garganta. Golpease quien golpease, parecía que ella siempre saldría perdiendo.

Después de aquellos segundos de desconcierto y sustos ahogados, Lois siguió hablando como si nada, ajeno a la turbación de su prima Rose. "No tenemos mal equipo" Tampoco se dio cuenta de que las preguntas de la chica eran más por intentar entablar una conversación con ellos, la primera en varios días, que por genuino interés. "Es cierto que si hablamos de goles, lo tenemos crudo sin James para contrarrestar a Albus. Eran los mejores cazadores de toda la escuela" Rose volvió a perderse del hilo de la conversación, ignorando el murmullo monótono en el que se había convertido ahora la voz de Lois, porque un destello plateado llamó su atención, pero este no provenía del campo ni de sus jugadores, sino de unos asientos más allá. Dominique estaba sentada junto a Alice y algunos otros compañeros de sexto, moviendo su cabello largo y elegante de lado a lado, bien por la excitación del partido o bien porque estaba coqueteando sutilmente con los chicos. Por un momento, Rose la observó en la distancia, un brillo cargado de nostalgia en la mirada. Se imaginaba el tono agudo y vivaracho de Dominique contándole como no se qué chico la había estado mirando durante todo el partido, prestando más atención a sus sonrisas que a los requiebros en el aire de los jugadores. Rose suspiró hondo, el aire de sus pulmones saliendo entre la resignación y la pesadumbre, nunca habría imaginado que echaría de menos todas aquellas conversaciones aparentemente banales y vacías con su prima. Dominique. Repentinamente, como si hubiese sentido una llamada susurrada en silencio, esta se giró hacía su prima y las dos chicas se miraron por unos escasos segundos, solo un instante, porque enseguida volvió a desviar de nuevo aquellos ojos añil cálido. Rose quiso ver un tinte distinto en esa mirada, quiso ver un poco más de tristeza, de añoranza; y un poco menos de la rabia continuada con la que su prima la había estado atacando desde que se enterase de su relación con Scorpius. Pero había sido un tiente escaso, casi nada perceptible y posiblemente, solo había estado en su imaginación.

"¡Y PARECE QUE ALBUS POTTER VUELVE A MARCAR!" Bramó Lorcan Scamander, el comentarista del partido. "¡Ese Potter parece no tener rival sin su hermano James! Es una pena que se hubiese graduado ya. Echo de menos a James Potter, y a Fred, también echo de menos a Fred. Esos tíos eran tan graciosos... Aun me acuerdo cuando encata-"

"¡SCAMANDER! ¡AL PARTIDO!" Le interrumpió gritando la directora Mcgonagal. Las gradas rieron al unísono. Nadie se explicaba como aquel chico se había ganado el puesto de comentarista. Era incapaz de seguir el hilo del partido completo sin perderse en sus propias divagaciones.

Lois siguió charlando con su prima. "Nuestra mejor baza es Lilly, la verdad" Rose volvió en sí de nuevo, intentando olvidarse de Dominique y sus desprecios, intentando prestar genuina atención a lo que le contaba su primo. Al menos, parecía que había vuelto a ganarse el aprecio de algunos de sus familiares. "Malfoy es un excelente buscador..." Continuó Lois, aunque se atragantó ligeramente cuando fue consciente de a quien había nombrado. No estaba enfadado con su prima Rose, ni nada por el estilo, pero aún le azoraba recordar la imagen que había interrumpido. Lois, aunque había heredado también el atractivo innegable de su familia, con el mismo pelo plateado, brillante, y los mismos rasgos dulces que atraían mágicamente, no parecía hacer uso de sus cualidades naturales como Dominique. Él era un chico bastante tímido, reservado, incluso se podría decir asustadizo, y desde luego, a sus catorce años, las chicas era un mundo en el que aun no quería meterse. Por eso, haber interrumpido a Rose en aquella escena tan íntima y sugerente, todavía seguía abrumándole ligeramente.

"Pero Lilly es muy rápida ¿no?" Dijo Rose rápidamente, como si nada, casual, invitando al chico a seguir con la conversación como si el nombre de Scorpius no significara nada especial en aquel momento. No quería incomodar a Lois, no ahora que estaba resultando tan fácil y tan increíblemente agradable estar junto a sus primos. No, nada podía estropearlo ahora.

Lois la miró, claramente agradecido por la ayuda sutil que le había prestado y continuó con sus rodeos por el partido y sus posibilidades. "Sí, sí. El tío Harry y la tía Giny le han enseñado bien. Yo creo que podríamos ganar si la snitch aparece pronto y Lilly pilla un poco de delantera. No sé, no sé,..." Divagó. "Hay que tener esperanza..." Añadió agitando la banderita que se había construido con los ojos fijos en el campo, siguiendo con la cabeza las idas y venidas de los jugadores por el aire.

El público siguió rugiendo, sus gritos y ovaciones irrumpiendo por el paisaje adyacente, un bramido conjunto que sonaba como si fuera el viento. Rose se dejó contagiar, por primera vez desde hacía días, por el entusiasmo general, por la agitación de las banderas y bufandas, por los cánticos de sus compañeros, por los vitoreos; y como nunca antes le había ocurrido, también se dejó contagiar por la emoción del partido, por la incertidumbre del resultado, por las ansias de ganar. Los cazadores de Gryffindor consiguieron anotar un par de tantos acercándose en el marcador al equipo contrario. Aunque, la verdad era que Albus estaba batiendo records. _'¡Potter es el mejor! ¡Potter es nuestro campeón!'_ Bramaba a coro toda la grada de Slytherin. Después de otro gol espectacular, Hugo aprovechó el despiste para lanzarle una bludger a su primo y como Albus estaba saludando pomposamente a sus seguidores, consiguió acertarle en un brazo. Un poco dolorido, Albus le buscó por el aire y los dos enfrentaron miradas. Sin embargo, enseguida se sonrieron ampliamente el uno al otro, el juego era el juego, sin rencores. Rose nunca podría entender la gracia de aquel deporte, nunca podía sentir realmente en sus carnes la adrenalina que parecía subir por los cuerpos de los jugadores mientras estaban sobre sus escobas, empapándoles, sin miedo, sin dudas, solo con la determinación de la victoria que les empujaba a lanzarse al vacío.

Después de una hora más de partido, el marcador seguía igualándose, persiguiéndose, sin desmarcarse ni para un lado ni para el otro. Parecía que todo el peso del resultado, de la victoria o la derrota, caía necesariamente sobre los buscadores. El pelo cobrizo, brillante, de la pequeña de los Potter se mecía por la brisa al compás de sus vueltas alrededor del campo, sus ojos, vivaces, atentos, extremadamente atentos. Scorpius, al contrario, se mantenía estático, bastante por arriba de la zona en la que realmente se estaba desarrollando el partido. Rose le observó desde su asiento en la grada. Aunque no lograba verle bien por la distancia, podía adivinar en su rostro una de esas sonrisas indiscutibles, reales, que a veces, solo a veces, surcaban su semblante deslumbrándole con una belleza tierna, casi mágica. Estaba concentrado, extremadamente concentrado en su papel de buscador, pero no tenía la misma clase de mueca que había visto en el chico durante las clases o mientras estudiaba. No, le consumía ese gesto que solo dedicaba a las cosas que le hacían feliz, feliz de verdad, de forma pura, aplastante.

De repente, Scorpius pegó el cuerpo al palo de su escoba y se lanzó al vacío. "¡Scorpius Malfoy parece que ha visto la snitch!" Vociferó Lorcan Scamander. Desde el otro lado del campo, Lilly también estaba realizando la misma maniobra, no había necesitado oír el comentario de Sacammander para ver ese destello dorado volando casi a ras del suelo de arena del estadio de Quidditch. Enseguida, ambos buscadores se pudieron casi a la par, flotando en paralelo, persiguiendo con el brazo estirado la escurridiza pelota. Lilly suplía la experiencia y habilidad de Scorpius con su ligereza y su don natural para no ser más que una estela veloz, casi imperceptible, entre el aire. Todas las gradas contuvieron el aliento una vez más, muchos, incluso erguidos sobre los asientos, las piernas tensas de la emoción contenida en aquel instante mientras seguían el sendero sinuoso que trazaba ambos buscadores por ese cielo azul añil del verano. Scorpius intentó pegarse más contra su escoba y desvió la mirada un segundo hacía esa mancha borrosa, difuminada, que debía ser el suelo. No estaba a más de dos metros de altura. Instintivamente, sin pensar las consecuencias, temerario, el chico apoyó los pies sobre el palo de su escoba y se lanzó hacía la snitch. Primero, sintió sus dedos estirados aferrándose a la superficie fresca, grabada, de la pelota, como al mayor de los tesoros; luego, solo sintió el impacto de su espalda contra la tierra. La alegría de la victoria sostuvo el dolor y Scorpius apenas percibió el golpe contra el duro suelo. Con una amplia sonrisa recorriéndole el rostro, el chico agito su puño aun derrumbado, entre la nube de polvo que se había arremolinado a su alrededor. La masa verde y plateada del lado izquierdo de las gradas rugió con un bramido atronador que retumbó como un eco más allá de las montañas vecinas cuando todo el mundo pudo ver la snitch dorada encerrada en la mano de su buscador.

Rose sintió como su corazón se paraba de sopetón en el momento en el que vio a Scopius lanzarse contra el suelo. Le costó unos segundos más entender el movimiento de su puño alzado que anunciaba que nada le había pasado en su impacto contra la arena, unos segundos en los que en su interior se había quedad estático, respirando sin respirar, viviendo sin vivir. Un regusto amargo le subió por el esófago. Así que era eso a lo que sabía el verdadero terror. Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas y gruñidos decepcionados del resto de alumnos de su casa, Rose corrió escaleras abajo, el alma aun apretada en el puño. Habría querido llegar hasta Scorpius y si el golpe no le había herido, herirle ella con sus propias manos como venganza por el miedo que le había hecho pasar. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría semejante temeridad? ¿Es que no era consciente de que podía haber muerto, de que su cabeza podía haberse golpeado de lleno contra algo, o su espalda romperse, o cualquier otra cosa que le hubiese dejado derrumbado en ese mismo instante? En aquella carrera contrala masa de estudiantes que también había empezado a bajar las escaleras, en el dolor del flato, Rose se dio plena cuenta de que ahora mismo, todo su mundo se caería a pedazos irremediablemente si algo le pasaba a aquel chico, porque él, ahora mismo, para siempre, era todo su mundo.

A pesar de sus intentos, la chica no pudo llegar hasta Scorpius, la masa verde y plata que había rugido enfervorecida con la victoria del partido se lo llevaba a él y a Albus a hombros, de camino al castillo, al son de los canticos. Rose le vio reír en la distancia. Estaba feliz. Estaba más que feliz, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y la chica sabía que aquel sentimiento le colmaba por dentro más que cualquier otra cosa. En el fondo, lo único que Scorpius Malfoy había querido en toda su vida era hacer las cosas bien. Por eso era un estudiante modelo y un jugador de Quidditch excelente; pero sobre todo, por eso era la grandísima persona que era. Resignada, Rose se dejó arrastra con los demás hacia el colegio. Ya encontraría otro momento en el que reprenderle por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar. Otro momento, íntimo, para ellos solos, para demostrarle de alguna forma lo que acaba de descubrir ella misma, para demostrarle cuan profundo se le había colado dentro.

El Gran Comedor se había llenado ya de todos los estudiantes que habían vuelto de ver el último partido de Quidditch del año. Las conversaciones, vivas, alegres, se mezclaban unas con otras en un mismo murmullo inconexo. Rose divisó a su prima Lilly sentada a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeada del resto del equipo. Aunque hubiesen perdido, aunque no hubiese sido capaz de coger la snitch antes que Scorpius, la chica empezaba a comer su almuerzo con su característica sonrisa en el rostro. Nada en el mundo conseguía poner de mal humor a Lilly Potter, cosa que no se podía decir del resto de su compañeros que permanecían considerablemente más cabizbajos que ella. De todas formas, la derrota no había aplacado del todo el buen ambiente, ni siquiera en su casa, al fin y al cabo, había sido un buen partido, reñido, muy reñido; y ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar de los últimos días en el castillo, libres de las clases, de los exámenes y con la única perspectiva del buen tiempo. Rose se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a su prima. "Lo siento mucho, Lils. Has volado impresionantemente bien" Le dijo mientras le apretaba los hombros cariñosa. Estaba claro que Rose no sabía demasiado de aquel deporte mágico como para que nadie se tomara demasiado enserio sus palabras, pero al menos lo decía con buena intención.

"Lo sé" Le contestó Lilly con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al gesto amable de su prima. "Qué se le va ha hacer. No se puede luchar contra Scorpius el buscador suicida Malfoy " Una carcajada se levantó al rededor de ellas con aquel comentario. Sin embargo, la conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada de una lechuza extraviada que acaba de posarse delante de ellos. Rose miró al animal extrañada. El correo solo llegaba durante el desayuno, nunca en la comida, ¿cómo se las habría apañado alguien para obligarla a entrar en el Gran Comedor a esas horas? "Es para ti, Rosie" Dijo Lilly al ver el remitente escrito en el sobre rojo que había traído el ave.

"¡Es un vociferador!" Bramó Rob Finnigan, que había identificado el tipo de carta. El salón entero enmudeció. Era parte del divertimiento general del castillo escuchar esa correspondencia mágica que de vez en cuando le llegaba a algún alumno y que solía implicar el completo ridículo de dicho alumno y la risas eufóricas de los demás.

Rose abrió los ojos ampliamente, estupefacta por la sorpresa, pero enseguida reaccionó, cogiendo el sobre rojo que empezaba ya a agitarse vibrante y corriendo por el pasillo. No estaba dispuesta a exponerse así ante el resto del colegio, sobre todo, porque en ese instante, no podía entender quién demonios le habría mandado uno de esos vociferadores y porqué. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos, antes de que la chica hubiese llegado siquiera a acercarse a las enormes puertas de salida del Gran Comedor, la carta voló de sus dedos, sacudiéndose desmesuradamente y se abrió en el aire. "¡Rosie! ¡ROSIE! ¡ROSIEEEEE!" Gritó el vociferador con las voces de sus primos James y Fred. "¡LO SENTIMOOOOS MUUUUCHOOOO!" Siguió bramando.

"¡HEMOS!" Canturreó James a través del papel encantado.

"¡SIDO!" Continuó Fred.

"¡UNOS!" Volvió a retomar James

"¡CAPULLOOOS!" Terminaron las dos voces a la vez. Muchos de los profesores que almorzaban en su mesa al fondo de la sala emitieron bufidos de desaprobación al oír la palabrota, pero no todos, porque el señor Longbottom, profesor de herbología, y Hagrid, se habían unido a las carcajadas de los estudiantes. Incluso la directora Mcgonagall no pudo evitar que se asomase una leve y rápida sonrisa a sus labios apretados. Rose tampoco pudo contener la risa. Una risa ligeramente histérica, por la bochornosa situación en la que los bromistas de sus primos la estaban poniendo y por esa sensación cálida que le subía por el pecho al oír la disculpa.

"¡POR FAVOR!" Se oyó chillar desentonado a Fred

James le secundó "¡POR FAVOR!"

"¡POR FAVOOOR!" Repitió Fred de nuevo, subiendo aun más el volumen de su cántico poco armonioso

"¡PERDÓNANOOOOOOS!" Terminaron los dos a la vez. Justo cuando Rose pensó que el ridículo habría acabado, que ya no podría ser peor, el vociferador voló sobre su cabeza y soltó una especie de arcada. Un montón de pétalos de rosas rojas cayeron sobre ella como si fuera vómito. El Gran Comedor estalló en una carcajada aun más fuerte, mientras los trozos de flores se le quedaban enredados en el los frondosos rizos. "¡Y dile al rubiales que como se le ocurra hacerte de daño, está más que muerto!" Acabó por fin de gritar el sobre, consumiéndose en una flamante llamarada y cayendo en cenizas sobre los pies de la chica. Rose notó claramente como la incandescencia del rubor le teñía las mejillas y el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas mientras todos los demás alumnos de su alrededor aplaudían ante la última ocurrencia de James Potter y Fred Weasley. A decir verdad, casi todo el colegio echaba de menos las fechorías de esos dos, casi todos, menos los profesores y el anciano y agrio conserje, por supuesto.

Rose no podía volver a su mesa como si nada hubiese ocurrido después de semejante exposición de vergüenza pública, así que cruzó la distancia que le separaban de la entrada al Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no correr ansiosa, y se dirigió hacia los terrenos del colegio para evitar más miradas y más carcajadas a su costa. Sin embargo, en el fondo, todo ese bochorno le daba absolutamente igual. La chica solo podía sentir esa llama templada que le encendía las entrañas y que volvía a descargar lágrimas dulces, de felicidad y gratitud, sobre sus mejillas, atenuando más y más el sufrimiento de aquellos últimos días. A pesar de las estrambóticas formas de sus primos, lo importante, lo realmente importante, era que los chicos habían entrado en razón y se habían disculpado con ella. Rose sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de aquel olmo que siempre la resguardaba cerca de la orilla del Lago Negro. En cuestión de una mañana, gran parte de su vida había vuelto a colocarse exactamente en su lugar, donde siempre debía estar. La chica no podía ser más feliz. Bueno, quizás sí que podía, porque seguía habiendo una persona, una de las más importantes, que la había echado a un lado y no parecía querer recuperarla. Pero no se puede pedir todo.

"Aquí estás" Le dijo Scorpius después de un rato, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Rose no se había dado cuenta de que el chico había salido también del castillo y se había acercado hacia ella. "Aun no me has felicitado por mi increíble victoria" Comentó fingiendo indiferencia socarrona y altanera mientras se sentaba a su lado frente al agua.

Rose entornó los ojos. "No pienso hacerlo" Le dijo forzando un enfado que no estaba realmente allí. "¿Es qué estás rematadamente loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar así de tu escob-" Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque Scorpius la había tomado por la cintura firmemente, empujándola hasta tumbarla sobre la hierba y se había zambullido en sus labios con otro de esos besos profundos, intensos, que volvían a pararle el corazón, solo que esta vez, no era por el miedo. Rose gimió levemente de placer sobre su boca, asiéndole del pelo de la nuca para apretarse aun más contra él, olvidando por completo la regañina que había pensado en echarle por su temeridad, olvidando absolutamente todo lo que no fuera el calor de aquel beso, el tacto de aquel instante íntimo."No vuelvas a hacer una locura así, por favor..." Consiguió susurrar contra sus labios. "Si te pasa algo yo me muero" Confesó. Scorpius no contestó con palabras, sino con una caricia tenue por el mapa de pecas de su rostro, una mirada profunda en el mar de sus ojos que lo decían todo sin necesidad de hablar. "¿No quieres ir la fiesta de tu sala común?" Consiguió musitar Rose después de otro beso más cuando Scorpius desvió sus atenciones a la piel suave de su cuello, acariciándola con la nariz, absorbiendo, empapándose de la embriagante fragancia de flores y bosque que emanaba de sus rizos.

"No" Susurró Scorpius seguro contra su oreja. "Primero te quiero a ti..."Rose volvió a gemir suavemente, por la sensación del aliento del chico, templado, tierno, entre su pelo; y por las palabras, tan sinceras, tan firmes. Scorpius tenía esa manía de decir aquellas cosas, como si fueran lo más cotidiano del mundo, lo más simple, siempre en el momento más oportuno. Cuando los reflejos y las guardias de la chica estaban bajas, rindiéndose ante él y su inminente invasión. De todas formas, aunque en su voz, masculina, solida e inquebrantable, aquellas declaraciones camufladas de amor y deseo sonaran tan naturales, como sin importancia, Rose sabía que llegaban desde un punto muy profundo en su alma, uno que solo se podía ver si tenía suerte, si le dejaba anunciarse a través del azul añil que teñía a veces su mirada gris plomiza. Scorpius volvió a los labios carnosos y rosáceos de la chica, ahondando en el beso, rozándola suavemente con su lengua, todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, y sus manos colándose aventureras por debajo de la camisa, poco a poco, como asegurando el territorio conquistado con caricias y mimos de las yemas de sus dedos. Rose le imitó, dejando atrás el pelo de su nuca y escurriendo sus manos pequeñas y delicadas por el cuello de su camisa. Lo que realmente quería era desabrocharle la prenda, quietársela entera, pasearse sin pudor, sin vergüenza por los valles y mesetas de piel pálida que formaban el paisaje desnudo del torso del chico. Scorpius avanzó un poco más con sus tropas hacia la conquista, recorriendo el vientre de la chica, sus costados, abrazándola contra sí. Rose suspiraba abiertamente entre beso y beso; entre bocanada de aire y ahogo, perdiéndose en la sensación abrigada, protegida, de las manos de Scorpius estrechándola. No había nada más, absolutamente nada más que aquello.

De repente, un carraspeo incómodo los sacó súbitos de su ensoñación pasional y compartida. Los dos levantaron la cabeza de prisa y vieron a Dominique, de pie, cerca de ellos, mirándoles con una sonrisilla pícara sostenida en el rostro. Alice, detrás de ella, sonreía mucho más honestamente y públicamente pero no les miraba, abochornada de haber cortado a su amiga en aquel preciso instante. "Siento interrumpir" Dijo Dominique, aclarándose una vez más la garganta. Sorprendentemente no había ira ni enfado en su tono de voz, sino que había vuelto a teñirse con la agudeza vivaracha de siempre. Por fin, Rose y Scorpius reaccionaron ante el impacto de aquella vista tan repentina y en tan comprometido momento y se separaron el uno del otro, la chica intentando acomodarse el uniforme, borrando en su mente la huella que habían dejado las manos osadas de él sobre su piel desnuda. "Yo solo quería disculparme..." Siguió diciendo Dominique, mirando a su prima. "Lo siento Rosie, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. No tenía que haberme puesto así contigo, no tenía que haberte gritado de esas formas, ya sabes, y luego atacarte con la ley del hielo..." La chica fingía sonar reticente pero Rose sabía que la verdad era que aquella disculpa no le estaba constando en absoluto. Su prima Dominique podía ser muy niña a veces, caprichosa y poco racional, pero el orgullo no solía nublarle nunca la vista y siempre solía ser la primera en pedir perdón. Un perdón sincero, honesto, sin ningún tipo de resquemor. "Solo lo hice porque estaba preocupada por ti, y que quede claro que sigo sin estar de acuerdo con vosotros dos" Añadió, señalando acusadoramente entre Rose y Scorpius. "Pero aun así no debería haber hecho lo que hice. Yo... lo siento Rosie, odio estar peleada contigo, te echo de meno-"

Pero la chica no pudo terminar porque Rose se había incorporado impetuosa y se había tirado sobre su amiga con los brazos abiertos. Inmediatamente, las muchachas se estaban abrazando. Abrazando, riendo, llorando y gritando escandalosas. Scorpius desvió la mirada un segundo, ligeramente asustado por semejante despliegue de griterío bullicioso. Alice, que se había mantenido en una distancia prudencial para dejar espacio a sus amigas, también se abalanzó sobre ellas, y las tres continuaron con aquella danza de chillidos y disculpas. Cuando por fin se separaron, Rose miró a su prima, primero con una alegría y una ternura inmensa, que le flotaban sobre las aguas azules de sus ojos volviéndolas más templadas, más claras; después, con una mueca un tanto severa. "Creo que te falta otra disculpa, Dom" Le dijo con aquel tono maternalista que no podía evitar usar a veces con ella.

Dominique la miró un poco contrariada pero enseguida se le borró el amargor con otra sonrisa. "Está bien, está bien. Tu ganas" Le dijo risueña. "También lo siento, Malfoy" Añadió mirando a Scorpius. El chico se levantó un poco tambaleándose por la extrañez del instante pero estrechó la mano que Dominique le había tendido en símbolo de la futura tregua de paz entre ellos. En el instante en el que sus manos se tocaron y sus ojos se encontraron, el chico pudo ver en el azul añil de los de ella como estaba escondida la conversación que habían mantenido ellos hacía unos días. Pudo hasta ver sus propias palabras resonando como un eco, _'la quiero, la quiero muchísimo'_. Palabras que habían hecho de motor para aquella disculpa. A Scorpius no le dio tiempo a contestar siquiera con un leve gracias porque Dominique se soltó y le volvió a apuntar con su dedo índice, directo al puente de su nariz. "Pero te lo advierto Malfoy, como le hagas daño a mi Rosie, te patearé el culo ¿te enteras?"

Todos rieron, incluso Scorpius emitió una leve sonrisa ladeada ante el comentario. Era la tercera vez en un mismo día que un miembro de aquella familia le había amenazado. "Tranquila, por la cuenta que me trae no pienso enfrentarme a un ejército enfurecido de Weasleys" Inconscientemente echó una pequeña mirada rápida hacia Rose, descubriendo el brillo de la felicidad reflejándose vivo, vibrante, sobre la superficie de sus aguas azules. Jamás podría hacer daño a aquella criatura. Jamás podría si quiera pensar en herir a Rose, su Rose, la persona que se le había colado tan dentro del pecho, caliente, como una llama de fuego que te devuelve a la vida en las noches de frío.

"Más te vale" Apostilló Dominique, ajena a aquel segundo de complicidad entre los dos chicos. "Y ahora, nosotras nos vamos." Dijo cogiendo a Rose y Alice del brazo y haciendo el amago de tirar de ellas hacia las puertas abiertas del castillo

Scorpius las miró extrañado. Había querido que Dominique y Alice se marcharan y el pudiera volver a retomar lo que las chicas habían interrumpido. "¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó a Rose.

Pero a la chica no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Dominique se le adelantó. "Nos vamos a tener una charla de chicas como es debido" Y con una mueca casi malvada, completó. "Lo siento Malfoy, tus secretos están a punto de dejar de ser secretos..." Scorpius la miró un tanto alarmado, era de sobra conocido que Dominique Weasley era cotilla y ligeramente entrometida por naturaleza. Sin embargo, la radiante sonrisa de Rose hizo que se le olvidara todo lo demás y solo pudiera sentir en el alma la misma felicidad, la misma felicidad inmensa que la chica estaba sintiendo en ella ahora. "Por cierto, se me olvidaba" Dijo sacando unos sobres del bolsillo de su túnica y entregándoselos a Rose y a Scorpius. "Esto es para vosotros" Los dos chicos leyeron la carta escueta y prácticamente igual que contenían los sobres. A Scorpius se le ensombreció el semblante repentino y miró a Rose, con la mirada gris cargada de alarma y algo que se parecía mucho al miedo. "Sí, sí, Teddy ha decidido invitarte a ti y a tu familia a la boda. Al parecer sois parientes, por parte de su abuela Andrómeda" Siguió hablando Dominique, otra vez, ajena a esa comprensión callada y en la distancia que estaba ocurriendo entre Scorpius y Rose. El pergamino perfumado que rezaba 'Boda de Teddy Lupin y Victorie Weasley' tembló ligeramente entre los dedos del chico. Lo único que faltaba en aquel coctel molotov era tener que juntar en el mismo espacio a toda la familia Weasley con toda la familia Malfoy. La preocupación creció con la tensión que se hacía sólida momento a momento. ¿Cómo iban a resolver ese incómodo encuentro? Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo a seguir consternados por la noticia porque Dominique se puso entre medias, tomando de nuevo a Rose y a Alice de sus brazos y tirando de las chicas hacia la escuela. "Ya tendréis tiempo de pensar en la boda" Dijo risueña. "Ahora... ¡Charla de chicas!" Gritó eufórica mientras conducía a sus amigas a través de la explanada de hierba. Rose se encogió de hombros con una última mirada de reojo hacia Scorpius y se dejó arrastrar, ya pensarían en la boda luego, contagiada ligeramente por el entusiasmo de sus mejores amigas y más que dispuesta a tener esa charla.

Y la tuvieron, vaya si la tuvieron. Dominique, Alice y Rose hablaron y hablaron durante horas. Pasearon por las orillas cálidas del Lago Negro entre más disculpas y más llantos. Se sentaron sobre la explanada verde, descansado los pies descalzos al aire tibio del verano incipiente, entre más y más abrazos. Hablaron de aquel extraño curso lleno de cambios repentinos, hablaron del tiempo que había estado peleadas, de los exámenes, de las clases, de las inminentes vacaciones. Hablaron de todos las emociones que llevaban dentro y de muchísimas cosas más. Pero sobre todo, hablaron de Scorpius Malfoy. Hablaron de cómo había empezado todo, de las miradas esquivas que sus amigas ya habían visto con sus propios ojos y los sentimientos encontrados que Rose no había compartido con nadie. Hablaron del primer beso, del segundo, y de todos los que vinieron después. Hablaron del bonito regalo que el chico le había hecho en Navidad, de las palabras preciosas que le dedicaba, siempre enmarcadas en esa altanería arrogante tan suya, pero siempre totalmente sinceras. Hablaron de las tardes al sol, bajo el olmo y sobre la de hierba verde brillante, y hablaron de los momentos intensos, íntimos, escondidos entre las sombras confidentes de algunos rincones de ese castillo al que también llamaban hogar. Hablaron y hablaron sin parar, y aunque al principio, Dominique no cesaba en su intento de teñir con una mueca de asco cada vez que Rose pronunciaba el nombre del chico en voz alta, al final, había sido ella misma la que había acabado pidiendo más detalles. Y es que, Dominique Weasley no podía evitar rendirse totalmente ante una buena historia de amor; y para que negarlo, lo que había pasado entre Scorpius y Rose, todas las idas y venidas, todos los encontronazos, era una grandísima historia de amor. De amor verdadero, de esas que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeña, de esas que recitaban las vidas de príncipes y princesas que vivían en flamantes palacios franceses.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo

y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por pasaros y leer.

Un saludo a todos, y sobre todo, a aquellos que perdéis vuestro tiempo y energía en dejarme un review


End file.
